La venganza de Ozai
by MTBlack
Summary: .-Traducción de Ozai's Vengeance de Fandomme-. Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que se esparce por toda la Nación del Fuego. Katara/Zuko
1. Prólogo

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que se esparce por toda la Nación del Fuego. [Katara/Zuko]**

**Rating: T por AdolescenTe.**

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de Nickelodeon, no mía. No hay beneficios con esta historia.**

**Nota: La historia comienza con la pareja Katara/Aang. No tengan miedo – desaparece rápido. ¡Mantengan la esperanza!**

* * *

Prólogo: Elogio.

Katara abrió los ojos lentamente. El heno picó su rostro y no pudo contener un estornudo. La desorientación mandó por un momento antes de que recordara donde estaban – en el establo. La pálida luz previa al amanecer se filtraba a través de una ventana sin cerrar. En un ratito, los niños del orfanato del Templo Aire del Sur empezarían sus tareas matutinas. A su lado, Aang yacía despierto sobre su costado. La miraba fijamente con sus hermosos y diáfanos ojos que no habían cambiado en diez años. Le sonrió antes de decir con voz triste y resignada:

-Acabo de hablar con Roku.

Tal vez por el tono de su esposo, o tal vez porque sabía que cualquier discusión entre los mil y un Avatar casi nunca significaba nada bueno para nadie, un peso helado se asentó en el estómago de Katara. Aang tomó su mano.

-Roku dice que pasé mucho tiempo con Appa en ese iceberg –continuó-. Cada Avatar está conectado con su animal guía. Pero aparentemente yo compartí demasiado de mi propia energía con Appa mientras estuvimos en ese iceberg.

Se acomodó sobre sus codos y estudió al gigantesco animal que dormía. Goteaba espuma de una de las grandes comisuras de la boca de la enorme bestia. Respiraba con dificultad y se estremecía resollando como un gozne reseco. Era el último de su especie, y donde alguna vez había habido incontables monjes que habían pastoreado cientos de bisontes en el mundo, ahora solo había uno, y él no podía preguntarle a ninguno de sus predecesores como tratar la enfermedad de su amigo.

-Cuando Appa se vaya, me iré con él –terminó Aang.

-No –contradijo Katara. Se enderezó y miró a Aang. Él se sentó para escuchar-. Necesitas hablar con Roku de nuevo. Hubo cientos de otros Avatar, y un cuarto de ellos fueron maestros aire. Ellos saben como tratar a un bisonte volador. Puedes pedirles ayuda.

Aang miró a Appa, luego a su esposa. Apoyó una mano en la enorme zarpa del animal, y apretó la mano de Katara con la otra.

-No funciona así, Katara.

Ella retiró su mano y cruzó los brazos.

-Tú eres el Avatar. Haz que funcione.

-No puedo –se encogió de hombros-. Es mi hora.

Por un momento, Katara pensó que ella terminaría la vida de Aang ahí mismo y con sus propias manos, si él se rendía tan fácilmente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No _quieres _vivir?

-Por supuesto que sí. Amo este mundo.

Y eso, se dio cuenta apretando los puños temblando, era el centro del problema. Aang amaba el _mundo. _La amaba a ella, sí. Amaba a Sokka y a Toph y a Iroh e incluso a Zuko. Amaba a los huérfanos de la guerra para quienes había re-abierto el Templo Aire del Sur. Pero también amaba las briznas de pasto y las gotas de rocío. Amaba cada rana parcialmente congelada usada para tratar fiebres, y cada apestoso mono-cerdo que chillaba en cada árbol. Amaba cada mota de polvo del largo y difícil sendero que habían caminado juntos. Y él los amaba a todos _por igual._

-Amabas este mundo lo suficiente como para salvarla, ¿pero no lo suficiente para intentar quedarte?

Aang frunció el ceño.

-Esa es una manera equivocada de verlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es lo suficientemente _iluminada_? ¿No es lo suficientemente imparcial para el Avatar?

-No –respondió Aang con la voz moderada, y ella sabía con esa única sílaba que respondía suavemente solo por un fuerte auto-control-, no es lo suficientemente _pacífica_ para un Nómada Aire – estiró una mano sobre el heno que los rodeaba. El aire giró bajo su palma abierta. Dentro del diminuto remolino había minúsculas semillas de heno. Eran casi translúcidas y Katara necesito entornar los ojos para verlas-. Así es como son nuestras vidas –prosiguió Aang-. Tu vida, la del Señor del Fuego, todos en este mundo – incluso yo, el Avatar – somos así –sacudió el aire de nuevo, y sopló las semillas alejándolas sobre una suave brisa. Katara no vio donde cayeron-. Somos semillas en el soplo del universo. Somos pequeños. Tenemos gran potencial, pero somos solo materia al capricho de las fuerzas más allá de nuestro control.

Dejó su mano caer de nuevo en su regazo.

-Al menos, eso es lo que los maestros aire dicen sobre la muerte.

A través de silenciosas y furiosas lágrimas Katara exclamó:

-Buena, la Tribu Agua piensa un poquito diferente –se paró. Ignorando los ruegos de Aang para que esperara, puso un pie frente al otro y salió a grandes zancadas hacía la neblinosa penumbra del templo. A la temprana luz de la mañana, la estatua de cada monje se veía especialmente desilusionada para con ella. Se ajustó un poco su capa, y subió los escalones hacia la torre más alta. Un delgado chico de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados estaba parado en el centro de la habitación con un pesado guante de cuero en una mano.

-¡Sifu Katara! –reconoció, irguiéndose-. Estaba a punto de alimentar a los halcones, señora.

-No estoy aquí para criticarte, Rizu.

Los hombros del muchacho cayeron al tiempo que exhalaba aliviado.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

Katara echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Dentro de sus elegantes jaulas, los halcones se removían en sus perchas. No por primera vez, sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando miró sus ojos encapuchados y sus crueles picos.

-¿Cuál es el más rápido?

Rizu sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ese sería Zin, señora. El Señor del Fuego lo envió especialmente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Tengo un mensaje para el General Iroh.

Se sentó en una pequeña mesa mientras Rizu se ponía su guante y abría con cuidado la jaula de Zin. Estaba ubicado en el extremo más lejano de la habitación, e incluso en las sombras claustras del cuarto pudo ver que era el más grande. Rizu silbó y extendió su brazo dentro de la jaula. Una diminuta cuña de miedo se formó en la garganta de Katara cuando lo hizo – había visto al huérfano de la Nación del Fuego cuidando sus amados halcones innumerables veces, pero todavía las consideraba criaturas peligrosas. La sensación pasó cuando el halcón saltó al brazo de Rizu y dejó que el chico le acariciara la garganta. Rizu arrulló de modo tranquilizador al halcón y sonrió. _Aang ha hecho algo hermoso aquí, _pensó. _Y no puedo proteger a todos estos chicos perdidos sin él._

Rizu se volvió a ella.

-¿Escribió el mensaje, señora?

-No –se las arregló para decir. Rápidamente acercó un pincel, tinta y papel. Su mano cogió el pincel, lo mojó en agua, y lo limpió sobre la piedra de tinta. Sostuvo el pincel en el aire sobre la página en blanco. La situación ahora se sentía más real que en el establo, cuando Aang había explicado su inminente deceso con la misma calma y cuidado que podría usar para contarle las reglas a un niño las reglas de la Pelota Incendiada. _¿Cómo le digo que Aang está muriendo? _Una gota de tinta negra cayó y salpicó el papel.

-¿Está bien, Sifu Katara? –alzó la vista. Rizu parecía borroso hasta que parpadeó y se dio cuenta para su horror que había estado llorando-. Sus manos están temblando –observó Rizu.

_El Avatar se está muriendo_, la voz de un niño asustado gritó en su interior. _Acabamos de tenerlo de vuelta, ¡y ahora va dejarnos! ¡Y está de acuerdo con eso! ¡Va a abandonarnos sin que le importe un comino, porque eso es lo que los Avatars hacen!_

Katara ignoró la voz petulante y aterrorizada y reunió las reservas de coraje que le habían servido tan bien contra Azula, Ozai y todos los demás. Las usó para sonreír y decir con voz firme que todo estaba bien. Las mantuvo ahí hasta que su mano hubo garabateado las palabras, enrollado el pergamino, y lo hubo metido dentro de su tubo de marfil. Lo acomodó del largo suficiente para atarlo a la impaciente pata de Zin, le sonrió a Rizu, y se marchó majestuosamente de la alta torre y entró en su habitación, donde pudo finalmente permitirse descargarse en su almohada.

* * *

El General Iroh llegó semanas más tarde. Trajo un tanque lleno de nuevos juguetes y dulces picantes de la Nación del Fuego. Repuso las reservas de té del templo. Incluso dejó que los niños más pequeños se le colgaran de las piernas al tiempo que subía con dificultad del sendero sinuoso desde el ascensor a poleas en el armazón de la cumbre. La vista de él cuando terminó el ascenso rodeado por huérfanos risueños, su cuerpo todavía redondo y grueso y jovial, casi la volteó de rodillas. Cerró sus manos para evitar correr hacia él y arrojársele en los brazos – algo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer con su propio padre luego de se fuera, notó una pequeña parte de si. _Su esposa, su hijo, su hermano y sobrina, y ahora Aang -- ¿Iroh nos sobrevivirá a todos?_ Katara saludó a Iroh en el patio y él le presentó un solo lirio panda.

-Vi a un vieja amiga camino aquí –le comentó, prendiéndosela en el cabello.

Katara intentó recordar aquella vez cuando creía en cada palabra de Tía Wu. Parecía hacia muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Y qué dijo?

Iroh tomó una de sus manos entre las de él. Parecían terriblemente viejas ahora, secas y cubiertas por machas de la edad.

-Dijo que tu historia no había terminado –respondió-. Ahora, Lady Katara, vamos a ver al Avatar.

-¿Dónde está Zuko? –averiguó Sokka cuando Iroh hubo terminado sus cortesías.

-Yo también quiero saber dónde está –intervino Toph, cruzándose de brazos-. Creí que Chispitas y Pies Ligeros habían hecho las paces.

-El Prín… -Iroh pareció contenerse, y sonrió con pesar-. El Señor del Fuego Zuko está en medio de negociaciones de comercio con representantes del Reino Tierra –explicó-. Deberían de terminar en unos días. Cuando haya negociado un nuevo acuerdo, vendrá.

-En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no tenemos unos días –replicó Sokka en un susurro lacónico. Señaló la puerta del establo-. Aang no ha dejado el establo por semanas. Está enfermo, y lo menos que Zuko podía hacer es aparecerse para decir…

-¡Cállate! –siseó Katara. Le dio a su hermano la mirada severa que usualmente lo ponía en su lugar-. No los invité aquí para que pudieran pelear. Aang se ha convencido que está muriendo, y se rehúsa a hacer algo para detenerlo. Somos su familia – tenemos que recordarle de sus lazos en este mundo. Sin una razón para pelear esta enfermedad, Aang dejará que le gane.

Sokka y Toph cabecearon. Iroh se veía incómodo y pasó su peso de un pie al otro antes de asentir concordando. Katara respiró hondo y rotó sus hombros hacia atrás. Sacó el pesado cerrojo que cerraba las puertas del establo, y las abrió de un empujón.

-Aang, tienes visitas –anunció.

-Hola a todos –saludó la fina voz de su esposo desde las sombras que olían a heno, y los otros se apresuraron hacia delante. Katara se movió para seguir, pero la mano de Iroh la hizo quedar.

-Necesitamos hablar –indicó.

Katara se giró.

-Lo sé -admitió. Se apartó-. ¿Tu investigación dio con algo? ¿Oíste alguna vez de algo así antes?

Las manos de Iroh encontraron sus mangas.

-Mi experiencia del Mundo de los Espíritus no es tan vasta como la del Avatar, Lady Katara. Yo solo veo lo poco que los espíritus me revelan – lo suficiente para saber que su mundo no es nada con lo que jugar.

Ella arrugó los ojos.

-No estás respondiendo mi pregunta.

-Solo porque sé que no te gustará mi respuesta.

Ella apenas suprimió un gruñido.

-¿Eres así de evasivo con tu Señor del Fuego?

-Solo cuando quiero que él vea la verdad por sí mismo –retrucó Iroh. Katara abrió la boca, pero él levantó un dedo-. Lady Katara. La verdad que quiero que veas es que tu esposo, el Avatar, debe reunir sus energías para prepararse para la próxima etapa de su viaje. Si no establece un sentido fuerte de sí mismo antes de la muerte, no servirá como mentor para el próximo Avatar. El Avatar Roku no tuvo este lujo -- ¿Por qué crees que Aang necesitaba visitar el templo para hablar con él al principio? Era porque fue muerto antes de estar listo.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-Así que, si Aang pelea contra esta enfermedad pero muere de todas formas, ¿no puede ser el mentor del próximo Avatar?

Iroh cabeceó.

-Sí. Estoy seguro que Roku le ha comunicado esto a Aang –suspiró-. Y lo más importante, Aang es el último maestro aire. Los maestros aire eran muy especiales en lo que hay que hacer con un cuerpo después de la muerte. Como los maestros fuegos, lo creman. Pero luego, los amigos y la familia usan sus habilidades para enviar las cenizas lejos, donde el viento pueda dispersarlas –los ojos de Iroh se asentaron en ella pesadamente-. De esa manera, el maestro aire puede dejar este mundo en paz sabiendo que su familia verdaderamente lo ha dejado ir.

La furia amenazó con abrumarla.

-¡Dejaremos ir a Aang cuando estemos muy preparados para hacerlo! En caso de que no lo hayas notados, él es más que el Avatar -- ¡es el guardián (1) de estos niños! ¡Niños que la Nación del Fuego dejó huérfanos!

Iroh rápidamente escondió su conmoción y dolor, pero no antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Inmediatamente, una ola de vergüenza la empapó y extinguió su ira.

-Lo siento –se disculpó después de un momento-. Eso fue muy bajo. Pero…

-Pero te estás preguntando como será posible que puedas arreglártelas una vez que Aang se vaya –completó Iroh.

Dolía admitirlo.

-Sí.

Iroh apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-No estoy diciendo que dejar ir al Avatar va a ser fácil –insistió-. Estoy diciendo que necesitarás respetar sus tradiciones de la manera que él ha respetado las tuyas. Aang es el último de su gente, pero ha hecho todo lo que pudo para mantener sus maneras vivas – aún se rehúsa a comer carne, usa sus colores de nómada, y se afeita la cabeza.

Katara no mencionó que tan lejos Aang había ido para proteger la última esperanza que tenía de conservar a su gente. Su deseo más egoísta no era por Katara, sino por más maestros aires. Aang había pedido su mano solamente después de completar una infructuosa búsqueda a lo largo y lo ancho del mundo para encontrar sobrevivientes. La razón de su matrimonio permanecía como un secreto para todos excepto por Sokka y Toph. Katara y Aang limpiaban sus propios cuartos – ni siquiera los chicos que tenían la tarea de lavar la ropa sabían que el Avatar y su esposa dormían separados cuando no estaban tratando de concebir, y eso era algo que no habían tratado en años.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Iroh agregó:

-Por supuesto, se casó. Eso es algo muy inusual para alguien criado por monjes. Pero creo que fue mucho más sabio elegir una esposa como tú que vivir solo.

Katara sonrió sin alegría.

-¿Incluso si no puedo salvarlo en el final?

Iroh apretó su hombro.

-Cuando trajiste al Avatar de vuelta a este mundo, nos salvaste a todos –repuso-. Sin tu fuerza, tu amigo no hubiera podido enfrentar este desafío final por sí solo.

A pesar de sí, Katara sintió que comenzaba a llorar.

-Él no está solo –porfió-. ¡Estamos todos aquí!

-La muerte es el secreto final, Lady Katara –replicó Iroh-. Es uno que todos aprendemos en soledad.

* * *

Días más tarde, Aang abrió los ojos y dijo:

-He estado conservando mi energía, Katara.

Lo dijo en el mismo tono que había usado cuando niño cuando le pidió que mirara lo que haría a continuación. Pingüino-trineo, montar el elefante koi, poner de moda un collar – le tomó años ver esos atractivos por amor por lo que eran.

-Ya no tienes que fanfarronear por mí, Aang –reprochó.

Él sonrió.

-Lo sé. Solo quiero hacer las cosas un poquito más fáciles. ¿Podrías abrir las puertas del establo, por favor?

Confundida, se paró y destrabó las pesadas puertas. Las abrió ampliamente. La luz del sol lavó las piedras a sus pies.

-¿Así?

Aang asintió. Se puso de pie. Se veía tan terriblemente delgado y pálido que las rodillas de ella casi se doblaron, pero afirmó su posición a la manera de los maestros agua y esperó. Su esposo levantó sus brazos con elegancia, y respiró hondo. Y en el único segundo entre darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de intentar y abrir su boca para protestar, observó al último maestro aire enviar un bisonte volador de diez toneladas deslizándose por el aire hasta el patio exterior. Aang salió con él y también con un poco de heno. Aang flotó – una hoja de otoño en la brisa, seca y frágil pero aún así brillante – hasta que se acomodó en su viejo lugar entre los cuernos de Appa. El bisonte hizo un sonido de afirmación, como si estuvieron preparándose para un viaje juntos. Katara corrió tras ellos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, mirando fijamente a su esposo.

Aang sonrió cansinamente.

-Cuando Zuko llegue, él y Iroh sabrán que hacer –respondió.

-No –ella sacudió su cabeza hasta que su trenza golpeaba a su alrededor-. No puedes hacer esto...

-Tienes razón –su mirada se suavizó-. Ya te dejé ir una vez, Katara. No puedo hacerlo una segunda –Aang frunció el ceño, y palmeó el espacio tras él-. Olvidé mi planeador. ¿Puedes traérmelo?

Ya se había vuelto para correr cuando escuchó un "Yip-yip" suavemente murmurado. Se giró justo a tiempo para ver a su esposo caer sobre su costado mientras el animal debajo de él suspiraba su último aliento. Una ráfaga de viento atravesó el Templo Aire del Sur, volteándola. Cuando se fue, el aire parecía más limpio y frío que antes, y no encontró la fuerza para ponerse de pie hasta que llegó su hermano y la llamó por su nombre.

* * *

Zuko llegó al atardecer. Los niños descubrieron sus globos de guerra primero. Con sensatez, Katara sabía que debía recibirlo como había recibido a Iroh. Pero mientras las horas pasaban ella continuaba mirando fijamente los dos cuerpos de sus amigos, y solo habló con el Señor del Fuego cuando el cayó de rodillas a su lado. Observó a Zuko inclinarse hasta que su frente tocó las piernas. Permaneció así por un rato largo, y pensó que quizás estaba llorando. Pero cuando se levantó su cara estaba seca, y solo la mitad izquierda de su rostro brillaba en la manera lustrosa y derretida de cualquier cicatriz.

-Había tanto que todavía no le había dicho –clamó Zuko, mirando atentamente hacia delante.

-Lo sé –contestó. Se giró, y de repente estuvieron de vuelta en la cueva cristalina, considerándose como personas por primera vez-. Te perdonó hace años, sabes. Todos lo hicimos.

Su labio se movió nerviosamente como si ella lo hubiera golpeado, pero después de un momento habló.

-Todavía tengo que merecer tu perdón, o el suyo.

Katara no tenía idea de que decir. En los años después de la guerra, ella y Aang habían llegado a pensar en Zuko como en una especie de pariente lejano – nunca realmente disponible, y a veces difícil de entender, pero inofensivo. Ya que a lo sumo decir eso hubiera sido condescendiente, solo dijo:

-Aang sabía que venías. Dijo que tú y Iroh sabrían que hacer. No estoy segura a lo que se refería.

Zuko parpadeó, y echó un rápido vistazo al gigantesco cadáver de Appa y al mucho más pequeño encima de él.

-Yo sí –repuso-. Déjanos esto a nosotros –se giró hacia ella-. ¿Cuándo es el funeral?

-Mañana –afirmó-. Tu Tío está en la cocina preparando un banquete.

Zuko se levantó.

-Iré a ayudarlo –permaneció allí por un momento como si tuviera algo más que decir, pero giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Oyó de él horas más tarde, cuando Iroh cubierto en harina y salpicaduras de aceite de cocina, le dijo que su sobrino deseaba elogiar al Avatar.

-Déjalo –concedió ella, pensando en las cosas dejadas sin decir entre Zuko y Aang, y preguntándose como había llegado a vivir en un tiempo en que el Señor del Fuego hablara del Avatar en su deceso.

* * *

El día amaneció brillante y despejado. Katara se puso su viejo vestido azul que parecía un saco sobre un simple cambio blanco, y cubrió su pelo en el velo bordado con cuentas que había usado el día de su boda. Después de intentar infructuosamente tres veces trenzar su cabello, lo dejó suelto.

En el patio, los cuernos de Appa estaban adornados con flores del jardín, y en el espacio bajo sus pies habían esparcido sus frutas favoritas y las tortas dulces que le habían gustado a Aang. Sokka estaba parado con algo en sus manos y se arrodilló, dejándolo con cuidado.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió ella.

-Es un pedazo de masa sin freír –informó-. Tú sabes, para conmemorar el día en que el Avatar no fue hervido en aceite.

Katara casi rió, pero estalló en lágrimas demasiado pronto porque Sokka estaba llorando lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar el sonido de los pájaros. Se agacharon sobre las piedras y lloraron juntos. Una lejana parte de si se dio cuenta que no habían hecho esto desde que escucharon del fallecimiento de Hakoda, pero esa temprana perdida había sido más fácil de soportar con Aang allí y un mundo que salvar. Ahora había responsabilidades completamente diferentes – bocas que alimentar, niños que consolar, un enclave que proteger y otros maestros que entrenar. Pequeñas tareas, ni cerca tan peligrosas como derrotar un Señor del Fuego sediento de sangre y su mañosa hija, pero aterradoras igualmente por la manera que parecía que nunca se iban a acabar.

Sobre el hombro de Sokka, vio a Iroh escoltando a Toph hasta el patio, y a muchos chicos siguiéndolos. Zuko venía en la retaguardia. Los huérfanos de la Nación del Fuego lo rodeaban. Se veía como si no hubiera dormido. Cuando los niños, jóvenes y aquellos que estaban de voluntarios en el templo se hubieron acomodado en el patio, Katara se puso de pie y les agradeció por asistir. No tenía idea de donde le salía la voz o cómo se las arregló para pararse sin flaquear, pero vio a Sokka cuadrar sus hombros y vio la incertidumbre abandonar el rostro de Toph, para ser reemplazada por la firmeza que Katara amaba. Respiró hondo y anunció que el Señor del Fuego había viajado de tan lejos para despedirse del Avatar. Cuando se sentó, Sokka tomó una de sus manos y Toph tomó la otra. Ella se aferró con fuerza. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si los soltaba, quizá saliera volando.

Zuko subió la tarima lentamente. Usaba una bata de puro blanco, y la delicada corona que rodeaba su cabeza brillaba. Contempló el patio por un momento. Los niños reunidos se irguieron bajo su mirada. Inspiró hondo antes de hablar.

-En la Nación del Fuego, aprendemos que el fuego que arde con más brillo también arde más brevemente –empezó-. Esto proverbio no podía ser más cierto referido a Aang, el último maestro aire.

"El Fuego fue el último elemento que Aang dominó, pero en muchas maneras fue él más apropiado para él. Porque Aang era la luz en un mundo rodeado de oscuridad. Despertaba esperanza donde quiera que se parase. Su calidez podía derretir el corazón más frío.

"La tarea del Avatar es traer equilibrio y armonía al mundo, y es un testamento para lo lejos que hemos caído que Aang manifestó un espíritu tan pacífico y amoroso. Era el héroe perfecto para su edad – un hombre que podía castigar la injusticia pero también… perdonar aquellos junto a él que menos merecían su bondad –la voz de Zuko se enronqueció un poquito allí, y Katara lo vio inhalar temblorosamente. Fue el único indicio visible de su dolor, aparte de las lágrimas corriendo silenciosamente desde su ojo sano.

"Tuve la extraña fortuna de conocer a Aang como oponente y aliado –continuó Zuko después de un momento-. En ambos casos, Aang probó ser una inspiración para que yo mejorara. Por largo tiempo, pensé que perseguir al Avatar significaba ganar honor. Pero ahora, veo que lo que yo perseguía no era el Avatar, sino más bien lo que el Avatar significa para nosotros – la paz el amor y la esperanza que se esforzó por infundir en los demás. Lo que quería no era un trofeo, sino un ejemplo a seguir. Todos los Señores del Fuego deberían ser tan afortunados de ver un ejemplo tan perfecto de verdadero liderazgo entre nosotros.

"Pero aunque Aang era el último de su gente, y aunque solo podía haber un Avatar por vez, la fuerza de Aang no yacía en su singularidad, sino en su habilidad para fomentar la excelencia en los demás. No peleó ni ganó sus batallas solo. En cambio, confió en los variados talentos que reconoció en sus amigos. Respetó los esfuerzos y sacrificios hechos por sus compañeros. Nos recordó de nuestro propio potencial y los liberó en cada uno que conoció. Esa estrategia es una que debemos recordar al tiempo que nos volvemos para enfrentar nuestro destino sin él a nuestro lado.

"Sé que el mundo parece más oscuro ahora que el Avatar se fue. Pero los dones que Aang nos dejó no se desvanecerán con el tiempo. Como piedras que permanecen calientes largo tiempo después de que el sol se ha ocultado, mantendremos la luz del Avatar dentro de nosotros mismos. La sabiduría que nos impartió – que todos merecemos compasión, que todos debemos ocuparnos de la tierra y de nosotros mismos – permanece con nosotros a pesar de su ausencia. Y como la primera estrella de la noche, el amor de Aang por nosotros continuará ardiendo desde la distancia. Puede parecer inalcanzable, pero ya ha conquistado la oscuridad, y siempre estará ahí cuando creamos que toda esperanza se ha desvanecido"

Katara apenas podía respirar por las lágrimas, pero una voz dentro de sí dijo: _Este es el por qué de que sea Señor del Fuego. Este es el por qué de que Aang confiara en él, y el por qué de que Iroh lo ame. Aang tenía razón – Zuko sí sabía exactamente que hacer._

_-_No hay forma de que pueda devolver los muchos favores que el Avatar Aang me concedió en su corto tiempo –añadió Zuko-. Y ahora, me apeno de decir que no puedo ejecutar mi último gesto de respeto solo. Debo pedir por la ayuda de mi Tío.

Iroh se levantó. Le hizo una señal a Zuko con la cabeza y avanzó pesadamente hacia el otro flanco de Appa. Los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia y adoptaron posturas de fuego control. Como si fueran uno, enviaron chorros de fuego directamente a los cuerpos de Aang y Appa. La pira rugió. Los niños se escabulleron hacia atrás para eludir el calor. Zuko y Iroh permanecieron mucho tiempo después de que Sokka y Toph hubieran arreado a los chicos hacia el banquete del funeral, asegurándose de que el fuego nunca se extinguiera. Katara supo esto porque un poco después del amanecer, cuando el Avatar y su animal guía eran solo una gran pila de cenizas, un par de brazos fuertes que olían a sudor y humor la levantaron del suelo y la llevaron hasta la habitación preparada para Zuko. Horas después despertó allí sola.

* * *

Después de haberse bañado y comido, Katara encontró a Zuko en un pequeño rellano por encima del patio principal, dirigiendo un grupo de hombres y mujeres con los colores de la Nación del Fuego. Se sorprendió al notar lo mucho que el montón de cenizas que Aang y Appa habían dejado atrás ya había sido desparramada por el viento. Había creído que tomaría más tiempo. Los otros en el patio abajo evitaban el montículo, y vio la manera en que los ojos de Zuko miraban para todos lados menos allí. Sobre verla, Zuko despidió a los soldados. Se alejaron trotando en diferentes direcciones.

-¿Quiénes son? –indagó Katara.

-Tu nueva guarnición –contestó.

Parte de sí se erizó con su elección de palabras.

-No somos una colonia.

Él suspiró.

-Lo sé. Debí haber dicho que son tu nueva guardia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Guardia?

Zuko hizo un gesto hacia los neblinosos picos que los rodeaban.

-Estás aislada, aquí. Hay ladrones y soldados renegados de la Nación del Fuego. No te voy a dejar desprotegida.

-Soy una maestra de agua control…

-Eres _una_ maestra de agua control, rodeada de niños que te necesitan –interrumpió Zuko-. El temor al Avatar mantenía a los forasteros en su lugar, Lady Katara, pero sin él las amenazas crecerán diez veces. Necesitas ayuda –miró a lo lejos con los ojos entornados. Cerca del establo, Iroh hacía una demostración de trucos de fuego control a un grupo de huérfanos de la Nación del Fuego-. Tienes maestros fuego que no saben los procedimientos más básicos de seguridad –espetó en un tono más suave-. No tuvieron padres ni profesores que les enseñaran las reglas que deberían saber desde el nacimiento. Si dejo a mi mejor gente aquí, hay una posibilidad de que aprendan.

Por el momento, decidió ignorar la desestimación por sus dones y su paranoia sobre las amenazas que percibía en el mundo exterior. También decidió ignorar la manera en que la había llamado _Lady Katara_ – Los hombres de la Nación del Fuego eran tan estirados y formales.

-¿Tu mejor gente?

Él asintió.

-Son parte de mi séquito –admitió-. Iroh los entrenó personalmente para custodiarme a mí y al palacio.

Katara estalló.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes dejarlos aquí sin más! ¡Estarás en peligro desde el momento en que pongas un pie en tu globo!

Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-Mi Tío es una protección más segura que cualquier ejército de maestros fuego –repuso-. Y hay más guardias aguardando por mí en el palacio –sacó un pequeña bolsa y se la entregó sin mirarla a los ojos-. Hay más de eso también, si lo necesitas.

Katara abrió la bolsa. Dentro había un montón de monedas de oro. Su orgullo quería decirle que no necesitaban su dinero. Pero sus modales dijeron:

-Gracias. Tu nombre será honrado junto con los demás donadores en el día de la gratitud.

-Tus donaciones caerán una vez que el mundo se entere de que el Avatar ya no vive aquí –insistió Zuko, desviando la mirada-. Dime cuando eso se acabe. Enviaré más.

-Zuko, Aang nunca pidió indemnizaciones –porfió Katara-. Y sé que has tenido que bajar los impuestos para mantener el favor…

-Éste no es dinero de la Nación del Fuego, es _mi _dinero –tragó-. Solía ser el dinero de Ozai y de Azula y de Zhao. Lo gané cuando vendí sus posesiones y las hice fundir –sus manos se cerraron y se abrieron-. Desmonté sus barcos, sus cuartos, todo lo que pude encontrar. Desmonté la casa de Zhao. Podrías estar teniendo su retrete dorado, por lo que sé.

_Zuko nunca se rinde, _le recordó la voz de su hermano en su cabeza. Debió haber sabido que Zuko llevaría su venganza – y su penitencia – tan lejos. Pesó la bolsa.

-¿La corona de Ozai está aquí?

-Fue lo primero que fundí.

Una diminuta sonrisa tocó sus labios.

-Muchas gracias.

Zuko cabeceó. Observó a un halcón mensajero describir un amplio círculo sobre los capiteles azules del templo.

-Fue en serio lo que dije ayer –miró hacia abajo al patio donde estaban las cenizas de Aang y Appa-. Por largo tiempo, pensé que todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar al Avatar, o descubrir el juego de Azula. Pensaba que cuando finalmente hiciera esas cosas, todo terminaría. Yo habría ganado.

Algo como una sonrisa tiró de los labios de ella.

-Pero ahora veo que nunca se acaba. Los problemas que un Señor del Fuego tiene que resolver hubieran confundido a Azula. Mi época buscando al Avatar era idílica – podía ser yo mismo. Ahora me preocupo por el precio del arroz y quién lo va a cultivar, ya que la mayoría de los hombres con los requisitos necesarios están muertos o heridos y la Nación del Fuego ya no tiene ningún poder sobre la tierra del Reino Tierra.

La enfrentó.

-La Nación del Fuego tiene un hambre que no puede sustentar. Nuestros antiguos enemigos se ríen de nosotros. El único hombre que podría haber negociado un acuerdo está muerto. Mataría a Ozai de nuevo por hacernos esto.

-Zuko –llamó Katara. Vacilante, se adelantó un paso. Apoyó sus dedos en su cicatriz por un instante. En aquel entonces, como ahora, cerró los ojos y quedó perfectamente quieto. Suspirando, ella dejó caer su brazo y le rodeó su torso con él, donde su otro brazo se le unió. Los brazos de él también se cerraron alrededor de ella un momento después. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y escuchó su corazón martillando dentro-. Yo también estoy asustada –susurró.

Como si hubiera oído un pie importante, Zuko ciñó su abrazo. Parecía que la rodeaba. Los dedos de él escarbaron en su torso, y su mentón quedó sobre su hombro. Para su sorpresa, Katara sintió que algo se soltaba en su interior. La incomodidad que el Señor del Fuego usualmente le inspiraba dentro de si se desvaneció. Lo sostuvo cerca, la manera que una pequeña parte de si sospechó que siempre debió haberlo hecho, y suspiró. Zuko hizo lo mismo. Permanecieron juntos hasta que un viento montañoso especialmente fuerte arrancó el velo del cabello de Katara, y la mano de Zuko se estiró para atraparlo. Suavemente, lo enganchó sobre su brazo antes de devolvérselo.

-Una mujer de la edad de mi hermana ya es la viuda del Avatar, y el Señor del Fuego se aferra a ella como un niño –regañó-. En que mundo extraño vivimos.

-Es el mundo que decidimos cuidar –replicó Katara.

El dijo que sí con la cabeza y cuadró los hombros.

-Tengo que irme mañana –informó-. Si me quedo más tiempo, mi Tío se hará cargo de entrenar a todos tus maestros fuegos y comandará tu cocina.

-Y no podemos permitir eso.

-Es mi mejor general. No puedo perderlo por un grupo de huérfanos, sin importar lo encantadores que son –su sonrisa era genuina ahora, si bien apenas visible-. Has hecho bien con ellos.

-Practiqué bien –retrucó sin pensar.

Zuko la miró extrañado, pero no tuvo posibilidad de preguntar. Rizu llegó con un mensaje de la Nación del Fuego que le dio dentera a Zuko, y el Señor del Fuego se excusó. Katara lo vio brevemente al día siguiente, al alba cuando él y Iroh se fueron.

-Siempre habrá lugar para ti en el palacio –aseveró Iroh, agarrándole los hombros-. No dejes que estos chicos te agoten. Incluso una maestra de agua control necesita su descanso, ¡y el ala residencial en casa está construida sobre un excelente manantial! –Iroh se giró hacia Sokka y Toph-. ¡Eso también va para ustedes!

-Me anotó –afirmó Sokka.

-Yo también –convino Toph.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Tendremos un banquete! Yo puedo...

-Tío –cortó Zuko-. Deberíamos irnos antes de que el viento cambie.

Iroh puso los ojos en blanco antes de fijar su mirada en Katara.

-Debes decirnos en el momento en que necesites algo –le apremió.

-Lo haré.

-Bien –Iroh sonrió, y rápidamente la envolvió en un abrazo-. Has crecido tan rápido, Lady Katara –le felicitó al oído-. Nunca conocí a tus padres, pero estoy seguro que están orgullosos.

-Gracias –susurró ella.

Él se apartó, abrazó a Sokka y a Toph (se demoró con ella, también) y subió al globo de guerra de Zuko. Zuko le mantuvo la mirada por un momento, asintió con la cabeza, y disparó una llamarada a la caverna del globo. Katara los observó alejarse mientras los niños desde todos lados del templo corrían de sus lugares, saludando y despidiéndose a gritos. Permaneció mirando fijamente hasta que el globo rojo se volvió del tamaño de una moneda de cobre en su vista, luego se volvió y dejó que sus responsabilidades la guiaran de la mano.

* * *

_N/T: Hi! Espero que les haya gustado, es cortón el cápitulo, pero después se hacen más largos *suspira*, pero bueh, están geniales! *sonríe ansiosa* Gracias in advance! :) y Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Dedicado a: Orion no Saga, por... porque más o menos se lo debía. Espero que te enganches tanto o más con esta historia que con Ritmo de Lluvia __:)_

_Disclaimer 2: Ni los personajes, ni la trama me pertenecen. Así que no me demanden, que no tengo plata ni para el colectivo ^^_

_(1) guardián=caretaker= adulto al cargo de niños._


	2. Capítulo I

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que se esparce por toda la Nación del Fuego. [Katara/Zuko]**

**Rating: T por AdolescenTe.**

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de Nickelodeon, no mía. No hay beneficios con esta historia.**

_Años después_

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Zuko-. ¿Qué tan malo es?

Iroh juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Balanceó su peso de talón a dedo y viceversa. Sus ojos buscaron el cielo raso, luego el piso. Y con su mirada, las esperanzas de Zuko se hundieron.

-Ya veo –dijo.

-La enfermedad se lleva a jóvenes y viejos por igual –afirmó Iroh-. Los curanderos no pueden encontrar un denominador común. Los síntomas a veces varían. Pero todo termina en una manera.

Zuko arrugó los ojos.

-Locura.

El Señor del Fuego respiró hondo. Miró atentamente el estudio de su madre – seguía siendo uno de los pocos lugares del palacio donde se sentía cómodo, a pesar de sus años mandando allí. Por lo que se sentía como la centésima vez, su mirada se fijó en el mapa que dominaba una pared. Sus ojos pasearon por las bahías y montañas hasta el diminuto pueblo refinador de Tetsushi, ubicado en el punto más extremo de las islas más al norte del archipiélago de la Nación del Fuego. La enfermedad se había originado en Tetsushi hacía meses. Los doctores de la aldea informaron de casos aislados de nauseas inquebrantables, después vómitos. Pero la enfermedad se esparcía y crecía. Hombres y mujeres, ricos y pobres, parecía matarlos a todos: primero eran los achaques del estómago, luego un malestar que los mantenía todos postrados en cama. Sus labios y la piel alrededor de sus ojos se volvía azul; quedaban destrozados por convulsiones, luego rigidez, y finalmente muerte. Todos los informes describían la aflicción como increíblemente dolorosa. Ahora la enfermedad se había extendido a las comunidades cercanas. Zuko no tenía ni una pista sobre como detenerla.

-La están llamando "La Venganza de Ozai" –agregó Iroh.

Zuko le dirigió a su Tío una mirada diciéndole al anciano que no arriesgara otra palabra. Se apartó de su escritorio, volcando un contenedor de pinceles al hacerlo. Los pinceles fueron a parar al suelo. Ignorándolos, pasó junto a su Tío a grandes zancadas.

-¿Señor Zuko, a dónde estás…?

-¿Cuánto tardará en llegar un mensaje hasta el Templo Aire del Sur? –Zuko lo miró por encima de su hombro-. Te carteas con ella, ¿no?

Iroh suspiró.

-Lo sabría si le escribieras de vez en cuando, Zuko.

No estaba para ser disuadido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Un poquito más de una semana, usando el halcón más rápido –respondió Iroh-. Pero no esperes usar mucho a esa ave cuando regrese.

-Es un pequeño precio que hay que pagar –empujó la puerta con una mano-. Diles a los hombres en el arsenal que preparen su navío más veloz. Van a ser enviados tan pronto mi halcón deje el aviario. Le enviaré un mensaje a la estación sur de globos.

Iroh frunció el ceño.

-¿No deberías esperar la respuesta de Lady Katara? Es grosero esperar que te visite simplemente porque tú lo ordenas.

Zuko se volvió contra él.

-¡Mi gente está muriendo, Tío! Necesitan un maestro sanador, no doctores rurales que creen que el espíritu de Ozai los está castigando. No estoy ordenando, estoy rogando.

Las palabras sonaron patéticas a sus oídos. Se recompuso y añadió:

-Si fue lo suficientemente buena para el Avatar, es lo suficientemente buena para la gente de Tetsushi.

Iroh pareció tener algo más que decir, pero permaneció en silencio. Exhaló lentamente, se irguió en toda su altura, y dejó la habitación. Zuko lo observó irse. Y a pesar de varios momentos de meditación después esa noche, era incapaz de deshacerse de la sensación que había tratado a Katara como a un arma en su arsenal, no como una persona – y definitivamente no como una persona. Tenía la extraña sospecha que Azula estaría orgullosa.

Lady Katara del Templo Sur del Aire, la "Maestra de Sangre Control", como era conocida en las historias que habían surgido desde la derrota de Ozai, llegó semanas más tarde en un barco de la Nación Del Fuego. El sol estaba en su cenit. Detrás de ellos se encontraba la ciudad capital de Kaino-tama, una serie de techos de tejas rojas desparramándose desde la ladera del palacio hasta el mar y sus islas a lo lejos. Entornando los ojos, Zuko vio a Katara como una mota azul contra el hierro gris. Sombreó sus ojos con una mano mientras la mota se hacía más y más grande hasta que pudo vislumbrar sus manos agarrándose de la barandilla del barco. Llevaba una tranza enroscada en un rodete bajo sujetado con palillos para el pelo que recordó que eran regalos de su Tío. Desde allí arriba, lo saludó y sintió que algo en su interior se aflojaba un poquito. _Está a salvo. Está aquí, y puede ayudar. _Levantó una mano devolviendo el saludo. El viento azotó su rostro.

Los barcos chirriaron, y su proa negra cayó de repente, exponiendo la escalera. Katara empezó el descenso, con una mochila al hombro y una cantimplora a la cintura, levantando sus faldas azules con los dedos. Iroh estuvo allí primero y libró a Katara de la canasta antes de envolverla en un alegre abrazo. Katara echó una mirada sobre su hombro hacía Zuko, quién se limitó a cabecear. _Tío ha querido que nos visite por. Ahora tiene su deseo._

Iroh enlazó el brazo de Katara alrededor del suyo y caminaron hacia Zuko, quien se inclinó profundamente.

-Lady Katara –exclamó-. Gracias por venir con un aviso tan apurado. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas por los inconvenientes que mi pedido debe de haberte causado.

Katara quedó boquiabierta, y un lado diminuto y petulante dentro de Zuko golpeó el aire. Al parecer recompuesta, Katara sonrió y espetó:

-¿Ves? Siempre dije que podías ser agradable.

-No le digas a nadie –retrucó Zuko, y tomó su lugar junto a ella. Ella se irguió, una figura añil claro entre dos ocre, y miró a ambos hombres-. ¿Te apetece una visita guiada, o comer?

-Me gustaría bañarme –repuso Katara-. El humo del carbón no es exactamente lo mejor para la piel.

-Que maravillosa idea –convino Iroh, mientras avanzaban. Un rickshaw tirado por rinocerontes estaba flanqueado por guardias. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta, y Iroh le hizo señas a Katara para que entrara-. Tu habitación está cerca de un encantador manantialcito termal. Estoy seguro que lo encontrar muy relajante –levantó un dedo-. ¡Debo hacer que envíen algo de té a tu cuarto!

A su lado, Katara y Zuko intercambiaron una mirada y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Es muy… rojo –observó Katara, mirando atentamente la habitación ante ella. Iroh se había disculpado para ir por el té, y ahora Zuko estaba solo con la viuda del Avatar en la que había sido su habitación de infancia-. ¿Para qué son estas cortinas? –inquirió Katara, acercándose a la cama. Se estiró a por las cortinas de gasa roja. Cuando sus dedos recorrieron el bordado en un extremo, suavemente unas campanas tintinearon.

-Seguridad –respondió Zuko-. Es muy difícil tocar las cortinas sin activar esas campanas. Fui entrenado para escucharlas.

Katara se volvió.

-¿Éste era tu cuarto?

Él asintió.

-Es el más seguro en la residencia.

-¿Es por eso que meterse aquí se siente como atravesar un laberinto?

-Sí. También es por eso que encontrarás uno de estos en tu habitación –señaló a un delgado tubo con la forma de un dragón a lo largo de la unión de la pared con el techo. La boca del dragón se abría cerca de la parte de arriba de la puerta-. Éstos son tubos neumáticos –indicó-. Los Maestros Fuego pueden enviar calor desde puntos específicos en el palacio para cerrar o abrir las puertas cuando lo crean conveniente. Si el Señor del Fuego cree que sus hijos están en peligro, puede encerrarlos.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-Los enemigos no pueden entrar, pero tú tampoco puedes salir –se giró hacia él-. ¿No es eso un poquito peligroso?

-Somos maestros fuego. Estamos acostumbrados.

Katara se abrazó los brazos.

-Se sentiría como estar en la cárcel –apuntó. Levantó las manos-. ¡No es que te esté acusando de estar encarcelándome!

-Sé que no –concedió Zuko. Contempló la habitación-. Todo debería de estar en orden. Si no es así, díselo a las mujeres apostadas en tu puerta –se aclaró la garganta-. Mi Tío ha tomado tu llegada como una oportunidad para presentar uno de sus banquetes de gala –informó-. Eres la invitada de honor.

La palma de Katara dio con su frente.

-Iroh… -meneó la cabeza-. Yo solo quería de veras descansar, y… ponerme al día –su mano cayó-. Tu carta decía que la situación en Tetsushi es grave. Voy a necesitar toda mi energía para el viaje, y por cual sea la curación que pueda hacer. No creo que tengamos tiempo para ceremonias, sin importar que tan buena sea la comida.

Por un momento, fue tan completamente como los viejos tiempos que Zuko se olvidó de respirar. Viejos sentimientos re-despertaron y su sangre martilló en sus oídos. Todo lo que en ella le había atraído – ese pragmatismo helado fundido con una compasión indefectible – todavía estaba ahí, años después, después del matrimonio y la viudez y la reconstrucción y todo lo que había asumido que los mantendría separados. Lo picaba como una de las traiciones de su hermana, como si la vida si riera de él una vez más.

-Acordado –convino él-. Pero Tío me recordó que la gente nunca ha tenido una oportunidad apropiada para mostrar su gratitud.

Katara arrugó el entrecejo.

-No pedía su gratitud. Estaba feliz solo de estar viva.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Pero ayudaste a terminar una guerra que trajo a soldados de la Nación del Fuego a casa. Diriges un orfanato que recoge los maestros fuegos que esos soldados dejaron atrás en los pueblos que saquearon. Eso les da esperanza –miró el suelo-. Y eres la viuda del Av… de _Aang. _Eras muy cercana a él. Eso sirve para algo.

Ella cabeceó y se adelantó un paso.

-Te agradecí por todas las donaciones –empezó ella-. Digo, a veces mis mensajes se deben de haber retrasado porque las cosas en el orfanato se hacen tan ajetreadas, pero…

-Las recibí.

-Oh –ella tragó-. Supongo que ser Señor del Fuego es ajetreado también.

-Sí. Lo es –calculó que ahora era tan buen momento como cualquiera para decírselo-. No viajaré contigo a Tetsushi. Tengo compromisos aquí.

La sorpresa cubrió todo su rostro.

-¿No viajarás?

-Tío irá contigo. Puedo avalar personalmente la calidad de su compañía en viajes marinos – _Y si yo fuera contigo, esta sensación me comería vivo tan seguramente como lo hizo cuando éramos más jóvenes-._ Mis hombres son buenos, pero él es en el único en el que confío para mantenerte a salvo. Con él a tu lado, puedo dejar descansar mi cabeza en concentrarme en mis deberes aquí.

Ella pareció decidirse respecto a algo.

-Bueno entonces, no te daré más problemas. Te veo en la cena.

Ya no tan torpe como había sido todos esos años atrás y sabiendo que había sido deliberadamente insensible, Zuko balbuceó:

-Lady Ka…

-Es solo Katara, Zuko –le cortó ella-. Me has llamado así desde que me casé con Aang. Y en caso de que no lo sepas, ya no estamos casados –señaló con un dedo el collar en su garganta, y por primera vez, Zuko notó que el pendiente que el maestro aire había tallado para ella había sido reemplazado por el que Zuko había llevado tanto tiempo atrás – su prerrogativa.

-Tu collar –exclamó, automáticamente estirándose a por él y retirando la mano cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún derecho. _Los Señores del Fuego tratan todo como si fuera suyo y pudieran agarrarlo sin más. Basta_-. Perdón.

-Dos veces en un día –apuntó-. Debes estar buscado un récord –Zuko intentó no dejar traslucir su decepción, pero ella agregó-: Zuko, solo estoy bromeando –estiró la mano detrás del collar y lo desprendió. Lo sostuvo en el aire para que el lo agarrara-. Échale un vistazo. Los dos obviamente se han extrañado.

Él agarró el collar. La cinta era nueva gamuza azul, pero el pendiente seguía tan suave y frío al tacto como recordaba. Brilló cuando lo ladeó hacia la luz, revelando colores escondidos. Ese era uno de sus rasgos favoritos en la piedra – la manera en que parecía de un color cuando se la miraba directamente, pero cuando se giraba apenas un poquito, aparecían vetas de luz y toda la estructura cambiaba.

-¿Por qué me _llamas _Lady Katara? –le preguntó con voz queda-. No hacías eso antes. Y yo no te digo Señor del Fuego Zuko. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Su pulgar trazó perezosamente los diseños que el Maestro Pakku había tallado. Katara le había contado la historia – o mejor dicho, se la había contado a Toph y a Iroh una noche, y él la había oído por casualidad. Su Tío había comentado que Pakku tenía buen gusto.

-No, no quiero –respondió Zuko-. No eres uno de mis súbditos. No hay razón para que me llames Señor del Fuego.

-¿Entonces por qué me dices Lady Katara?

-Porque es el título más alto para las mujeres que tenemos –repuso-. Si mi hermana le hubiera robado el trono a Ozai, sus ministros la hubieran llamado Lady Azula.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero yo no dirijo un país.

El pulgar de Zuko se deslizó sobre la superficie de la piedra.

-Cierto –admitió-, pero es como me criaron para mostrar respeto.

De nuevo, ella se acercó un paso.

-¿No podemos ser solo amigos? –Sus dedos se doblaron con fuerza-. Si se supone que seamos iguales, ¿no puedes tratarme como uno en vez de imponerme una doble moral?

Él alzó el rostro, y ella levantó un dedo.

-Sé que me respetas –continuó, efectivamente adelantándosele-. Yo también te respeto. Ya sabes eso. Pero eso no significa que tengas que ser tan formal todo el tiempo –echó su cabeza a un lado-. Solíamos viajar juntos, ¿te acuerdas? Solías comer mi comida y calentar el agua para que me bañara.

_¿Por qué nunca puedo negármele, cuando pone esa cara?_

_-_Lo sé –asintió-, pero yo nunca… tú no… ninguno de ustedes pensaba… -suspiró. Incluso cuando intentaba explicarle sus sentimientos a su Tío en el pasado, había probado ser difícil-. Aang llamaba a su grupo una familia. Yo nunca fui parte de ella.

Su boca se abrió y formó una "O" de lástima. Se le retorcieron las entrañas. Se sintió un poco asqueado – ella lo compadecía. Simplemente había querido aclarar las cosas, decirle que había sabido todo el tiempo que no confiaban en él ni lo valoraban como a los otros, y que entendía por qué. En lugar de eso, había sonado como el adolescente angustiado que había sido al comienzo de su búsqueda. _Quizás ustedes, chicas, deberían trenzarse el cabello, ahora, _se mofó una voz en su cabeza que sonó perturbadoramente familiar a la de Mai.

-Deja de verte tan apenada –clamó-. Solo quería decir…

-Oh, Zuko –cortó Katara, y descruzó los brazos y lo rodeó, plantó su mejilla firmemente sobre su pecho-. Nunca _dejaste _de ser parte de nuestra familia.

Vacilantes, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella. Al acercarse, pudo sentir las curvas por las que había tenido curiosidad en días pasados. Estaban más pronunciadas, ahora, más femeninas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Eres demasiado generosa –se quejó-. Siempre lo has sido.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza, y su corazón pegó un salto.

-Un fuego abarrotado significa un hombre frío –contestó.

-¿Ese es un dicho de los Nómada Aire?

-No –rectificó Katara-. Es cien por ciento pura sabiduría de la Tribu Agua –se apartó para mirarlo-. Significa que toda familia tiene alguien que no encaja en la forma que les gustaría. Alguien que siempre queda en el borde. Así es como Ozai te trataba, ¿no? Por supuesto que pensaba que te haríamos lo mismo.

_¿Y por qué no? La única manera verdadera para probarme a mí mismo era matando a Ozai. De otra forma, nunca podrían estar seguros._ Vio a Katara morderse el labio inferior.

-¿Es realmente de mal gusto si te digo cuánto me alegra que tu papá no esté? –inquirió ella.

Su ceja sana se arqueño.

-Katara, yo mismo le arranqué la cabeza de sus hombros.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil. No hay necesidad de Lady esto o Señor del Fuego aquello.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Puede que me hayas convertido a mí, pero no esperes ningún cambio de mis ministros. Seremos Señor del Fuego Zuko y Lady Katara por esta noche. Voy a escoltarte a la cena, y a dirigirme a ti por nada menos que Lady sería un insulto para ambos.

-Hablando de insultos, de veras debería tomar ese baño –atajó Katara, retrocediend un paso. Sus labios se curvaron-. Fui y te dejé toda mi mugre de campesina en ti, Señor del Fuego. Buena suerte quitándote eso.

-Hueles a cenizas y mar, como la Armada de Fuego –consoló él, antes de poder detenerse-. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?

-¿Yo? ¿Insultando a la Armada de Fuego? Jamás.

-Si vas a ser sarcástica, tengo muchas tareas que necesitan ser cumplidas –afirmó él, con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

-Prefieres andar con papeles que pasar tiempo conmigo –reprochó Katara, llevándose una mano al corazón y haciendo que su voz alcanzara chillidos melodramáticos-. ¡Estoy indignada!

-Claramente, tú encuentras los estanques de agua más interesantes que mi compañía. Espero que tú y esa barra de jabón tengan un montón de que hablar –ya no podía contener su sonrisa-. ¿Acaso las sucias campesinas usan jabón?

Katara se lanzó contra él, con las manos extendidas, y él se dejó llevar suavemente todo el camino hasta la puerta. No fue hasta que estuvo en medio pasillo que se dio cuenta que se había guardado su collar en el bolsillo, y que ya era demasiado tarde para devolverlo – solo un tonto molestaría a una maestra de agua control durante su baño, después de todo.

Horas más tarde, Zuko estaba de pie detrás de ella, intentando cerrar el broche del collar.

-Sobrino, están por comenzar –apuró Iroh.

-Soy su Señor, y no pueden comenzar sin mí –rebatió Zuko, por fin cerrando el broche. Como si le quisieran probar que estaba equivocado, resonaron tambores fuera del palacio y él y Katara debieron apresurarse para salir de sus escondites detrás de una negra columna de mármol. Iroh y una comitiva de sus guardias personales los precedían. Salieron de entre las sombras hacia una explanada en llamas por las antorchas y abarrotada de gente. Fuegos artificiales se aceleraron hacia el cielo, explotando en brillantes rojos y azules, oscureciendo brevemente la luna y las estrellas.

-¿Qué es esto? –indagó Katara bajito.

-Tu recepción –contestó Zuko.

-Esto es demasiado.

-Esto no es nada. Aguarda.

Los tambores callaron. Iroh anunció a su sobrino, y Zuko adelantó un paso. Las legiones de gente se inclinaron hasta la cintura, y Zuko les devolvió la reverencia. Se levantaron al unísono, y él empezó:

-Años atrás, tuve el honor de viajar con Lady Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Entonces, ella era simplemente Katara. Ahora, es la Maestra de Sangre Control, una Maestra Agua y una curandera consumada –vítores prorrumpieron casi inmediatamente, y él los hizo callar-. Cuando elogie a su esposo, remarqué que la fuerza del Avatar y sus compañeros era su confianza en las habilidades del otro. Una vez, les pedí a mis amigos que me ayudaran a destronar a Ozai y terminar una guerra de cien años –otra ovación se levantó. De nuevo, la calmó-. Ha regresado el momento en que debo confiar en mis amigos y sus talentos. He llamado a Lady Katara para ayudar con la investigación sobre la enfermedad en Tetsushi. No tengo dudas de que con ella a nuestro lado podremos deshacernos de nuestras refinerías de enfermedad.

Murmullos recorrieron la multitud, y Zuko alzó las manos.

-¡No tengan miedo! Es tentador pensar que porque he llamado a una poderosa mujer, la crisis es motivo de desesperación. Pero no lo es. He pedido la ayuda de Lady Katara porque sirvió al Avatar como sanadora antes de convertirse en su esposa –tragó-. Mi gente merece lo mejor, y yo intentó dárselo –hubo unos aplausos discretos entre la muchedumbre. Zuko retrocedió. Le hizo un ademán a Katara para que se adelantara.

Con su rostro traicionándola por su nerviosismo, Katara adelantó un paso. Fila por fila, los ciudadanos reunidos fueron cayendo silenciosamente sobre sus rodillas, sus frentes tocaban las piedras a sus pies. El silencio reinó, y por un momento se oyó solamente el crepitar y chisporrotear de las linternas. Observó a Katara respirar hondo, y levantar las palmas. Reconoció la postura de agua control y los pelitos de su nuca se erizaron cuando alzó las manos hacia arriba como levantando una enorme ola. Las hileras de su gente se pararon y sus voces subieron hasta un tono ensordecedor. Patearon el suelo con fuerza y la tierra tembló. Retumbó a través de los escalones de su palacio y hasta sus pies. Se levantó viento y sus voluminosas mangas de seda azul pálido se abrieron bruscamente y se sacudieron tras ella. Mantuvo a la multitud así por un momento, tensa y ruidosa, antes de finalmente soltar sus muñecas, indicándoles que permanecieran en silencio.

-Es bueno ver que la paz del Avatar está viva y en buen estado en la Nación del Fuego –exclamó con voz clara-. Aang estaría orgulloso de verlos hoy, tomando control de su destino y aceptando las responsabilidades de una justa co-existencia. La Nación del Fuego, la Tribu Agua, y el Reino Tierra comparten esta carga. A veces, los compromisos internacionales parecen difíciles o incluso innecesarios. Pero créanme cuando digo que el compromiso y la cooperación son el corazón de toda familia, y que la familia es el núcleo de una nación.

Y como si hubiera recitado un encantamiento, la multitud estalló en gritos y alaridos. Fuegos artificiales chillaron hacia el cielo nocturno. Katara lo tomó como el pie para retirarse, inclinándose al hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije? –inquirió después de reunirse nuevamente con Iroh y Zuko.

-Les hablaste de la importancia de la familia –recalcó Iroh-. Deben pensar que estás aquí para casarte.

Un silencio, luego al unísono:

-_¿Qué?_

-¿Y como están sus huérfanos, Lady Katara? –averiguó el Ministro de Interior-. He oído que están entrenando maestros fuego.

Katara dejó sus palillos.

-Solo los entreno un poquito personalmente –corrigió-. El Señor del Fuego Zuko dejó una guarnición para ayudarme con su educación.

-Pero si tiene maestros fuegos, ¿por qué no mandarlos aquí?

Ella sonrió con simpatía.

-No era conciente de que serían tan bien acogidos –contestó-. Cuando los soldados de la Nación del Fuego violaban las mujeres del Reino Tierra, abandonaban a la mujer y sus bebés. Esos niños eran intrusos dentro de sus propias comunidades – hijos del enemigo, de acuerdo a algunos. Maestros fuegos o no, Aang y yo los recogimos porque nadie vino a reclamarlos.

_Demasiado para la diplomacia, _pensó Zuko, masticando cuidadosamente un pedazo de anguila a la parrilla. La esposa del Ministro de Interior bufó suavemente y se quejó:

-Seguramente dicho tema no es apropiado para una conversación a la hora de la cena.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Katara-. ¿Los estoy distrayendo de su comida?

-Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad –intervino Iroh rápidamente-. Tu franqueza es más que refrescante. Esta es una nueva era para la Nación del Fuego, una en la que debemos enfrentar verdades ásperas. ¿No es así, Señor Zuko?

Zuko se limpió la boca suavemente con una servilleta. Doblándola, la alisó sobre su regazo.

-Así es –asintió-. Mi reino comenzó con varias revelaciones incómodas –le dedicó una mirada al Ministro de Interior-. Es fácil culpar a soldados sin rostros por su comportamiento barbárico. Es incontablemente más difícil mirar al padre de uno a los ojos y saber que asesinó a su madre.

El silencio descendió sobre la mesa. Los ministros reunidos y sus esposas miraban deliberadamente su comida. Aclarándose la garganta, Katara levantó sus brazos para admirar la tela que los adornaba.

-Hablando de ropa sucia, ¿dónde encontró este hermoso kimono, General Iroh?

Iroh rió ahogadamente, y luego su rostro adquirió un aspecto más serio.

-Era de mi esposa Ku Mei, Lady Katara –contó-. Está tal vez un poco pasado de moda para una mujer de tu juventud.

-Al contrario, me gusta mucho. Me sorprende que tu esposa haya tenido un kimono con los colores de la Tribu Agua.

-Ku Mei era la heredera de un imperio de navíos mercantes, y creció en la costa –explicó Iroh-. El azul era su favorito.

-Lamento no haber podido conocerla nunca –dijo Katara.

Iroh tomó un sorbo de su licor.

-Le hubieras agradado, estoy seguro. Pero murió antes de que nacieras.

La boca de Katara se hizo hacia abajo.

-Mis condolencias –repuso quedamente.

-Tonterías –replicó Iroh-. Cuando Ku Mei murió, me dejó un gran regalo – mi hijo Lu Ten –hizo un ademán que abarcaba toda la mesa-. Mucha de la gente aquí sentada perdió familiares en la guerra. ¿Cuántos de ellos pueden decir que pudieron sentarse con sus seres queridos mientras estuvieron aquí, como yo lo hice con mi esposa y mi hijo? No tuviste oportunidad de despedirte de tu madre y de tu padre, Lady Katara. Comparado a eso, el tiempo que pasé con Ku Mei y Lu Ten fue un lujo.

Los invitados de la cena permanecieron respetuosamente en silencio en memoria de Ku Mei y Lu Ten. Si las cosa hubieran sido diferentes, reflexionó Zuko, hubiera estado Lu Ten en el trono, sino el mismo Iroh. Era un pensamiento extraño – Iroh casi nunca mencionaba ni a su esposa ni a su hijo, por lo que Zuko raramente los consideraba. Era extraño creer que el chico de quien solo tenía vagos recuerdos podía haber sido Señor del Fuego. Era aún más raro que Iroh debiera hablar de él en público.

Katara se volvió hacia Zuko, los ojos brillantes y húmedos.

-No me dijiste que tu Tío también era un alquimista –le reprochó-. Puede convertir plomo en oro, y la tragedia en un tesoro.

Zuko sonrió.

-Que todos los Señores del Fuego sean tan afortunados como para encontrar hombres de tanto calibre a su servicio.

-Zuko, me estás avergonzando –fingió Iroh-. y esta charla sobre tragedia no ayuda para nada al apetito de nuestros huéspedes –palmeó sus manos-. ¡Músicos! ¡Algo para levantar el ánimo!

Los Músicos de la Armada de Fuego empezaron a tocar una interpretación agradable de "La chica que bailaba en el Festival de Primavera", y Zuko continuó con su anguila. Vio a Katara parpadear las lágrimas antes de tomar una mordida moderada de su arroz. Entornando los ojos, notó la presencia de varios pares de ojos sobre ambos. ¿Tenía razón su Tío? Katara era la viuda del Avatar -- ¿Acaso sus ministros lo creían tan arrogante como para tomar el lugar del Avatar? _Quizás creen que solo eres digno de sus sobras, _le sugirió el espectro de su hermana, desde un rincón oscuro de sus peores recuerdos.

No, meditó luego cuando estuvo solo en su recámara, que casarse con Katara sería algo malo. Dejando de lado sus viejos sentimientos – y eran más fáciles de ignorar cuando no podía verla, o oír su risa resonando por los pasillos de su residencia – la preferiría sobre una extraña. El éxito del matrimonio de Iroh con Ku Mei se debía, y no en pequeña parte, al amor de su tío por las mujeres en general, y su habilidad para hacerlas sentir especial. La mayoría de los demás no tenían tanta suerte en sus matrimonios políticos. Zuko tenía una sensación de que él no sería diferente. Sus años pasados de torpes y toscas experiencias con Mai en Ba Sing Se no sirvieron para nada para alentar su confianza. Lo que atraía a las mujeres a su alrededor no tenía nada que ver con él como persona y sí con su linaje – un linaje que él consideraba como el peor golpe contra él. En secreto, desconfiaba de cualquier mujer que deseara continuar con el linaje de locura de Ozai y Azula por sí misma.

_Tal vez podría adoptar uno de los huérfanos de Katara, _pensó, y se dio vuelta para dormir.

_Happy New Year, guys! Feliz año nuevo! __Espero que lo estén disfrutando y hayan empezado a gastarlo :)_

_GRACIAS: _Lolipop91, Orion no Saga, Rashel Shiru, Pinky-chan2, S. Lily Potter, youweon, BlueEyesPrincess y Patousky.

_Para_ Rashel Shiru _porque se mata con los reviews, es como un resumen del capítulo leer tu review :) y eso me encanta muchísimo!_

_Nos vemos pronto! ;)_

_Review si lo disfrutaron y sino también :D_


	3. Capítulo II

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que se esparce por toda la Nación del Fuego. [Katara/Zuko]**

**Rating: T por AdolescenTe.**

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de Nickelodeon, no mía. No hay beneficios con esta historia.**

A la mañana siguiente, un guardia lo despertó temprano para decirle que Iroh había enfermado durante la noche.

-Un caso de indigestión nada más -aseguró Iroh, desde la cama.

-Los cocineros responderán por eso -replicó Zuko.

Iroh sacudió la mano.

-No, no. Es culpa mí. Debí haber sabido no mexclar comida tan pesada con tanto alcohol. Pero la sola idea de subirme a un barco... -sus ojos se voltearon dramáticamente, y se hundió en las almohadas-. Sobrino, me temo que no estoy lo suficientemente bien para hacer el viaje con Lady Katara -abrió un ojo-. Tendrás que hacerlo en mi lugar.

Zuko se recostó en su silla, toda preocupación por su tío había desaparecido bajo una ola de fastidio y recelo.

-Tal vez debamps dejar que Lady Katara le eche un vistazo a tu estómago, viejo. Oigo decir que puede hacer maravillas con los fluidos digestivos.

Iroh se agarró la panza.

-¡No! -parpadeó-. Digo, eso no será necesario.

Zuko ladeó la cabeza.

-No estás para nada enfermo.

-Conozco mi propio estómago, Zuko, y en el momento en que ponga un pie en ese bote, Lady Katara se enfrentará a una demostración de sus contenidos -- lo poco que queda de ellos.

-Y naturalmente, crees que debería ir con ella en tu lugar. Yo, el Señor del Fuego, arriesgarme a un contagio en Tetsushi.

Iroh arqueó una espesa ceja.

-¿Estás insinuando que Lady Katara, tu amiga, es prescindible? ¿O que _yo_ soy prescindible? ¿Eres un Señor del Fuego tan grande que no puedes arriesgarte por el bien de tu nación?

Se le enfrío la piel ante la réplica de su tío. Zuko suspiró.

-Sabes que no quise decir eso.

Iroh esperó un momento antes de hablar.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tú peleaste junto a Katara por la libertad de esta nación, y ahora la has elegido para que te ayude a protegerla de nuevo. Lo menos que puedes hacer es aligerar su carga, como lo hiciste en el pasado.

-Mis asuntos no están en orden.

-Estoy seguro que me puedes convencer de hacerme cargo de tus deberes por un tiempito -repuso Iroh-. Este virus mío se irá en cosa de un día.

-Que conveniente de parte de tu virus, que tome en cuenta mi agenda -retrucó Zuko-. Uno creería que se deleita con la idea de que escolte a Katara a Tetsushi.

-Uno creería.

-Uno también creería que tu virusito sea el que ha estado rumoreando sobre mis presuntos planes de casarme con ella.

Iroh tomó una taza de té entre los dedos y bebió delicadamente.

-Tu gente ve lo que desea ver, Señor Zuko.

Zuko se inclinó hacia delante.

-Tío, fueran cuales fueran mis sentimientos en el pasado, en el pasado es donde deberían quedarse. Rumores como ese solo confundirán a Katara y nos distraerán a ambos de la misión.

Iroh arqueó las cejas.

-¿Oh? ¿Eso significa que has accedido a escoltarla?

Demasiado tarde, Zuko vio la trampa cerrándose a su alrededor. Suspiró, y asintió.

-Lo haré.

Iroh sonrió.

-Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor.

* * *

El buque zarpó adentrándose en el helado aire matutino, con el doble de la escolta normal.

-El porque lo necesitamos está más allá de mi entendimiento -indicó Katara. Juntó algo de agua y la tiró contra el casco-. Soy una maestra de agua control, después de todo.

-Están aquí en caso de que nuestra escolta se enferme en Tetsushi -respondió Zuko, mirando fijamente el mar. Se volvió hacia ella, agarrándose de la baranda-. Nunca te agradecí por tomar este riesgo.

-Yo todavía tengo que agradecerte por compartirlo conmigo -repuso Katara, y Zuko supo que su tío había tenido razón. Era mejor aceptar este peligro con ella que esperar que ella y Iroh fueran solos. La observó estirar los brazos sobre la barandilla para hacer nutrias-koala del agua. Saltaban al lado del bote, haciendo espiral con un movimiento de la muñeca de Katara. Destellando, se disiparon como gotas y cayeron al mar. Ella rió-. He extrañado esto.

-¿El humo del carbón? ¿Las raciones? ¿El humor marinero?

Ella hizo un mohín.

-El agua control, Zuko. He extrañado el agua control.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Haces agua control en el Templo Aire del Sur, ¿no?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto que si. Pero siempre son barriles de lluvia o rodillas raspadas, no esto -hizo un ademan, y dos olas gemelas de agua se levantaron a lo largo del barco y chocaron sin problemas hacia atrás-. Es como pintar una taza de té cuando en realidad quieres un mural.

Zuko lo consideró. Como elemento, el fuego estaba siempre presente. No tenía necesidad de esperarlo para disponer de él. Para Aang, el aire era lo mismo. Pero los maestros agua y tierra necesitaban su elemento, y en las montañas Katara estaba rodeada de piedras y viento. Por primera vez, se preguntó como sería negar una parte tan inmensa de uno mismo.

-He extrañado el mar -contó él-. Solía pensar que no podía esperar para dejarlo. Pero aquí, tomaba mis propias decisiones.

-¿Y ahora no?

-Tú estás rodeada de niños, yo estoy rodeado de políticos. Nuestras situaciones no pueden ser tan diferentes.

-Los niños son un poquitos más honestos con su egoísmo -retrucó Katara, sonriendo.

-Lamento los dichos del ministro de Interior -se disculpó Zuko. Dobló los codos y apoyó sus antebrazos en la baranda, descansándose en ellos-. ¿Como están tus cargas, en serio?

-La mayoría bien -contestó-. Siempre quieren ver el mundo exterior y tener aventuras.

-La aventura está sobrevalorada.

-Eso es lo que les digo -enlazó los dedos-. Tus donaciones han sido de ayuda. Es agradable poder comprar carbón extra durante esos inviernos de montaña.

Él se giró.

-¿Necesitas más dinero?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-No, no. Siempre se aprecia más, por supuesto, pero estamos tratando de auto-bastecernos tanto como podemos. Entreno maestros agua para que puedan ser curanderos, todos reciben lecciones de artesanías -- carpinteros y tejedores y herreros donan su tiempo para ayudar a los niños a aprender. Cuanto más podamos producir solo, más podremos vender para sacar beneficio y menos dependeremos en los demás. El orfanato no debería ser nunca una carga.

-No lo es -aseveró Zuko-. Es un servicio. Los servicios requieren apoyo público -abrió la boca para hablar una vez más sobre el asunto, cuando notó a un sonriente oficial parado detrás de ellos. Se viró-. ¿Tiene algo que decirme, oficial?

Los ojos del oficial fueron de uno a otro.

-Solo que el resto de la tripulación estaba bastante impresionada con la habilidad de Lady Katara, mi Señor -respondiño, rápidamente acomodando su postura en una pose más militar.

-Eso es encantador. Ahora déjanos.

El oficial sonrió ampliamente, y se marchó. Zuko puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia el mar.

-Honestamente, si mis hombres te van a mirar lascivamente, deberías considerar pasar el resto del viaje debajo de la cubierta.

-No me estaban mirando así, Zuko. Los hombres ya no me miran así -sonrió-. Probablemente él es parte de ese contingente que cree que estamos negociando un compromiso marital.

Zuko se ahogó con su propia saliva. Tosió violentamente, sintiendo el calor poner su oreja sana de un rojo brillante.

-Es un contingente, ¿verdad? -tragó-. Claramente, el contingente no me conoce muy bien. Si tú fueras mi... -rodeó la baranda con los dedos para calmarse-. Si estuviéramos casados, no te permitiría ni acercarte a Tetsushi.

-¿No me _permitir_ías? Oh, por favor -se estiró-. Yo no haría lo que tú me dijeras incluso si _fueras_ mi esposo. Y tienes razón, ese contingente no te conoce muy bien -se giró hacia él-. Para casarte conmigo, tendrías que responder mis cartas una vez por lo menos.

Y con eso, se dirigió bajo cubierta.

* * *

Zuko despertó de una siesta vespertina inducida por la lectura con un dolor punzante en la parte izquierda de su cara. Sin mirar afuera, supo que había una tormenta en el horizonte. La cicatriz despertaba con mal tiempo, un efecto secundario del castigo de Ozai que solo empeoraba a medida que Zuko crecía. Suspirando y levantándose para lavarse la cara, escuchó los crujidos y chirridos de su barco. El aire solo se había puesto más frío. La humedad endémica de viajar por el mar había llegado para cubrir su ropa y rizar su cabello. Hizo lo mejor que pudo por alisarlo, y se echó una segunda capa sobre la ropa.

En cubierta, Katara estaba parada en una pose de agua control. Un látigo de agua circulaba entre sus manos.

-Toda la cubierta estará empapada en unas horas -observó, volviendo el látigo una orbe sobre su cabeza, luego un penta-pus-. Supusé que podía practicar un poco.

-Y aquí yo pensando que podías desviar la lluvia de nosotros -replicó, rodeándola.

-Lluvia control es tediosa y aburrida, y tú lo sabes -contradijo-. ¿Por qué no evaporas la tormenta y ya?

-Oh, claro -respondió Zuko, quitándose la capa y sin dejar de rodearla-. Cocinaré mi propio barco y ya. Es una gran idea.

Destelló luz brevemente en la distancia, nube berenjena. Un momento después, hubo un trueno sobre el mar. Katara sonrió.

-¿Cómo está tu relámpago-control, Señor del Fuego?

-Mejor de lo que recuerdas.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Lo prometes? -dirigió un látigo de agua derechito a él, y él se apartó con un salto mortal antes de partir el látigo con una flecha de fuego. Rapidamente el látigo se dividió en un azotador, cada una de sus nueve colas terminaba en una escarcha brillante. Circuló por encima de su cabeza-. Ven y atrapame antes de que te azote delante de tus propios marineros, Zuko.

-Será un placer -respondió, pateando una bola de fuego directo a su cabeza. Ella se evadió fácilmente. Él siguió su ataque con una rápida ronda de puñetazos y patadas llameantes. Ellas las bateó con un rápido giro del penta-pus.

-No veo brillar -se mofó, su voz una burla cantarina.

Zuko hizo que una cinta de fuega los rodeara y la acercara.

-¿Eres así de mezquina con tus estudiantes, o solo estabas hambrienta de conversación adulta?

Ella lanzó una serie de descargas de hielo en su dirección. Él se movió entre ellas mientras ella contestaba.

-Pelea conmigo, Chispitas, o les diré a los hombres el sobrenombre que te puso Toph.

Hizo un movimiento de ceñimiento con ambas manos, como ajustando una bolsa de cuerdas, y el anillo de fuego se hizo mucho más pequeño. Obligó a Katara a tambalear hacia delante. Ahora estaban tan cerca que ella no podía mover los brazos para manipular el agua que había a sus pies. Se inclinó hacia delante para hablarle al oído.

-Deja de provocarme, o les diré que solías entrenar en ropa interar.

Ella se giró como para susurrar algo, pero la oyó quedarse con el aliento en la garganta.

-¡Zuko!

Y él alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver el relámpago dirigiéndose a ellos. Levantó un puño en el aire con la intención de atraparlo y desviarlo, pero dos acuosas manos salieron desde el mar a su alrededor y encerraron al relámpago en una pelota. La pelota se endureció hasta hacerse de hielo, y detrás de su superficie veteada Zuko vio la luz danzarina. Se giró hacia Katara cuyo rostro húmedo y de acero traicionaba el esfuerzo de contener el relámpago en su jarrito de hielo.

-¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Pude haberlo desviado!

-Tendrás tu oportunidad -le prometió entre dientes. Se sacó un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara con un sacudón-. No puedo retenerlo.

-¡Entonces suéltalo!

Ella pateó el agua a sus pies.

-Estamos en el mismo charco, Zuko. No importa que tan fuerte eres, este relámpago va a ir por ti y nos va a matar a los dos -hizo una mueca-. Y ahora que tengo mis manos ocupadas, no puedo deshacerme del agua.

-Mujer increíblemente temeraria -exclamóédate quieta. Puede que esto duela -y con eso, evaporó el agua-. ¿Feliz?

-¿Por qué no pensé en eso? -preguntó, apartando la mirada por un segundo para examinar la cubierta limpia bajo sus pies. Al hacerlo, la burbuja de hielo se fracturó. Se rajó y disparó fragmentos de hielo en todas las direcciones. Zuko se estiró hacia arriba para capturar el relámmpago. Dejó que trazara un sendero a través de él -- abajo, a través, y luego afuera -- y lo disparó por sus dedos hormigueantes hacia las crestas a babor. No satisfecho hasta que lo vio tocar el agua y desaparecer siseando, se giró hacia Katara.

Ella estaba parada examinando su mano derecha. Un fragmento como un cuchillo de hielo estaba clavado dentro de ella. El pedazo se había clavado limpiamente atravesando la palma. Goteaba agua sangriente. _Debe haber levantado las manos para protegerse los ojos. No podía ver para hacer agua control. _Katara forzó una sonrisa lánguida.

-Tengo mucho frío -dijo, con las rodillas aflojándosele.

Zuko se estiró para atraparla. Aletargó su choque mutuo y la acunó en su regazo. Sintió ganas de vomitar

-¡Ayúdenme! -gritó-. ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

El cielo se partió y la lluvia cayó sobre ellos. Cada gota rápida parecía imposiblemente fuerte. El fragmento de hielo brillante comenzaba a disolverse. Zuko balanceó a Katara suavemente. Ella tiritó.

-Creo que puedo arreglarlo -instó. Le castañeteaban los dientes-. Si solo pudiera concentrarme... -sus ojos quedaron en blanco y se desvaneció.

* * *

-Bueno, eso fue embarazoso -aseguró Katara, con una mano en un balde. El agua dentro brillaba débilmente-. Digo, lo de desmayarme. Que cosa más femenina -se rió ligeramente.

-Sonaste como Toph -le señaló Zuko-. Tu cuerpo estaba en shock. Es normal.

Estaban sentados en su camarote. Iba a ser de Iroh, y se notaba. La habitación estaba llena con todo tipo de tapices y las almohadas parecían florecer de toda superficie. Katara estaba sentada en unas cuantas de ellas ahora, con una copa de vino de arroz alcanzable. Zuko se pasaba los temblorosos dedos por el cabello, e inquirió:

-¿Qué te agarró?

Ella suspiró.

-Te lo dije. Pensé que nos iba a lastimar.

-Pude habernos protegido.

-Estabas distraído.

-Porque tú insistían en esa estúpida batallita de...

-¡Apenas me tocaste!

-¿Por qué debería arriesgarme a lastimarte sin razón? Solo porque no tienes a nadie con quien practicar ahí arriba... -la boca de Zuko se cerró de una. Miró a Katara a la cara fijamente, y ella agachó la mirada, parpadeando rápidamente-. Eso fue inapropiado -apuntó-. Perdón.

Su respiración era ligera y estremecida.

-Solo porque Aang no esté no significa que soy menos que una maestra agua -apuró.

-Sé que no es así.

-Trato de practicar cuando puedo. Pero hay mucho que hacer -su rostro se endureció-. Creí que podría manejar el relámpago, y no pude. Ahora lo estoy pagando. ¿Estás feliz?

Retrocedió en el lugar donde estaba sentado en el piso, estirando la columna.

-Por supuesto que no -le contestó. Se impulsó sobre sus pies-. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?

-¿Qué, no fui lo suficientemente contrita? ¿Tengo que ponerme de rodillas y rogar por tu perdón por tratar de salvar tu vida?

Zuko se alejó de ella antes de hacer algo estúpido, como agarrarla de los hombros y sacudirla hasta que entrara en razón.

-No -dijo. Respiró hondo y exhaló, ignorando la manera en que las velas habían llameado brillantemente cuando lo hizo-. No estoy haciendo nada para ayudarte a sanar. Debería irme.

Sus pies se movieron.

-Esto es justo como aquella vez con la serpiente-comadreja -recordó Katara-. Estabas así de enojado entonces.

Él casi se había olvidado.

-Eso fue hace años -le respondió, sin volverse. Estaban en el Pantano Nebuloso, dirigiéndose a la Nación del Feugo, y Katara estaba tratando de controlar el agua en las ramas a su alrededor, pensando en balancearse más eficientemente de rama en rama. Después de unos intentos exitosos, había confundido una serpiente-comadreja con una rama, y la había mordido. Los efectos del veneno, había dicho su tío, solo podían ser curados por una rara medicina.

-Y aún no has cambiado -continuó-. Todavía estás enojado conmigo por algo que no es mi culpa.

Él se volvió.

-Estabamos intentando derrocar a Ozai, ¡y tú estabas jugando con las ramas! ¡Y ahora tenemos que salvar un pueblo, y tú crees que puedes contener un relámpago en una bola de nieve!

El balde que contenía la mano de Katara se congeló.

-Ya veo -clamó-. Lo siento. Pensé que me había pedido ayuda esta vez como una amiga confiable. Pero en realidad es por lo _útil_ que soy.

-No te atrevas -le cortó-. Si pensara de esa manera -- _de la manera de Azula_ -- te hubiera dejado atrás aquella vez, en lugar de ... -su cerebro atrapó a su boca, y se calló-. Olvídalo. Me voy.

-¿En lugar de qué? -insistió Katara.

-No importa -porfió-. Estás decidida. Siempre lo has estado.

De nuevo, su voz lo detuvo. Sonaba mucho más finita, ahora.

-Pensé que éramos amigos, Zuko. Eso es todo.

Su mano encontró la puerta.

-Y tú dijiste que éramos una familia -replicó-. Con las cosas que ahs dicho, encajarías muy bien en la mía.

Dejó la habitación. Estaba a mitad del pasillo cuando escuchó al balde golpear la puerta.

* * *

Espero tanto como puedo antes de necesitar dormir. Katara no había dejado su cuarto, así que se metió en el de ella. En cualquier caso era más cómodo, lleno de flores frescas y suaves pieles. Se quedó dormido en un cobertor de piel blanca, pero solo después de lo que parecieron horas de auto-interrogación. Mentalmente, se pateó a sí mismo por dejar que Iroh lo cogiera en una trampa allí. El viejo probablemente se estaba riendo, pensando que pasando tiempo suficiente en la presencia de Katara, los viejos sentimientos de Zuko por ella resurgirían y se harían conocer. Zuko estaba seguro que Iroh encontraba todo aquello muy divertido solo de imaginarlo. Después de todo, ¿cómo era que el viejo sabía que no solo no iba a dejar lastimarse a Katara, sino que después la iba a alienar rigurosamente?

_Y anoche, estabas pensando en casarte con ella_. Haciendo una mueca, trató de dormir.

* * *

Despertó luego mientras el alba se filtraba en su cuarto. Un sonido chirriante sobre el piso lo despertó completamente en segundos y se sentó. Katara estaba allí, con su mano en su bolso.

-Solo vine por mi ropa -susurró.

Zuko hizo una pequeña bola de fuego en su palma.

-¿Cómo está tu mano?

Ella la levantó, y él le indicó que se acercara. Cuando lo hizo, él la tomó con cuidado de la muñeca. Piel suave y sin marca encontró su mirada. La tocó con cuidado con el pulgar, y ella no se quejó.

-Milagroso -anunció.

-Soy buena en lo que hago.

-Temía que dejar cicatriz -confesó, dándose cuenta al pronunciar las palabras que eran completamente ciertas.

Su mano se movió y tocó su oreja arruinada ligeramente.

-Las cicatrices no son tan malas.

Esto, sabía, era su manera de disculparse entre sí. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no leer nada más en su tono, o en su roce.

-¿Te gustaría tener tu cuarto de regreso?

-Como que me gustan los almohadones afelpados.

Él asintió, y colgó sus piernas en el borde de la cama. Se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-El cocinero ya debe de estar levantado. ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? Haré que lo traigan.

-Oh, no, no tienes que hacer eso.

_Por dios, deja que te cuiden por una vez._

_-_Sé que no. Quiero hacerlo -se paró y buscó la camisa que había dejado colgada en una silla-. ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Katara se lamió los labios mientras él se ataba el cierre. Su mirada hacia que su mano se resfalara, y tuvo que re hacer el nudo dos veces.

-Eh...

-¿Un mango, dices? Buena elección -se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Aguarda! -Katara chocó con él por atrás. Él se volvió, y ella se alisó el vestido-. Creo que me gustaría dormir un poco más -indicó. Miró el piso-. Es un lujo poder dormir hasta tarde, y creo que el descanso me podría servir.

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

-Yo... -algo sin decir temblaba en la punta de la lengua de Katara. Suspiró y su cuerpo pareció desinflarse, sus hombros cayeron-. Supongo que los maestros fuego todavía se levantan con el sol, ¿eh?

-Sí -frunció el entrecejo-. Tu cabeza está saltando como un cangunejo en primavera. Vuelve a dormir.

Y antes de que pudiera discutir, se fue a la cochina. Al menos allí, sabía como dar una orden.

* * *

_Gracias _mavi_ (y disculpa! espero que ahora puedas leer este cáp genial! ^^) por avisarme que había subido mal los capítulos, eso fue cuando los edité.. Ahora está editado de vuelta.:s_

_ En fin, no me tomo mas de una hora, así que no me quejo mucho. Gracias por leer!  
_


	4. Capítulo III

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que se esparce por toda la Nación del Fuego. [Katara/Zuko]**

**Rating: T por AdolescenTe.**

Zuko no vio a Katara hasta el anochecer. Casi habían llegado al puerto más cercano a Tetsushi. Pronto, sería hora de desembarcar. Después de pasar el día practicando su control, encontró a Katara en su camarote leyendo cada uno de los reportes que los doctores de Tetsushi habían enviado a la capital. Había esparcido las cartas cronológicamente sobre una mesa, y en su cobertor había varios pergaminos que mostraban detalladas representaciones de la anatomía humana. Incluso algunos representaban el interior humano, todos los órganos, músculos y fluidos internos.

-Eso es asqueroso –exclamó Zuko, señalando los pergaminos con la cabeza.

-Asqueroso o no, es como todos nos vemos por dentro –replicó Katara-. Tú no eres diferente, Señor del Fuego.

Él arqueó una ceja mirando un pergamino. Mostraba una mujer con un bebé dentro.

-Permíteme disentir.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco. Se paró, se estiró, y señaló las cartas de Tetsushi.

-Estoy empezando a conocer al enemigo.

-¿Y? ¿Has formulado un plan de ataque?

Ella asintió.

-Eso creo –se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta el escritorio de su tío, y apuntó un pergamino grande que había dejado desenrollado-. Esta es la región que rodea Tetsushi –indicó, su dedo índice trazó un círculo suelto alrededor del pequeño pueblo montañés-. Es un mapa viejo. ¿Puedes decirme si Tetsushi no tiene agua corriente, todavía?

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-¿En las zonas residenciales? Lo dudo. Aún es bastante rural.

Katara asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sospechaba. ¿Ves este río? –apuntó-. Es probablemente el suministro comunal de agua. Lo que sea que está enfermando a esta gente está en ese río.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Katara señaló.

-Los informes más recientes vienen de río abajo. Si la enfermedad se ha desparramado hacia fuera, significa que salta de persona a persona como la tos de un niño. Pero en vez de eso, la enfermedad se ha movido sin cesar hacia el sur con el río. Comienza en Tetsushi.

Una sensación helada apareció sobre los hombros de Zuko.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que alguien ha envenenado el suministro de agua?

Lentamente Katara, dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-Como yo lo veo, hay dos posibilidades. La primera es que alguien en el pueblo trajo la enfermedad con él, y que de alguna forma ha contaminado el agua con ella. Tetsushi no está lejos de un puerto – quizás él llegó de cualquier otro lugar y trajo una enfermedad extranjera, como un parásito, y lo transmitió a sus vecinos a través del agua.

-¿Un parásito?

Katara se inclinó y sacó un rollo de entre los numerosos recovecos de su Tío. Desenvolviéndolo sobre el mapa, señaló una criatura en particular de aspecto asqueroso.

-Drepanocitosis (1) –nombró-. Vive dentro del intestino de una persona, y se…

-Suficiente –interrumpió Zuko, alzando una mano-. Entiendo.

-Pensé que lo harías –dejó el pergamino desplegado y se cruzó de brazos-. La otra posibilidad es que alguien envenenó a propósito el río cercano a Tetsushi. Aunque no estoy segura de por qué harían una cosa así. A menos que… -pasó su peso de un pie a otro-. ¿Es cierto que ese pueblo era comandado por un mercader de la guerra?

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Le eché un vistazo a algunos documentos censurados. Las cosas han ido cuesta abajo para Tetsushi desde que pusiste fin a la guerra.

Zuko se abrió paso hasta la ventana más próxima. Miró fijamente hacia fuera por un momento antes de responder. Después de la tormenta de ayer, el agua se veía cristalina y serena, y él tuvo un repentino y poderoso anhelo de quedarse allí. Bajarse de su barco solamente le había causado siempre problemas.

-La recepción que recibiste en Kaino-tama tuvo que ver con la población casi tanto como con tu popularidad. Los moradores urbanos fueron los primeros en ver la inutilidad de la guerra de Sozin. Es difícil comenzar proyectos de mejoras cívicas cuando la parte del dragón de los impuestos alimenta una máquina de guerra. Es por eso que nuestros caminos están rotos en tantos lugares – no tenemos dinero para repararlos.

Se giró, y se tomó la mano detrás de la espalda.

-En las zonas alejadas, es diferente. Esa gente estaba convencida de la gloria de la Nación del Fuego, y tenía esperanzas para el imperio. Esas esperanzas la hacía sentir más importante, porque su duro esfuerzo contribuía a algo mucho más grande – o es lo que ellos pensaban –se aclaró la garganta-. Ahora la gente de Tetsushi y lugares así están viviendo en la pobreza porque yo restringí esas esperanzas. Y lo que es más importante, sus hijos están muertos y desaparecidos, porque los menos educados en la nación servían como soldados de infantería mientras los hijos de Kaino-tama se convertían en los burócratas de mi padre.

Una sonrisa tensa cruzó su rostro.

-Si yo fuera ciudadano de Tetsushi, estaría lo suficientemente enojado como para arriesgar el envenenar a mis propios vecinos, si creyera que eso pudiera ayudarme a practicar para algo a mayor escala – la reserva de la capital, tal vez. Y si eso llama la atención del General Iroh, o de la maestra agua favorita del Señor del Fuego muchísimo mejor –rió sin alegría, y sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Qué nuevo peligro he puesto sobre ti, Katara?

Katara puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió una mano quitándole importancia.

-Zuko. Anímate. Vamos –cruzó la habitación para encararlo-. Es muy realista de tu parte sugerir un complot dentro de tu propio país, pero el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo.

Zuko quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Disculpa? –_Intento explicarte las tensiones en la Nación del Fuego lo mejor que puedo, ¿y me acusas de egocéntrico?_

Katara respiró hondo.

-Probablemente lo dije mal. Perdón. Lo que quiero decir es, el pueblo de Tetsushi una vez ayudó a hacer acero que iba en la manufactura de las armas. Esas armas mataron gente por todo el mundo. ¿Correcto?

Él hizo un mohín.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿no es posible que alguien le guarde rencor al pueblo? –cuando él arrugó el entrecejo, ella se acercó incluso más. Sus ojos habían adoptado la expresión hambrienta y ansiosa de una pantera pigmea en presencia de un ave. Significaba que tenía una idea, y sabía exactamente como seguirla-. ¿Qué hiciste con Li y Lo? –preguntó.

-Las hice encarcelar en una celda de hierro, donde su relámpago las chamuscara desde adentro –contestó Zuko.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

-Entrenaron a Azula. Azula lastimó a mi Tío…

-Exactamente –convino Katara-. Ahora si tu hermana hubiera usado una espada, ¿no querrías encontrar al que la forjó?

De inmediato, él entendió.

-Sí –_lo ensartaría como a un pescado con una de sus propias armas. _Se le ocurrió un pensamiento suelto. Miró el rostro satisfecho de Katara e hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta temía-: ¿Era así como pensabas de mí?

Katara guardó silencio. Se veía casi dolida en su sorpresa, como si hubiera pisado por error vidrios rotos. _Ahí vas de nuevo_, la voz de Mai se quejó dentro de su cabeza, _siempre lloriqueando. ¿No puedes simplemente callarte?_ La boca de Katara entró en funcionamiento. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente girando. No habían compartido el mismo espacio en años, y aún así todavía reconocía la mirada en su cara como la que ponía cuando decidía como poner algo con delicadeza. Y lo que lo remordía más que el hecho que su deseo de venganza había sido profundo – él había esperado eso – era que todavía conocía su rostro tan bien, que podía leerla porque la había memorizado siglos atrás. Había esperado que el tiempo apagara esa horrible sensación de expectación cuando observaba su rostro, pero permanecía tan cruda y fresca como recordaba.

-Está bien –se oyó decir a sí mismo-. No tienes que responder. Entiendo. Era la cara del enemigo. Tú misma lo dijiste.

Frenéticamente, Katara meneó la cabeza.

-Eso era entonces. Esto es ahora. Ni siquiera puedo acordarme como se sentía querer lastimarte –su voz se alzó-. Y nunca lo haré… jamás llegaría a esos extremos, yo…

-Katara –tenía el más extraño de los impulsos de querer agarrar su rostro entre sus manos, pero se abstuvo-. Ambos sabemos que si hubiera pensado en lastimar a Aang, tú hubieras clavado una flecha de hielo directamente a través de mi corazón –ladeó la cabeza-. El hecho de que las tropas de Ozai eliminaran a tu madre, a tu padre y a la mayoría de tu aldea solo lo hubiera hecho más fácil.

-¡Ese no fuiste tú! ¡Y fue hace años! Maduré, ahora, y he aprendido… -titubeó-. He aprendido como vivir sin ellos –completó enderezándose-. Tus padres tampoco están. ¿Y por qué siquiera estamos discutiendo esto? –se apartó-. Solo porque pueda entender los motivos de alguien para vengarse no significa que sea una persona vengativa.

Zuko tuvo que contener una risita.

-Ambos somos vengativos, y tú lo sabes –intentó verla rodeándola-. Eso no significa que piense menos de ti.

Ella se giró, y parecía muy pequeña de repente.

-No soy vengativa, soy pasiva-agresiva –corrigió.

-Recuérdame hacer inscribir eso en mi trono.

Ella rió por la nariz, doblándose en dos. Sus risas sacudieron sus dedos, los cuales sostenía cerca de su boca. Enderezándose, se secó las lágrimas de las comisuras de cada ojo y se sentó pesadamente en la cama

-Creo que me he estado volviendo un poco loca en las montañas –sugirió.

-No me digas.

De nuevo, se rió. El sonido dejaba una sensación calida en su pecho como un licor suave y bueno.

-No me está permitido enojarme, allá arriba. Molestarme o decepcionarme, quizá, pero no enojarme. No puedo perder el control en frente de esos chicos –miró los pergaminos-. Y Aang daba un tan buen ejemplo – él era simplemente tan _bueno_ – que me sentía un poco avergonzada cada vez que alzaba la voz –se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que ese es el por qué he estado tan despistada, aquí. Es como el agua control. He estado intentando contener un océano dentro de un barril de lluvia.

Calló por un momento.

-Guau. Supongo que tenías razón. _Estoy _hambrienta de conversación adulta. Probablemente debería callarme, ahora –bajó la mirada a su regazo y entrelazó los dedos fuertemente, presionando ese único puño que creaban entre sus rodillas.

Reticentemente, Zuko se sentó a su lado. La cama era demasiado blanda. Se hundió y trató de no pensar en su perfume en las sábanas, la calidez de su cuerpo todavía allí.

-Cuando Aang murió, mi Tío te ofreció un lugar con nosotros, para cuando quisieras. Dijo que no permitiría que los chicos te agotaran.

-Pensaba que podría hacerlo sola –continuó con la voz finita-. Digo, vamos, ayudé a derrotar a Ozai. Enfrenté a tu hermana. Protegí al Avatar -- ¿por qué no podría ser capaz de ocuparme de menos de cien niños? Es solo comida, ropa y enseñanza, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera estamos en guerra, y tengo una guarnición y voluntarios para ayudarme –se encorvó un poquito, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas-. Aang era mucho mejor en esto que yo.

-Aang era el Avatar. Tú no.

-Era más que eso –persistió-. Aang era un niño de corazón. Él entendía como compartirse con los chicos. Sabía como hacer del juego una experiencia de aprendizaje. Siempre fui yo la disciplinaria –sonrió-. No es fácil ser siempre la mala.

-Créeme, lo sé.

Su palma dio contra su frente.

-Realmente debería cerrar el pico –insistió, detrás de su mano-. Tenemos un pueblo que salvar, y aquí estoy gimoteándote sobre lo duro que es dirigir un orfanato. Tú tienes un país entero para cuidar.

-Katara, si yo tuviera que hacer tu trabajo ya hubiera incendiado el templo.

Ella lo espió con un ojo.

-No es cierto.

Su ceja sana se arqueó.

-Creo que ya estás familiarizada con mi genio.

-Tienes mucho mejor control de él ahora que él que tenías en el pasado –elogió-. Se nota.

Él intentó no dejar que el silencioso y triunfante motín que incitaban sus palabras lo distrajera.

-¿Por qué no te están ayudando Sokka y Suki? ¿Y qué hay de Toph?

Katara sonrió.

-Sokka y Suki tienen sus propios niños para cuidar, y ya la tienen bastante difícil repartiéndose su tiempo entre Kyoshi y el Polo Sur –contó-. Pero cuando recibí tu mensaje, les pedí que vinieran a cuidar las cosas por mí. Están en el templo ahora mismo –se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que podía haber dejado que los voluntarios y tu guarnición manejaran las cosas. Pero no confío en ellos como lo hago en mi hermano. No tengo una relación personal con ninguno de ellos – todavía soy "la maestra agua del Avatar" para ellos.

Zuko asintió. Eso, al menos, entendía. Él encontraba forzoso hacer amigos – establecer tal relación con una de las personas bajo sus órdenes le resultaba imposible. Era como Katara había dicho – la amistad requiere igualdad. Y él no podía permitirse igualdad en grandes cantidades. Sus dedos rozando los suyos lo sacaron de sus meditaciones, y bajó la vista hacia dónde lo había tocado.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte –le anunció.

Su corazón encontró su garganta.

-¿Sí?

-Vi a Aang morir –ella apretó su mano y parpadeó las lágrimas hasta que desaparecieran-. Solo me volví por un segundo, y él cayó. No pude hacer nada. La vida se escapaba de su cuerpo como agua –Katara apretó los labios y pareció afirmar su resolución, como si las palabras siguientes fueran difíciles-. He estado pensando en ellos, y es por eso que intenté capturar el relámpago en una bola de nieve, para usar tus palabras. Pasé mucho tiempo protegiendo a Aang. Verdaderamente era como mi hermanito antes que mi esposo. Y en el final no me dejó protegerlo.

Preguntándose si sentía el temblor en su mano, Zuko la usó para cubrir la de ella.

-Pero yo no soy Aang –le recordó-. No tienes que cuidarme.

Ella asintió.

-Lo sé. Tú siempre lo haces simplemente bien por ti mismo. Pero yo reaccionó. No puedo evitarlo. No estaba intentando insultar tus habilidades de control, lo juro. Yo solo…

-Solo estabas siendo tú misma.

Katara dejó caer su cabeza.

-Sí –usó una mano para enjugarse los ojos-. ¿Por qué no puedo parar de hablar? Honestamente, ya debes estar cansado de eso. Viniste a decirme algo. ¿Qué era?

-Estaremos en tierra, pronto.

-Oh. Guau, descarrilé completamente ese mensaje, ¿no?

-Un poco –miró sus manos. Le gustaba como se veían juntas, su palma cálida y morena como un huevo de avestruz dentro del nido de sus dedos más largos y pálidos-. No hay nada malo contigo –dijo por fin.

-Pensé que era increíblemente imprudente.

-Lo eres –respiró hondo-. Pero como dije antes, también eres mi maestra agua favorita –le apretó la mano para aclarar su punto.

Ella le dio una sonrisa diminuta y tímida.

-Te oí cuando lo dijiste la primera vez.

-Bien.

-Tú eres mi maestro fuego favorito.

Incapaz de contener su sonrisa, Zuko respondió:

-No le digas a mi Tío. Es un hombre celoso.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy segura que es por eso que quiere casarme contigo, y no con él.

_Esa son dos veces que menciona matrimonio en la misma cantidad de días._

_-_Las indirectas de mi Tío son tan sutiles como una bomba, lo sé –retrucó Zuko cuidadosamente, concentrándose en la textura de su cutícula debajo de su pulgar-. Lo siento si te ponen incómoda.

Katara se encogió de hombros. Sus manos se aflojaron.

-Creo que lo hace para molestarte –aventuró-. Eres tú el que ha evitado casarse. Incluso Toph vive con su amante. Probablemente Iroh solo quiera nietos.

_Si tan solo eso fuera tan simple._

-¿Toph vive con un amante? ¿Con quién?

-Ves, esto es por qué debes responder mis cartas. Iroh lo ha sabido por años.

-¿_Años_?

-Sí, años. A Toph simplemente no le gusta abrirse sobre esta clase de cosas con gente que no le escribe. Conoció a ésta persona después de que Aang murió.

El labio de Zuko se movió nerviosamente.

-No envidio al hombre que tiene que aguantar su actitud.

-¿Quién dijo que era un hombre?

Su ojo sano se agrandó.

-¿Qué?

-Me oíste.

Era su turno de dejar caer la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo más que no sepa? ¿Has estado escondiendo un dragón de mascota, tal vez?

Para su sorpresa, Katara no respondió. Alzó la cabeza. Ella se había vuelto hacia la ventana. Su rostro había re-adquirido la expresión vacía y rota que Zuko recordaba del día de la muerte de Aang, cuando se había dormido mirando la pira. Ella se había sentido tan bien en sus brazos cuando la cargaba hasta su cuarto, que se había odiado a sí mismo por notarlo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó. _¿Qué dije? ¿Cómo arruiné las cosas, esta vez?_

Ella se giró hacia él. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no las secó.

-Sabes tanto de mí como yo sé de ti –gimoteó-. En verdad, probablemente tú sepas más.

Él estaba a punto de preguntarle que quería saber, cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta.

-¿Mi Señor?

Zuko se paró, se enderezó la camisa, y abrió la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Estamos a punto de atracar, mi Señor.

-Muy bien –estuvo a punto de despachar al hombre, pero en lugar de eso ordenó-: Infórmale al cocinero y al camarero que compren agua potable en el puerto. No usaremos el agua de Tetsushi a menos que la hirvamos primero. Dile al capitán.

Desconcertado pero obediente, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y se despidió. Zuko cerró la puerta. Cuando se giró, Katara estaba sonriendo.

-Eso fue inteligente de tu parte.

-No nos serviría que nosotros cayéramos con la misma dolencia que la gente de Tetsushi –refuto. Hizo un gesto hacia los rollos esparcidos por toda la habitación-. Gracias por hacer esto.

-La investigación es solo primer paso –atajó Katara-. Puede que esté completamente equivocada sobre esto. Yo solo espero que tu confianza en mí no esté mal depositada.

-No lo está –aseguró-. Empaca lo que quieres llevar contigo. Nos iremos pronto.

_N/T: Hi! Tanto tiempo, eh? Son cortitos, y aburriditos pero la sutileza en persona, ¿no? Me encantan :) Nos vemos._

_GRACIAS:_ Orion no Saga (2x1 lol), youweon, BlueEyesPrincess, Laydi Shaden y patousky.

_(1)Drepanocitosis: La anemia de células falciformes o anemia drepanocítica, es una hemoglobinopatía, enfermedad que afecta la hemoglobina, una proteína que forma parte de los glóbulos rojos y se encarga del transporte de oxígeno. Es de origen genético y se da por la sustitución de un aminoácido en su conformación, esto provoca que a baja tensión de oxígeno la hemoglobina se deforme y el eritrocito adquiera apariencia de una hoz_


	5. Capítulo IV

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que se esparce por toda la Nación del Fuego. [Katara/Zuko]**

**Rating: T por AdolescenTe.

* * *

**Estuvo completamente oscuro antes de que llegaran a Tetsushi en rinoceronte. Katara lo hacía bien, pero cuando se bajó del rinoceronte de komodo hizo una mueca y estiró la parte baja de su espalda.

-Ahora recuerdo porque nunca me gustaron éstos.

-Son mejores en las montañas que los dragones-mangosta –replicó Zuko. Frunció el ceño-. ¿Dónde están todos?

El pequeño pueblo de Tetsushi, con la torre de su refinería imponente en la distancia y sus picos dentados y sin filo sombreando las casas de madera-y-papel, parecía más el escenario de una historia de fantasmas que una verdadera comunidad. Solo unos pocos hogares tenían alguna luz. Un hedor acre se alzaba en el aire, y una fina capa de cenizas parecía recaer sobre cada superficie. Zuko levantó su pie y vio el molde que su bota dejaba en la polvorosa sustancia gris.

-Están quemando los cuerpos cerca –informó. Se volvió hacia sus hombres-. Ventilen –comandó-. Averigüen porque nadie ha venido a recibirnos.

Unos cuantos se fueron mientras los demás formaron un amplio perímetro defensivo alrededor de Katara y Zuko. Por un momento, se preguntó si era una trampa. ¿Habría arqueros en los oscuros bosques circundantes? Katara se adelantó. Miró las galerías vacías y las solitarias lámparas entornando los ojos.

-No estoy segura de que haya un pueblo para salvar aquí, Zuko –dijo. Se llevó las manos a las caderas-. Pero _estoy _segura que es el agua.

Él se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo puedas estar segura?

Ella señaló a una casa ensombrecida.

-¿Ves a ese hombre ahí?

Arrugando los ojos, Zuko de hecho veía a alguien. El hombre se había desplomado a lo largo de su porche delantero, usando un brazo como almohada y sosteniendo una jarra de barro cocido en su mano.

-¿Te refieres al beodo?

-Exactamente –asintió Katara-. Obviamente él no ha estado tomando agua, y mira – está bien.

-Excepto por el libertinaje, dices –acotó Zuko-. ¡Tú ahí! ¡Despierta!

-Oh, déjalo dormir la mona.

Uno de los guardias se volvió.

-¿Lo despierto, mi Señor?

Zuko no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Una joven cargando un niño en un canguro llegó caminando rápidamente hacia el cuadrado abierto donde Zuko y Katara esperaban. Ella se veía rendida y delgada. La piel en su cráneo parecía haberse tensado, y grandes ojeras colgaban bajo sus ojos. Al verlo, sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando notó la cicatriz – su mejor identificación como Señor del Fuego – y cayó de rodillas dejando que su frente tocará la tierra cenicienta a sus pies.

-Mi Señor –clamó desde el piso-. No lo estábamos esperando.

-Puedes levantarte –otorgó. Mientras la joven se estabilizaba con una mano, Katara se adelantó y le ofreció un brazo. La otra joven sonrió en agradecimiento hasta que notó el color y la ropa de Katara. Quedó boquiabierta y se movió para hacer una nueva reverencia.

-No, no, no hay necesidad de eso –aseguró Katara, manteniéndola erguida.

-Eres la viuda del Avatar –reconoció la joven en un murmullo-. Eres la Maestra Sangre.

Katara cabeceó, agarrando los hombros de la mujer.

-Sí, lo soy. Y el Señor del Fuego y yo estamos aquí para ayudarte.

La mujer metió los dos primeros nudillos de su mano derecha en su boca, y se los mordió. Un momento después, su primer sollozo escapó de ella y colapsó contra Katara.

-Gracias a los espíritus –exclamó-. Pensé que íbamos a morir, aquí. Pensé que no le importaba a nadie.

-Este Señor del Fuego no es como el último –prometió Katara. Sus ojos encontraron los de Zuko mientras acariciaba el cabello de la otra mujer-. Él se interesa por su gente. Él nunca los dejaría morir sin razón, si puede evitarlo.

Y oírla decir eso lo llevó de vuelta a aquel día en la cámara de guerra de su padre, y a las palabras de su madre que lo habían inspirado a mantenerse firme. Y pensó en lo lejos que había llegado en todo ese tiempo, lo suficientemente lejos para estar allí parado como Señor del Fuego junto a la maestra agua más poderosa del mundo con la guerra acabada y el Avatar encontrado y desaparecido. La magnitud de su responsabilidad lo golpeó. De repente se sintió muy pequeño. Respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros.

-Lady Katara tiene razón –confirmó-. Hemos venido a ayudar.

Katara le sonrió por encima del hombro de la mujer.

-Pongámonos a trabajar –instó.

* * *

El nombre de la mujer era Su-Lin. Ella y su bebé Kurzu estaban en otra aldea cuando la enfermedad tomó la porción más grande de la población.

-El padre estaba varado aquí después de la guerra –había explicado Su-Lin. Ahora se encontraban sentados dentro de su humilde hogar. Había juguetes de madera por todos lados, y la casa olía a carne vieja y curada. Zuko había tenido que contenerse para no ordenar. Su-Lin miraba fijamente a su bebé en sus brazos-. Mi madre quería conocer a su nieto… hasta que vio la cara de Kurzu.

-Es una carita adorable –exclamó Katara-. ¿Tu madre es alérgica a la belleza?

Su-Lin se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza.

-No –respondió-, solo a los niños de la Tribu Agua.

-¿Qué?

-Es difícil de explicar cuando está tan oscuro como aquí – lamento que no haya más velas – pero Kurzu es más moreno que la mayoría de los niños de la Nación del Fuego –continuó Su-Lin-. Su padre – mi esposo – era parte de la fuerza de ataque de Hakoda.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo conoceré? ¿Donde está?

La expresión de Su-Lin cayó.

-Murió –respondió-. Acabamos de estar en su pira.

-Oh, lo siento tanto –logró formar una sonrisa valiente-. Aunque me alegra ver que algo de la Tribu Agua del Sur haya sobrevivido en la Nación del Fuego. ¡Y que sea un ejemplo tan hermoso también! ¡Mira esas pestañas! –su sonrisa creció-. Va a ser todo un rompe-corazones.

Su-Lin agachó la mirada al piso.

-Me halagas, mi Lady –su mano quedó en un collar de compromiso sobre su garganta. Zuko pensó que parecía raro ver uno tallado en algo tan simple como el hueso. Empero, el hombre de la Tribu Agua probablemente estuviera un poquito perdido en la Nación del Fuego-. Si mi esposo pudiera verme ahora, discutiendo sobre nuestro hijo con la Maestra Sangre y el Señor del Fuego… estaba tan orgulloso de su contribución a la guerra, mi Lady.

-Hice lo mejor que pude.

Su-Lin se dirigió hacia Zuko.

-¡No que no apreciara también sus esfuerzos, mi Señor!

-Está bien, Su Lin –aseveró-. ¿Puedes decirnos dónde está el capataz de la refinería?

-Él no vive en el pueblo, mi señor. Vive en el puerto.

Zuko asintió.

-¿Y el supervisor?

-Desapareció, mi señor. Oí que sus dos hijitas murieron, y el se fue al bosque.

Zuko se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¿No queda ningún anciano? ¿Qué hay de los doctores? ¿Dónde están siendo tratados los enfermos?

Su-Lin parpadeó.

-Los doctores están todos muertos, mi Señor –contestó-. Eran ancianos. Los ancianos y los niños murieron primero –sostuvo a su hijo un poco más cerca-. Mi esposo dijo que sería un buen momento para que yo y Kurzu nos fuéramos, con todos los niños tan enfermos –añadió-. Mi madre quería vernos, después de todo… no tenía idea siquiera de que estaba enfermo cuando nos mandó lejos… -su voz empezó a quebrarse, y enterró la cara en la manta de su hijo-. Estoy segura que solo estaba protegiéndome. Estoy segura que él sabía que estaba enfermo, pero no quería que lo viera…

Katara la rodeó con un brazo, y Su-Lin se desplomó contra la maestra agua, agradecida. El bebé empezó a inquietarse, y Katara lo rescató de entre los cansados brazos de Su-Lin.

-Ve a acostarte, Su-Lin –recomendó-. Yo cuidaré de Kurzu. Creo que puedo ponerlo a dormir.

Viéndose avergonzada, Su-Lin asintió, y se arrastró hasta una esquina de la habitación donde un futón yacía desenrollado. Katara se paró y salió de la diminuta casa para entrar en la noche. Zuko la siguió. Había guardias de pie a un paso de distancia, con sus antorchas como las luces más brillantes del pueblo. Y más allá, parados en un silencioso círculo, estaban los últimos ciudadanos de Tetsushi que podían pararse y saludar al Señor del Fuego y a la Maestra Sangre. Parecían derrotados. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y se apretaban las panzas que debían de estar irritadas por las nauseas. Con dolorosa lentitud, se arrodillaban o se inclinaban. Zuko arriesgó una rápida mirada hacia Katara y al chico dando brincos en su cadera. Katara le dedicó la más ligera de las cabezadas. Tomando una honda inhalación, Zuko levantó los brazos.

-Levántense, gente de Tetsushi –apremió-. Hemos tardado mucho tiempo en venir, pero Lady Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur y yo estamos aquí para ayudarlos.

-Mi Señor –oyó suspirar a uno de ellos-. Mi Lady –se irguieron y sus ojos encontraron a Katara. Ella alzó a Kurzu en sus brazos. Se adelantó.

-No estoy seguro de lo que los hombres del Señor del Fuego les hayan dicho –empezó claramente-, pero les aconsejo hervir el agua antes de beberla, cocinar, o bañarse con ella. Eso significa no más baños en el río. Sospecho que el agua del río está envenenada de alguna forma. Hasta que sepamos más, por favor hiervan el agua.

Los ciudadanos se susurraron unos a otros. Gradualmente, un hombre viejo fue empujado hasta el frente del grupo. Reverenció.

-Le ruego me perdone, mi Lady –empezó él-, pero estamos en nuestras últimas. No podemos andar llevando mucha agua de acá para allá.

Katara sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no –concedió-. Para eso están los hombres del Señor del Fuego.

Hasta el último de los guardias reunidos se envaró. Katara podía ser la viuda del Avatar, pero ellos acataban órdenes únicamente de una sola persona: el Señor del Fuego. Silenciosamente tartamudeando, Zuko se aclaró la garganta y reafirmó lo dicho:

-Lady Katara tiene toda la razón. Hemos venido a ayudar, y eso incluye… "_labores de poca importancia, trabajos serviles, faenas_"… el trabajo que está enfermedad les ha robado la habilidad de hacer.

Creyó escuchar un bufido de parte de sus hombres, pero no hizo mención de él. En lugar de eso, se concentró en los rostros iluminados en la multitud. Asintiendo, Katara prosiguió:

-¿Este pueblo tiene un templo de fuego?

-Uno muy pequeño, mi Lady –respondió el anciano-. Ningún sabio ha vivido aquí en bastante tiempo. Está un poco… -sus ojos se posaron nerviosamente en Zuko, y Zuko lo vio decidir ser veraz-. Deteriorado, viejo y en mal estado –completó.

-Está bien –replicó Katara-. Empezando mañana, comenzaré a ver a los pacientes ahí.

Un suspiro de alivio atravesó la multitud. Zuko vio sus ojos adquirir un brillo lleno de esperanza. Por primera vez, entendió la inmensa presión que había puesto sobre Katara: si ella no podía ayudar a esa gente, significaba que su reputación como Maestra Sangre quedaría empañada. Era peor que decepcionarlos – ellos morirían. Preguntándose como habían podido llegar a esto – y sospechando que tenía mucho que ver con su demora, una demora causada por su egoísta deseo de la ayuda de Katara – los despidió. Ellos se marcharon más erguidos, echando miradas hacia atrás. Cuando el último hubo desaparecido, Zuko re-entró en la casa. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Katara levantó un dedo.

-Kurzu está dormido, de nuevo –indicó bajito-. ¿Puedes cuidarlo? Tengo que ir.

_¿Yo? ¿Cuidarlo? __¿Estás loco?_

_-_¿Ir a dónde?

-Al templo de fuego –contestó-. Tengo que limpiarlo.

-Pensé que tus nuevos sirvientes domésticos eran buenos para ese trabajo. Cuando no están ocupados custodiando al Señor del Fuego, es decir.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

-¿No le estás concediendo de mala gana algo de ayuda a tu propia gente en su hora de necesidad, o sí?

Él alzó las manos, aplacándola.

-Nada más lejos que eso.

-Eso es lo que pensé –acostó al bebé junto a Su-Lin-. Solo mantén un ojo sobre él. Tengo que llevar unas cuantas cosas al templo.

Zuko retrocedió.

-Tú cuídalo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy una mujer?

-Porque yo fracasaré miserablemente –rebatió Zuko-. Él despertará. Ella despertará –_El desastre seguirá._

Alzó las cejas.

-Estoy segura que no tengo que darle una clase al Espíritu Azul sobre el uso del sigilo –contrarió-. Y si el Avatar mismo cambiaba pañales junto a una canasta llena, entonces tú puedes cuidar a un bebé por dos minutos.

La idea de Aang metido hasta el codo en mierda (1) era a la vez hilarante y humillante, un hecho que Zuko atribuía a lo tarde de la hora. Y mientras permanecía allí aturdido por la imagen mental, Katara dejó la casa. Zuko miró atentamente la calva cabeza de Kurzu y pensó en Aang. _Donde quiera que estés, Avatar, tengo la sensación de que te estás riendo de mí.

* * *

_

_N/T: Yeah, I know me tardé demasiado, jaja, ahora me río, pero ya quiero ver cuando empiece a demorar. Bueno, les dejó tres capítulos, para que no me extrañen, en una semana vuelvo, como mucho. Espero que antes tengan noticias mías. Me voy a la playa y a tejer una bufanda. Irónico, ¿no?__ Voy disfrutar de un par de amigas que no voy a ver en__ mucho tiempo, una vuelve en seis meses de intercambio y la otra... la otra no sé. Lo que si sé es que se va en dos semanas y no sé cuando voy a verla de nuevo. También sé que las voy a extrañar como loca! Dejemos esto de lado y...nos vemos!  
_

_Os quiero (:P, suena a español, ¿no_? xP_)_

_GRACIAS: _Laydi Shaden, Patousky, Orion no Saga, BlueEyesPrincess y youweon. Son lo más de lo más de lo más!

_(1)Juro que es lo que ella dice, shit :) I love it! Jajaja, tan… mm, a lo normal, o sea lo de todos los días. _


	6. Capítulo V

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que se esparce por toda la Nación del Fuego. ****[Katara/Zuko]**

**Rating: T por AdolescenTe.

* * *

**

Para cuando Katara regresó, los guardias que quedaban les habían armado una carpa para ellos en el centro del pueblo. Ella permaneció vacilante y agarrada del brazo de Zuko mientras él la guiaba allí. La empujó a uno de las paredes interiores de la carpa y la escuchó chocar con una paleta un momento después. Se le ocurri**ó** que no habían compartido un espacio como es en años. La sola idea le hizo sentirse más joven.

En la mañana, sus ojos se abrieron con una sensación pegajosa y punzante. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar que la mano de Katara se había escapado por debajo de la cortina que los separaba. Cuando la apartó brevemente, reveló su cuerpo en ángulos extraños: los miembros todos torcidos, el cuello doblado en una forma que no dejaba dudas de que iba a causarle malestar más tarde. Solo mirarle le hizo darse cuenta de cuán profundamente necesitaba algo de meditación, así que dobló sus piernas y se sentó por un momento. No tendría un momento de paz cuando dejara la carpa. Dentro solo estaba el sonido de la respiración de Katara y la suya. Él aletargó la suya para ir con la de ella. Habitualmente le gustaban las velas para esto, pero en tierra salvaje uno trabaja con el terreno que lo rodea. Formó una pequeña bola de fuego en cada palma e imagino su aliento alimentándolas. Sin mirar, las sintió crecer, luego contraerse, a su ritmo. Concentrándose, las movió a través de varias figuras: flores, espadas, gente. Si realmente estiraba, podía formar un bisonte volador de seis patas. Acaba de darle toques finales a una y comenzaba a dejar que se extendiera por el aire cuando la respiración detrás de la cortina paró.

Abrió los ojos.

-No te preocupes –le dijo-. No le prenderé fuego a nada.

Katara apartó la cortina a un lado. Su cabello casi había caído por completo de su rodete y resbalaba de modo desparejo hasta sus hombros. Ella parpadeó.

-Appa.

-No, Zuko –corrigió él-. Aunque si prefieres compartir la carpa con un bisonte de diez toneladas...

-Pensé que odiabas a Appa –continuó-. Cada vez que volabas con nosotros, lucías tan enojado.

-Odio volar –respondió Zuko, enviando al Appa de fuego en una apretadas espirales que iban hacia arriba-. Pero Appa era una criatura noble. Si yo no hubiera pensado eso, no lo hubiera liberado en el Lago Laogai.

Katara rodó sobre su espalda y miró al pequeño y brillante animal. Zuko lo hizo descender suavemente antes de hacerlo flotar de vuelta hacia arriba.

-Cuando éramos solo Sokka, Aang y yo –contó-, fuimos al festival del día de fuego.

-El sigilo nunca fue su punto más fuerte –convino Aang, el Appa de fuego ejecutó un giro cerrado.

-Vimos esto… no sé lo que era. Un mago, supongo. Me ató a una silla – el bisonte llameante llameó brevemente – e hizo un enorme dragón de fuego. Era gigantesco. Y voló directamente a mí.

El bisonte creció y sus llamas flaquearon.

-Un maestro fuego ornamental –nombró Zuko, arreglando la figura.

-Realmente asustó a Aang –continuó Katara-. Saltó justo sobre el escenario y lo disolvió. Reveló nuestra identidad y todo, solo porque pensó que podían lastimarme.

-Él te amaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Permanecieron callados por un momento. Zuko no tenía ni idea si había dicho algo inapropiado. Tal vez mencionar el afecto de Aang por su viuda era inapropiado.

-No sabía que podías hacer figura más pequeñas como éstas –observó ella-. Te he visto hacer espadas antes, pero no sabía…

-Estas son frívolas –dijo, aplanando el Appa de fuego para hacer un elefante koi. Lo hizo dar un salto y clavarse en el aire, luego separarse en tres koi.

-Haz a Tui y La –pidió.

-¿A quién?

-Los peces del Oasis de los Espíritus –explicó. Se giró-. ¿Tú te _acuerdas_ del Oasis de los Espíritus?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarme? –una vez más, fundió las llamas solo para separarlas nuevamente, y pronto fueron los dos peces koi nadando en delicados círculos uno alrededor del otro.

-Eso es hermoso –elogió ella.

Él sonrió.

-Puedo hacerlo mejor –atrayendo todo el peso de su concentración en un pez, lo calentó hasta que alcanzó un brillo doloroso y una temperatura tan caliente que se hacía blanca. Llameó azul por un momento antes de volver a su tono dorado de siempre.

-Eso es sorprendente –aseveró Katara-. Eres tan preciso.

-Puedo estrechar la concentración de Chi en una mano –explayó Zuko-. No es muy práctico, pero entrena la concentración.

-Desearía tener la oportunidad de hacer cosas como esas más seguidas.

-Puedes sanar heridas, Katara. Ese es un don mucho más grande que hacer cosas bonitas.

-Oh, cállate y déjame halagarte –le espetó. Su fuego murió. Ella se sentó y cruzó los brazos, arrojando su cabello sobre un hombro. Si no hubiera estado tan despeinada, quizá hubiera sido intimidante-. Vivo intentando ser agradable contigo, y tú simplemente no me vas a dejar, ¿o sí? _Sé _cuán especiales son mis dones. Sé que son útiles. No necesito que me digan cuán mejor que los tuyos son. Esto no es una competencia. No soy Azula.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Yo nunca dije que lo fueras.

-Pero vives diciéndome lo "frívolas" que son tus creaciones, cómo estás destinado a fallar en algo tan simple como cuidar a un bebé por dos minutos. Solo porque seamos buenos en cosas diferentes no me hace mejor que tú, Zuko. Solo significa que somos personas diferentes.

-Sé que somos diferentes.

-¿Entonces por que te juzgas con mis criterios? ¿Por qué siquiera te estás juzgando?

-Discúlpame por cuestionarme a mí mismo, Katara, pero los Señores del Fuego previos a mí arruinaron este país y no tengo la intención de repetir sus errores. Si tengo que mantenerme bajo control para no hacerlo, entonces así será.

-Pero es que eso ya está -- ¡Ya eres Señor del Fuego! ¡Derrotaste a Ozai! ¡Azula está muerta! ¿Cuándo va a ser suficiente?

-_Nunca –_respondió Zuko-. Todo lo que hago – todo lo que he hecho – ha sido para expiar los errores que Ozai y mis antepasados cometieron. Yo nunca, jamás terminaré de reparar el daño que hicieron.

-Pero no fue tu culpa –insistió Katara. Se atravesó y cubrió una de sus manos con las de ella-. No estabas ahí –ladeó la cabeza-. El pasado es el pasado. ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo ir?

Su cicatriz se sentía dura y pesada.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo –retrucó-. Cuando esto acabe, te irás a casa y atenderás tus chicos, segura de cualquier cosa mientras _mis_ hombres y _mi_ dinero te protejan. Y yo todavía estaré atascado aquí, intentando mantener esta nación unida cuando ni siquiera puede alimentarse a sí misma –sus palabras salieron lentas y duras. Enunciaba cada sílaba perfectamente, y por un momento sonó tanto como Ozai para sus propios oídos que se sintió un poco asqueado. Pero siguió hablando-: Lamento si esto no esta lo suficientemente _aligerado _para la viuda del Avatar, pero creo que Aang y tú hubieran acordado que todavía estoy ciego para preocupaciones mundanas como _comida_, _dinero_ y _enfermedad._

Zuko se puso de pie antes de que ella decidiera abofetearlo. Se puso una camisa y empezó a abotonarla mientras le daba la espalda. Sus manos temblaban un poquito.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –preguntó en un susurro, pero él no respondió. En vez de eso, dejó la carpa sin más, rehusándose a la oferta de té que lo esperaba y se dirigió a un lugar junto al río donde podía practicar su control.

* * *

No vio a Katara hasta el mediodía, cuando su genio estaba lo suficientemente frío para observarla atender sus pacientes. La cola era medianamente corta, pero Katara se veía agotada. El templo donde trabajaba era pequeño, deteriorado, viejo y en mal estado, con vigas podridas y la pintura descascarada. Ella le pedía a los enfermos que se pararan o se sentaran en un pequeño y desigual mosaico hexagonal mientras intentaba hacer sangre-control. Su-Lin estaba ahí para ayudar, pero a la luz del día se veía incluso más horrible: pálida y delgada con un velo de sudor cubriendo su ceño. Incluso su bebé parecía extrañamente quieto.

-Veo que decidiste acompañarnos –apuntaló Katara cuando lo vio.

-Solo estoy controlando mi inversión –replicó, y observó su boca descender incluso más. El tembloroso listón de agua que mantenía arriba cayó y se desparramó en las cerámicas del suelo.

-A tu _inversión _le gustaría hablar contigo, Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Sin esperar a que él accediera, marchó en la otra dirección. Zuko despachó a su séquito y la siguió. En un bosquecillo no muy alejado, ella habló:

-Hay algo malo.

-Ya sé eso. La gente se está muriendo.

-Más que eso, Zuko. No puedo hacer agua control.

_Acabo de verte haciéndolo._

_-_Acabo de verte haciéndolo.

-Haciéndolo _mal, _Zuko. Lo estaba haciendo _mal._

-Quizás deberías ser más inteligente y dormir toda la noche antes de intentar técnicas avanzadas de agua control –regañó Zuko-. Tus habilidades son demasiado importantes para que abuses de ellas. Les dije a esta gente que les traería lo mejor, y tengo la intención de cumplir.

-Oh, cierra el pico –retrucó Katara-. No soy uno de tus súbditos, así que puedes prescindir de la retórica. Obsérvame hacer agua control.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Zuko retrocedió y cruzó los brazos. Katara apoyó dos cantimploras en el suelo y las descorchó. Levantó una serpentina de agua, la espíralo por el aire y la devolvió a la cantimplora.

-Fracasó en ver por que esto es una buena perdida de mi tiempo –porfió él.

-¿Es imposible que seas paciente? –le preguntó en un murmullo. Se movió para controlar el agua de la segunda cantimplora. Se levantó, pero solo en un montón espeso y mal formado. Tembló por un momento antes de chapalear en el suelo. Sus miradas se encontraron-. Es demasiado pesada –sentenció.

Su boca se movió antes de que pudiera hablar.

-¿_Pesada_?

Ella señaló la segunda cantimplora.

-Esa es agua del río –indicó-. Y se siente _pesada._

_-_¿Está hervida?

-Sí –señaló la primera cantimplora-. Esa agua es del puerto. Repuse mis reservas personales antes de que nos fuéramos. Y se siente bien. Puedo usarla sin problemas… para la mayor parte.

No le gustó el sonido de eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella suspiró.

-Cada vez que uso el agua en alguien aquí, el agua regresa más pesada.

Le dedicó lo que esperaba fuera una mirada muy escéptica.

-No, en serio –persistió ella-. Me tomó un par de horas darme cuenta. Pero he estado viendo pacientes todo el día, y es difícil no notar un patrón cuando te está mirando fijamente a la cara.

-¿Entonces esta gente es… pesada?

Ella asintió.

-Sí. Sé que suena como una locura, pero es verdad. Y si ellos son como esta agua –señaló la segunda cantimplora-, eso significa que su sangre es pesada, también.

Los pelos a lo largo de su nuca se erizaron.

-¿Y eso que significa? –preguntó, temiendo saber la respuesta.

-Significa que no puedo controlar su sangre –contestó-. No puedo ayudarlos, Zuko.

Zuko hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor: correr.

No literalmente, pero le dijo a Katara en su tono más frío y calmo que estaba equivocada. Ella _podía _ayudar a esa gente. La había visto hacer milagros. Y hasta donde Zuko sabía, Katara estaba simplemente cansada. Se había sobrecargado en el viaje – intentando atrapar el relámpago y lastimándose en el proceso, solo para gastar energía curándose demasiado rápido – y no estaba en forma todavía. Se negó a oír cualquier otro argumento al contrario, y se alejó indignado.

-¡Necesitamos evacuar este pueblo, Zuko! –le gritó a su figura que se alejaba. Él no dijo nada.

* * *

Horas más tarde, había seguido el río hasta la refinería. Olía a escoria y carbón. Los fuegos se habían extinguido hacía tiempo. Sus hombres lo habían advertido con seguir más lejos – "la enfermedad trae locura, mi Señor, y quién sabe que personajes estén acechando esos bosques" – pero se encontró aún así a la sombra de las grandes chimeneas de hierro. Una fina capa de polvo de carbón cubría la tierra seca en un radio de tres metros alrededor de la refinería. Coloreaba los árboles y las piedras. Solo estando ahí Zuko quería bañarse.

Dudó en entrar en la refinería – olía horriblemente de más cerca, de alguna forma a sangre – pero incluso estando parado fuera, tenía un presentimiento sobre su funcionamiento. Diferentes chimeneas correspondían a diferentes fuegos de variado calor. Los maestros fuego de Tetsushi podían controlar el fuego para alcanzar una cualidad de hierro fundido o algo similar. Podían manufacturar acero a altos grados para espadas, o equipo blando y maleable para que se convirtieran en tuercas y tornillos. Todo lo que requería era suficiente carbón, mineral, calor y…

Alguien de su comitiva maldijo ruidosamente. Girándose, Zuko vio a los demás corriendo hacia él. Se apretaba una mano. Zuko trotó hasta él y vio lo mismo que los otros: la mano se había puesto violeta e hinchada, y dos puntos de sangre habían aparecido.

-Esa es una mordida de serpiente-comadreja –indicó.

-Está tierra está maldita –oyó murmurar a alguien. Era uno de los más viejos de la compañía – alguien que había servido a Iroh en Ba Sing Se y en quien Iroh confiaba al lado de Zuko-. El espíritu del antiguo Señor del Fuego nos está castigando a todos.

-Son tan supersticiosos como mi tío, y no la mitad de hombre que es por pensar esas cosas –acusó Zuko. Alzó la voz-: ¡Llevemos este hombre a Tetsushi!

La carrera de regreso a Tetsushi propiamente dicha tomo nada de tiempo. Zuko estaba agradecido. El oficial – un delgad retoño de chico llamado Jiru – ya había empezado a retorcerse y a alucinar. Cuando lo acostaron en el piso del templo, Katara tuvo que sentarse sobre él.

-¡No puedo sacarle el veneno si no deja de moverse!

Zuko se dirigió a su corredor más rápido.

-En el barco, hay un suministro de antídoto de serpiente-comadreja. Está en el gabinete con llave en el cuarto de Lady Katara – de mi tío. Quita el tapete con los capullos de duraznos de luna y lo encontrarás –hurgó torpemente en sus bolsillos-. Ésta es la llave. La botella que buscas es pequeña con un líquido rosa dentro. _No_ la abras. Apresúrate. Llévate un rinoceronte.

Los ojos del corredor se agrandaron.

-Mi Señor, que ponga tanta confianza en mí…

-¡_Muévete_!

Y se fue. Zuko notó a Katara mirándolo fijamente desde el piso.

-Sigue trabajando –clamó-. Solo pedí el antídoto en caso que tú no puedas remediarlo.

-Si quieres que lo cure, entonces ayúdame a sostenerlo.

Zuko se arrodilló y sujetó los brazos de Jiru. Frunciendo el ceño, Katara hizo un movimiento como de tenazas y lentamente empezó a retirar el veneno hacia fuera. Emergió del brazo de Jiru en un zarcillo sanguinolento como una enredadera. Dejó caer el veneno dos veces cuando Jiru se sacudió. Pero en el tercer intento, terminó y dijo:

-Es todo lo que puedo sacar. El antídoto tendrá que hacer el resto.

-Los colores –exclamó Jiru, sus ojos buscando el rostro de ella-. Hay tantos…

-Ese es el veneno –reconoció Katara-. Me acuerdo… -le dio a Jiru una ligera palmadita en la mejilla-. Jiru, te vas a poner mejor.

-No puedo respirar –replicó Jiru.

Katara se levantó, pero Zuko lo agarró de los brazos rápidamente. Jiru jadeó por aire.

-Su lengua se está hinchando –indicó Katara-. Mantén su cabeza hacia atrás.

-No era tan rápido contigo –comentó Zuko-. Peleaste por horas.

-Él no es un curandero –repuso Katara-. Mi cuerpo puede curarse solo si estoy en el agua.

Su-Lin se adelantó.

-Hay un viejo remedio popular para las mordidas de las serpientes comadrejas –anunció-. Toma algo de tiempo…

-Requiere _días –_interrumpió Zuko-. Requiere ocho ingredientes diferentes, tres días de fermentación y agua pura, lo cual no tenemos.

Su-Lin retrocedió.

-Mis disculpas, mi Señor.

La mirada de Katara viró de la mujer hacia Zuko. Entornó los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Su-Lin, era una gran idea –aseveró Katara a través de sus dientes-. Pero el hombre del Señor del Fuego estará aquí en un minuto.

Zuko se obligó a mirar a Su-Lin.

-Lady Katara tiene razón, Su-Lin. Era una buena idea.

De alguna forma, ella se iluminó.

-Solo quería ayudar, mi Señor.

-Eres una buena ciudadana –aseguró, y se preguntó de dónde había salido eso.

Media hora después, el muchacho llegó con el antídoto. Katara empezó a leer las instrucciones, pero Zuko le arrancó la botella de las manos y administró la dosis necesaria antes de que pudiera protestar. Después de eso, Jiru se calmó. Pero Katara no se veía contenta, y atendió el resto de sus pacientes hasta la caída de la noche sin dirigirle ni una palabra a Zuko.


	7. Capítulo VI

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que se esparce por toda la Nación del Fuego. [Katara/Zuko]**

**Rating: T por AdolescenTe.

* * *

**

Cuando Zuko vio a Katara de nuevo, él ya estaba en la cama leyendo mapas. Sería todo un esfuerzo reubicar a tanta gente enferma. No tenía ni idea dónde iban a asentarse. ¿Debería organizar ubicación para ellos en otros pueblos, o dejar que decidieran ellos a donde ir? No tenía deseos de barajar sus vidas cómo un montón de fichas de _Pai Sho, _pero tampoco quería abandonarlos. _Sea lo que sea que hagas, alguien en la capital te culpará por algo. No puedes ganar. Deja de dar vueltas y salva a esta gente._

-Tenemos que hablar –clamó Katara.

-De acuerdo –asintió él, dejando que el rollo en sus manos cayera ligeramente. Se sentó derecho-. Creo que deberíamos…

-Corrección –le interrumpió Katara, levantando una mano-. _Yo _tengo que hablar, y _tú _tienes que escuchar.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Zuko cerró el pergamino y se cruzó de brazos. Con su ceja sana, la instó a continuar. Katara saco la botella con el antídoto para la serpiente-comadreja de su bolso. Lo mantuvo alto.

-¿Cómo sabías sobre esto?

-Es un ítem básico de la Nación del Fuego de primeros auxilios –repuso Zuko-. Hasta que alguien invente un fuego control que sane que sea bueno para algo que no sea dolor muscular, tenemos que tomar medicina como gente normal.

Katara meneó la cabeza.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero. ¿Cómo sabías cuál era la dosis apropiada?

Los cabellos en la nuca de Zuko se erizaron.

-Puede que te sorprenda saber que estoy entrenado en primeros-auxilios.

De nuevo, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Sabías como preparar el antídoto. Le dijiste a Su-Lin cuantos ingredientes requería y cuanto tiempo llevaría. ¿Cómo sabías esas cosas?

Lo erizado se volvió piel de gallina.

-Vi a mi tío preparar el antídoto para ti cuando te mordió una serpiente-comadreja en el Pantano Nebuloso. Trabajó muy duro en él.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró temblorosa.

-Deja de mentirme.

Sintió frío y resistió el impulso de tirar de su manta. De repente se sintió muy vulnerable al estar acostado de esa forma. _Ella sabe. Sabe todo. __Va a irse de aquí, y nunca te va a hablar de nuevo. _

_-_¿Qué quieres que diga?

Katara abrió los ojos de improviso. Parecían anormalmente brillantes en la penumbra de la luz de las velas.

-¡Quiero que me digas la verdad! –Sacudió la botella-. Dijiste que peleé contra el veneno por _horas._ Le dijiste a Su-Lin que el antídoto llevaba _días _para estar listo.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

-Exageré.

-No, no lo hiciste. Le pregunté a Su-Lin y algunos de los otros. Sabías _exactamente_ como hacer el antídoto. Me dijeron que no había forma de que Iroh pudiera haberlo preparado tan rápidamente después de que me mordió –ella caminaba de un lado a otro en el diminuto espacio que era el lado de Zuko en la carpa-. ¿Así que cómo sobreviví, Zuko? Si Iroh no preparó el antídoto, ¿Cómo lo logré?

-Eres una maestra agua muy fuerte…

-¡Ni siquiera intentes meterme eso! ¡Sé cuán fuerte soy! Pero el agua control – _especialmente _para curar – requiere concentración todo el tiempo. Cualquier cosa más allá de control instintivo es imposible cuando estás alucinando –se arrodilló y sostuvo la botella a la altura de su cara-. ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

Zuko tragó y se obligó a mirarla a la cara.

-Te mordieron. Reuní los ingredientes para el antídoto. Te dimos el antídoto. Mejoraste.

Katara sacudió la cabeza.

-Ese día en el pantano, nos estábamos escondiendo de un grupo de soldados de la Nación del Fuego –recalcó-. Eran buenos – probablemente entrenados en los trópicos. Pero sus provisiones eran ligeras, porque había una base cerca en territorio ocupado –frunció los labios-. No podía estar a más de unas cuantas horas de distancia.

Zuko escupió las palabras.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Katara?

-Estoy _sugiriendo _que tú le mentiste a todo el mundo al decir que ayudaste a Iroh a recoger los ingredientes, porque tú sabías que él no podría hacerlo a tiempo. En vez de eso, resucitaste al Espíritu Azul, te escabulliste dentro de la base de la Nación del Fuego, robaste el antídoto, y regresaste justo a tiempo para salvarme –se inclinó hacia delante-. Lo que quiero saber es porque mentiste sobre eso.

Zuko se miró las manos. Había manchas de tinta en sus pulgares y falanges. Katara cubrió una de sus manos con una de las de ella.

-¿Por qué, Zuko? ¿Por qué mentiste?

Él levantó la mirada, por encima de su hombro, evitando su mirada.

-Algunos de nosotros no buscamos adulación.

Ella le agarró el mentón con la mano. Sus dedos eran sorpresivamente fuertes, y su mirada dura.

-Intenta de nuevo.

Él no contestó. En vez de eso, quitó su mano de su barbilla y la movió hasta el lado marcado de su rostro. Presionó la mano de ella ahí y se recostó en su toque hasta que sus labios solo apenas rozaron su muñeca. Casi podía sentir su pulso allí y se preguntó si el estaba viendo su palpitar justo debajo de la piel de su sien o de su cuello. _Ahora sabes. Este es el último secreto._

La mano de ella se deslizó, y él cerró los ojos.

-Nunca dijiste… -tragó-. Nunca supe… Zuko, por favor mírame.

Él la miró. Se habían formado lágrimas en sus ojos. Retorcía las manos sobre su regazo. La culpa y la pena le dieron una rápida puñalada en el estómago.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste algo siquiera? –le preguntó.

-¿Cómo podía decir algo? –replicó, y odió lo pequeña que sonó su voz. Se aclaró la garganta-. Era tu antiguo enemigo. Había traicionado a mi propio Tío. Los soldados de mi padre mataron a tu madre y a tu padre. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera?

-¡No sé! ¡Algo, al menos!

Él meneó la cabeza.

-No hubiera hecho diferencia, y tú lo sabes. Tu hermano me hubiera cortado la garganta. Y si él no lo hubiera hecho, Aang quizá hubiera estado tentado –se cruzó de brazos-. Y lo más importante, teníamos una guerra que ganar. Me disculparás por no ser el perseguidor más romántico mientras consideraba efectivos métodos para matar a mi padre y a mi hermana.

-¡Podrías haber dicho algo cuando ganamos la guerra!

-Oh, sí, eso hubiera terminado muy bien. "Lady Katara, por favor ignora las oportunidades por las que has trabajado tan duro, y acompáñame en una empobrecida ruina de nación" ¿Por qué no pensé en preguntarlo?

Ella retrocedió y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-Ey. Aguarda. Yo solo hablaba de cortejar. Tú sabes… ¿unos lirios panda y un masaje de pies? –Agrandó los ojos-. ¿Querías _casarte _conmigo?

Zuko sacó su voz más real. Le daba una apariencia de dignidad.

-Cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido una pérdida de mi tiempo.

-¡Pero tú ni siquiera…! ¡Tú nunca…! ¿Cómo rayos podías haber querido eso para mí, sin pasar nada de tiempo conmigo?

Él arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Olvidaste el período que vivimos juntos?

-Me refería a situaciones que no fueran de combate –insistió-. Ya sabes, conversaciones que no incluyeran a uno de nosotros atado a un árbol.

_¿Cómo la que estamos teniendo ahora mismo?_ Suspiró vapor.

-No tengo que justificarme contigo –repuso.

-¡Sí, tienes que! ¡Perseguiste a Aang por años! No querías nada más que encontrarlo y dárselo a tu padre. Ahora me dices que querías _casar_te conmigo, ¿pero no levantarías ni un dedo para perseguirme? ¿Tú, Zuko, el hombre que _nunca se rinde_? –Se paró y apartó la cortina-. No debiste amarme, si no estabas dispuesto a luchar por eso.

Él se sacó las mantas de encima y se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres saber por qué lo perseguí a él y no a ti?

-Sí.

-Del Avatar tenía evidencia.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos en el Polo Sur. Seguí su bisonte, escuché historia de sus hazañas, y mantenía cualquier trozo de evidencia que pudiera encontrar de su paradero. Tenía _pistas. _Tenía un rastro para seguir –miró el piso-. Tú no me dejaste ninguno.

Sus manos encontraron sus caderas.

-¿Así que esto es mi culpa? –Lo golpeó en el pecho con un dedo-. ¡Deja de actuar como si yo te hubiera desdeñado cuando ni siquiera me diste la posibilidad de decidir una cosa u otra!

Él apartó su mano de un manotazo.

-¡Amabas a Aang! –Cerró las manos con fuerza en temblorosos puños-. ¿Por qué debería haberte perseguido cuando estabas tan claramente enamorada de alguien más? ¿Especialmente cuando él haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz? ¿Debería haberme entrometido en tu relación y hecho el tonto?

-¡Era mejor que mantener este secreto por años y años! –se pasó los dedos por el cabello-. Pero todavía no entiendo porque simplemente no pudiste decirles a todos que habías robado el antídoto, ese día. Sokka hubiera empezado a confiar en ti muchísimo antes.

-Sokka, es un hombre muy inteligente, y hubiera visto lo correcto en mí.

-Sokka es tan denso como el plomo en lo que se refiere a asuntos del corazón, Zuko.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Dije que Sokka es tan denso como el… -agrandó los ojos-. Plomo

De repente todo tuvo un horrible sentido. La enfermedad. El agua _"_pesada_". _Porque hervir el agua no servía, y porque el primer lugar en experimentar la "Venganza de Ozai" era una pueblo refinero en el medio de la nada.

-Queridos dioses, he sido tan estúpido –murmuró Zuko. Se agachó a por su camisa y se la tiró encima. Asomó su cabeza fuera de la carpa-. ¡Reúne a los aldeanos para la evacuación! ¡Quiero a esta gente fuera de aquí para mañana! ¡Diles que no van a regresar!

-Sí, mi Señor –respondió alguien, y Zuko re-entró en la carpa. Forcejeó con sus bolsos para abrirlos y hurgó por sus espadas gemelas.

-Es la refinería –decía Katara-. Tiene que ser –le dirigió una mirada desesperada-. ¿No hay alguna especie de protocolo de seguridad? No pueden simplemente liberar las toxinas en el agua, ¿o sí?

Zuko abrochó las vainas en su lugar.

-Ya no, no pueden.

-Estuvo justo delante de nosotros todo el tiempo –continuó Katara, deslizándose dentro de sus zapatos-. ¿Por qué no lo vimos?

_Constantemente peleándonos entre nosotros quizá haya tenido algo que ver. _

-No importa. Lo que importa es que encuentre a los responsables y los castigue –se arrodilló y ató los cordones de sus botas.

-Oh, no, tú no. Voy contigo.

-Katara, te necesito aquí para que ayudes a evacuar a esta gente. Ellos te escucharán.

-Oye. Quien quiera que hizo se esto se metió con mi habilidad. Nadie se mete con eso –palmeó la cantimplora en su cadera-. No te voy a dejar ir solo.

-No estaré solo. Llevaré una buena cantidad de mis hombres.

-Ninguno de los cuales son maestros curanderos –replicó. Se cruzó de brazos-. Iroh nunca me perdonaría si no hago mi mejor esfuerzo por protegerte en esta misión.

-¿Y tú crees que alguna vez me perdone si algo te pasa?

Ella sonrió.

-Sonaste justo como Aang –observó-, pero aún así estás atascado conmigo –antes de que el pudiera protestar, ella alzó un dedo-. Y eso significa que no podemos ir andando hasta esa refinería esperando respuestas. No hay nadie allí, y el capataz vive en el puerto.

-Te das cuenta que puede ser culpa del capataz. Sinceramente dudo que alguien en esta aldea envenenara a sabiendas su propio suministro de agua.

-Si ese es el caso, probablemente huyó con el rabo entre las patas cuando vio llegar tu barco. Tendremos que rastrearlo.

-Más razón para empezar a moverse –admitió Zuko-. Deberíamos ir a la refinería.

-Primero, les preguntaremos a los aldeanos si saben algo –convino Katara-. ¿Qué sabe cualquiera de nosotros sobre refinerías? Ni siquiera sabemos que buscar.

Él le dio una mirada superior.

-Eres de mayor fastidio cuando eres tan inteligente.

-Lo sé –concedió ella-. Es una de mis mejores cualidades. ¿Vamos?

* * *

**Nota: Felicitaciones a los lectores que predijeron que era la enfermedad de Tetsushi. ¡Ustedes sí que saben sobre metales pesados! Mientras buscaba para esta historia, fui al sitio web del Centro para el Control de Enfermedades y busqué los síntomas de severa intoxicación por plomo. Sugiero que todos le echen un vistazo. Más allá de los síntomas y la pista del "agua pesada", la pista más grande era el nombre de la aldea misma: Tetsushi. En japonés, "Tetsu" es la palabra para acero o hierro, y "shi" es el número cuatro además de la palabra para muerte.**

**Gracias son debidas también a todos los maravillosos reviewers que han hecho tan divertido escribir esta historia. He recibido lindos comentarios diciendo que esta es una historia "original" para la pareja, y no puedo estar más contenta. ¡Quería evitar la captura a la vez que el matrimonio convenido en esta historia y parece que lo he logrado! Muchas gracias**

_Nos vemos en una semana más o menos ;) No se enojen :) Feliz Día de Reyes! :D  
_


	8. Capítulo VII

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Fandomme  
**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que azota la Nación del Fuego.**

**Rating: T por AdolescenTe.**

**Notas: Gracias son debidas a aquellos que han leído, dejado review y añadido esta historia a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto por este capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

Agarrando con firmeza su taza de té y mirando fija pero ciegamente las figuras, Zuko apenas podía recordar los eventos de las pasadas horas. Se volvían borrosos como bailarines en un festival de primavera. Recordaba las sensaciones, no los hechos: el olor a sangre seca de la refinería, el horror nauseabundo, el remordimiento, y la ira al descubrir que sí, que esas barras de plomo estaban simplemente asentadas en el agua, su furia apenas contenida cuando los aldeanos confirmaron que el nuevo capataz – Tizo era su nombre – había dicho que sería bueno para los ingresos eliminar unos cuantos pasos en el proceso de refinería, las manos de Katara aferradas a su ropa mientras bajaban por la montaña montados hacia la casa del capataz, su furia aumentando al tiempo que el rinoceronte chocaba con colas y helechos y finalmente explotaba cuando irrumpieron por la puerta de Tizo y encontraron… nada.

Solo basura. Solo polvo y muebles y unos cuantos cachivaches y puntas tiradas en sus costados, sin duda bruscamente descartados durante el escape de Tizo días atrás – era todo lo que quedaba del traidor Tizo.

-El capataz de la refinería es un puesto designado municipalmente –había dicho Zuko, parado dentro de la casa vacía y rechinante-. Por todos los dioses, ¿_por qué _no vine a verlo _antes_?

-No sabías –había respondido Katara-. Ninguno de nosotros sabía. Pensábamos que era una enfermedad normal, o una clase diferente de envenenamiento – se golpeó la frente-. Maldición, pero mi teoría era estúpida.

Zuko no la contradijo. En vez de eso reunió lo que pudo – futones y viejas sábanas y un extraño retrato a pincel – en el medio de la sala y lo encendió. Observó y esperó a que la llama se extendiera. Recorrió las tablas del piso y trepó hacia arriba. Cuando la casa, la más fina de la calle, era una hoguera desmoronándose, les dijo a aquellos que se habían reunido:

-Tizo es un traidor a la Nación del Fuego. Sus prácticas en la refinería en Tetsushi envenenaron a cada hombre, mujer y niño en esta aldea. Su plomo barato, comprado con las vidas de gente inocente, ha contaminado el agua, los peces, y la tierra. A través de su avaricia y su rechazo a asegurar la calidad del producto y de la vida, se ha exiliado a sí mismo de esta nación. Si regresa a este puerto, es peor que un extraño, es no deseado. Si descubro que alguno le ha dado refugio, la quema de su hogar será la menor de sus preocupaciones. _No habrá lugar para esconderse._

Había empezado a andar y la multitud se había dividido para él. Ignoró el temor y la reprimenda en los ojos de Katara. Empezó a gritar ordenes a sus hombres para encontrar a Tizo, para comisionar carteles de se busca, para enviar halcones con mensajes demandando el envío de ingenieros a Tetsushi para arreglar de forma segura y apropiada la refinería. Miraba la multitud de refugiados de Tetsushi y abría cofres llenos de precioso oro de emergencia y ordenaba que se comprara comida, agua y abrigo, y comandaba la escuadra del pueblo y describía una ciudad carpa para los que se quedarían atrás. Sacaba de sus camas boticarios que sabían sobre limpieza de hígados – o ordenaba que debía hacerse, al menos. Estaba siendo un líder y se sentía bien porque significaba _estar haciendo algo_ y se había sentido peor que un inútil todo el viaje.

Y ahora estaba sentado solo en su camarote – en el camarote de Katara – sosteniendo su taza y mirando fijamente las coordenadas de diminutos números sin comprenderlas verdaderamente. Katara abrió la puerta de un empujón. Su rostro estaba hinchada y roja. Se combó contra la puerta y la cerró torcida. El torno chirrió. Se contemplaron a la luz de las velas y volvió con premura a él: su mano en su rostro, su casi-pelea sobre cuando y por qué y por cuánto tiempo.

-Su-Lin está muerta –exclamó, y de repente su vergonzosa confesión se sentía muy pequeña e insignificante en la enorme marea de muerte y desesperación que había barrido cada rincón de su país.

Se puso de pie.

-Lo siento.

-Cayó durante la evacuación. Rodó sobre unas rocas… -Katara parpadeó y se deslizaron lágrimas por su rostro-. No estaba ahí.

Mudo, Zuko abrió sus palmas y las extendió. Sus dedos cazaron el aire – una invitación, si ella quería. La vio decidirse. Se apartó de la puerta, cruzó la habitación y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él. _¿Por qué siempre es la muerte la que nos acerca?_ La sostuvo con fuerza y presionó su mejilla contra su cabello. Olía a humo. La respiración de ella se estremeció.

-¿El niño? –averiguó, y su voz salió más ronca de lo que había querido.

-En mi camarote –respondió Katara, sorbiendo por la nariz-. Lo llevaré conmigo al templo cuando regresé.

Sus palabras se asentaron en sus entrañas pesadamente. Se apartó.

-Y eso será pronto, ¿no?

Su mirada cayó.

-Yo no…

Él tragó.

-Está bien –aseveró-. No me debes nada. Como me siento – como me _sentí_ – no levanta súbitamente los deberes de tus hombros, tú todavía tienes que…

Su mano acarició su rostro, los dedos recorrieron la grumosa masa de su oreja. Se quedó quieto y la observó.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser diferente? –Preguntó ella con la voz queda, mirando fijamente su boca-. ¿Por qué no puedes ser el chico que nos perseguía?

-No he sido ese chico en un largo tiempo –como antes, el se estiró y presionó la mano de ella contra su rostro-. ¿Todavía eres la chica que até a un árbol?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya no estoy segura de quién soy –su otra mano agitó la tela de su camiseta, retorciéndola entre sus dedos-. He estado tan confundida, últimamente. Solía saber hacer lo correcto todo el tiempo. Me acuerdo como eso se sentía – su rostro hizo una mueca-. Nunca pensé que diría que la guerra era más fácil durante la guerra, pero…

-Pero tenías un enemigo que pelear –completó él-. Y tenías tu libertad.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan listo? –ella parpadeó-. Me di vuelta, y creciste.

-Tú también –su otra mano cubrió la de ella que estaba sobre su pecho y la sostuvo contra su corazón.

-¿Qué nos está pasando?

Dejó caer su otra mano y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Sintió un torrente de gratitud cuando ella no se alejó.

-Estamos continuando con nuestra vida.

Katara sonrió suavemente.

-¿Es así como le dicen? –Enlazó sus dedos sobre su corazón-. Creo que quizás todavía estamos creciendo.

-¿Es por eso que mi estómago esta lleno de pericos-gorrión?

Ella reprimió una carcajada y luego ambos se estaban riendo quedamente el uno al otro, sus labios casi tocándose.

-Quizá –concedió-. Pero ser mayor sí que tiene sus ventajas.

Su corazón se atenazó.

-¿Oh?

-Újum.

El movió sus manos entrelazadas hasta sus labios y besó suavemente cada uno de sus nudillos, de forma reverencial, mirando como se oscurecían sus ojos azules. Su mano tembló dentro de la de ella.

-¿Me mostrarías?

Muchas veces, Zuko había imaginado como sería esto. Sus aproximaciones siempre eran efímeras, desconectadas, carecían en lo narrativo que verdaderamente se desarrolla entre dos personas: de esto, a eso, a aquello, comienzo y medio y final. Acción de alza, acción de caída. Su yo adolescente había visto solo lo que deseaba por el momento: el cabello de Katara como una cortina a su alrededor, su collar atrapando la luz mientras se movía a tiempo del ritmo que habían adquirido. Había imaginado como se sentirían sus labios y sus manos y su piel y su lengua. Había pensado que oiría su voz metiéndose dentro de su oreja sana.

No había imaginado risas o perfumes o como ella dijo _No soy tan bonita como recuerdas, soy más vieja ahora, _o como él contesto_ Yo juzgaré eso_, y _Déjate el collar, en mis sueños usabas el collar._ Él no había sabido que ella le mordería el hombro o le diría exactamente que hacer (_no, más despacio, más suave, así, por favor, así_) o que se aferraría estremeciéndose a él, tan sorprendida por la intensidad de su propia reacción como él.

No se había imaginado adoptando un Toph-ismo y diciendo _Gracias, Dulzura_ entre besos o el hum de agotamiento en sus miembros después de todo o cuán firmemente se había moldeado a ella cuando rodó lejos de él.

-Debería ir a ver a Kurzu –dijo, al borde del sueño.

-Tráelo aquí con nosotros –le contestó, pero la rodeó con un brazo y ella no se movió.

* * *

Zuko abrió los ojos a una pálida luz azul. Pájaros del alba chillaban fuera del puerto. Una sensación cálida, agotada y de aturdimiento lo llenó. Se dio la vuelta – debió de haberse movido durante la noche – y miró a Katara. Suspiró con alivio. _Todavía está aquí. _Su cabello cubría su rostro. Se había retorcido fuera de él. Ahora sus hombros se sacudían levemente.

_Oh, no._

_-_¿Katara? –Se estiró a por ella, pero retiró su mano a último momento-. Dulzura, ¿Qué pasa? –el temor se expandió por su estómago. Apartó la sábana y buscó sangre-. ¿Te lastimé? ¿Estás bien?

Ella solo lloró con más fuerza.

-Estoy bien –aseguró entre sollozos.

-¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

Ella se enrolló aún más fuertemente en sí misma.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Él deslizó un brazo cauteloso alrededor de ella.

-Entonces dime, para que pueda arreglarlo –apremió.

-No puedes arreglar esto –replicó bajito-. Es sobre Aang.

La piel de Zuko se puso fría. _Todavía lo ama. Se siente culpable y va a irse. Se acabó antes de empezar._

-¿Sí?

-Realmente amaba a Aang –exclamó Katara.

-Lo sé.

-Los otros hombres que trataron de llamar mi atención sólo querían la maestra agua del Avatar, ¿sabes? No les importaba quien era antes de la batalla final. Aang me trató como una persona de verdad.

-Él te amaba –Zuko le acarició el brazo-. Eres muy fácil de amar.

Vio la punta de una sonrisa.

-Gracias –suspiró-. También me necesitaba. Y supongo que me gusta ser necesitada por alguien. Antes de que dominara el estado Avatar, tenía que sacarlo de él. tenía que abrazarlo y sostenerlo mientras él lloraba, hasta que dejaba de brillar –sorbió por la nariz-. Me gustaba ser la persona que podía hacer eso por él. me hacía sentir especial.

-Tú ya eres…

-Déjame terminar –le cortó-. Lo que estoy intentando decir es que a veces, me sentía más como si fuera la madre de Aang que su amante. Y eso no cambió durante nuestro matrimonio – se giró de modo de quedar apoyada en su espalda, y miró fijamente el techo-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Aang fue a buscar más maestros aire?

-Por supuesto.

-No encontró ninguno. De veras él era el último. Y eso lo golpeó muy fuerte. Creo que bien en el fondo siempre había esperado encontrar unos cuantos. Así que cuando me encontró a mí de nuevo, creo que respondí a lo triste que estaba. Y mis viejos instintos regresaron. Era mío de nuevo. El mundo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Porque tenías un Avatar para cuidar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Correcto. Así que fue fácil acceder, cuando se me propuso. Porque él tenía estos enormes proyectos planeados – restaurar el templo, organizar el orfanato – y era como antes: optimismo ilimitado, energía interminable. Y quedé atrapada con eso.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Amabas a Aang. Me acabas de decir eso.

-Lo sé. Pero estar casada con él era como estar casada con mi mejor amigo – si mi mejor amigo quería niños, porque él esperaba que fueran maestros aire. Y pensaba que yo sería la madre perfecta para ellos, porque lo había experimentado de primera mano.

Fue el turno de Zuko de rodar sobre su espalda. Se quedó ahí acostado respirando y digiriendo la información.

-No tenía idea que los niños eran tan importantes para él.

-Él no tuvo mucha infancia. Ninguno de nosotros la tuvo, supongo. Pero él quería compensar el tiempo perdido, y la única manera de hacerlo era rodeándose con otros niños. Creo que es parte del por qué empezó el orfanato. Pero incluso eso no alcanzó lo que realmente quería, lo cual era más maestros aire.

-Pero el control no se transmite por sangre –recordó Zuko.

-Pero _es _más probable en familias con la habilidad –reconvino Katara-. No es como si Aang no los hubiera querido de no haber sido maestros aire. Él quería niños. Los quería conmigo. Es solo que yo no pude dárselos.

Zuko se giró.

-¿Qué?

Ella parpadeó. Una única lágrima rodó por su sien y hasta su cabello.

-Aborté –respondió.

-¿Estuviste embarazada? –apoyó su cabeza en un codo-. Tío nunca me dijo…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Nadie sabía. Ni siquiera Sokka. Quería esperar hasta la marca de los tres meses. Pero el bebé no lo logró –su rostro se arrugó y él buscó sus manos para cubrirlas. Katara tomó una honda bocanada de aire. Llevó sus manos al estómago-. Dolió. Un montón. No solo en mi corazón, sino en todo mi cuerpo. Era como ser dada vuelta desde adentro. Estaba demasiado adolorida como para hacer agua control, y ni siquiera pude curarme.

-Por todos los cielos…

-Aang vio lo mucho que me dolió, y juró nunca más hacerme pasar por eso de nuevo. Dijo que los niños no eran importantes si iban a ponerme en peligro. Le dije que podíamos ver otros curanderos, tratar de descubrir que había salido mal, pero no él no escuchó. Podía ser tan terco, a veces –se encogió de hombros-. Y después de eso, dejamos de compartir la habitación.

Zuko parpadeó.

-¿Disculpa?

-Le dije que los maestros sanadores podían controlar la concepción. Podemos mover los fluidos hacia arriba y debajo de nosotros mismos. Es complicado, pero aún así es sangre control. Así que todavía podíamos dormir juntos. Pero él no quiso.

Encontró que podía ser irónico.

-Confía en mí. Quería.

Katara meneó la cabeza.

-No, no quería. Sé que con el tiempo, las parejas se separan. A veces es simplemente difícil encontrar algo de privacidad, especialmente en un orfanato lleno de niños. Pero no era así con Aang. Era como si hubiera apagado una vela. Era así de simple. No podía creer lo fácil que fue para él. Solo descartó esa parte de la vida marital de la manera que rechazaba la carne.

-Entonces era un tonto más grande de lo que alguna vez pensé.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias por decir eso. Pero esa es la diferencia entre ustedes dos. Aang era el Avatar. Requiere de esa clase de fuerza para rechazar la tentación y mantener los chakras limpios. Vale la pena si significa que otro Avatar puede tomar su lugar. Como su esposa, tenía que aceptar esto –suspiró-. Al menos, es lo que pensaba.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora… -Katara miró la cara de Zuko-. Ahora no estoy segura –se ruborizó-. Porque por mucho que Aang me amaba, y por mucho que yo lo amaba… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Lo que tú y yo tuvimos anoche fue algo que Aang y yo nunca compartimos. Y me perdía de eso porque ni siquiera sabía que era posible, y porque tu estúpido honor te frenaba –lo golpeó en el pecho débilmente-. Parte de mí se siente realmente culpable, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera debería compararte con Aang en esa manera. No es justo. Las personas son diferentes.

Él trazó una línea desde su vientre hasta su rodilla y de vuelta al inicio.

-¿Y la otra parte?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

-La otra parte se siente muy liberada.

Después de eso, se sentó en la cama y lo observó afeitarse en un pequeño espejo puesto en ángulo para atrapar mejor la luz del sol.

-Nunca vi esto cuando estábamos viajando juntos.

-Lo hacía cada mañana antes de que te levantaras.

-Oh, cierto. Los maestros fuegos se levantan con el sol y todo eso.

Él agitó la navaja en un cuenco de agua. Iroh le había enseñado a afeitarse. Era más difícil cuando estaban viajando y no tenían espejos. Usaba el brillante y liso costado de una tetera. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que realmente le gustaba de su lugar en Ba Sing Se: el lavabo. Era un pequeño espacio compartido al final del pasillo, pero tenía un espejo y podía calentar el agua tanto como quería cuando la puerta estaba cerrada. Gracioso, no había pensado en ese lugar en años.

-¿Crees que alguien sabe? –preguntó Katara.

Él la miró por el espejo.

-¿Te importaría si supieran?

-Pensaba que a ti si. Eres el Señor del Fuego, después de todo.

Él sacó la navaja de entre espuma caliente.

-Por el momento, me siento más como Lee.

-¿Quién?

-No importa. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Eso suena fantástico –se deslizó fuera de la cama y recogió su vestido-. De veras debería ir a ver a Kurzu. Estoy segura que él también tiene hambre.

-Ey. Detente –sacó con la toalla el resto de la espuma y cruzó la habitación. Le sacó el vestido y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sus pieles desnudas se presionaron cálidamente.

-¿Por qué es esto?

-Quería hacerlo –enterró la nariz en su cabello e inhaló-. Umm…

Katara soltó una risita.

-Me estás abrazando como si fuera a salir volando en cualquier momento.

-Puede que lo hagas.

Ella se apartó.

-Voy a vestirme ahora, y luego voy a ir a por Kurzu, y los tres vamos a comer algo. Lo prometo –sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se metió dentro de su ropa-. Puedes mandar una partida de búsqueda después de cinco minutos.

Él sonrió.

-Ve que no tenga que hacerlo.

-Ey, no acato órdenes de tu parte –su sonrisa se ensachó-. Bastante al contrario, de hecho.

-Es siempre un placer servir.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días fueron los mejores que Zuko recordaba desde el festival de tres días que siguió a la muerte de su padre. Se movieron a un ritmo mucho más lento, aunque a veces parecía que se daba vuelta y toda la tarde había pasado en un borrón de sol y olas y comidas. _Va a terminar cuando llegues a casa_, le dijo una voz en su interior. Sonaba como Azula._ Nada así de perfecto puede durar, especialmente no para ti. _Pero él la ignoró y caminó a lo largo del barco con Katara y Kurzu. El mantenía al niño a un brazo de distancia mientras Katara levantaba el agua desde el mar para bañar su pequeño e inquieto cuerpo. Ahora que recibía raciones regulares de arroz congee sin contaminar y puré de mango, el color de Kurzu había mejorado y parecía empujarse lejos de Zuko y Katara constantemente para gatear por la habitación sobre sus codos como un soldado haciendo ejercicios de sigilo.

-Debería de caminar a esta hora –observó Katara, acomodando su peso y ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba a Kurzu hacer sus torpes recorridos.

-Muchos de los que maduran tarde alcanzan grandes cosas –retrucó Zuko-. Lo que carece en gracia lo compensa con entusiasmo.

Ella se giró hacia él y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su torso.

-Sonaste como Iroh.

-Gracias –le respondió, y le besó el pelo.

Las ansias más íntimas de Katara seguían sorprendiéndolo, también. Era como un hambriento niño suelto en una panadería. Lo arrinconaba en cada siesta de Kurzu, y entre sus juergas de llanto a altas horas de la noche. No que Zuko tuviera objeción alguna – aunque sí se preguntaba si el espíritu del Avatar llegaría pronto para impartir castigo. Era como si ella hubiera destapado un manantial dentro de si misma. Esa energía, deseo y placer lo desbordaba y lo dejaba sintiéndose joven, sino un poquito agotado. Su piel no había cosquilleado desde esa manera desde antes de la muerte de Ozai. Y su espíritu no había ardido con tanta esperanza desde los momentos justo después de ella.

La noche anterior a la llegada la capital Kurzu simplemente se negaba a dormir. Lloraba si lo bajaban, y se aferraba a las piernas de Katara si ella se alejaba.

-Creo que finalmente entiende que su madre no va a regresar –supuso, alzando al niño por lo que parecía como la centésima vez. Kurzu berreó en su cuello y se retorció en su agarre. Le tiró el cabello, causando que reprimiera un juramento-. ¿No puedes ordenarle que la pare, o algo? Es de la Nación del Fuego, después de todo.

Zuko levantó la mirada del pergamino que estaba leyendo.

-Kurzu, tu señor te ordena que dejes de darles tantos problemas a su Lady.

-_Tu _Lady, ¿eh? –Inquirió Katara. Su voz se burlaba, pero sus ojos sonreían.

-Solo estoy intentando inculcarle algo de buena ciudadanía –repuso Zuko. Se paró y rodeó a Katara de forma que quedó parado detrás de ella. Le retiró el cabello del cuello y la besó ahí-. Debería aprender que este Señor del Fuego se pone muy contento de recompensar la lealtad.

-Lealtad, ¿Mmm?

-Efectivamente.

-¿Qué hay de los extranjeros? –preguntó-. ¿Cómo los recompensa este Señor del Fuego?

-Con frecuencia y entusiasmo –contestó, besándola hasta los hombros. La oyó contener el aliento y sonrió-. Creo que es necesario un baño.

-Ya…

-Me refería a nosotros.

Ella se giró a medias.

-Ahora que lo pienso, me estoy sintiendo un poquito sucia.

* * *

Esa mañana mientras el alba iluminaba la habitación, los ojos de Zuko se abrieron para ver a Katara al otro lado de la cama, su cuerpo formando una pared defensiva para que Kurzu no pudiera caer. El niño dormía entre ellos. El corazón de Zuko dio un vuelco y se hinchó con un sentimiento demasiado grande para que lo abarcara. Una calidez febril lo hizo presa, como si acabara de reunir una enorme ola de fuego. Su vista se volvió difusa y el aire abandonó sus pulmones. _Es el cambio, _se dio cuenta_. Pasó después del Lago Laogai, y de nuevo cuando llegó el cometa y me dio la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a Ozai. Es una premonición, una explosión de poder para hacer lo que es necesario._

-¿Pero qué debo hacer? –susurró. Katara se movió, y él se estiró a por su cara-. Esto está bien –aseveró, recorriendo su mandíbula con sus dedos-. Sé que es así. Solo dime como quedarme contigo, y lo haré.

Pero ella no respondió, y él se quedó dormido con sueños de dos peces rodeándose entre sí sin tocarse.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Fandomme  
**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que azota la Nación del Fuego.  
**

**Rating: T por AdolescenTe.**

**Notas: Gracias son debidas a aquellos que han leído, dejado review y añadido esta historia a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto por este capítulo.

* * *

**

Llegaron más tarde esa mañana. El anuncio de su llegada debio de haber reunido una significante atención, porque una multitud los aguardaba. La mayoría eran mujeres y niños y trabajadores del puerto. Era casi mediodía, y estaban comiendo masas guisadas y yuzus mientras esperaban._ Seguro esta gente tiene trabajo que podría estar haciendo._ Zuko descendió la escalera con unos vítores amables, pero la aparición de Katara encendió gritos estridentes y palmas.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores, mi Señor? –inquirió uno de los secretarios de Zuko, un delgado hombrecito con un anticuado bigote, tan pronto Zuko puso un pie en tierra-. ¿Tú y la Maestra Sangre van a adoptar al niño? ¿Cuándo es su boda?

-¿Disculpa? –Replicó Zuko al tiempo que alguien lo empujaba al frente de la multitud. Se giró. Katara estaba a su lado, cargando a Kurzu. Tenía el cabello suelto, como a él le gustaba, y los ojos de Kurzu estaban como platos. Incluso Katara se veía sorprendida por la atención. _¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Ninguno de los dos fue ni un poquito discreto. Alguien debió de haber enviado una carta. Por supuesto que esta gente está esperando un anuncio familiar._

Todavía pateándose por su carencia de previsión, Zuko levantó los brazos.

-¡Gente de Kaino-tama! –gritó-. Por favor, tenganme paciencia. Lady Katara y yo acabamos de regresar de Tetsushi. Mientras estuvimos ahí, vimos muchas cosas terribles. Vimos un pueblo entero caer por la avaricia de un hombre –mientras la muchedumbre se calmaba, explicó-. La gente de Tetsushi estaba siendo envenenada por uno de sus propios ciudadanos. Su nombre era Tizo, y les falló como capataz y como vecino. Como capataz de la refinería, dejó que el plomo contaminara el suministro de agua –Zuko se giró a medias hacia Katara-. Pero sin la ayuda de Lady Katara, nunca hubiéramos descubierto esto. Con sus habilidades para curar, fue capaz de diagnosticar el problema. Gracias a ella, hemos detenido el envenamiento de Tetsushi. El area circuncidante está segura ahora.

De nuevo, vítores amables. Katara trató de hacer una reverencia – era difícil sosteniendo a Kurzu – y entonces la gente rugió, como si la hubieran visto por primera vez. Zuko levantó los brazos de nuevo. El sol cayó de lleno sobre él. Empezó a sudar.

-Ahora hay carteles de se busca circulando con la cara de Tizo. Quiero que cada ciudadano memorice su rostro. Que se sepa que cualquier individuo que traicione a sabiendas a la Nación del Fuego ya no tendrá lugar dentro de sus límites. La avaricia de Tizo casi causó las innecesarias muertes de un pueblo entero. Me niego a permitir o perdonar tal comportamiento.

Esto bajó un poco el ánimo, para alivo de Zuko. Sin embargo, duró solo un momento, mientras Katara se adelantaba y levantaba a Kurzu para que enfrentara a la multitud.

-Este es Kurzu –clamó. El gentío chilló y hizo ruiditos de "ahh". Zuko apenas se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco-. Su madre era una nativa de Tetsushi de la Nación del Fuego, pero su padre era un hombre de la Tribu Agua de mi propia comunidad. Este chico – este hermoso y saludable chico – es un ejemplo de lo que puede pasar si dos naciones deciden trabajar juntas. Huérfanos como Kurzu abundan en el Templo Aire del Sur. Es por ellos, y por todos los niños, que las cuatro naciones deben continuar conservando la paz del Avatar.

Esta vez hubos hips y hurras de parte de la multitud, y Katara retrocedió.

-¡Dicho como una verdadera Señora del Fuego! –gritó alguien, y la gente estalló de nuevo en risas y aclamaciones. Zuko arriesgó una rápida mirada a Katara, que rió también antes de acomodar su agarre a Zuko y dirigirse hacia el carruaje.

Dentro, suspiró y se recostó contra su hombro.

-¿Podemos no hacer eso de nuevo por un tiempo?

-Pero te adoran –replicó Zuko-. Te quieren más de lo que me quieren a mí.

Ella bufó.

-Aman la idea de mí como Señora del Fuego –retrucó-. Aman la idea de ti teniendo un heredero –se sentó derecha y re-acomodó a Kurzu en su regazo-. Soy solo un útero andante para ellos.

El carruaje traqueteó cuesta arriba. Pequeñas piedras golpeaban los ejes y hacian irregulares ruidos de estallidos. Zuko se enderezó, sacudiéndose, mirando fijamente a Katara en su asiento de almohadones de seda carmesí. _¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa tan nefasta? _Quiso preguntar. _¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginar a alguien pensando de ti de esa forma?_ Pero sabía. Era Aang y su deseo de maestros aire de nuevo

* * *

Su Tío no estuvo para recibirlos cuando llegaron a casa. En vez de eso, una bandada de secretarios y ministros lo esperaban, todos aparentemente resueltos a agarrar un pedazo de su atención:

-Mi Señor, los últimos informes sobre el rendimiento del arroz.

-Mi Señor, las especificaciones de la flota Norte.

-Mi Señor, los dibujos que pidió –pronto su brazo rebosaba con rollos de todos los tamaños.

Dedicó a Katara con una mirada irónica.

-Nunca termina –se giró-. Que preparen el viejo cuarto de mi madre para Lady Katara -le indicó al jefe del servicio-. ¿Dónde está mi Tío?

-Con sus invitados en el jardín oeste, mi Señor.

-¿Invitados?

-Dijo que deseaba que fueran una sorpresa, mi Señor.

-¿Por qué me das una habitación nueva?

Se giró para ver a Katara frunciéndole el ceño.

-Váyanse –les indicó al gentío que aguardaba, y espero a que se fueran antes de tocar ligeramente la cabeza de Kurzu-. Hay una cama-marinera (1) bajo la cama –confesó-. De esa forma, este pequeño puede tener su propia cama, y tú todavía tendrás espacio suficiente para desparramarte.

Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Desparramarte?

-Tiendes a extenderte –le dijo al oído-. Veamos a mi Tío.

Encontraron a Iroh sentado en una medio círculo de piedra ante un brasero pórtatil disperasando las migajas de tortas de luna para una horde de anhelantes pericos-gorrión. Estaba sentado con su ancha espalda vuelta hacia ellos, y dos mujeres a cada lado. Bajos y artísiticamente cuidados árboles salpicaban la senda de grava que llevaba hasta ellos. Al tiempo que Zuko y Katara pusieron un pie en el jardín, la mujer sentada a la izquierda de Iroh paró las orejas.

-Esos sí que son unos pasos que no he oído hace tiempo.

De repente los brazos de Zuko estuvieron ocupados con Kurzu,

-_¡Toph!_ –Katara casi resbaló por los escalones. Atrapó a la otra mujer en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Toph tosió y palmeó a Katara en la espalda.

-Calma, Princesita. No voy a ningún lado.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Quién es éste? –indagó Iroh, mientras Zuko bajaba los escalones de piedra. El anciano dejó su taza y abrió los brazos.

-Éste es Kurzu –respondió Zuko, entregándole al niño-. Es un refugiado.

-Bueno, no sabíamos nada de eso, ¿o sí? –preguntó Iroh, guiñándole un ojo a su sobrino, y encaramando al niño en su abundante barriga-. Honestamente, sobrino, nunca dejaste que ni siquiera un puma pigmeo te siguiera a casa, ¿y ahora regresas con un niño?

-Es muy hermoso –acotó una voz queda, y Zuko se volvió para ver a la mujer a la derecha de Iroh inclinando su cabeza en dirección a Kurzu. Era más alta que Toph, con facciones delicadas y largos y afilados dedos. Usaba su cabello negro en una larga cascada que salía de una vincha (2) y combinaba con su bata de verde pálido.

-Tú debes ser… -Zuko no sabía como terminar su oración.

-Ling –completó ella, inclinándose gravemente-. La compañera de viaje de Toph.

-Compañera de viaje –repitió-. Por supuesto.

Ling se sonrosó un poquito.

-Es un honor conocerte.

-Oh, por favor –intervino Katara, finalmente desenredándose de Toph-. Somos nosotros los que estamos honrados. Toph me ha hablado tanto de ti.

Ling solo se sonrojó más.

-Espero que solo las cosas buenas…

-Tonterías –repuso Toph-. Les dije que eres una melindrosa para comer y que nunca puedes decidir que ponerte.

-¿Oh, eso es todo?

-Bueno, dejé fuera la parte sobre el oso ornitorrinco.

Por alguna razón, las tres rieron. Claramente, una broma de la que Zuko no tenía conocmiento. Quiso servirse una taza de té, pero no había más tazas. Irguiéndose por completo, empezó a andar su camino hacia la escalera de nuevo.

-¿Sobrino?

-Más tazas –respondió Zuko sobre su hombro.

Cuando regresó, Katara les estaba contando la historia de Tetsushi. Iroh estaba a su lado y hacía saltar a Kurzu en una rodilla.

-Así que, el capataz todavía anda suelto –comentó Iroh.

-Sí –admitió Katara-. Aunque hay cárteles de se busca por todos lados.

-Lo encontraremos –afirmó Zuko, y le entregó una taza de té a Katara.

-Gracias.

-¿Y tú regresarás a tu orfanato? –averiguó Ling.

Katara vaciló. El estómago de Zuko se atenazó.

-Ese es mi plan, sí.

-Oh, pero entonces te perderás a tu hermano y a tu cuñado, y a todas tus sobrinas y sobrinos.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron Katar y Zuko al unísono.

Iroh sonrió.

-Bueno, estaba tan solo sin ti, sobrino, y era tan adorable oír la voz de una mujer en la casa de nuevo, que invité a Toph y a Ling. Pero entonces pensé, ¿Por qué no tener una improvisada reunión familiar? –le sonrió ampliamente a Katara-. Tu hermano y su familia deberían de estar aquí pronto.

-¿Qué tan pronto? –preguntó Zuko.

-Bueno, eso depende de cuando mi halcón los alcance en realidad. Verás, todavía me tienen que responder.

Zuko no estaba seguro de si estrangular al anciano o aplaudirlo por su artimaña. Sabiendo que Sokka y Suki estaban en camino solo demoraría más a Katara, y la mantendría en la casa más tiempo. _Y tú creías que su intromisión había acabado con ese ataquecito falso de comida en mal estado._

Katara fijó una mirada recelosa en Iroh antes de volver su atención a Zuko.

-No te responderán –replicó-. Le pedí a Sokka y a Suki que vayan al templo en mi lugar –miró de nuevo a Iroh-. Probablemente se fueron para cuando enviaste el mensaje.

-No hay que temer –rebatió Iroh alegremente-. Envíe varios mensajes, incluyendo uno a tu amigo Haru. Él debería de estar en el templo ahora –levantó a Kurzu en el aire-. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Los niños están seguros –lo dijo en su mejor voz de bebé.

-Los niños en el templo me necesitan –reconvino Katara.

-Tu familia te necesita también –porfió Iroh-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu hermano?

-El viejo tiene razón, Princesita –intervino Toph-. La última vez que estuvimos todos juntos fue… -dejó la frase inconclusa y cavó un hoyo en la grava con un dedo del pie-. Bueno, tú sabes.

Katara suspiró.

-Es solo que no quiero rehuir de mis responsabilidades.

-Lady Katara, espero que me perdones por decir esto, pero creo que también es tu responsabilidad regresar al templo fresca y relajada, para poder servir mejor a los intereses de los chicos –sugirió Li-. Con los años, me he acostumbrado a ser los ojos de Toph. Si ella me preguntara como luces ahora, le diría que estás con una obvia necesidad de un buen descanso después de trabajar tan duro.

-Que elocuente señorita que eres –felicitó Iroh-. Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Como si la sola mención del descanso le hiciera pensar en dormir, Katara bostezó.

-Supongo que no he podido dormir mucho últimamente…

-No, es verdad –insistió Zuko, antes de instántaneamente cerrar la boca. Katara le dirigió una mirada letal. Sintió las miradas de Toph y Iroh directa y fijamente sobre él quemando agujeritos en su pecho-. El bebé te mantuvo despierta todo el viaje de regreso, digo, y te estabas esforzando al máximo en Tetsushi intentando curar a todos…

-Es verdad –convino Katara-. Hablando de eso, supongo que debería tomar una siesta antes de la cena –se paró.

-Una excelente idea –concedió Iroh, siguiéndola-. ¿Te gustaría llevar a Kurzu contigo? El cuarto de los niños no ha sido preparado en años, pero estoy seguro que podemos encontrar a alguien que lo haga.

-Eso no será necesario –aseguró Katara, tomando a Kurzu de entre los brazos de Iroh-. Está acostumbrado a mí ahora, y cualquier cosa que perturbe su rutina probablemente lo pondrá más mañoso –frunció el ceño y miró al niño-. Aunque si hay alguna ropa de bebé en la casa…

Iroh le ofreció el brazo a cada una de las mujeres del Reino Tierra.

-Ling, estamos ahora en una búsqueda por ropa de bebé.

-Sí, señor –respondió Ling, sonriendo y enlazando su brazo con el de él.

-¿Esta búsqueda requiere de tanto tiempo en el mercado como la última? –preguntó Toph, y los otros dos rieron.

Zuko se acercó sigilosamente a Katara y a Kurzu.

-Te acompañaré a tu nueva habitación.

-Está bien, podemos encontrarlo solos –rechazó Katara, y se adelantó a grandes zancadas. Sus pisadas resonaban secamente sobre la losa. Kurzu miraba a Zuko por encima del hombro de ella, sus manos encerrando su cabello. La escena le recordaba a Zuko a algo, pero no podía acordarse a que.

* * *

Esa tarde la cicatriz de Zuko le dolió punzantemente. Pesadas nubes se movían por encima del palacio, y el aire dejaba pesadez y humedad sobre el suelo.

-Desearía que lloviera de una vez –clamó Toph durante la cena.

-Sí que hace nuestra búsqueda más difícil –se quejó Iroh-. Odiaría darle a Kurzu lo que dejó mi sobrino, pero si Katara insiste…

Alegando agotamiento, Katara había pedido la cena en su cuarto. Iroh había prometido mandarle un té especial calmante y restaurador que combinaba él mismo: jengibre, manzanilla, escaramujo "y un poquito de algo dulce", que Zuko sospechaba podía ser licor de pimpollo de cereza. Sin ella y Kurzu en la mesa, el cuarto de estado parecía extrañamente vacío. Zuko intentó recordar la última vez que había estado sentado con su familia completo.

-Debió de haber sido antes del primer asedio –se dijo para sí.

-¿Él qué, sobrino?

Zuko sacudió la cabeza para aclararsela.

-Nada, Tío.

-No es _nada,_ dijiste _algo_ recién –intervino Toph. Así que. Desembucha.

Zuko dobló su servilleta.

-Estaba simplemente tratando de recordar una ocasión cuando toda la familia usó esta habitación para cenar.

-Antes del asedio –respondió Iroh-. Eras muy joven, y Azula era incluso más joven. Mi padre estaba donde estás tú ahora, conmigo a su lado y Lu Ten a mi lado, con Ozai al otro lado y Ursa junto a él –sonrió-. Tú estabas al lado de Ursa, y Azula se sentó junto a ti. Me parecer recordar que te picaba con uno de sus juguetes.

-¿Pero que hay de tu madre? –indagó Ling-. ¿Dónde se sentaba ella?

Iroh parpadeó.

-¿_Mi _madre? Ella era como mi propia esposa, Ku Mei. De hecho, creo que incluso eran primas lejanas. Ambas murieron al dar a luz –Iroh bebió un trago de su té-. Mi padre, el Señor Azulon, nunca perdonó a mi hermano verdaderamente por eso.

Los palillos de Zuko cayeron con estrepito en su tazón. Se giró hacia su tío.

-¿Eso es verdad?

-Cuando entre al Mundo de los Espíritus, me aseguraré de preguntarle, pero creo que es así –contestó Iroh. Levantó el tazón en una mano y agarró los fideos con la otra-. Fue hace mucho tiempo, sobrino, y mi padre era anticuado. Creía que Ozai de alguna forma le había robado la vida de tu abuela. Por supuesto, nunca diría una cosa así – era un hombre supersticioso, pero lo escondía muy bien – pero noté que trataba a Ozai diferente.

-Supongo que sabemos porque Ozai favorecía a los más chicos –acotó Toph, con la boca llena de fideos-. Lo siento, Chispitas, pero había que decirlo.

-¿Había algun señal? –preguntó Zuko.

-¿De la desaprobación de mi padre? Bueno, primero, él…

-No, me refieron de los problemas al dar a luz de la Abuela y de Ku Mei –corrigió Zuko. Sintió que su oreja sana se ponía roja-. Digo… ellas debieron de haber visto a los médicos del palacio y a sus propias parteras… ¿No podía alguien haberles advertido?

Iroh frunció el ceño y se retorció un poquito.

-Bueno, si alguien le dio a mi madre tal advertencia, no me dijo nada sobre eso –se encogió de hombros-. Empero de nuevo, mi madre era una mujer de una época diferente. Tal vez tu generación comparte estas cosas de naturaleza más privada con los niños, pero tendrás que preguntarle a Sokka y a Suki sobre eso.

-Esos dos no pueden mantener un secreto ni para salvar sus vidas –admitió Toph-. Sus hijos saben cuando otro está en camino incluso antes que ellos.

-Eso no es necesariamente que sean malos guardando secretos –replicó Ling-. Tal vez los niños son simplemente más inteligentes.

-No se necesita un genio para saber por qué tu mamá está vomitando por todos lados cuando lo has visto un millón de veces antes.

-Y ahí se va mi apetito –se quejó Zuko, alejando su tazón.

* * *

Espero hasta que empezó a llover. Para ese momento se había puesto al día en la mayoría de lo que tenía para leer, habiendo elegido postergar los textos más técnicos – nuevos diseños de barcos, una investigación geológica – para la mañana cuando pudiera afrontarlos con una mente despierta. Ahora su tetera de té se había enfríado y escuchó a la lluvia repiqueteando en las tejas arriba.

Había estado en la punta de su lengua el preguntarle a su Tío si Ku Mei había perdido un bebé. En cierta forma las dos cosas parecían encajar: si el cuerpo de una persona tenía dificultad en hacer una tarea exacta, entonces tal vez una falla previa era una señal de otra fatal por llegar. _Pero no es así, Zuko_, pensó_, no es como fuego control. El cuerpo no puede practicar tener un bebé._ Tal vez había registros de censo en la materia. ¿Habría preguntas como esa incluidas? Katara había mantenido su aborto en secreto para todos, incluso para su hermano. ¿Las mujeres responderían un censo diciéndole a un completo extraño cosas así? ¿Su Tío se lo contaría, si le preguntaba? De alguna forma, lo dudaba.

Zuko se paró y se estiró. Su cuello sonó cuando lo torció de un lado a otro. Sus ojos ardían. _Pronto necesitaré anteojos como el viejo Rey Tierra._ miró la habitación: con espacio de sobra y austera a excepción de los mapas de vibrantes colores que había colgado en lugar de las antiguas armas de su padre. Sus espadas gemelas colgaban sobre una cama enfundadas en brocado de seda negra. Parecía grande y solitaria esta noche, como el mar bajo la luna nueva.

Suspirando, Zuko rotó los hombros sacándose su chaqueta y chaleco, y se calzó unas pantuflas. Se lavó los dientes, la cara y abrió su armario. Metiéndose dentro, sopló suavemente en un cerrojo neumático con forma de dragón. El otro lado de la armadura se abrió quedamente, y se metió dentro después de cerrar el armario tras de si. Se encontraba ahora en un pasadizo polvoriento y angosto. Su mano derecha encontró la delgada baranda y empezó a caminar. No había usado este pasadizo desde que lo había descubierto, no habiendo tenido necesidad de hacerlo, y su piel hormigueó con cada sonido que imaginaba podía ser una rata o una araña. Encendiendo una diminuta bola de fuego en una mano, avanzó por el resto del pasillo hasta que encontró una puerta. Ésta también se abría con una respiración matizada de fuego. Resucitando el sigilo del Espíritu Azul, se metió dentro de la vieja habitación de su madre.

A la luz de su propia llama, vio a Katara dormida en la vieja cama de su madre, rodeada por brocado dorado y saten profundamente ámbar. Aunque alguien había sacado la cama marinera y la había tendido, Kurzu estaba acostado bajo el brazo de Katara. _Que los dioses bendigan a cual haya sido el Señor del Fuego encargado de construir ese pasadizo._ Apagando la llama con su puño, Zuko se acercó a la cama. Se sacó la camiseta y cautelosamente levantó las mantas. Sus dedos acababan de rozar la cadera de Katara cuadno recibió un brusco codazo en su estómago. Katara rodó sobre él y sintió una presión creciendo en su cuello, se estaba volviendo difícil respirar…_ Eres un tonto por soprender a una maestra sangre, Zuzu_, se le mofó la voz de su hermana.

Agarró las muñecas de Katara y las palanqueó.

-Soy _yo_ –siseó.

Ella lo golpeó en el estómago y el tosió.

-¡Te lo mereces por meterte como un ladrón! –le regañó en un susurro seco-. ¿Cómo te metiste aquí, de todas formas?

-Pasadizo secreto –confesó, haciendo arcadas.

Ella bufó.

-Típico. No podías simplemente _pedir_ pasar la noche.

-¿Y que el resto del palacio supiera?

-¿Qué, estás avergonzado?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡No grites! –le calló con un susurro lacónico-. ¡Despertarás a Kurzu!

Él re-encendió la llama en su palma y la miró fijamente. Un tirante de su camiseta blanca se había caído de su hombro, y tuvo que desviar los ojos a la fuerza del sorprendetemente tentador pedazo de hombro que dejaba desnudo.

-¿No quieres que sea discreto?

-¡No si es porque estás avergonzado de esto! –entornó los ojos. Señaló el panel secreto por el cual había entrado en la habitación-. Esta es la verdadera razón por la que cambiaste mi cuarto, ¿verdad? Para que pudieras tenerme cada vez que quisieras, y nadie sabría. No era para nada por Kurzu.

_Te atrapó ahí_. Tartamudeó:

-Fue... no fue _solo _por Kurzu.

La palma de Katara chocó con su frente.

-Pensé que te preocupabas por él, Zuko.

-Me preocupo. Sabes que sí.

-Solo sucede que te preocupas más por dormir conmigo.

-No me conviertas en el villano porque sucede que me gusta llevarte a la cama. La última vez que me fijé a ti también te gustaba.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, ¡no me gusta que me trasladen de cuarto a cuarto solo por tu conveniencia! ¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar en lo que podía ser que yo quisiera?

-Aparentemente no –concedió él-. Mientras estamos en el tema, ¿Qué es lo que _quieres_? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te hubiera importado si hubiera decidido decirle a mi Tío y a Toph y a Ling esta tarde como hemos pasado estos tres últimos días? ¿No hubiera sido un lindo regalo de bienvenida para tu hermano? "Por favor disfruta tu estadía en la Nación del Fuego, Sokka, y por cierto -- ¿sabías que tu hermana disfruta dejando que el Señor del Fuego la viole todas las noches?"

Katara parpadeó. Abrió la boca, después la cerró. Parecía incapaz de contener algo – ira o risa, Zuko no podía decir. Finalmente sucumbió y rió por la nariz.

-¿_Viole_?

Él agachó la cabeza.

-Fue todo lo que pude pensar que no fuese… vulgar.

-Oh, y tú nunca has sido vulgar.

Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su boca.

-Solo contigo, Dulzura.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que suerte la mía –sonriendo, se re-acomodó sobre él de forma que su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. El fuego se esfumó y la súbita oscurida lo dejó hiper conciente de su calidez, de su olor-. Has sido un niño muy malo, Señor Señor del Fuego.

Zuko se arqueó en vano y le susurró al oído.

-No tienes idea.

-Y eso es realmente muy malo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los chicos malos no están de suerte esta noche –respondió, y se bajó-. _Acabo _de poner a este bebé a dormir, y es un _milagro_ que no se haya despertado de nuevo. Y creo que todavía estoy un poquito enojada contigo. Así que tendrás que sonreír y aguántartelo nomás –hundió la cabeza en la holmada.

Frenando un gemido de frustración, Zuko la siguió y enlazó un brazo sobre ella.

-Un beso –pidió, hocicando en su cuello-. No te he besado en diez horas.

Ella se acomodó.

-¿Contaste?

-Sucede que tengo un cronometro interno muy preciso.

-Oh, ¿es _eso_ lo que es? –preguntó, contonéandose-. No me parece tan interno.

Él mordisqueó su oreja.

-¿Ahora quién está siendo vulgar?

-Me atrapaste. Lo confieso.

-Tienes suerte de que no te até a un árbol –retrucó-. Bésame.

Katara se giró y él la acerco. La mano de él se hundió en su cabello y sostuvo su cabeza. Hizo que el beso durara lo más que pudo. Empezó más suavemente de lo que había querido, más suave, reverencial, como si realmente fuera tan nuevo en esto como ella lo hacía sentir. Cuando se apartaron, Katara titubeó un poquito.

-Realmente sabes cómo decir buenas noches –le felicitó.

Ella se acomodó en las almohadas. Él se amoldó a ella y enterró su nariz entre su cuello y su hombro, deslizando una mano sobre su vientre.

-Deberías oírme decir buenos días.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los ojos de Zuko se abrieron para encontrar a Kurzu jugando en el piso. El niño de alguna forma había gateado lejos de Katara, bajado por su cama marinera, y hasta el piso. Se dirigía directamente al pesado gabinete. Zuko observaba con somnolienta diversión como Zuko intentaba subir la brillante y resbalosa superficie de la madera lacada. Fallaba cada vez, y finalmente vociferó su frustración azotando la puerta con su diminuta palma. La puerta repiqueteó sobre su eje y el gabinete hizo un sonido profundo y resonante. A su lado, Katara se despertó sobresaltada.

-No es nada –afirmó Zuko mientras ella se sentaba-. Solo Kurzu.

Como si supiera que era el tema de conversación, Kurzu se volvió hacia ellos, sonrió y azotó con más fuerza el gabinete. Katara gimió.

-¿_Cómo_ hace Suki para aguantar con tantos bebés?

-Sospecho que de la misma forma que aguanta con tu hermano.

Katara le dirigió una mirada diciéndole que no era divertido. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Zuko se sentó y se deslizó fuera de la cama.

-Kurzu, como tu Señor del Fuego te ordenó que hagas menos ruido –se agachó y levantó al niño. Kurzu apestaba-. ¡Ugh! Queridos dioses, ¿has estado arrastrando mierda por todas mis alfombras?

Detrás de él, Katara ahogó una carcajada. Él se giró hacia ella, sosteniendo a Kurzu a un brazo de distancia. Por alguna razón, ella encontraba esto terriblemente gracioso, y se escondió bajo las mantas riendo incontrolablemente. Un bulto con forma de Katara temblaba bajo el brocado dorado. Zuko marchó hasta la cama.

-¡Esto no es gracioso!

Katara solo rió más fuerte. desde debajo de las mantas, lo señaló.

-No lo traigas aquí. Llévalo al lavabo y báñalo.

-¿Mi maestra agua favorita querría ayudarme con esa tarea particular?

-No. Tu maestra agua favorita tiene la intención de dormir hasta tarde.

Zuko miró a Kurzu. El niño parpadeó. Su cabello estaba parado en un lado y Zuko tuvo el impulso de aplastarlo.

-Voy a re-abrir el cuarto de niños, y a contratar una niñera –advirtió-. Los hombres más grandes de este país fueron cuidados por niñeras, y tú no serás diferente.

-Deja de dar vueltas, Chispitas.

Zuko navegó el pasadizo de regreso a su propia habitación con un resorte en sus pies. Bañar a Kurzu de alguna forma se había convertido en una fiesta con él, Katara y el niño metido en la tina de granito y cedro de su madre. Maestros fuego y agua eran únicamente apropiados para la experiencia del baño, había decidido Zuko. Uno podía mantener el agua moviéndose mientras el otro la mantenía caliente. Y lavar la espalda de Katara – y lavar su _cabello_ – era la manera perfecta de empezar el día. La meditación simplemente palidecía en comparación a todo ese dar volteretas oscuro, fragrante y adorable a traves de sus dedos mientras la mujer en cuestión se removía y ronroneaba bajo sus manos.

Había resuelto pasar cada mañana así hasta que Katara se fuera o entrara en razón. Estaba en el medio de una feliz ensoñación que la incluía y a una barra de jabón cuando salió al otro lado de su armario. El cuarto estaba como lo había dejado, la cama todavía hecha, sus ropas colgando en la silla. Solo una excepción oscureció su humor.

-Así que, sobrino –empezó Iroh sirviendo una segunda taza de té-, ¿hay algo que quisieras decirme?

* * *

(1)Cama marinera: o camas nidos, son camas que viene con camas debajo de las mismas, o sea tienen como un cajón debajo de la cama.

(2)Vincha: o huincha o cinta para el pelo.


	10. Capítulo IX

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Fandomme  
**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que azota la Nación del Fuego.**

**Rating: T por AdolescenTe.

* * *

**

Zuko miró a su tío parpadeando. _No has hecho nada malo,_ se dijo a sí mismo. El cuarto pareció más caliente, súbitamente. Algo estaba latiendo, en algún lugar, y débilmente se dio cuenta de que era su corazón. La última vez que su tío lo había mirado de esa forma, el anciano estaba atrapado en cristales brillantes y el Avatar parecía muerto. Doce años no habían hecho nada para aligerar la carga de la reprobadora mirada de su tío.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó Zuko, recostándose contra el armario.

-La verdad –contestó Iroh-. ¿Té?

-Sí, por favor –aceptó Zuko, y tomó el té que le entregaba. Se hundió en la silla más cercana. Sus almohadones marfil de seda se sentían demasiado suaves y mullidos debajo de él. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

-¿Honestamente creíste que no sabía a donde conducía ese pasadizo? –Inquirió Iroh-. ¿Olvidaste que una vez tenía la intención de ser Señor del Fuego?

Zuko resistió el impulso de esconder la cara.

-No… no estaba pensando en eso.

Iroh bebió su té.

-Obviamente, tenías otras cosas en mente.

-No pasó nada –aseveró Zuko-. Nosotros… yo… no es lo que tú piensas.

-Por favor, sobrino. Infórmame de lo que pienso. Mis propios pensamientos tienden a escapar de mí a mi edad.

Zuko miró el rostro que parecía más viejo con la decepción. Tragó e intentó recordar la ira que había encabritado solo un segundo atrás. _Eres un adulto. Ella es una adulta. __Dile eso. Dile que no es asunto suyo._

-Piensas que no estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero no es así.

Iroh se echó hacia atrás. Retorció su taza de té entre sus dedos.

-¿Crees que es eso lo que pienso?

-Tío, ella…

-¡_Silencio_!–Iroh se paró-. Creo que has deshonrado esta casa. Creo que te has aprovechado de una _viuda_ – de la viuda de tu _amigo_ – en la cama de tu propia _madre._ Y creo que yo debo ser culpado, porque tomaste mis artimañas bien intencionadas como una excusa para comportarte en una manera que ni siquiera tu _padre_ consideraría apropiada.

-Tío, no es…

-No he terminado –cortó Iroh. Calmadamente, dejó su taza-. Cuando arreglé las cosas como las arreglé, tenía la intención de que cortejaras a Katara. ¡No tenía la intención de que te colaras en su coma para poder degustar los bienes primero!

-¡_Cállate_! –Zuko salió disparado de su silla. Ésta y la taza de té tambalearon sobre el piso-. No presumas de discutir algo que no entiendes, tío.

-Oh, entiendo. Entiendo bastante. ¡Entiendo que estás a punto de arruinar lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado! –Iroh señaló hacia al armario-. Katara es la mujer más fina que te mira, y…

-¡Entonces deja de hablar sobre ella como si es una _cosa_! –Zuko cerró los puños-. Ella no es _bienes_. Yo no estoy_ degustando_ nada.

Iroh cruzó los brazos dentro de sus mangas.

-¿Entonces que estás haciendo, sobrino mío?

Zuko miró las espadas gemelas sobre su cama. Si solo los problemas pudieran ser rebanados.

-No lo sé.

* * *

Zuko se movió a través de figuras de fuego control, pero no las sentía. Fallaba por márgenes más y más grandes, sus entrenadores se fruncían el ceño los unos a los otros.

-¿Todavía está mareado, mi Señor? –averiguaron-. ¿Anoche, sintió las olas?

-¿Qué olas? –replicó Zuko.

-Lo que queremos decir es, que quizá aún no se ha acostumbrado a estar de vuelta en tierra, mi Señor.

_Esa es una forma de decirlo, _pensó, y dejó que lo guiaran por una aburrida serie de flexiones profundas impartidas a ellos por el Gurú Pathik años atrás.

Luego fue el desayuno, para el cual estaba tarde. Los otros ya se habían ido – sospechaba que su Tío había desayunado virulencia pura – así que comió en su oficina, cogiendo el pescado que se había enfriado mientras leía informe tras informe y dictaba la correspondencia a su mejor calígrafo, el Maestro Sho.

-¿Mi Señor? –llamó el calígrafo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo le gustaría terminar esta oración?

-¿Qué oración?

El Maestro Sho sonrió amablemente.

-La que empezó a dictar hace cinco minutos, mi Señor.

Zuko hizo una mueca.

-La terminaremos luego. Déjemoslos esperar. ¿Qué sigue en el montón?

Su secretario tercero se adelantó.

-Una carta pidiendo una audiencia, mi Señor.

-¿De parte de quién?

Su secretario frunció el ceño.

-De un grupo que se llama a sí mismo la Sociedad para la Justicia en Aprendizaje –respondió.

-Eso es creativo. ¿Qué quieren, aparte de audiencia?

Su secretario le echó una rápida leída a la carta.

-Dinero, naturalmente –levantó una ceja con reservas-. Parece que creen que hay escasez de buena educación para muchachos en la capital de la nación, y en otras partes. Sobrepoblación, dicen. Demasiados hombres volviendo a casa de la guerra para sembrar sus avenas silvestres, como dicen ellos – como si eso pudiera ser algo malo. Culpan a los recortes de los gastos militares.

-La carta –pidió Zuko.

-Oh, sí. Por supuesto, mi Señor. Han incluido aquí una propuesta para los cimientos de la construcción de una nueva escuela – como la Academia de Fuego para Chicas, dicen, solo que para niños también –el secretario hizo una mueca de desprecio-. Sospecho que esta carta fue enviada por jóvenes esperando un aula más bonita.

-Guárdalo para después. Lo miraré esta noche –miró a ambos-. ¿Dónde está el jefe del servicio? Quiero que se re-abra el cuarto para niños.

-Su Tío ya ha hecho ese pedido, mi Señor, cuando se enteró que el hermano de Lady Katara y su familia vendrán a visitarnos.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-No, lo necesito antes que eso.

Su secretario se iluminó.

-Sí, mi Señor. De inmediato. Iré a entregar el mensaje yo mismo –y con eso salió disparado.

Zuko se volvió hacia el calígrafo.

-¿La familia de Sokka ha accedido a visitarnos?

-El halcón llegó esta mañana, mi Señor.

-Maestro Sho –llamó Zuko, dirigiéndose al calígrafo-, ¿qué sabe sobre elegir una niñera?

* * *

Afortunadamente, el almuerzo llego y realmente tuvo el tiempo para asistir. Toph y Ling llegaron cubiertas de ramitas – parecía que Iroh había dedicado la mañana a darles una lección en arreglos florales – y Katara le sonrió de una forma que hizo a su estómago dar volteretas por el lugar. Clamó un lugar junto a ella y fulminó a su Tío con la mirada al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué es ese horrible olor? –preguntó Toph.

-Algas de mar coladas y puré de tubérculos –respondió Katara-. Es comida de bebé tradicional de la Tribu Agua.

-Apesta.

-Bueno es una suerte que tú no la estés comiendo, entonces, ¿no? –Katara intentó meter una cucharada de un poco de esa asquerosa mezcla entre los labios de Kurzu, pero el niño volvió su cabeza así y asá para evitarlo.

-Parece muy terco –observó Ling.

Toph farfulló por lo bajo.

-Como alguien que conocemos.

-Tal vez el niño tiene más paladar para la Nación del Fuego –sugirió Iroh-. ¿Tal vez le gustaría un poco de mi pato?

-Tal vez Zuko debería sostenerlo para que no pueda caerse de mi falda –repuso Katara depositando al niño en el muslo disponible de Zuko sin preguntar. Zuko tuvo que arreglárselas para mantener un agarre firme sobre él. Kurzu le dedicó una mirada lastimosa de _cómo puedes dejarle hacerme esto._

-Katara – aventuró Zuko-, en el barco parecía gustarle la fruta…

-Las frutas están llenas de azúcar. Necesita vegetales.

Toph se rió por lo bajo.

-Te lo dijeron, Chispitas.

-¿Las algas son un vegetal? –Preguntó Ling-. Nunca pensé que lo fuera, pero supongo que es arbolado y verde.

-Y asqueroso –agregó Toph.

-Aunque es muy nutritivo –intervino Iroh-. Conozco una receta para una máscara especial de algas para limpiar…

Katara agarró su barbilla y la dirigió hacia delante.

-Zuko. Cóncentrate. Necesito tu ayuda, aquí –Katara habló en voz baja-. Solo no dejes que Kurzu se te escape, ¿de acuerdo?

Su toque firme y directo le recordó de la noche anterior. _Has sido un chico muy malo, Señor Señor del Fuego. _Sonrió.

-Claro –ciñó su agarre en el niño. Kurzu todavía despreciaba la comida-. Si sigue comportándose así, jamás encontraremos una niñera para él.

Katara alzó la cabeza. Frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que estabas bromeando, antes –exclamó en un susurro, agachándose de nuevo.

Zuko se acercó a ella, inclinándose.

-No puedes cuidarlo todo el tiempo. Se supone que estás descansando –se encogió de hombros-. Tenemos que re-abrir el cuarto para niños para los hijos de Sokka pronto. Podríamos usarla nosotros también.

Katara finalmente tuvo éxito dejando un poco de comida en la boca de Kurzu, pero él de inmediato la escupió. Katara hizo un mohín.

-Supongo que será agradable dejar que alguien más se haga cargo de esto por un rato –hizo un gesto con la cuchara-. Ya sabes, tú podrías ayudarme de vez en cuando.

-Oh, sí. Será una gran adición a mi oficina. "Despreocúpense del bebé, caballeros, solo le están saliendo los dientes" –arrugó el entrecejo-. Hablando de eso, ¿Cuántos dientes tiene? –Zuko acomodó mejor a Kurzu en su regazo y lo inclinó hacia atrás. La boca de niño y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Bien en el fondo, Zuko vio tres diminutos dientes perlados-. ¿Solo tres? ¿Eso es normal?

-Me he estado preguntando eso, yo también –admitió Katara-. Es como lo de caminar. Tiene un poquito más de un año, ahora, creo. Debería de estar caminando y hablando y teniendo más dientes –se concentró en el rostro del niño-. Digo, sé que es pequeño para su edad, y de bajo peso, pero las otras cosas… -suspiró-. Es solo que me preocupa.

-¿Crees que está enfermo?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Parece bien, solo un poquito lento.

-¿Qué es esto que oigo sobre Kurzu? –preguntó Iroh. Avanzó pesadamente sobre sus pies y rodeó la mesa. Levantó al niño de la falda de Zuko-. No te están diciendo que eres lento, ¿o sí, chiquitín?

-Los otros maestros sangre que conozco estarían preocupados si lo conocieran –contó Katara-. Hay algunas pruebas que puedo hacer, supongo. Es solo que pensé que saldrá de improviso y empezará a hablar.

Iroh levantó a Kurzu arriba y abajo.

-No hay necesidad de eso –cabeceó en dirección a Zuko-. El Señor del Fuego por allá no habló hasta que tuvo casi tres.

Zuko parpadeó.

-¿No hablé?

-No. realmente tu madre estaba bastante preocupada. Todos pensamos que había algo mal. ¡Pero después un día tú empezaste a hablar oraciones enteras! –Iroh alzó al niño de nuevo y lo acomodó sobre un hombro-. Lu Ten fue completamente opuesto. Hizo todo temprano. Caminó a los nueve meses, habló a los diez. Tu hermana lo mismo. Tu madre solía decir que Azula corrió antes de poder gatear –sus cejas se fruncieron-. Eso debió habernos dicho algo, ahora que lo pienso.

-Yo también hablé muy temprano –intervino Toph-. Mis padres solían fanfarronear de eso entre ellos. Supongo que estaban felices de que pudiera hacer algo bien.

-Eran ciegos a su propio modo también –aseguró Ling-. Después de todo, tenían un prodigio en medio de ellos y no tenían ni idea.

-Bien dicho, Ling –felicitó Iroh-. Creo que es tiempo de que Kurzu y yo vayamos a dar un recorrido por la cocina para una comida más sabrosa. ¡No se puede aprender a caminar con el estómago vacío! –y con eso, salió despacio del salón con el niño en brazos.

-Pero… yo le estaba dando de comer –protestó Katara.

-Creo que Iroh ha entrado completamente en el territorio del abuelo –sugirió Ling. Les dedicó una sonrisa compungida a Katara y Zuko-. Espero que ignoren eso.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Zuko revisó el progreso del cuarto para niños. Le pidió a Katara que lo acompañara. La habitación olía a yuzu lustrado con aceite y ropa de cama nueva. Los sirvientes dejaron su trabajo y se inclinaron hasta que les pidió que se levantaran.

-¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó a Katara.

Él la miró entrar en la habitación. El cuarto era un óvalo grande, con alcobas miniaturas para ocho pequeñas camas y un juego de cortinas de gasa con campanas como las que estaban en el viejo cuarto de Zuko. Tiempo atrás, un ambicioso pintor había hecho un mapa circular de la Nación del Fuego en el techo convexo. Aunque los colores se habían opacado desde entonces, el mapa conservaba algo de su vieja grandeza. Como los cuartos más seguros del palacio, también usaba cerraduras neumáticas y no tenía puertas ni ventanas hacia el exterior. En vez de eso, una variedad de candelabros de pared colgaban por encima de la altura de un niño, enmarcados con platos de cobre abrillantado para duplicar la iluminación.

-Los niños lo adoraran –aseguró Katara. Miró alrededor-. ¿Hubo alguna vez un Señor del Fuego con ocho hijos?

-No que me acuerde. Esta habitación fue diseñada para albergar tanto a los niños de la realeza como a sus primos, o a los de los dignatarios visitantes –_dormí por primera vez con Mai en esta habitación,_ pensó en decir. _Claro que yo tenía seis, y ella dormía al otro lado del cuarto._

-Es un poquito grande para Kurzu –comentó Katara-. Pero supongo que no puede lastimarlo prepararlo para su vida en el templo. Esos cuartos son _enormes._

Zuko miró el piso.

-Así que todavía estás planeando llevarlo contigo.

Katara respiró hondo.

-Tengo responsabilidades allá.

_¿Qué, pensaste que duraría para siempre? _Zuko asintió.

-Claro –tragó-. Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender –Ignorando el ceño de Katara, salió a grandes zancadas y entró en su oficina donde se quedó hasta pasada la cena.

* * *

Zuko había resuelto no verla esa noche. Sin importar que Kurzu estuviera acomodado en el cuarto de niños con una mujer de la cocina que estaba atendiendo a un niño de la misma edad, dejando por consiguiente a Katara con esa gran cama toda para ella. _No. Si esto se va a terminar, mejor que se termine antes de que Sokka llegue. _Después de todo, ¿ella no le había dicho que era arrogante de su parte que lo visitara en la noche sin preguntárselo? Parecía como una directiva bastante clara para él: _Mantente lejos hasta que te invite._

Él podía esperar. Nada en el comportamiento de Ozai ni en las historias de Iroh lo habían preparado para la avalancha de papeleo en la que los Señores del Fuego se veían perpetuamente ahogados. No terminaba más de leer para distraerse de su ausencia de la cama de Katara.

_La Sociedad para la Justicia en Aprendizaje presenta dos hechos para considerar: primero, que la población de los niños en edad escolar de la Nación del Fuego ha crecido considerablemente en los doce años desde la guerra, y que los cambios en la política de impuestos relacionadas a los gastos militares han privado a la mitad de esos chicos de una educación significativa, y segundo que este exceso de niños sin educar tiene un impacto negativo en la sociedad de la Nación del Fuego tanto en niveles urbanos como rurales._

_Dentro de este informe, por favor lea la información presentada de los más recientes censos, así como las copias de los informes de las milicias locales sobre la creciente tendencia al vandalismo, hurto, incendiarismo, y embarazo en muchachas bajo la edad de matrimonio. También se incluyen testimonios escritos de artesanos de toda la Nación del Fuego, que alegan que nadie de la mano de obra disponible es apropiado para sus profesiones. Más copias de los siguientes documentos pueden obtenerse por escrito a la Sociedad para la Justicia en Aprendizaje._

_La Sociedad ofrece esta evidencia para convencer a Su Honorable Señor del Fuego Zuko que la Nación del Fuego necesita una nueva política en lo que concierne a…_

Un golpe apagado sonó desde el armario de Zuko. Dejó el rollo y escuchó con atención. Por un momento, se preguntó si era una rata especialmente grande, o tal vez un perico-gorrión atrapado entre las paredes de alguna forma. Pero no, el golpe sonó de nuevo, y definitivamente sonaba como si viniera desde dentro del armario. Apresurándose, Zuko abrió el armario, y abrió la cerradura con un soplo de su aliento antes de meter a una Katara muy polvorienta y llena de telarañas.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le exigió, sacudiéndose el polvo-. La luna ya está altísima.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

-Pensé que querías que me mantuviera lejos.

-¿Cuándo dije eso?

-No recuerdo. Estaba ocupado siendo golpeado en el estómago.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé. Eres tan oprimido –miró la habitación-. ¿Una cama negra? ¿En serio? –se sacó las pantuflas de una patada y se arrodilló sobre ella. Su pijama blanco lucía terriblemente pálido e invitador contra el negro, e incluso más cuando lo dejó caer sobre el piso-. ¿No te vas a meter? –inquirió sobre el hombre.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Es esto una especie de castigo?

Ella se deslizó entre las sábanas.

-¿Qué?

-Anoche me dejé caer sin avisar, y ahora tú has hecho lo mismo.

Ella cruzó los brazos.

-Bueno, si no me quieres aquí…

-Yo no dije eso. Solo pensé… -luchó por encontrar las palabras. _Pensé que esto no era muy importante para ti-. _No sé lo que pensé.

Katara extendió los brazos.

-Zuko. Me cansé de esperar. Así que pensé mostrarte que no eres el único que puede usar un pasadizo secreto –ella frunció el ceño-. Aunque dado que tienen cerraduras neumáticas, supongo que sí lo eres.

Él se sentó en la cama.

-Eso no es verdad. Mi Tío también puede usarlos. El pasadizo fue puesto ahí por Señores del Fuego que querían acceso a las recámaras privadas de sus Señoras sin alertar al palacio entero. Así que cualquiera que ha sido Señor del Fuego, o fue entrenado para serlo, sabe sobre ellos –hizo una mueca-. De hecho, mi Tío estaba esperándome aquí esta mañana.

Oyó cómo caían secamente sus manos en la seda.

-_¿Qué?_

Él se giró.

-Estaba sentado justo en esa silla, esperando.

Katara parpadeó varias veces al tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-Entonces él sabe.

-Él sabe.

Respiró hondo varias veces.

-¿Qué dijo?

_Solo que soy una vergüenza. Nada que no haya oído antes._

-Nada por lo que tengas que hacerte problema.

-No me vengas con eso. Quiero saber.

Él suspiró.

-Bien. Me acusó de un comportamiento impropio de un Señor del Fuego. Dijo que nunca había tenido la intención de que sus artimañas tuvieran consecuencias tan vergonzosas.

Katara quedó completamente boquiabierta. Su mano se levantó para cubrirla. Por un momento sus ojos destellaron brillantes y húmedos.

-¿Iroh no me aprueba?

Un claro escalofrío envolvió la piel de Zuko. Gateó sobre la cama para sentarse al lado de ella.

-No. Lo contrario. Él te ama, lo sabes. Soy yo –suspiró-. Dijo que te estaba usando –Zuko se sentó contra la cabecera almohadonada y atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho-. Él no creo que merezca… esto. Creo que quería que esperara y te cortejara apropiadamente, antes de… bueno… -hizo un gesto entre su cuerpo desnudo y el de él.

-Pero es mi cuerpo –protestó Katara bajito-. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con él.

-Lo sé. Pero mi tío es anticuado. Creo que preferiría que te estuviera escribiendo poemas y comprándote regalos, no… -no completó la frase.

-No durmiendo conmigo –completó Katara.

-Exacto.

Ella se envolvió con las sabanas y recargó su cabeza contra las almohadas.

-Pero... yo digo, te busqué primero.

-Eso hiciste.

-Y no estaría haciendo esto si no quisiera.

-Por supuesto que no –afirmó-. Todavía tengo que conocer al hombre que pueda obligarte a hacer algo.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias –estiró los brazos y flexionó los dedos. Él escuchó pequeños tronidos en sus hombros-. Ser una maestra agua ayuda.

-Y también ser una maestra sangre –agregó Zuko-. Podrías matarme mientras duermo con un solo toque – la miró de reojo-. ¿Estás segura que no eres una asesina?

-Me descubriste. He sido enviada aquí para vengar un error antiquísimo. Solo hago el amor contigo para darte una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Arqueó su ceja sana.

-¿Tú me _haces el amor_?

Ella se giró para apoyarse sobre su costado. La risa en sus ojos enviaba cálidos y atolondrados dedos directamente a su estómago.

-¿Preferirías ser _violado_?

-Creo que me gustaría saber la diferencia, primero.

Sus labios se curvaron.

-Bueno, eso depende. ¿Has sido bueno?

-Muy bueno –respondió, acercándose un poquito.

Ella se estiró y empezó a desanudar los botones de su camisa con una mano.

-¿Extra especial bueno?

-Extra especial bueno –confirmó, y se preguntó a dónde se le había ido la voz.

Su mano se detuvo justo sobre su ombligo.

-¿Extra especial con bayas-linterna encima?

Zuko se acostó y tiró de ella sobre él.

-Lo que tú digas.

Katara rió y se inclinó. Murmuró en su oreja quemada:

-¿Confías en mí?

-Con mi vida –respondió.

-Porque hay algo que me gustaría probar…

Él inhaló la esencia de su cabello.

-Lo que sea que es, por favor pruébalo pronto.

Al principio no notó nada – aparte de sus labios y sus manos y el cosquilleo de su cabello sobre su pecho – pero luego una presión en ciernes y repiqueteante se hizo notar. Ella había manipulado su sangre de alguna forma. _No sabía que se podía hacer eso._ Pero tuvo poquito tiempo para la aprehensión, porque se estaban moviendo. Y pronto descubrió que sí, que había una diferencia, y ella podía hacerlo sentirla: podía acabarlo rápidamente en un desorden de dientes apretados y sudor, o girarlo hasta que estuviera tan tenso como una cuerda falsa e inseguro de si suplicar que lo soltara o que siguiera una y otra vez. Ella se decidió por lo último y él perdió la noción del tiempo. Se movieron juntos y él observó su danza y ella dijo _Nadie nunca me ha dejado hacer esto_ y él dijo _Haz lo que quieras, soy tuyo._ Su conciencia se achicó a un único punto cuando ella gritó por cuarta vez y dijo _Te quiero conmigo, esta vez_ y él dijo_ Vamos_. Y ella lo hizo y él también lo hizo, y su cuerpo fue solo un pulso, solo un latido, como las ondas en las aguas de un estanque después de que una piedra fuese arrojada allí dentro.

Cuando ella finalmente se apartó y él apagó las luces y cerró las cortinas con una sola mano perezosa, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y preguntó:

-¿Alguna vez me escribirás un poema?

-Ya lo hice –replicó, y la oscuridad hizo su voz finita-. Es lo que los jóvenes hacen.

-¿Cómo era?

Él contó las sílabas, golpeando sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda.

_Lluvia y nieve y hielo. _

_No pueden enfriar la arena del desierto._

_Solo una mirada de piedad._

-Es muy triste –comentó, su voz lenta y adormilada.

-Estaba muy triste.

Sus dedos ahondaron alrededor de sus costillas y lo abrazó mas fuerte.

-Deseo… deseo haber sabido.

Él le besó el pelo.

-Yo también.

Zuko la envolvió con ambos brazos y se dejó caer profundamente en el sueño. En el borde, creyó oír a Katara decir algo. Pero estaba demasiado ido, y sus labios no se iban a mover.

* * *

A la mañana, ella había desaparecido. Se sentó en la oscuridad y apartó la cortina solo para encontrarla sentada en su escritorio, leyendo sus papeles. Estaba sentada desnuda en la silla, sus talones descalzos apoyados en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos. Su cabello caía sobre el respaldo de la silla. Había papeles olvidados en el piso.

-Esta gente tiene un punto bastante bueno –indicó, sin volverse.

-Buenos días para ti también.

-No, lo digo en serio. Realmente han hecho su investigación.

-¿La Sociedad para la Justicia en Aprendizaje?

Ella asintió.

-Creo que están en algo. Los números no mienten.

Zuko volvió a acostarse sobre las almohadas.

-Eso es verdad, no mienten. Por eso es que voy a concederles una audiencia, y decirles que no.

Katara dejó caer sus piernas.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-No hay dinero. Así de simple.

Katara sacudió una mano para abarcar la riqueza que los rodeaba.

-Podías haberme engañado.

-Eso es para gastos menores. Es diferente. No es riqueza real. No es tierra o un recurso primario como oro o madera. Esas son las cosas que construyen imperios, no montones de esculturas de jade.

-Pero tú no podrías pagar ese jade sin oro.

-Cierto. Pero este palacio no ha gastado nada de dinero en renovación desde al menos la época de mi abuela. Ni Azulon ni mi Padre se interesaban por la estética, y yo solo gastó en mantenimiento. Lo que vacía el presupuesto de esta casa no son las escultura, es la comida y el jabón y las telas. Despedí a la mitad del personal después de que Ozai murió, solo para ahorrar dinero. Seguro, no los hizo muy felices, pero… -se encogió de hombros-. Aprendí a dirigir un barco limitado mientras estuve fuera.

Ella sonrió.

-Siempre fuiste bueno con el dinero. Incluso entonces, siempre sabías como conseguir el mejor trato –señaló el pergamino-. ¡Por lo cual sé que puedes mover algo de dinero del presupuesto nacional para construir esta escuela!

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me niego a discutir esto hasta después del desayuno.

-Oh, buena idea. Me muero de hambre.

-Seguro que sí. Me agotaste

Ella soltó una risita.

-Soy culpable. Quiero huevos.

Zuko ya tenía un caftán(1) atado alrededor de su cintura cuando se le ocurrió algo.

-Parecerá sospechoso si ordeno doble porción y ambos nos salteamos el desayuno.

Katara levantó los ojos del pergamino.

-Iroh ya sabe.

-Pero Toph y Ling no. El palacio no sabe. Mi gente no sabe. Aún –se pasó una mano por el cabello-. No podemos seguir así.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Si es tan importante para ti, simplemente regresaré por el pasadizo.

-Por supuesto que es importante para mí. Es una cuestión de honor.

Su ceño se agudizó y dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de piedra. Resistió el impulso de adoptar una postura defensiva. Ella se puso de pie.

-Zuko, si tienes un problema con que el resto del mundo sepa que te gusta dormir con una sucia _campesina_ de la Tribu Agua, entonces necesitamos tener una charla seria.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces que es?

Por todos los dioses, una repetición de su conversación con Iroh.

-Pensé que no querías que nadie supiera –contestó-. Esa tarde en el jardín cuando se me escapó, me miraste mal. Pensé que querías mantenerlo en… secreto.

-Quiero. No me hace exactamente ninguna gracia que Toph, Ling, Iroh y mi _hermano _me pregunten con quién estoy durmiendo. Pero si lo hacen, no voy a mentirle a mi familia solo porque te preocupa tu preciosa reputación. No nos escondimos en ese barco, así que es un poquito tarde ahora para empezar a intentarlo.

-¡No es mi reputación la que me preocupa, es la tuya!

-Oh, ¿Porque tú estás tan lejos de la opinión pública?

-¡No! ¡Porque gente estúpida te llamará una caza-fortuna y una puta y los dioses saben que más! ¡Porque este mundo esta lleno de tarados que dejarán de donar a tu orfanato si se enteran que tú eres algo más que una perfecta viuda suspirante que no puede esperar para unirse a Aang en el Mundo de los Espíritus! –la observó abrir la boca, luego cerrarla. Ella intentó hablar pero él la paró-: Y dado que insistes en volver allá, me disculparás por intentar tratar de mantener vivo el lugar.

Las manos de Katara se levantaron para cubrir su boca. Sus ojos parecían platos.

-Oh –exclamó a través de sus dedos-. Oh, Zuko.

-¿Qué?

-Estás enamorado de mí.

Lo hizo sonar como algo terrible, como un grave error de criterio. Miró el piso. Sus pies descalzos parecían extrañamente desconectados de él, como si no fuera realmente él el que estaba parado allí sino alguien más.

-¿Crees que estaría haciendo esto de no ser así?

Katara se agachó y cogió su pijama. Se lo puso y se abrazó los brazos.

-No lo sé, Zuko. Eso es lo que pasa. No lo sé.

-¿Qué crees que soy, Katara? –presionó sus uñas en sus palmas-. ¿Te di la impresión de ser la clase de persona que se toma estas cosas a la ligera?

Ella suspiró.

-No… no sé. No sé con cuánta gente has estado. No es como si alguna vez respondieras mis cartas.

-¡Porque temía sentir algo que no tenía derecho de sentir!

-¿Incluso después de que Aang murió?

-¡_Especialmente _después de que Aang murió! ¿Preferirías que hubiera hecho un movimiento cuando estabas más vulnerable? ¿Es esa la clase de hombres que quieres?

-¡No te detuvo en el barco!

-Tú misma lo dijiste: tú me buscaste. Pensé que era a mí a quién querías –apretó los dientes-. Aparentemente me equivoqué.

Quedó boquiabierta.

-No digas eso.

-Creo que ya hemos pasado el punto de que me digas que hacer. Hay bastantes hombres en el templo, y si te sentías sola podrías haber…

La distancia que los separaba le permitió ver la mano de Katara antes de que conectara con su rostro. Pudo haberla detenido, pero eligió no hacerlo. Tuvo ganas de decir cosas feas. Si ella quería castigarlo por eso, estaba en su derecho. Ella quedó tambaleándose frente a él, su mano izquierda todavía a medias levantada.

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás –clamó-. Yo tampoco me tomo estas cosas a la ligera.

-Pudiste haberme engañado –replicó.

Ella palideció hasta los labios.

-¿Por qué, Zuko? ¿Por qué _insisto_ en cumplir con mis responsabilidades? ¿Por qué no estoy lista para renunciar al orfanato por algo de sexo maravilloso y un hombre que ni siquiera admitirá como se siente? ¡Lo siento, pero mis compromisos significan un poquito más para mí que eso!

-Oh, así que ahora que lo sacaste de tu sistema, zarparás hacia la inclusión –Zuko meneó la cabeza-. Tú misma lo dijiste: es como contener un océano en un barril. Odias estar ahí. Odias no ver el mar, odias no ver tu familia, y ahora te odiarás por no tener lo que tuvimos anoche en esta habitación.

Katara levantó la barbilla y cuadró los hombros.

-Te sobrevaloras demasiado, Señor del Fuego.

Sintió un hueco abriéndose en el estómago, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Quizás –contestó con una voz tan baja que apenas la reconoció-. Pero pregúntale a la mujer que lloró en mis brazos. Te dirá otra cosa.

Zuko se apartó. Se dirigió al baño. Sin cerrar la puerta, disparó fuego por los tubos neumáticos. El agua llegó chorreando por el extraño aparato que el Mecánico había instalado como regalo cuando la guerra terminó. Sintió los ojos de Katara sobre él. Rehusándose a girarse, agarró la barra de jabón más cercana. Llevó bastante tiempo, pero finalmente oyó su puerta cerrarse.

* * *

_No tengo perdón. No he estado pasando un buen momento, jaja, y ya no podía más con la culpa de no actualizar. Lo siento mucho de verdad. Espero que les haya gustado :) A mí me encantó, especialmente el final. Alguien tenía que ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a Katara y no hay nadie mejor para eso que _Zuko. Procuraré agarrar ritmo de ahora en más ^^

GRACIAS: Nadiakiara _(Gracias por leer, últimamente no encuentro el tiempo para hacerlo, jaja, pero ya ves, acá están tres nuevos Cáps, que los disfrutes =D)_ Lolipop91, Rashel Shiru, Rena Spicer, Laydi Shaden, VaneCullen, mire-can (_gracias por leer =D, espero que te hayas mejorado y sigas bien_), youweon, BlueEyesPrincess y Patousky.

(1) Un caftán (del persa خفتان) es una túnica de algodón o seda abotonada por delante, con mangas, que llega hasta los tobillos y que se viste con una faja.


	11. Capítulo X

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Capítulo 10**

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que azota la Nación del Fuego. **

**Disclaimer: ALLDA pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Viacom. No sacó beneficios de esta historia** (_yo tampoco_)

* * *

Zuko se sumió en el trabajo de ser un Señor del Fuego. Reconocía en sí mismo una notable habilidad para auto decepcionarse – eso no había cambiado en doce años – y usó esa habilidad para llevar a cabo sus tareas más eficientemente. Sus secretarios iban de un lado a otro del palacio organizando los detalles para la llegada de Sokka y Suki, contestando cartas, programando visitas diplomáticas, y reconsiderando informes de parte de embajadores y gremios de comercio y campos mineros. En momentos como ese, Zuko pensaba en la Nación del Fuego como una persona que podía aprender a entender si simplemente leía lo suficiente. Usaba cada pedazo de información para reunir una imagen más grande del país que había llegado a gobernar. Más aprendía, más detallada se volvía la imagen. Y concentrarse en esos detalles significaba que tenía poco tiempo para detenerse demasiado en el hueco que se expandía desde sus entrañas hasta su corazón.

Se salteó el desayuno, procediendo directamente a una práctica de fuego control – sus entrenadores se preguntaban en voz alta que había pasado, a dónde se había ido su control y que ferocidad lo había reemplazado – y trabajado con su equipo hasta el tuétano hasta la hora del almuerzo. Después, trabajaron hasta la cena – a la cual faltó – y visitó el manantial termal de la familia con una botella de ryu-nyuu y algunos mapas re-diseñados.

Así que ahí estaba cuando Toph lo encontró, la luz de la linterna bloqueaba los rayos plateados de la luna, con el agua sulfurosa evaporándose a su alrededor, y la cabeza borrosa por el alcohol. Sin preguntar, ella se dejó caer al suelo y metió sus pies sucios en el agua cerca de su hombro.

-Entonces –empezó ella-, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Él agarró la botella con forma de dragón de ryu-nyuu y tomó un trago. Era de la reserva privada de su padre. Zuko todavía tenía que encargar una bodega propia. La mayoría de los Señores del Fuego no lo hacían hasta su compromiso. El licor tenía una cosquilleante dulzura como leche fermentada con una estela picante que hacía que se le aguaran los ojos. Suspiró y apareció fuego en sus labios.

-No sé de que estás hablando.

-Deja de mentir, Chispitas.

-¿Te gustaría hablar de _eso_, Toph? ¿Del hecho de que mi país no tiene dinero? Del hecho de que _un simple error_ causó la muerte de quien sabe cuantos inocentes aldea…

-De Katara y tú –Interrumpió Toph, pateando el agua-. Ustedes dos ya no están durmiendo juntos.

Zuko casi rió. _Eso es lo que obtienes por tratar de engañar a la Bandida Ciega, Zuzu._

-¿Qué te dio esa impresión?

-Hueles diferente. Por los últimos días, han olido del mismo modo. Usaban el mismo jabón –lo picó con un dedo del pie-. No son demasiado buenos con toda esta cosa la aventura secreta, ¿o sí?

Zuko se sumergió en el agua.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Puedo sentir tus latidos, sabes.

-Bueno, entonces, es una suerte que no puedas leer mis pensamientos.

Toph agarró el ryu-nyuu y le pegó un sorbo. Hizo una mueca y tosió.

-Olvidé lo fuerte que es esta cosa –exclamó. Se aclaró la garganta-. No tengo que leer tus pensamientos, Chispitas. Ya sé lo que estás pensando.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Toph ladeó la cabeza.

-Ese es un buen punto. Estás siendo un idiota. Ling me está esperando y ella me recompensará si me apresuro.

-Entonces quizás deberías simplemente irte.

Toph bufó.

-Que mal que ya la prometí a Ling que me quedaría –tomó otro trago, se golpeó el pecho y tosió-. Al menos hasta que salgas de esa agua y dejes de sentir lástima por ti mismo.

-No planeo mis noches con maestras tierra sucias.

Con impecable puntería, Toph sacó uno de sus chorreantes pies y pateó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Zuko. Su visión se volvió difusa cuando lo hizo. _Debo haber bebido más de lo que pensé_.

-Cierra el pico, Chispitas. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Tienes suerte de que no te saque sin más de esta pileta y te mande volando.

-No te atreverías.

-No me tienes, Señor del Fuego. Patearía tu real trasero si quisiera –apoyó un pie en su hombro-. Nunca he sido buena con discursos motivacionales. Y he estado corta de inspiración desde que Aang murió.

Algo picó en los ojos de Zuko y las descartó parpadeando.

-Entiendo.

-Dijiste algunas cosas realmente bellas, ese día. Cuando lo elogiaste, digo.

-No le hice justicia.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo, Chispitas –Toph le entregó la botella y Zuko le dio un trago-. No sé por qué todavía es tan difícil –decía ella-. Todavía sigo esperando oír sus pasos.

-Fue solo hace dos años. Dos años no es mucho.

-Lo es cuando estás de luto –Toph se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Volvió a meter ambos pies en el agua y golpeó con sus talones el basalto de la pileta-. Había estado enamorada de Ling por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Pero no hice nada hasta después de que Aang murió –Se encogió de hombros-. La vida es muy corta.

Zuko se volvió hacia ella. El largo flequillo de Toph escondía sus ojos ciegos. Pensó que vio un sonrojo débil, pero pudo haber sido la luz del fuego o el vapor.

-No puedo estar con Katara –anunció.

-Pero tú la amas.

El hoyo dentro de él se agrandó un poquito.

-Ella no me ama.

-Entonces es estúpida. Pero siempre ha sido estúpida. La amabas en aquel tiempo y no tenía ni idea. Eso es bastante bobo, si me preguntas.

Zuko se salpicó agua sobre su rostro hormigueante. Ayudaba a que la conversación pareciera más real.

-¿Sabías?

-Por supuesto que sabía. Soy una maestra tierra ciega, no una completa tarada. Enviabas vibraciones suficientes como para asustar a la mitad de los saltamontes en la zona.

Zuko resistió el impulso de sumirse más en el agua. En vez de eso, bebió otro poco, luego envió una llamarada de fuego de su boca.

-Supongo que debería agradecerte por no decir nada.

-No te molestes. Lo hubiera soltado tarde o temprano –le sacó la botella y bebió-. Así que, ¿qué pasó esta vez?

-¿Qué vez?

-Esta vez. La última vez se casó con Aang. ¿Qué pasó está vez?

Estaba en la punta de la lengua el explicarlo todo. Pero entonces recordó el cuerpo desnudo de Katara sentado en su silla, la completamente cómoda e íntima manera en que se había desparramado sobre sus muebles, y sus labios se cerraron de súbito.

-Es privado.

-Debe de serlo. Tu corazón está saltando como un cangunejo.

-Nada de eso importa ahora. Se acabó. Terminamos.

-Oh, sí. Ahí está el Zuko que todos conocemos y amamos. El tipo que no tiene problema en dejar pasar.

Zuko se giró en el agua.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones. Esto no es asunto tuyo. Se _acabó_. No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. No voy a seguir profanando a tu preciosa Princesita.

Toph suspiró y levantó su flequillo. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Odio decirlo, Chispitas, pero Katara ha necesitado una buena profanación por años ya.

Zuko parpadeó. Se sentó en el agua y buscó una toalla.

-No vamos a hablar de esto.

-¿Qué? No soy una chica-chica, pero sé lo que les gusta a las chicas –hizo un guiño.

Zuko se paró y se envolvió con la toalla.

-Me niego a discutir esto con la niñita a la que le enseñé a nadar.

-Vamos, ¿tú y Azula nunca tuvieron ninguna charla de medianoche sobre Mai?

Fuego salió a borbotones de su boca.

-¡Deja a Mai fuera de esto!

A pesar de la proximidad de las llamas a su cabello, el rostro de Toph permaneció impasible.

-Así que todavía estás todo exaltado por eso, ¿eh?

Zuko trepó para salir del manantial y se echó encima un caftán. Cogió la botella.

-Nos vamos.

-Debe ser duro, que todas las mujeres en tu vida simplemente mueran por ti así.

Cerró los puños. Respiró hondo repetidas veces para dominarse. Toph seguía dándole la espalda. A esta altura, podía golpearla o patearla o dirigirle algo de fuego, y ella no sería capaz de protegerse. En los doce años desde que la guerra había terminado no la había mirado realmente –no en la reunión anual en memoria de la guerra o en cualquiera de los festivales o cenas a las que Iroh la invitaba-- y por primera vez, vio edad en su rostro. Su postura y porte eran loa mismos de la niña que había conocido: sin gracia, obstinada, implacable. Pero ahora veía las primeras líneas bajo sus ojos. Su propia edad le cayó encima y con ella las palabras de Katara y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

_Deja de ser un niño. No eres un príncipe, eres el Señor del Fuego. Tu vida ya no es más tuya. _Se enderezó y cuadró los hombros. El ryu-nyuu en su vientre mantenía sudando su ceño.

-Me voy a la cama.

-Te veo mañana, Chispitas.

Él ya había empezado a caminar.

-No, no lo harás. Tengo una audiencia mañana.

* * *

La Sociedad para la Justicia en Aprendizaje tenía varios buenos puntos. Habían puesto mucho esmero en explicar cada uno de sus cuadros y gráficas de forma que incluso el niño más simple pudiera entender su importancia. Leyeron testimonios en voz alta de padres y chicos que rogaban por escuelas e instalaciones de entrenamiento. Dibujaron una línea desde la guerra hasta la recesión hasta la explotación de población hasta la tasa de crimen actual. Lo explicaron tan bien que Zuko tuvo ganas de gatear hasta un hueco cuando se dio cuenta que todavía necesitaba rechazar la propuesta de la Sociedad.

Entonces Katara entró en la habitación, y las cosas empeoraron.

-Así que está diciendo que ahora hay más niños de la Nación del Fuego que nunca antes, y que incluso aunque la Academia para Chicas de la Nación del Fuego aún está trabajando como corresponde, ¿los maestros fuegos no tienen donde entrenar?

El representante de la Sociedad, un caballero cortés llamado Yun-Zi con un elegante bastón, le sonrió a Katara.

-Sí, mi Lady. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

-¿Y estos chicos, en vez de asistir a clase, están jugando a Escóndete y Explota?

-Las escuelas están sobrecargadas, mi Lady. Por los últimos cien años, los niños por encima de los catorce años de edad eran enviados para entrenamiento militar. Con los cortes en gastos de defensa, ahora no tenemos infraestructura para contener el repentino arribo de tantos niños sobrantes.

Zuko ignoró deliberadamente a Katara. Su mente tenía el extraño hábito de desvestirla.

-La guerra se acabó, y la Nación del Fuego ya no tiene necesidad de hacer pagar impuestos a su gente hasta la pobreza para que nuestros hijos puedan ser forjados en las armas –clamó Zuko, dirigiendo su mirada a Yun-Zi-. Esos recortes en los gastos militares permiten a nuestra gente conservar más del dinero que trabajan tan duro para ganar. ¿Preferiría que re-introdujera los impuestos?

-Sí –respondió Yu-Zi, parpadeando. Él asintió y levantó su bastón para golpearlo en el piso. Hizo un ruido seco y retumbante sobre el mármol-. Por supuesto, preferiría que el dinero fuera dirigido a educación, pero considero que no es un gran sacrificio para que llegue a mis bolsillos y darles a los niños de mi nación los medios con los cuales mejorar –arqueó una ceja blanca-. Tal vez otros en esta nación piensan diferente.

-Otros que sean idiotas, quiere decir –intervino Katara en voz baja.

Zuko se giró hacia ella. Habló bajito.

-No recuerdo haberte llamado.

-No lo hiciste. Tu tío lo hizo. Dijo que podías usar algo de experiencia en la habitación.

Zuko rezó en silencio para que Yun-Zi y sus asistentes no hubieran oído eso. Se acercó más.

-¿Experiencia?

Los ojos de ella enfrentaron los de él.

-En caso de que te hayas olvidado, he estado dirigiendo una escuela por los últimos años. Sé que necesitan estos chicos. Y Yun-Zi tiene toda la razón: necesitan un lugar seguro para aprender antes de que se conviertan en una banda errante de matones –Zuko abrió la boca, pero Katara se volvió antes de que pudiera hablar. Se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y miró a Yun-Zi-. ¿Cuántos de los estudiantes encuestados son huérfanos?

Yun-Zi suspiró.

-Demasiados, mi Lady –se encogió de hombros-. Tristemente, no los suficientes tienen los medios para transportarse hasta su orfanato, y la guerra ha destruido a su familia extendida. Muchos de ellos empezaron a trabajar para vivir antes de tener doce.

_También Toph lo hizo, _protestó una voz en la cabeza de Zuko que sonaba sospechosamente como Mai. Zuko descartó el pensamiento como mezquino: Toph era especial, como Aang o Azula. Toph había agarrado la adultez a dentelladas y se negaba a soltarla. Otros chicos – chicos que no eran prodigios – probablemente hubieran querido algo diferente. _Él _había querido algo diferente.

Tomó aliento para hablar.

-No obstante...

-No te _creo_ –siseó Katara-. ¿Cómo puedes decirles que no a un puñado de _huérfanos_? Todo lo que quieren es _educación_. ¿Qué _pasa _contigo?

-Lo que me pasa es que me estás desautorizando enfrente de mi gente –rebatió Zuko-. No te necesito aquí. Vete.

Katara se estremeció. Se apartó y se tambaleó un poquito al retroceder. A su izquierda, Zuko escuchó el susurro de las cortinas.

-¿Interrumpo?

Se giró. Un chico delgado y desgarbado de sedoso pelo negro estaba ante él. Unos suaves ojos se cernían sobre un mentón pronunciado como una punta de flecha. El niño sonrió una fracción de segundo con solo una comisura de su boca. Un dolor aguijoneante retorció el interior del pecho de Zuko. Por un momento se olvidó de respirar.

-Tom-Tom –llamó.

-Mi Señor –reconoció el hermano menor de Mai, empezando a inclinarse.

-Levántate –demandó Zuko, y dejó la tarima-. No tienes que inclinarte para mí.

-Pero estoy suplicando –replicó Tom-Tom mientras Zuko descendía los escalones-. Estoy aquí con la Sociedad.

Zuko parpadeó. Le hizo un ademán a Yun-Zi, quién sonrió detrás de su mano manchada de sol.

-¿Esta Sociedad?

-Tengo necesidad de una buena educación –apremió Tom-Tom-. Parece que mis padres no saben como hacer nada que no sea gobernar Omashu, y fallaron en eso doce años atrás.

-Aguarda –exclamó Katara detrás de ellos. Zuko se giró y la vio pararse. Bajó corriendo-. ¿Tus padres eran los gobernadores de Omashu en aquel entonces?

-Mi padre, mi Lady –afirmó Tom-Tom, haciendo una reverencia. Antes de que pudiera completar el movimiento, Katara lo atrapó en sus brazos. Tom-Tom le palmeó la espalda rígidamente, mirando fijamente a Zuko sobre su hombro. Zuko se encogió de hombros.

Katara se apartó.

-¡Siempre me pregunté que había sido de ti!

-Mi reputación me precede –bromeó Tom-Tom.

-Sé que no te vas a acordar, pero yo te cuidé cuando eras pequeño –explicó Katara-. Tus padres te contaron del penta-pox, ¿verdad? ¿Y como casi intercambiaron al Rey Bumi a la gente del Reino Tierra solo para tenerte de regreso?

Tom-Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, sí. Eso.

-Bueno, cuando tú estabas con esos rebeldes del Reino Tierra, yo también. Bueno, nosotros también. El Avatar te tuvo en sus brazos, sabes.

Tom-Tom parpadeó. Una pizca de color asomó en su rostro.

-¿En… en serio?

-Sí. Y yo cuide de ti. Te alimenté y te cambié y…

El chico levantó las manos, el color oscureciéndose y su mirada golpeando el piso.

-Por favor. No sigas.

Katara lo abrazó otra vez.

-Sonaste justo como tu hermana.

-Eso es… lindo –repuso Tom-Tom, la voz ahogada en el hombro de Katara-. ¿Puedes soltarme, ahora?

-Oh, claro. Lo siento –Katara se estiró para acomodar el cabello del chico. Tom-Tom delicadamente se alejó de ella y lo ató el mismo. Le dedicó a Katara una fugaz mirada nerviosa antes de hablar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz solo tenía un matiz de la escofina ronca de su hermana, y la manera en que tenía los hombros le dijo a Zuko que hablaba de memoria:

-Estoy aquí en nombre de los estudiantes que como yo nacieron durante la guerra. Yun-Zi tiene razón. Necesitamos educación apropiada. Pero como Yun-Zi, he visto los números. Sé que los fondos nacionales no pueden afrontar una empresa como esta sin re-introducir impopulares impuestos y corroer la buena voluntad pública, especialmente cuando el Señor del Fuego lo ha hecho una prioridad para financiar otros proyectos –sus ojos se deslizaron sobre Katara. _El orfanato. Él va a pedirme que…-_ Elija, Señor del Fuego Zuko. Debe elegir una nueva prioridad. Ha apoyado al Templo Aire del Sur tiempo suficiente. No puede hacer eso indefinidamente a expensas de su propia gente. Los chicos de la Nación del Fuego te necesitan –Tom-Tom se estiró toda su altura. Como su hermana antes que él, era alto y delgado para su edad, puros planos y puntas. El corazón de Zuko se atenazó. _No me pidas que haga esto-. _¿Le daría la espalda a su propia gente?

Reinó el silencio. Zuko sintió los ojos de Katara sobre él, escuchó el aliento indignado en su garganta. Gracioso, como podía atacarlo tan fieramente un momento y saltar para defenderlo al siguiente.

-Nunca le daré la espalda a la gente que me necesita –aseveró Zuko. Tragó-. Eso incluye los huérfanos que esta nación dejó atrás.

A su izquierda, Katara soltó el aliento que no tenía ni idea que estaba reteniendo. _¿Acaso creía que dejaría de financiar porque ya no compartimos la cama? ¿Necesita tanto el dinero? ¿Quién cree que soy?_

-Veo que ha tomado su decisión –sentenció Tom-Tom, sus ojos centellando entre ambos-. Entonces debo pedirle un favor.

-Si quieres un profesor…

-Quiero un Agni Kai.

Fue como si el piso se hubiera abierto a sus pies. Zuko miró rápidamente a Yun-Zi, pero el anciano sacudió su cabeza tajantemente – parecía tan sorprendido como Zuko se sentía. La mirada de Zuko aterrizó en Tom-Tom. _¿Me veía así a su edad? ¿Me veía tan pequeño, cuando acepté el desafío?_ Algo dentro de Zuko se rajó.

-¡No! ¡No lo haré!

-Es mi derecho –insistió Tom-Tom. Su voz sonaba demasiado como la de Mai ahora: demasiado profunda, demasiado cansada, demasiado perpleja para defectos de Zuko-. Me has negado lo que es justamente mío. Has insultado mi honor favoreciendo las necesidades de huérfanos extranjeros sobre las mías y las de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Inquirió Katara-. Zuko daría _lo que sea_ por su gente, no tienes _ningún…_

_-_Me disculpará por decir esto, mi Lady, pero tú tienes interés personal en mantener vivo ese orfanato –interrumpió Tom-Tom, cruzándose de brazos-. El dinero que el Señor del Fuego te envía…

-Es _mi _dinero para gastar como me plazca –cortó Zuko-. No tienes derecho para decirme como invertirlo, Tom-Tom. Eres un chico brillante y un crédito para tu familia. Mai – tu hermana – estaría muy orgullosa de ti –_Y especialmente orgullosa de cómo me sobrepasaste_-. Pero si yo quiero gastar mi dinero en… monos incrustados de rubí, ¡lo haré! El dinero que gastó en el Templo Aire del Sur viene de mis reservas privadas.

-Las cuales están agotadas –retrucó Tom-Tom, su media sonrisa se había vuelto una sonrisa de suficiencia-. No te queda nada.

Katara quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Zuko, es verdad eso?

-Sí –contestó Tom-Tom.

-No –respondió Zuko.

El labio de Tom-Tom adquirió un tic.

-Nunca venderás la propiedad de tu madre en la península –prosiguió-. Es lo último que te queda de ella.

Zuko movió una mano para cubrir sus ojos. Entendía las artimañas de Iroh. Él podía haber manejado la insistencia de Katara ofreciendo su pericia, la habilidad de Yun-Zi para hacerlo sentir como un tirano por negarle a su país lo que era sencillamente necesario y las palabras burlonas de Toph resonando en sus oídos a través de la picante bruma de su mente post-bebida. Pero la aparición de Tom-Tom en esa habitación y exigiendo un Agni Kai le recordaron de cada falla suya y mirarlo como el heredero que podía haber tenido si él y Mai hubieran sido solo un poquito menos cuidadosos… _Y si Mai hubiera sido tan solo un poco más lenta, y si Azula no la hubiera alcanzado con una mano llena de rayos. Si tú no la hubieras puesto en peligro. Si no la hubieras dejado morir. __Si hubieras seguido el plan de Azula._

_-_Mañana –acordó-. Al amanecer.

* * *

_Mm, no es que me haya equivocado y Tom-Tom empiece tratando informalmente a Zuko y de repente lo trata de ud, es que me pareció que la ocasión lo ameritaba. Lo mismo sucede con Katara. Además de que en inglés no tienen este problema. Ud es You y Tú es you también, así que me joden bastante, jaja. Perdón si esa es una palabrota en su país ^^_

**GRACIAS:** Ossalia,mire-can _(gracias por leer! ya ves que no me tardé tanto como mal pensaste, jaja, besote),_Lolipop91, Mizuhi-Chan, BlueEyesPrincess, patousky _(x3!I-DO-LA) y_ youweon. _:) Thanks a lot! Las qiero chicas! :3_

_Review? Please *pone carita de cachorro abandonado* Les regalo dos cáps la próxima ;) Jaja, chanta que era...  
_


	12. Capítulo XI

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Capítulo 11**

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que azota la Nación del Fuego. **

**Disclaimer: ALLDA pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Viacom. No sacó beneficios de esta historia** (_yo tampoco_)

**Notas: Ey, merodeadores, ¡quiero saber de ustedes! Sé que tienen esta historia en Favoritos y Alertas, pero no sé nada de ninguno de ustedes. Y a todos mis reviewerws- hacen que todo este trabajo valga la pena. Es genial oír de ustedes. ¡Me alegran el día! ¡Gracias! **_(yo también, no sean ratas! vamos, qiero saber qe opinan ^^)_

* * *

La cabeza de Kurzu tenía un olor interesante. Estaba limpia, pero diferente de cualquier otro olor que Zuko conocía. _Azula solía oler de esta forma. __Fue un bebé también, una vez. _Acomodó a Kurzu entre sus piernas por centésima vez y cogió un pedazo de pan. Metódicamente, lo partió en pequeños pedacitos. Zuko se estiró a por el pan con sus dedos gorditos y diminutos y Zuko le dio un poco.

-Supongo que el agua contaminada mató a todos los patos-tortuga en Tetsushi –aventuró Zuko. Arrogó migajas de pan al agua. Kurzu lo imitó. Su pan se quedó a un pie o menos. Los patos-tortuga salieron de sus juncos en busca de pulposas migajas. Kurzu arremetió contra ellos, pero Zuko lo atrapó rápidamente-. No –prohibió en su voz más sofocada-. Pórtate bien.

El niño se quiso escurrir y empezó a inquietarse. Zuko mantuvo un firme agarre en él. Kurzu empezó a llorar y Zuko se paró, alzando al niño sobre un hombro.

-Si no te portas bien, no te traeré de nuevo –amenazó. El niño enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Zuko y Zuko sintió las lágrimas corriendo por su piel.

-Está cansado –indicó Iroh a sus espaldas-. Necesita una siesta.

Zuko se giró. Las cejas de su tío estaban perladas de sudor. El anciano obviamente había corrido hasta allí.

-Él no es el único.

Iroh suspiró. Encontró la piedra chata más cercana y se agachó hacia ella.

-Sientate.

Zuko reasumió su posición junto al estanque. Paró a Kurzu en sus brazos y dejó que el niño se inclinara hacia delante y hacia atrás, así y asá. Le recordaba a Zuko de los barcos de la Tribu Agua, la manera en que un mástil podía escorar de una forma o de la otra dependiendo de las olas y el viento.

-Dime que no seguirás con esto –pidió Iroh-. Dime que no eres tan tonto.

Zuko miró a Kurzu. Actualmente, el niño seguía el progreso de los flamencos-tucán por el cielo. Su mano izquierda señalaba la V que hacían contra las nubes.

-Tom-Tom me desafió, Tío.

-Y tú no tienes absolutamente ninguna razón para responder. Eres el Señor del Fuego, no un don nadie con cuentas por arreglar. ¡Tus preocupaciones son más grandes que lo que un chico piense de ti!

-Las preocupaciones de Tom-Tom son las preocupaciones de este país. No puedo ignorarlas.

-¿Y pelear contra un niño es la mejor forma de reconocerlas? ¿Has meditado esto? ¿Sabes que parece esto?

Zuko se giró para que su Tío viera la extensión total de su cicatriz.

-Sé lo que parece.

-¿Entonces _por qué_? Respóndeme eso, sobrino. ¿_Por qué_?

Kurzu cayó un poquito hacia atrás y Zuko se inclinó para agarrarlo.

-Porque esto no es sobre escuelas o impuestos u orfanatos –contestó-. Es sobre Mai.

Iroh perjuró y le gruñó al cielo.

-Debí haber tomado el trono en tu lugar –señaló a Zuko con un dedo tembloroso-. Mai murió hace años. Ella…

-Ella murió salvándome.

-¡Mejor ella que tú!

-¡Cállate!

-¡_No _lo haré! Azula te atacó y Mai hizo exactamente lo que yo hubiera hecho de haber estado en su lugar: se puso en medio. ¡Lo hizo porque te amaba! ¿Honestamente crees que hubiera querido esto para ti? ¿Su amante y su hermano preparándose para un Agni Kai que ninguno puede ganar?

-Puedo ganar –rebatió Zuko-. _Voy _a ganar.

Silencio. Iroh dejó caer su cabeza. Con la voz quebrada preguntó:

-¿Sabes como quién sonaste?

Los cabellos en el cuello de Zuko se erizaron. Levantó a Kurzu en sus brazos hasta que el cuerpo inquieto del niño oscureció el sol.

-No lo lastimaré, Tío. Puedo ganar sin lastimarlo. –_Y si lo hago, Katara estará ahí._

_-_Porque Katara estará ahí para curarlo.

Zuko hizo una mueca. Dejó que Kurzu se deslizará entre sus manos y lo atrapó justo antes de que sus dedos tocaran el pasto. Kurzu rió.

-No. Es un niño. Él no te tuvo como maestro. Él nunca peleó contra el Avatar ni contra Azula ni contra Katara –Zuko levantó al chico de vuelta, lo dejó deslizarse, lo atrapó. Kurzu rió-. Se cansará antes de que haya levantando siquiera un dedo.

-¡Esto no es para lo que te entrené! Años de entrenamiento _desperdiciados_ en un hombre que intimida _niños… _-Iroh se inclinó hacia delante-. Zuko, hice todo lo que pude para _evitar_ esto, para ponerte en un sendero diferente al de tu padre…

-Mi padre es polvo y cenizas –interrumpió Zuko-. El Avatar las esparció el mismo.

-Tu padre se está riendo, porque te has probado como su hijo leal –retrucó Iroh. Zuko ignoró el escalofrío que recorrió su espina. Iroh se puso de pie-. Sobrino, por favor reconsidera. No estás bajo ninguna obligación de aceptar este desafío. Hay poquísimos precedentes de Señores del Fuego comprometiéndose a Agni Kai con hombres fuera de su familia o gabinete.

-Soy bastante conciente del precedente, Tío.

Iroh suspiró pesadamente.

-A dónde estás yendo, no puedo ayudarte.

-Lo sé

* * *

Zuko pasó el resto del día tranquilamente. Despachó a sus secretarios para proyectos grandes – había pospuesto presionar al Reino Tierra para que comprara más equipo de manufactura rural de la Nación del Fuego, pero el tiempo para eso se había acabado ahora que Toph Bei Fong se había acomodado en su residencia por un largo período – y deambuló por el palacio. Llevaba a Kurzu con él luego de que ambos hubieran tomado una improvisada siesta. Al niño le gustaba que lo llevaran alzado y era mucho más ligero para los hombros de Zuko que lo que Toph o Azula habían sido alguna vez. Zuko le dio una grandilocuente visita guiada y lo dejó gatear sobre antiguos muebles en la biblioteca mientras repasaba el protocolo para el Agni Kai. Lo llevó consigo a la cocina y Kurzu comió los pedazos de masa guisada que Zuko le daba. Sintió los ojos de su personal sobre él, recelosos y desconcertados, sorprendidos con este hombre que aceptaba desafíos de parte del hermano de una amante hace tiempo muerta y cargaba un escandaloso refugiado como si fuera un talismán. Zuko llevó a Kurzu a la bóveda del palacio y los ojos del niño bailaron cuando generó relámpago de sus dedos y lo dirigió a la boca abierta del dragón, accionando el interruptor detrás de la intricada puerta dorada de modo que se abriera con un fortísimo crujido. Zuko recordó la vez que había visto a Ozai hacer eso mismo. Debió de haber sido al menos veinticinco años atrás. Hasta ese momento, no se había acordado de aquello.

Permaneció de pie con el niño en un cuarto lleno de riquezas provocativas: urnas de jade, inútiles espadas con joyas, rollos de seda en descomposición, incienso endurecido y estatuas de Señores del Fuego cuyos nombres Zuko había olvidado en la infancia. Los mejores premios ya los había dado a sus amigos después de la batalla final: para Sokka una antigua armadura ceremonial y las armas que lo acompañaban, para Aang la colección de trabajos del Avatar Roku con la propia letra de Roku, para Toph las invaluables tierras arrebatadas hace tiempo de los Bei Fong en el primer levantamiento de la Nación del Fuego casi un siglo atrás, para Katara dos anillos, uno era una amatista del tamaño de una moneda de oro y el otro una media luna de oro en una cadena de rubís que – contaba la leyenda – había pertenecido a la primera Dama Pintada. Se preguntó si había vendido alguno de ellos para comprar lo necesario para el orfanato. Se preguntó que tanto les había alcanzado su dinero.

-Ese es el vestido de bodas de mi madre –le explicó Zuko a Kurzu. Sostuvo al niño alto para que viera la tela de oro en el maniquí de la modista. El maniquí también llevaba un tocado anillado con rubís diminutos-. Debió de haber brillado ese día.

Alzó al niño en un brazo y cruzó hasta el casi vacío gabinete de joyas de su madre. Estaba junto al vestido de bodas y mostraba tallados ornamentales de un dragón y un fénix. Manejando torpemente una llave que había sacado de su cuarto, Zuko abrió el armario y encontró el cajón secreto debajo de los huevos de jade que yacían sobre seda – en su juventud nunca había adivinado para que eran, pero ahora tenía una mejor idea – y sacó los rollos marcados con la insignia de su madre: un sello con la pata de un oso. Encogiéndose de hombros, acomodó la sortija con el sello en su mano derecha.

-Misión cumplida –exclamó. Kurzu se estiró en mano por la última chuchería que quedaba en el gabinete de su madre: un ópalo cielo con forma de pera en una triple vuelta de perlas-. Ni siquiera lo pienses –advirtió Zuko, bateando la mano del niño con los pergaminos y cerrando el gabinete con llave.

* * *

-¿Dónde han estado? ¡He estado muerta de preocupación! ¿Kurzu durmió la siesta siquiera? ¿Le diste de almorzar?

-La bóveda. Lo siento, sí, y sí –respondió Zuko. Soltó al niño en el suelo y lo observó alejarse gateando con ganas hasta una pila de papeles para comenzar a re-acomodarlos. Reprimió el impulso de apartarlo de allí. En lugar de eso, se concentró en Katara-. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?

-¡Te estaba buscando! ¡No puedes simplemente irte con un bebé y desaparecer sin más!

-Es mi casa. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Oh, por supuesto. ¡Tonta de mí por no haberlo recordado! Ésta es la casa de _Zuko. _¡No importa nada de lo que alguien más quiera!

Era por el día sorprendentemente relajante que había tenido – Kurzu se inquietaba, pero no lo acusaba de nada – que Zuko mantuvo la compostura. Arqueó su ceja sana y repuso:

-Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de darte las cosas que tú quieres –dirigió su mirada a la cama para enfatizar y vio sus orejas ponerse rosas.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes, Zuko.

-Entonces me temo que tendrás que ser más específica. Por ejemplo, estoy a punto de pedir pollo de komodo. ¿Te gustaría un poco, o tienes la intención de comer con la mayoría moral en el comedor?

-¡Vas a pelear contra un niño!

-Tomaré eso como un no.

-Vas a romper el corazón de tu Tío de nuevo. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?

Zuko se giró y tiró de la cuerda de seda que conectaba a una campana en la cocina. Sin encararla, habló:

-Solía ser bueno en esto, sabes.

Katara resopló.

-¿En qué? ¿En asustar a todos?

-En ser bueno –contestó-. Hubo una vez... no estabas ahí, pero hubo una vez cuando podía ser la persona que otros querían que fuera. Podía sonreír y reír y hacer té y ser el anfitrión de cenas al atardecer. Solía ser muy bueno en todo eso.

-Pero eres bueno en esas cosas _ahora_, Zuko. Todavía eres buen en… todavía puedes hacer a la gente sentir… -la escuchó luchar por las palabras-. ¿No crees que ya…?

-No –contestó-. En aquel entonces era solo fingir. Como jugar a la casita. Intenté ser Lee e intenté ser el hermano de Azula y me comió vivo las dos veces –retorció la cuerda alrededor de un dedo-. Lo único que sé ser es… _esto_ –se volvió y buscó a Kurzu. El chico había gateado hacia al lavabo y ahora miraba fijamente los caños neumáticos, desconcertado. Zuko se alejó de la cama y cogió a Kurzu-. No se juega ahí dentro, te vas a lastimar.

Levantó la vista y vio a Katara mirándolo atentamente, de brazos cruzados, una única lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Parpadeó rápidamente y la enjugó.

-Ustedes dos parecen estar llevándose bien.

-Los dos somos un poquito lentos.

Ella puso en blanco sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Oh, cierra la boca. Ninguno de los dos es lento. Solo son... –suspiró-. Solo son Nación del Fuego.

-Ah. Eso lo explica todo –levantó una pierna y la apoyó en una silla, balanceando a Kurzu en su rodilla. Acomodó las manos del niño en una burla de saluda-. Dilo, Kurzu: _Mi vida doy a mi país. Con mis manos pelearé por el Señor del Fuego Zuko y nuestros antepasados…_

-Basta –Interrumpió Katara, y le quitó a Kurzu-. Oh, se está poniendo pesado… -se agachó y soltó al bebé. Se recostó contra un poste de la cama-. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Zuko?

-Sucede que me gusta el pollo de komodo.

-El Agni Kai, Zuko. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Zuko se sacó sus pantuflas de una patada y trepó en la cama. Se recostó con sus manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza.

-Solíamos pensar en adoptar a Tom-Tom. ¿Sabías eso? Era la única cosa que me gustaba de esa época. Solíamos bromear que incluso dos degenerados como nosotros serían mejores para él que los dos ineptos patanes que lo engendraron.

Katara miró el piso.

-Por "nosotros" te refieres a Mai, ¿cierto?

Él asintió con la cabeza. De repente, su garganta dolía.

-Lo habíamos planeado todo. Azula me quería en el trono. Yo no quería niños. Mai los odiaba. Por supuesto, si hubiéramos tenido... si hubiéramos cometido un error, contado mal los días, no hubiera importado, hubiera hecho lo correcto…

-¿No querías tu propio heredero?

-Creo que estás familiarizada con mi linaje –se encogió de hombros-. No importa, ahora. Azula la mató –se giró hacia Katara-. Lo hizo justo frente a mí. Como tú con Aang. Uno simplemente se gira, y ellos se van. Azula la hizo brillar desde adentro. Como a Aang, en las catacumbas.

Katara suspiró y se sentó. Levantó a Kurzu y lo abrazó.

-Estaba lista para usar el agua del oasis contigo ese día.

-Lo sé. Pero tampoco importa ahora. Lo que está hecho, hecho está –se giró sobre un costado.

Un golpe vacilante sonó en la puerta. Sintió a Katara levantarse para atenderlo.

-Nos gustaría dos cenas de pollo de komodo y un poco de congee, por favor. Y bastante del té de escaramujo del General Iroh.

-Sí, mi Lady –la puerta se cerró.

Su peso se asentó en la cama de nuevo.

-Parece que estás atascado conmigo hasta la cena.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a soltar las palabras.

-Aunque eso no cambia nada, ¿o sí?

Ella respiró larga y audiblemente.

-Lo que está hecho, hecho está.

Él cabeceó. Un momento después sintió las pequeñas manos de Kurzu en sus hombros y tiró del niño sobre la colina que su cuerpo hacía. El niño se sentó sobre sus regordetes rodillas y se inclinó sobre Zuko, haciendo un juego de gatear hacia delante y atrás.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó finalmente.

-Porque necesitas una amiga.

-Nunca hemos sido amigos.

-Entonces quizás deberíamos empezar –se acomodó-. ¿Lo que dijo Tom-Tom es verdad?

Zuko hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

-No completamente. Tengo algo de dinero. La mayoría está en la propiedad de mi madre. Me lo dejó a mí exclusivamente. La tierra no era parte de su dote. Llegó a ella cuando sus padres murieron.

-¿Qué clase de propiedad es?

-Una granja –explicó Zuko-. Cuesta más mantenerla de lo que alguna vez ha producido. Si la vendo a los Bei Fong o a otra compañía, ellos sacarían un beneficio mayor. La tierra es buena y he tenido varias ofertas.

-Pero tú no quieres venderla.

-No. No quiero. Pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo.

Katara suspiró.

-Zuko… no tienes que hacerlo. El orfanato siempre encontrará otra manera de hacer dinero. Estamos bien, en serio. No quiero que renuncies al legado de tu madre solo para cuidarnos.

Se giró, levantó a Kurzu, y lo dejó en el piso. Señaló el collar de Katara.

-Si vender ese collar significa comprar comida para esos chicos, lo harías.

-Por supuesto que sí –tocó la piedra. Apartó la mirada-. Tengo una responsabilidad para con ellos. Tengo que darles la clase de vida que Aang quería para ellos. Aang siempre tuvo la fuerza para sacrificar las cosas que quería por el bien de los demás. Así que aunque duela, incluso si de veras, _de veras _no quiero renunciar a algo… -los ojos de Katara encontraron los de él. Se sostuvieron la mirada. Su mano casi buscó la de ella, pero se contuvo. Ella se aclaró la garganta-. Aún así tendría que hacerlo –finalizó.

Él dirigió su mirada al dosel de seda negra.

-Entonces entiendes porque tengo que hacer esto.

-¡No, no entiendo! ¡No soy una de tus responsabilidades, y tampoco lo es el orfanato! Los otros no…

-Los otros no tienen los medios con los cuales preocuparse por ti –cortó, todavía mirando el dosel-. Tu hermano y su esposa tienen sus propios hijos. Las invenciones de tu hermano y de Teo hacen dinero coherentemente, pero todavía tienen que mover a manufacturaciones de gran escala porque ninguno de ellos tiene el capital necesario, y tu hermano se niega a tomar un préstamo ya sea mío o de los Bei Fong. Y hablando de los Bei Fong: la ley del Reino Tierra requiere que una mujer tenga hijos para poder heredar propiedad. Dudo que eso pase pronto, así que Toph tiene que permanecer frugal. Yo, por el otro lado, soy el Señor del Fuego. Así que si tengo que servir té en Ba Sing Se para dar de comer y vestir a los niños a cuyos padres mataron los ejércitos de mi padre, lo haré.

Katara atrajo sus rodillas al pecho y las abrazó.

-Tú y tu estúpido honor –murmuró.

-Tú misma lo dijiste: la Nación del Fuego te quito a tu madre. Hicieron lo mismo con tu padre. Tú eres una huérfana, también. Eso significa que eres mi responsabilidad.

-¿No puedo decir nada en esto?

-Puedes elegir que hacer con el dinero.

La escuchó tomar aire para hablar, pero en ese momento llegó su comida. Katara se ocupó de atender la puerta, y Zuko se escondió en el baño para lavarse las manos y cara. Se miró fijamente en el espejo y, no por primera vez, se preguntó si mantenía la cicatriz solo para evitar ver a Ozai a la cara cada mañana.

Permanecieron tranquilos durante la cena. Hablaban con el niño y no entre ellos.

-¿Te gustó ver la bóveda?

-¿Te gustó la masa guisada que te di?

-Toma, prueba un rábano, buen chico.

Apartaron las tazas de té del camino de las manitos de Kurzu que querían agarrarlo todo y rescataron la tarta de huevo de su alcance. Finalmente, Zuko dijo que era hora de su meditación.

-Pensé que meditabas por la mañana.

-Lo hago. Pero mañana tendré muy poco tiempo.

Ladeó la cabeza.

-Prométeme que no lastimarás a Tom-Tom.

-No lo haré.

-Prométeme que no te lastimarás.

Se inclinó sobre el bebé en los brazos de Katara y besó su cabeza.

-Llévalo a la cama. Te veré mañana.

* * *

El alba llegó y Zuko estuvo ahí para saludarla. Se paró a la débil luz de la temprana mañana, las baldosas de la arena frías bajo sus dedos descalzos. Mantuvo su aliento de fuego girando constantemente de modo que su piel permaneciera cálida. Hizo los aburridos estiramientos que sus entrenadores aconsejaron. La luz del sol expuso la gente que solo había visto como sombras lejanas: la forma de su tío, la de la de Katara, la de Toph y la de Ling. Katara cargaba al niño. Zuko vio a Yun-Zi acercarse lentamente. Con él venían los sirvientes que tenían tiempo de sobra, y los pocos testigos que tenían el coraje de pedir un asiento en la arena. Zuko no había cerrado el evento – si iba a enfrentar a un ciudadano en un Agni Kai, era únicamente lo correcto que otros ciudadanos tuvieran la oportunidad de observar. La multitud se hizo más densa a medida que el sol trepaba sobre al arena. Zuko saltó sobre sus pies y rotó su cuello primero a un lado, luego al otro. Le dio un crujido de satisfacción cuando giró su cabeza con la suficiente brusquedad.

Por fin, llegó Tom-Tom. El chico se veía incluso más escuálido de lo que había sido Mai en su juventud. _Seguramente yo tenía más músculo a su edad. __Seguramente no me veía así de patético cuando entré a la arena_. Zuko le dio a Tom-Tom un momento para que asimilara la arena. El chico buscó entre los presente, encontró a Yun-Zi y a Iroh, y sonrió. El muchacho se volvió para encarar a Zuko. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Un momento pasó antes de que, como uno solo, se giraran uno del otro y se arrodillaran.

El gong dejó un dejo de sonido temblando en el aire.

Zuko se incorporó y enfrentó a Tom-Tom. El chico estaba en una postura defensiva. Suspirando, Zuko lo imitó. Esperó. No pasó nada. Al otro lado de la arena, Tom-Tom gritó:

-¿No vas a atacar?

-Tú me desafiaste. Es tu movimiento.

Tom-Tom frunció el ceño. Miró de un lado a otro. Zuko tenía sus ojos en él. Aparentemente decidiéndose, Tom-Tom comenzó su larga carrera en dirección a Zuko. De las manos del muchacho salieron dos dao de fuego pobremente formadas. Zuko le permitió acercarse. Contó en su mente: _casi, casi, casi… ahí. _Se echó a un lado e hizo una explosión de fuego lo suficientemente caliente para enviar al muchacho rodando. Tom-Tom colisionó contra las baldosas. Rodó como un paquete de ramitas sueltas. Revolviéndose, miró a Zuko fijamente y reprodujo las espadas gemelas.

-Sabes, también solía preferir las espadas gemelas –le confesó Zuko. Se sacudió de lado a lado mientras el chico embestía. Dejó que lo hiciera retroceder lentamente-. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en garfios gemelos?

-¡Pelea conmigo! –bramó Tom-Tom.

-Dame una buena pelea primero.

Tom-Tom gruñó y envió una bola de fuego directamente al pecho de Zuko. Las manos de Zuko separaron las flamas y las re-dirigieron como agua. Más llamaradas siguieron. Zuko se apartó al bloquearlas con sus manos. Reprimió un bostezo. _Esto es peor que pelear contra Zhao_. Tom-Tom se movía torpemente. Peor aún, sus ataques no eran originales. El muchacho parecía receloso de acercarse demasiado, por lo que insistía en disparar inútiles ráfagas de fuego en dirección a Zuko. Finalmente, Zuko cubrió sus manos con fuego. Girando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, rápidamente formó dos látigos llameantes y dejó que lamieran los pies de Tom-Tom.

-Usé esta técnica mientras peleaba contra Lady Katara durante la guerra –contó-. No puedo recordar quién de nosotros la inventó primero.

Giró y dio un latigazo. Tom-Tom cayó de espaldas y se escabulló sobre las baldosas apoyándose en las manos. Perezosamente, Zuko dejó que los látigos hicieran movimientos amplios que apenas erraban a Tom-Tom cada vez.

-Es buena para cuando no quieres lastimar a alguien.

El chico apuntó su pie en el aire y dio una voltereta. Al doblar las rodillas con un crujido, exclamó:

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Yo te desafié a un duelo, no a un juego de Escóndete y Explota!

Zuko proyectó sus látigos de manera de que sólo besaran los pies de Tom-Tom. El muchacho siguió saltando arriba y abajo para evitarlos. Zuko cambió su técnica y armó círculos de fuego que rodaban desde el piso. Los dirigió a un punto directamente detrás de Tom-Tom. Se achicaban sobre el chico antes de colisionar inofensivamente uno contra el otro.

-Ella hizo también ese.

El muchacho rearmó sus espadas y marchó directamente hacia Zuko. Zuko hizo una ola de fuego y la empujó contra el chico. El muchacho se agachó y siguió corriendo. Zuko sonrió. Esperó hasta que Tom-Tom estuvo a un brazo de distancia, y giró sobre sus talones. Hincó su codo en el plexo solar del chico. _Divertido como aún estos viejos trucos funcionan._ Tom-Tom jadeó, hizo una arcada y se desplomó en el piso. Zuko se enderezó y aguardó.

El muchacho se ahogó y tosió. Se arrastró sobre sus pies.

-Todo lo que te interesa es una guerra que dejaste de pelear cuando yo era sólo un bebé. Eres tan egoísta como mis padres dijeron que eras.

-Bien, es bueno ver que no te han sofocado como lo hicieron con tu hermana.

-¿Qué te importa? –Tom-Tom miró brevemente a los asientos donde Iroh y los demás estaban-. Tienes tu familia de héroes aquí. No necesitas a nadie más.

Y con eso el muchacho rajó y hubo una espada de fuego en su mano y Zuko tuvo que echarse hacia atrás solo para evitarlo. Aterrizó sobre su espalda. El muchacho avanzó sobre él. Zuko sonrió con suficiencia.

-Necesito súbditos leales –tijereó sus piernas contra los tobillos de Tom-Tom y el chico cayó. Zuko se incorporó de súbito y se paró sobre él-. Peleé contra Ozai en esta arena –dijo-. He peleado contra mi hermana y el Avatar y almirantes de la armada de esta nación. He comandado hombres que controlan fuego tan delgado como cables y explosivos como cometas. He…

-¿A quién le _importa_? –Tom-Tom rodó hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Las espadas llameaban en sus manos-. Todo de lo que siempre hablas es de lo mucho que tiene que cambiar este país. ¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar que puede haber sido grandioso en primer lugar?

_¿La Nación del Fuego? ¿Grandiosa? ¿El invasor, el asesino de una raza entera, grandioso?_

_-_¿Qué nueva raza de tonterías es esta, Tom-Tom?

El chico envió un chorro regular de fuego en su dirección. Rápidamente, Zuko armó un penta-pus de fuego, dejó que sus piernas batearan las llamas del muchacho.

-¡No necesitamos a nadie! ¡No necesitamos renunciar a todo lo que nos hace Nación del Fuego solo para disculparnos por una guerra que ni siquiera empezamos!

Para sorpresa de Zuko, algunos en la arena vitorearon. Frunció el ceño y trató de ubicarlos. Tom-Tom tomó ventaja de su distracción y le envió descargas de respondió envolviéndose a si mismo en fuego. Creó una ola como si estuviera enderezando la sábana de un futón. La llevó hacia abajo; el fuego golpeaba en sus manos. La explosión de calor envió a Tom-Tom resbalando sobre las baldosas. Zuko quitó el fuego con sus manos.

-Te daría una lección sobre política internacional, pero si tu cerebro es como tu fuego control sería un desperdicio.

-Quizás si dejarás de pagarle a esa Tribu Agua…

Zuko se movió sin pensar. Tomó aire y se concentró. Enfocó el objetivo en su mente y adoptó una postura Yu-Yan. Solo en el último segundo apuntó la llama más arriba y a la izquierda, donde Tom-Tom apenas tendría que agacharse para evitar la cola del viento de la poderosa flecha de fuego que dispararía. El aire ante él quedó con la estela y su rostro se caldeó. Vio el familiar círculo de fuego y sintió la tensión descendiendo por un brazo. Dejó que creciera y creciera hasta que tuvo que soltarlo. El fuego salió de él como un dragón repentinamente libre. Tom-Tom vio con horror como la flecha iba en espiral hacia él – cayó chato sobre el piso. El fuego rugió hacia arriba y se disipó en el cielo de la mañana. Zuko la observó irse antes de controlar su respiración.

Se acercó a Tom-Tom.

-No le estoy pagando a nadie –exclamó, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el sonido cruzara la arena-. Nuestras tradiciones son lo que hacen grande a esta nación. Cuidar a la viuda de un amigo – cuidar a la _familia_ – es una de ellas. Y lo mismo es hacer lo correcto por los chicos de aquellos a quienes hemos hecho mal –suspiró y miró a Tom-Tom-. Tus lecciones comienzan mañana –indicó en una voz que solo el muchacho podía oír-. Estate listo antes del desayuno.

Y se fue, con el sonido de amables aplausos.

* * *

_Amo a Zuko con Kurzu, ¿ustedes no? Nos vemos en el Próximo Cáp. Gracias por leer! ^^_


	13. Capítulo XII

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Capítulo 12**

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que azota la Nación del Fuego. **

**Disclaimer: ALLDA pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Viacom. No sacó beneficios de esta historia** (_yo tampoco_)

**Notas: gracias a todos los merodeadores que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar review la última vez. ¡Muchas gracias! Y gracias también a mis reviewers de siempre, ¡que hacen todo este proceso mucho más divertido! **_(yo creo que sigo sin oír de ustedes, así que... hablen? xP)_

* * *

Bajo la arena, Zuko se encontró con sirvientes que llevaban humeantes toallas calientes perfumadas con pimpollos de naranja, una taza de té fresco, y su familia: Iroh, Katara llevando a Kurzu, Toph, y Ling. Iroh sonrió y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero el bebé le ganó:

-¡_Su-Su_!

Los cabellos en la cabeza de Zuko se erizaron un poquito. Envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?

Katara sonrió.

-Creo que está tratando de decir Zuzu.

Zuko reprimió un escalofrío.

-¿Es eso?

-Que dulce coincidencia, esa también fue la primer palabra de Azula –contó Iroh.

-Dulce. Sí. Eso es lo que yo también estaba pensando –repuso Toph, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡_Su-su_! –el niño se inclinó fuera del abrazo de Katara y arremetió a por Zuko. Zuko se adelantó rápido para agarrarlo, y los brazos del bebé rodearon su cuello. Con cuidado, tomó el resto de él: las regordetas piernas del niño se movían inquietas contra su pecho.

-¿La primera palabra de tu hermana fue tu nombre? –averiguó Ling.

Zuko asintió. Hizo saltar a Kurzu para tener un mejor agarre.

-_Su-Su –_chilló Kurzu, y acomodó su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Zuko como un torpe puma pigmeo. Algo dentro de Zuko se partió como un huevo de avestruz. Su interior cálido y dorado goteó desde su corazón. Sus brazos se endurecieron sobre el chico. Zuko sonrió y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Kurzu. Frunció el ceño, presionó sus labios contra la frente del bebé, y miró a Katara.

-¿También se siente caliente para ti?

Katara arrugó el ceño.

-¿Qué, todavía? Pensé… -se estiró para tocar la cabeza de Kurzu, y Zuko se inclinó hacia delante para darle un mejor acceso. Permanecieron juntos con el niño entre ellos. Ella soltó un ruidito irritado desde el fondo de su garganta. respirando profundamente, descorchó su cantimplora y enguantó su mano con agua. La luz azul brilló brevemente desde su mano. Un momento después, el bebé se sentía más frío.

-Deben de estar saliéndole los dientes –supuso-. Los bebés tienen fiebre cuando les cortan dientes nuevos.

-Lu Ten si que tuvo –afirmó Iroh. Palmeó el hombro de Katara-. Estoy seguro que no es nada de que preocuparse. Se sentirá mejor después de desayunar un poco. Sacar dientes nuevos requiere un montón de energía –empezó a apresurarlo hacia el comedor.

Katara se volvió y miró a Kurzu.

-Pero lo enfrié hace un ratito apenas –indicó.

-La fiebre limpia el cuerpo –replicó Iroh, tomando a Katara del codo-. Tal vez Kurzu solo tiene un virusito.

-Pero ayer solo pasó el tiempo conmigo y Katara y su niñera –contrarrestó Zuko-. Katara, ¿la ni…?

-No –cortó-. No es.

-¿Entonces cómo…?

-¡No sé!

Iroh se giró con los brazos cruzados.

-Zuko. Los niños se enferman por una cantidad de razones. Frecuentemente, parece un completo misterio. Pero la respuesta más simple es que pasan la mayor parte del día gateando en el suelo cogiendo cosas que no debería y metiéndoselas en la boca. Tú no eras nada diferente. Una vez perdí el par más fino de mis pantuflas contigo.

Toph se rió socarronamente.

-¿Chispitas masticaba pantuflas?

-Oh cielos, sí.

Ling rió tras su mano. Katara sonrió, pero todavía miraba fugazmente sobre su hombro a Kurzu. La sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Zuko hizo saltar al niño de nuevo. Hizo palanca en la boca de Kurzu para abrirla con un dedo.

-¿Te _están _saliendo más dientes?

Iroh levantó las manos hacia el cielo.

-Que desesperante –exclamó-. Ordenaré al cocinero que espolvorée algo de sentido común sobre tu fruta esta mañana.

Zuko tuvo muy poca oportunidad de comer su desayuno, no obstante, entre las miradas acribilladoras de Tom-Tom al otro lado de la mesa, los retorcimientos insistentes de Kurzu, y el constante escándalo de Katara. Zuko apenas se había puesto una camisa limpia antes de que el niño le vomitara encima la pequeña porción de comida que les había dejado darles. Luego chilló y trató de retorcerse para zafarse cuanto Katara intentó cubrirlo con agua, lo que terminó con Kurzu y Zuko bañados en agua sucia.

-Simplemente no es tu día, ¿o sí? –se mofó Tom-Tom, con evidente deleite.

-Yo no fui el derrotado tan ruidosamente en la arena –rebatió Zuko, secándose la cara con una servilleta.

Katara le tiró de la oreja.

-No seas un mal ganador –le reprochó.

Iroh sonrió contento.

-No puedo esperar a que el hermano y la cuñada de Lady Katara lleguen con sus hijos.

Zuko apenas contuvo un gemido. Las cosas eran lo suficientemente estresantes con un solo un chico alrededor. No necesitaba tres – no, eran cuatro, tres niñas y un varón, recordó ahora – de los pequeños monstruos de Sokka corriendo desenfrenados por la casa. Se los imaginó destrozando los pasillos armados con boomerangs miniaturas y espadas y abánicos, sus rostros alternando entre pintura Kyoshi y máscaras de batallas dientudas. Se los imaginó cortando en tiras los retratos de los pasados Señores del Fuego. _Queridos dioses, denme paciencia._

-No te preocupes –respondió Katara, como si hubiera hablado en voz alta-. Son más grandes de lo que recuerdas. Senzo es solo un poquito más chico que Tom-Tom.

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo.

-Eso es imposible. Tom-Tom tiene catorce. Suki...

-... tuvo a Senzo justo después de que la guerra terminó, doce años atrás –cortó Katara-. Tiene casi la misma de Toph cuando la conociste.

Toph tosió.

-Linda manera de hacernos sentir viejos, Katara.

-Zuko va a cumplir treinta este año –observó Iroh-. ¿Eso ayuda?

-¿Chispitas va a cumplir _treinta_? Guau. Será mejor que le compre un cuerno para el oído. _¿Puedes oírme desde aquí, Señor del Fuego Zuko? ¿Necesitas que hable un poquito más FUERTE?_

En su regazo, Kurzu se removió. Zuko se echó un vistazo a sí mismo, cubierto en agua y vomito. Después miró al otro lado de la mesa a Tom-Tom, quien había quedado con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Bienvenido a la privilegiada vida de un Señor del Fuego –exclamó. Le entregó a Kurzu a Katara-. Encárgate de él. tengo que ir a trabajar –se paró, se estiró y se inclinó por encima del hombro de Katara para besar un punto limpio en la cabeza de Kurzu-. Pórtate bien –se volvió hacia Katara. tenía el extraño impulso de pasar su lengua a lo largo de la delicada curva de su oreja-. Eso va para los dos –añadió en voz baja.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Tom-Tom y Toph bufaron al unísono. Zuko sonrió y se incorporó.

-Lady Katara, ¿considerarías por favor darle a Tom-Tom una lección esta tarde? Creo que podría usar algo de experiencia practicando con una maestra agua.

-¡Que idea maravillosa! –elogió Iroh, aplaudiendo secamente-. ¡Tus experiencias con Lady Katara en el campo de batalla incrementaron enormemente tu habilidad!

-Le enseñé todo lo que sabe –aseveró Katara, palmeando la mano de Zuko.

Los labios de Zuko se movieron nerviosamente. Miró a Katara y señaló con la cabeza a Tom-Tom.

-Sé buena. Es su primera vez.

-Trataré de no atarlo a un árbol.

Zuko la miró arqueando una ceja y se estiró a por Kurzu de nuevo. tocó la frente del muchacho con el dorso de dos dedos.

-Está caliente de nuevo –apoyó su palma en la cabeza del chico-. Te veo en el almuerzo.

* * *

Pero Zuko no tuvo tiempo para almorzar, ni para nada más. Después de horas leyendo informes de gastos de la Armada de Fuego, así como una amable carta del ministro de agricultura del Reino Tierra que decía que no, que no estaban interesados en equipo de manufacturación rural de la Nación del Fuego, uno de sus secretarios le informó que una patrulla fronteriza provincial cercana a Tetsushi había llegado. Tenía noticias inquietantes.

-Mi Señor –el oficial superior saludó al levantarse de su reverencia. Era una mujer alta, de hombros anchos llamada Yu-Ji. Ni ella ni los otros dos oficiales que la acompañaban se habían molestado en arreglarse; vestían sus uniformes de viaje todavía rígidos por el polvo del camino y sus cabellos se habían puesto grasientos por el sudor y el aceite-. Traemos noticias de Tizo, el capataz.

Zuko apoyó sus codos en su escritorio y se apoyó hacia delante.

-¿Sí?

-Mi Señor, tenemos razones para creer que está de vuelta en Tetsushi.

Enlazó sus dedos con fuerza.

-Hay carteles de se busca a este hombre por toda la nación ¿Por qué no han vuelto con él?

Yu-Ji tragó.

-Mi Señor, lo retienen los sobrevivientes de la Venganza de… -Yu-Ji flaqueó antes de corregirse. Se irguió un poco más-. De la enfermedad, mi Señor. Algunos de ellos han regresado a Tetsushi. Los controlamos a través de un cruce de fronteras la semana pasada. Tenían un hombre con ellos que coincidía con la descripción de Tizo.

Zuko sintió que se le tensaba la mandíbula.

-¿Y _por qué _no lo aprehendieron?

Yu-Ji tomó aire profundamente.

-Sus papeles eran buenos, mi Señor. Y era claro que necesitaba atención médica. La similaridad con Tizo era solo de casualidad, debido al daño en su rostro –Yu-Ji deliberadamente desvió la mirada del ojo izquierdo de Zuko y prosiguió-: Los hombres que iban con él dijeron que lo llevaban a una botica. Pensamos que su apariencia y comportamiento eran una consecuencia de la enfermedad –se aclaró la garganta-. Ahora creemos que era simplemente la victíma de una lesión grave.

-Lesión –repitió Zuko.

-Creemos que los sobrevivientes han descargado sus frustraciones en él, mi Señor. Y tenemos razones para creer que han regresado a Tetsushi para seguir… castigándolo.

Zuko asintió lentamente. Se levantó de su escritorio, cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda, y miró fijamente el mapa de la Nación del Fuego. Como antes de que viajaran allí, sus ojos cayeron en el punto en el mapa que significaba el diminuto pueblo de Tetsushi. Entonces retomaron a todo el país: las montañas como cicatrices a lo largo de la tierra, las bahías que parecían como si un dragón le hubiera pegado mordidas a la tierra. Su país era un lugar tan extraño, tan pequeño y aún así tan vasto, tan concentrado pero tan diverso.

-¿Por qué no fui informado de este desarrollo?

Detrás de él, escuchó girar a Yu-Ji.

-Ese es otro problema, mi Señor. Enviamos dos hálcones tan pronto lo dejamos pasar nuestro cruce. Asumimos que querría saber. Pero ninguno de los hálcones regresó. Es por eso que vinimos a decirle personalmente, y a pedir instrucciones –respiró hondo-. Mi Señor, ¿está al tanto de algún complot contra usted?

Zuko pensó en los vítores que los comentarios de Tom-Tom habían incitado en la arena, y sus entrañas se helaron. Se giró y contempló a Yu-Ji y sus dos hombres.

-¿Por qué asumes un complot contra mí?

Ella agachó la mirada.

-Por ninguna razón en específico, mi Señor, es solo que si alguien estuviera tramando algo contra usted, puede que interviniera sus comunicación.

Zuko asintió.

-Pero solo malos conspiradores cometerían el mismo error dos veces. Si alguien interceptó tus hálcones, fallaron en su meta mayor al atraer mi atención sobre ellos.

-Eso es verdad, mi Señor –levantó la cabeza-. pero, si fuera práctica… o si alguien quisiera acceder a los hálcones reales para hacer que sus propios mensajes lucieran como si vinieran del palacio…

Zuko ladeó la cabeza.

-Tienes una mente muy brillante para una simple guardia fronteriza, Yu-Ji.

Ella apretó los labios.

-También tengo un historial criminal, mi Señor. Es tan alto como puedo subir entre las filas.

-Ya veo –retomó su asiento tras el escritorio-. Vinieron a pedir instrucciones.

Yu-Ji se giró para verlo de nuevo.

-Sí, mi Señor. No tenemos deseos de enfrentarnos a los moribundos de una enfermedad solo para salvar la vida de un asesino.

-Sus deseos no son mi preocupación, oficial –repuso Zuko-. Expedí una orden.

-Entonces humildemente pido que tengamos refuerzos –contestó Yu-Ji, lanzando nuevamente su mirada al piso-. Resolveremos el problema con un mínimo de conflicto si tenemos a los números de nuestro lado.

Él apoyó los codos en el escritorio.

-¿Por qué debería darte más hombre si no estás segura de que sea Tizo?

-Incluso si no lo es, es posible que los aldeanos que vimos todavía lo estén victimizando –persistió Yu-Ji-. Incluso si el hombre mismo no es un criminal, lo que le ha ocurrido lo es.

Zuko se levantó.

-Gracias, Yu-Ji por recordarme de nuevo porque amo a este país –indicó la puerta con la cabeza-. Llévate alguno de los hombres que me lleve conmigo a Tetsushi. Están familiarizados con el terreno y su gente. Pueden ayudarte mejor.

Los observó irse. Y luego se dejó caer en su silla, y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

* * *

Katara no estuvo en la cena. Lo irritaba; verla y no ser capaz de tocarla era como atrapar una de las agujas de Mai con el corazón pero al menos su voz llenaba su casa. Y no habían tenido ninguna verdadera pelea desde esa desastrosa mañana. En cualquier caso, estaban más civilizados el uno con el otro ahora. Kurzu ayudaba. Sonrió, pensando en el bebé, y lo buscó en el comedor otra vez. Ninguno de los dos estaba allí. Echó un vistazo a Tom-Tom, que intentaba infructuosamente evitar inadvertidamente sus vegetales.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu combate con Lady Katara esta tarde?

Tom-Tom cogió un pedazo de pescado.

-Nunca sucedió –respondió-. Ella no vino.

-Tal vez estaba esperando que la invitaras –aventuró Iroh.

-¡Lo hice!

-Calma, amiguito –intervino Toph-. Puedo sentir tus vibraciones en mi silla. Cálmate.

-¡La invité y dijo que no! Está demasiado ocupada con ese bebé. ¿Es verdad que…?

-¿Demasiado ocupada? –repitió Zuko-. ¿Qué quieres decir con demasiado ocupada? Kurzu tiene niñera.

-Bueno, supongo que la niñera no es lo suficientemente buena para la maestra agua del Avatar.

-No la llames así, Tom-Tom –regañó Zuko-. No te lo diré una segunda vez. ¿Qué dijo Katara?

-Dijo que lo lamentaba, pero tenía que controlar a Kurzu –el muchacho encogió sus delgados hombros-. Tú sabes, en caso de que algo cambie.

Zuko dejó caer sus palillos al tiempo que levantaba la voz.

-¿En caso de _qué _cambie, Tom-Tom?

Tom-Tom se retorció un poco en su silla.

-No sé.. dijo algo sobre sangre-control. Supongo que Kurzu no está sintiéndose mejor.

-¿Y me estoy enterando de esto _ahora_? –Zuko se apartó de la mesa-. ¿Alguna vez se le ocurrió a alguien que _yo _soy el Señor del Fuego, y que _tal vez_ debería saber lo que sucede en _mi propia casa_? –se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

Iroh se paró rápidamente.

-Sobrino, Tom-Tom no sabía... –colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko-. No sabia que te interesaba.

-Bueno entonces alerta a los mensajeres del palacio: Al Señor del Fuego Zuko le interesa la gente de su país –empujó la puerta y salió, dejando un silencio de asombro detrás.

El personal del cuarto para niños le dedicó una mirada compartida de temor al verlo entrar. Zuko se metió a toda carrera y encontró a Katara sentada sola en una pequeña cama mirando a Kurzu. Solo una única lámpara estaba prendida. Había rollos abandonados sobre el piso junto a ella. El niño parecía dormir así que Zuko hizo sus pasos tan insonoros que su aparición sobresaltó a Katara: pegó un respingo cuando sus dedos aterrizaron sobre su hombro.

-Me asustaste –susurró.

-Perdón.

Para su sorpresa, ella se estiró para tomarle la mano. Su voz salió finita y quebrada.

-Su fiebre es peor.

Zuko se movió para sentarse al otro lado de la cama con una pierna debajo de él. Sus hombros se tocaban.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Pensé que podía hacer que mejorara.

-Hay un medico en el pala…

-He visto al médico, Zuko. Le he estado rajando la cabeza todo el día. Está tan desconcertado como yo –levantó una mano e hizo un gesto a unas botellas media vacías, comida sin tocar y tazas de té frío-. Le hemos dado todo a Kurzu: las infusiones correctas, los cataplasmas correctos. Su fiebre simplemente sigue subiendo. La única cosa que ayuda es si lo enfrio con sangre control. Pero eso no puede ser bueno para sus órganos a largo plazo. Constantemente cambiando su temperatura corporal es demasiada conmoción para el sistema de un bebé. Si fuera mayor, no me molestaría, pero todavía es un bebé, y es tan pequeño… -colocó una mano vacilante sobre el pie del niño-. Es tan pequeño, Zuko. Digo sabía que la Nación del Fuego tenía problemas pero ni siquiera mis huérfanos son tan pequeños, y las madres que yo veo no son tan delgadas como lo era Su-Lin… no tenía idea que las cosas eran así de duras para ti aquí, no sabía… -su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más y más finita.

-¿Cómo hubieras sabido? Tenías tus propias preocupaciones.

-He estado aceptando dinero de ti, y tú has estado vendiendo tus propias cosas, y tu propia gente ha estado muriendo de hambre –se volvió hacia él y él vio las lágrimas rebosando sus ojos-. ¿Cómo puedo perdonarme por eso?

Él respiró hondo y buscó su mano. Sus dedos cubrieron los de ella, apenas tocándolos.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

Katara cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Hombre imposible –le agarró la mano y la apretó-. ¿Por qué será que nuestros caminos siempre se cruzan cuando todo el mundo parece estar cambiando, eh? ¿No podemos simplemente tener algo de tiempo normal juntos?

-Los espíritus marcaron vidas para nosotros cien años antes de que naciéramos siquiera, Katara –acarició el dorso de su mano con su pulgar y trató de ignorar la deliciosa y ligera sensación desenrollándose en su pecho-. Tengo una pregunta que hacer.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y miró sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta?

-No de esa clase –miró a Kurzu-. Asumiendo que mejora, ¿Qué harías si te dijera que ya no es seguro estar aquí?

Su ceño solo se profundizó.

-¿Qué, a qué te refieres? –retiró su mano-. ¿Quieres que me vaya? Porque si eso quieres, lo entiendo, esto no puede ser fácil para ti, yo solo…

-No es eso –miró el mapa de la Nación del Fuego que colgaba sobre sus cabezas antes de encarar sus ojos-. Hablé con una patrulla de guardias fronterizos hoy que sugirieron que alguien podía estar interceptando mis comunicaciones.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Pero Sokka y Suki están en camino, sabrán que están viniendo…

_Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. El Señor del Fuego, la Maestra Sangre, su hermano, una guerrera Kyoshi, Toph, mi tío, todos en la misma casa… si hay un complot… querido sabios, déjenme estar equivocado._

-Puedo envíar exploradores –aventuró Zuko-. Pueden entrar seguros. Pero después de eso, quiero que te prepares para irte.

-¿Irme? ¿Estas loco? ¡No podemos dejarte aquí sin más!

A su lado, Kurzu se revolvió. Katara cerró la boca, pero sus ojos orararon en los de Zuko. Él le devolvió la mirada.

-Tú eres la que tiene responsabilidades fuera de la Nación del Fuego –rebatió-. No creo que tenga que recordarte de eso, dado de que tú las recordabas con tantas ganas antes.

Sus ojos centellearon.

-Ni siquiera empieces conmigo, Zuko…

-Comenzaré contigo cada que tenga ganas. Si me entero que hay una conspiración contra mí, te arrastraré fuera de este país yo mismo.

-Y yo regresaré de inmediato y…

Zuko se estiró y cubrió su boca con un pulgar. Sus dedos se metieron entre su cabello.

-No –contradijo-. No lo harás.

Suavemente, ella retiró su palma de su rostro y la sostuvo entre sus dos manos.

-Ésta no es una decisión que puedes hacer por mí, Zuko.

-Katara, nuestras familias no pelearon y sangraron hace doce años solo para que tú pudieras arriesgar a morir en tierra de la Nación del Fuego nuevamente. Ya tendré suficiente por lo que responder cuando vea a Aang en el Mundo de los Espíritus. No necesitó los juicios de tu padre sobre mi cabeza también.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza.

-¿Ser tan anticuado no te cansa a veces?

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kurzu se retorció y empezó a llorar. Katara se desinfló. Se estiró a por él, pero Zuko se movió más rápido.

-Yo lo tendré. Tú acuéstate –Zuko cogió a Kurzu con cuidado – estaba perturbadoramente cálido – y buscó una compresa fría. La pasó como una esponja por la frente del bebé-. Ves, soy muy moderno.

Katara se acostó de costado.

-Oh, sí. Eres todo un pionero –bostezó-. Sí sabes que Sokka hace esa clase de cosas todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? Sokka, el que solía decir que remendar y lavar eran trabajos de mujeres.

-Sokka siempre aprendió rápido –Zuko puso la comprensa en un tazón de agua. Rebotó a Kurzu un poquito, que solo lloró más fuerte-. ¿Crees que tenga hambre?

-Debería de tener. No ha retenido nada por horas –Katara se dio la vuelta y extendió su mano para tomar un tazón tapado sobre un atril cerca de la cama. Zuko observó una capa de escarcha desarrollarse sobre él.

-Ahí está. Lo enfrié hace un rato, pero nunca se puede ser muy cuidadoso –se hizo un bollito-. Deberías de sacarte esa chaqueta. Jugo vomitado es lo último que quieres en ella.

-Buena idea –Zuko bajó al niño y empezó a desabotonar su chaqueta. Detrás de él, escuchó el suave susurro de las puertas al abrirse. Se giró y encontró a Iroh con las manos entre las mangas.

-¿Cómo está?

Zuko sacudió la cabeza. desechó la chaqueta.

-Mal –cogió a Kurzu y lo sostuvo en un brazo mientras buscaba el tazón de jugo con el otro. El niño escondió su cara en el cuello de Zuko y siguió moviéndose. Iroh lo guió hasta una silla lejos de la cama y se sentó en un taburete cerca-. Su fiebre simplemente no cede –continuó Zuko al tiempo que se sentaba-. Katara dice que está empeorando.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Zuko vio la expresión de su Tío ensombrecerse.

-¿Y el médico del palacio no puede hacer nada?

-No. Katara dice que lo han intentado todo.

Iroh se estiró y tanteó la frente de Kurzu. Siseó y meneó la cabeza.

-Está ardiendo.

-Lo sé. Lo único que ayuda es sangre control, pero Katara no quiere seguir golpeando a su sistema de esa forma.

-Y no llega a la raíz de la enfermedad –accedió Iroh-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber sido? Estuviste con él ayer.

-Dimos de comer a los patos-tortuga y lo llevé a la biblioteca. Luego fuimos a la cocina y bajamos a la bóveda. No lo dejé tocar nada que no debiera. Después Katara y yo cenamos con él, jugamos un rato, y Katara lo llevó a la cama. Eso fue todo. No estuvo fuera de mi vista ni por un minuto –Zuko levantó más a Kurzu y destapó el tazón de jugo. Lo llevó a los labios del bebé. El jugo se desparramó por todos lados cuando Kurzu se alejó de él. Suspirando, Zuko bajó el tazón-. ¿Qué hice mal?

-Sostuviste el tazón en un ángulo muy empinado.

Zuko le dirigió a su tío una mirada asesina. Iroh suspiró.

-No hiciste nada malo, Zuko. Los niños se enferman. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Algun día te convertirás en padre y sabrás esto por ti mismo –ladeó la cabeza-. Si ya no lo has hecho, por supuesto.

Zuko secó la barbilla de Kurzu y el cuello. El bebé empezó a masticar el pañuelo que usaba. Eso lo calmó un poquito.

-Las cosas estaban yendo tan bien –dijo-. En el barco, era tan bueno... –Zuko se encogió de hombros-. No importa ahora. Katara se lo llevará al orfanato pronto.

Iroh se encorvó hacia delante con los codos en las rodillas.

-Eso no suena como el Zuko que conozco.

-No puedo hacerla cambiar de idea. No quiero –pasó un pulgar por las cejas de Kurzu. Su carita estaba roja de fiebre y por llorar con fuerza. Masticaba el pañuelo como si éste le hubiera hecho algo malo de alguna forma-. ¿Has estado recibiendo los mensajes a tiempo?

Iroh se encogió de hombres.

-Hay las demoras de siempre, por supuesto, pero… -su mirada se agudizó-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Hablé con una guardia fronteriza hoy que sugirió que las comunicaciones del palación quizá estén comprometidas.

Iroh cerró los ojos y colgó la cabeza.

-Hemos tenido doce años de buena fortuna. Supongo que era demasiado pedir por más.

-Si hay un complot, tengo que sacar a Katara y a su familia fuera de aquí.

Iroh sacudió la cabeza. su ralo y blanco pelo se movió de un lado a otro. Por primera vez, Zuko notó las manchas del sol en su calva. Lo hacía sentir viejo de repente --¿de veras iba a cumplir treinta este año? ¿Acaso Ozai no se había casado y traído al mundo para cuando tenía treinta?

-No se irán –decía Iroh-. Sabes que Toph se clavará en sus talones y se negará a irse, y Sokka no dejará a su hermana sola con nosotros. Y Katara… -Iroh volvió a menear la cabeza-. Oh, sobrino, sí que sabes como meterte en problemas.

Zuko le echó un vistazo a Katara. parecía estar dormida. Su respiración atraía un cabello hacia su boca, luego lo alejaba, y lo traía de vuelta.

-Ella se irá por el niño. Tiene que.

Iroh se movió para atrapar los ojos de Zuko.

-El amor es muy extraño, sobrino. Nos hace hacer cosas maravillosas, terribles.

-Esto no es sobre amor. Esto es sobre sacarlos de aquí antes de que todo caiga a pedazos –Zuko acomodó a Kurzu un poquito más arriba, y buscó el jugo de nuevo-. ¿Cómo agarro esto?

-Bueno, primero saca el pañuelo de su boca. Muy bien. Y toma, solo mantén tu codo así… -Iroh acomodó la postura de Zuko. Se sentía como esas veces que corregía su pose durante las lecciones de fuego control, solo que en cierta forma esto era más humillante. El anciano sostuvo su codo con una mano y el mentón del bebé con la otra. Kurzu empezó a beber con ganas y él le dedicó una sonrisa brillante-. Eso está mucho mejor.

-Gracias –Zuko frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo sé si ya es suficiente?

-Él te lo hará saber. No te preocupes –Iroh se paró-. Necesita que lo cambien. ¿Quieres que me quede?

-No. Eso sí sé cómo hacerlo.

Las espesas cejas de Iroh se alzaron.

-¿En serio?

-Katara me enseñó en el barco. Tuvo que. Él dormía en la cama con nosotros, sabes –Zuko arrugó el entrecejo-. ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

Iroh parpadeó.

-Es solo que nunca imaginé… -sonrió con pesar-. ¿Y que hay de cuando regresaron?

Zuko pensó en Katara, en sí mismo, y en Kurzu en la tina y sintió que se le caldeaba la oreja sana.

-Lo cuidamos. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-No sabía que era así, sobrino.

-¿Así cómo?

-Una familia –contestó Iroh-. Te juzgué mal.

Justo entonces Kurzu empezó a escupir, así que Zuko tuvo que moverse rápidamente. Arrojó el pañuelo sobre el hombro y acomodó al bebé de modo que se apoyara allí. Se paró y empezó a rebotar sobre sus dedos de la manera que había visto hacer a Katara. Los ojos de Iroh quemaban huequitos en sus hombros.

-Deja de mirarme fijamente, Tío.

-No te estoy mirando fijamente. Estoy saboreando este momento.

-Ahórratelo –Zuko siguió saltando. Vio a Iroh sonreír brillantemente antes de girarse e irse-. ¡Y no te hagas ninguna idea!

-Pensamiento olvidado –respondió Iroh, y abandonó la habitación.

Zuko apoyó su cara contra la caliente de Kurzu. Avanzó a saltitos hasta el tazón de agua y apretó la compresa con una mano.

-Por favor, disculpa a mi Tío. Está maldecido con un pernicioso caso de optimismo.

-_Su-Su –_contestó Kurzu tristemente, y tosió un poco de jugo.

* * *

A lo lejos, alguien gritó. Zuko era conciente de un profundo y perdurable dolor entre su cuello y hombro izquierdo. Sin abrir los ojos, trató de discernir que podía haberlo causado. Luego el olor le llegó: jugo agrio y mierda de bebé. Su estómago dio un bandazo y abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado sobre su lado izquierdo en una cama para dos niños como máximo. Katara estaba al otro lado. Sus cuerpos formaban dos paredes que acorralaban a Kurzu. Sus espinillas se presionaban. Katara parpadeó y despertó. Sonrió debilmente. Él hizo lo mismo. Miró a Kurzu. Ella presionó su mano en la frente del bebé. Zuko observó una sonrisa desplegarse en su rostro. Un suspiro lo vació. _Gracias a los dioses._ Sus miembros se pusieron pesados del alivio. Katara se estiró y le frotó el brazo. En algún lugar, algo golpeó el pasillo. Sonaba como un animal enorme.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –susurró.

La sangre de Zuko se heló. ¿Podían esas conspiraciones contra él haberse movido tan rápido? Se movió para cubrirla a ella y a Kurzu. Al hacerlo, las puertas se abrieron de un golpe y un hombre moreno y de barba llevando una espada entró de sopetón en la habitación. Señaló.

-_¡Lo sabía! _–gritó-. ¡Los rumores _son _verdad!

La palma de Katara chocó con su frente. Se sentó.

-Hola, Sokka.

* * *

_Que lindo que la familia se reuna, no? Pues, como ya ven a Fandomme le gusta dejarnos picando y no les deja nada facil a los personajes tampoco. Es fatal, pero la adoramos, jajaja. _

_Y yo las adoro a ustedes, GRACIAS: _youweon _(perdon, en serio, la pag me jugó una mala pasada :S)_, BlueEyesPrincess _(supongo que estos caps contestaron algunas de tus preg, gracias por leer bonita! un besote), _patousky, Ossalia y Lolipop91

_NOS VEMOS PRONTO._ **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO CHINO**_. FELIZ AÑO DEL BÚFALO!_


	14. Capítulo XIII

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Capítulo 1****3**

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que azota la Nación del Fuego. **

**Disclaimer: ALLDA pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Viacom. No sacó beneficios de esta historia** (_yo tampoco_)

**Notas: Primero, quiero agradecer a todo el que ha leído y comentado. Ustedes hacen que valga la pena. ****¡Por favor dejen review! ****(**_Me acoplo en eso ^^_**)****Segundo, quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Después de que algunos vieron "La Titiritera", recibí unos cuantos reviews preguntándome cómo "sabía" sobre la sangre-control. Quiero dejar dicho que simplemente no "sabía". No tengo información desde adentro, y ningún spoilers. Ni siquiera sigo la Nick Magazine o las entrevistas con Mike o Bryan. Supuse. El hecho es que el cuerpo humano es 70% agua y Katara es una maestra agua sanadora. Es un brinco, saltito y un salto de controlar agua a controlar la sangre dentro del cuerpo humano. Así que afortunada de mí, ¡supuse bien!**

**Además, ¡Esta historia tiene su primer trozo de fan-art! Blue Morain Sedai (unchihafanz en DeviantArt) ha dibujado una escena muy dulce de Zuko y Katara del capítulo 9, ¡Así que mírenla! ¡Y que sigan viniendo esos dibujos!**

**Una vez más, por favor dejen review. Es bueno para el alma. Hay montones de ustedes merodeando, ¡y quiero saber lo que piensan!**

**PS: Mi buena amiga Misora tiene un nuevo gran fic llamado **_**Lotus Resiliens (**__creo que no hay traducción y me da fiaca ir hasta el diccionario, sorry__**). **_**Misora es una estrella de rock. Deberían ir a leer su historia.

* * *

**

Zuko era consciente de dos cosas.

La primera era la espada desenvainada de Sokka – el brillante largo negro de la misma, la manera en que susurraba fuera de la vaina – y los nudillos de Sokka firmes en el mango. Su corazón se azotó en su pecho. _Vino con su espada desenvainada. __Vino con su espada desenvainada mientras Katara y Kurzu estaban apenas despiertos._ Sokka lo miraba fijamente en una manera que no lo había hecho desde ese día en el Polo Sur cuando todos eran meros niños. Furia y decepción competían por importancia en su rostro barbudo. Sus ojos parecían escupir odio.

La segunda era su entendimiento lejano y tangencial de cómo todo debía parecer: él y Katara apretados en la cama, el niño entre ellos – _como solía ser, como siempre debió haber sido – _y Katara sentada sin ninguna vergüenza, simple agotamiento y fastidio. Los dedos de Sokka re-agarraron la espada. Zuko se concentró en eso. Si Sokka se movía, ¿podría él moverse a tiempo? ¿Sokka lastimaría a Zuko primero, o trataría de meterse entre Katara? La sangre se agolpó en sus oídos. Se mantuvo tenso. _Una mala estocada y pudo haberlos matado. Desenvainó su espada contra nosotros. Contente. Grandes dioses, ayúdenme a contenerme._

-¡Sokka! –Suki estaba de pie en la entrada con una niñita en un brazo. Marchó hacia delante.

Tres otros niños la siguieron.

-¡Papá!

Sokka pareció recuperarse. La espada cayó un poquito y él se enderezó. Zuko cerró los puños para evitar que temblaran._ Estás paranoico. Nunca los lastimaría. A ti sí, pero no a ellos. _Alguien lo llamaba por su nombre. Se giró y ahí estaba su tío, atando un caftán alrededor de su amplio torso. Zuko soltó el aliento que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Toph y Ling se deslizaron dentro de la habitación justo detrás de Iroh.

-Wow –exclamó Toph, parpadeando sus ojos ciegos-. Ambos necesitan relajarse.

-¡Tía Toph! –la niña en los brazos de Suki se inclinó hacia delante, y Suki la puso en el suelo. Corrió hacia Toph y la agarró por la espinilla.

Algo se azotó en el corredor. Zuko se volvió hacia la puerta y encontró a Tom-Tom usando una armadura de cuero sobre el delgado pecho desnudo y pantalones de dormir, y llevando un garfio en cada mano.

-¡Bájala! –Tom-Tom apuntó los garfios torpemente hacia Sokka.

Sokka miró a su hermana frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién es este?

-No me creerías si te dijera.

-¡Bájala! –la voz de Tom-Tom se quebró-. ¡Baja la espada ahora mismo!

La barba de Sokka adquirió un tic.

-Chico, no sé quien crees que eres pero…

-Apuntaste con tu espada al Señor del Fuego –cortó Tom-Tom tragando. Temblaba un poquito-. Sé exactamente quien eres, y sé que no puedes hacer control. Así que baja esa espada, o te la haré bajar.

El niño mayor en el pequeño desfile de patos-tortuga de Suki se adelantó.

-Papá…

-Quédate fuera de esto, Senzo.

-Hijo –llamó Iroh, levantando las manos-. Puedo asegurarte que Sokka no quiso amenazar a mi sobrino. Los dos han peleado más veces de las que puedo contar –casi rió, pero lo convirtió en una carraspera. La mirada del anciano se deslizó entre Sokka y Zuko-. Saben que es apropiado y cuando –añadió con un tono firme.

-Descansa, Tom-Tom –comandó Zuko.

-Pero...

-Descansa –cuando el chico no se movió, agregó-: Si estás tan entusiasmado por probarme tu lealtad, entonces comienza siguiendo mis órdenes.

Tom-Tom dejó caer los garfios con un largo suspiro. Sokka envainó su espada. Todos se miraron entre sí fijamente.

-Este puede ser un buen para recordarles que ya se conocen –clamó Katara, poniéndose de pie-. Tom-Tom, conoce a mi hermano. Sokka, conoce a Tom-Tom. ¿Lo recuerdas? Solía mascar esa vieja navaja tuya.

Sokka frunció el ceño.

-¿Eh?

-Omashu. El gobernador. Penta-pox. ¿Intentamos intercambiar un bebé por el rey Bumi?

Sokka permaneció en blanco por un momento. Luego su rostro se partió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? –agarró a Tom-Tom por la pechera y jaló al muchacho en un abrazo. Golpeó la espalda de Tom-Tom con fuerza-. ¡Mira lo grande que te has puesto! ¡No lo creo! –Apartó a Tom-Tom y lo sostuvo de los hombros-. ¿Te contó Katara del tipo que conocíamos con dos garfios? No demasiado brillante, pero un genio con esos ganchos.

-¿Qué está pasando? –uno de las niñas – Zuko recordaba su nombre como Sumi – preguntó. Ella era la que le seguía a Senzo, y usaba una larga trenza.

-Es tu padre –contestó Suki-. No preguntes.

-Mama, tengo hambre –se quejó la más pequeña.

-Sora, acabas de comer…

-Síp, esos son todos hijos de Sokka –afirmó Toph-. ¡Vamos a comer!

-Que adorable idea –apoyó Ling-. ¡Vamos, niños!

-Senzo, Saya, Siida, sigan a Tía Toph y a Tía Ling –ordenó Suki.

-Pero Mamá…

-No era un pedido, niños –Suki le sonrió a sus hijos-. Ahora vayan.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, arrastraron sus pies hasta dejar la habitación. Ling cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Este bebé necesita que lo cambien? –averiguó Suki.

-Sí –respondieron Katara y Zuko al unísono.

Suki se ocupó con el bebé. Hizo ruiditos de arrullos y lo levantó del colchón y una parte muy vanidosa de Zuko se alegraba de que encontrara tierno al bebé. Buscó algo de ropa blanca limpia y se dirigió al lavabo anexo. Zuko se paró.

-Tom-Tom ve con los demás.

Tom-Tom le dirigió una mirada que decía que prefería comer con una horda de rinocerontes de komodo, y salió ofendido. La puerta se azotó y tembló en sus goznes.

-Iré a ver que lo está molestando –apuntó Iroh, y se arrastró fuera de la habitación. Entonces solo quedaron Zuko, Katara y Sokka, como antes.

-Entonces –empezó Sokka, balanceándose sobre sus talones-. Ustedes dos tienen un hijo.

Algo dentro del estómago de Zuko de inmediato dio un vuelco. Katara habló primera.

-_¿Qué?_

-Ese bebé. Es suyo –se rascó la nuca y tiró su codo detrás de su cabeza. Se estiro-. Digo, lo entiendo, los vi juntos en aquel entonces, y los números cuadran…

-¿Discúlpame? –Zuko era vagamente conciente de estar avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia Sokka y del otro hombre retrocediendo-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás insinuando?

-Ya lo superé ahora, sé que son adultos, es solo que desearía que me hubieran dicho…

-¿Decirte qué? –Katara se unió a Zuko. Su voz se había endurecido.

Sokka turnó la mirada entre ambos y pareció desinflarse. Levantó las manos y las dejó caer.

-Los _vi_ –explicó. Suspiró-. Los vi, ¿de acuerdo? Después de que Aang murió. Los vi.

Katara se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Nos viste qué? ¿Qué crees que viste?

Sokka se lamió los labios.

-Zuko te llevó hasta su habitación –continuó en voz queda-. No saliste.

Un sonido entre un chillido y un graznido emergió de la garganta de Katara. Se apartó. Su boca se movió, pero no salieron palabras.

-Yo estaba… yo estaba _durmiendo…_

-Al día siguiente te abrazó –insistió Sokka-. La forma en que te miraba… Katara, tendrías que haber sido ciega para no verlo…

Katara retrocedió hacia atrás. Encontró la cama más cercana y se sentó ahí.

-Vete.

Sokka cuadró los hombros.

-No. No me voy a ir.

-¡Afuera!

-¡No! ¡Eres mi…!

Zuko le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tu hermana dijo que te vayas.

Sokka golpeó su mano y rodeó a Zuko agachándose.

-¡Eres mi hermana y ya no vas a dejarme esto de lado! ¡No cuando toda la capital de la Nación del Fuego está hablando de esto!

Zuko se acordó de aquellos momentos en el globo de guerra cuando la turbulencia creaba repentinas bajadas en picada en el vuelo. _¿Creen que Kurzu es nuestro? __¿Por qué no me avisaron? _Levantó los ojos y Katara lo miraba con horror. Su garganta quedó seca.

-¿Qué?

-También hicieron cuentas –prosiguió Sokka-. Sé que el niño es pequeño, pero aún así puede ser suyo. Y sus "padres" han muerto convenientemente, ningún abuelo ha venido a reclamarlo, tiene ojos azules…

-¡Es mitad Tribu Agua!

-¡Exactamente! –Sokka se encogió de hombros. Se desplomó en la silla más cercana-. Vamos, ¿qué se supone que pensara?

-Se suponía que _supieras_ que yo _nunca _me aprovecharía de tu hermana –contestó Zuko-. Se suponía que _entendieras_ que preferiría _morir_ a lastimar...

_-_Acabábamos de cremar a Aang y a Appa –susurró Katara. Miró atentamente a su hermano-. ¿Honestamente creíste que yo…? Sokka, tenía sus cenizas _en mi_ _cabello. _

-Estabas de luto –porfió Sokka. Se acomodó en su asiento-. Te sentaste junto a la pira de Aang por horas. Enloqueciste un poco…

-Ah, entonces tendría que estar _loca_ para dormir con él, ¿eh? –Katara se paró y señaló a Zuko-. ¿Siquiera _captas_ lo insultante que suena eso justo ahora?

Sokka parpadeó, y arrugó el entrecejo. Zuko observó la comprensión saliendo a la superficie. Se inclinó hacia delante.

-Realmente está pasando, ¿no? –estaba tranquilo-. Ustedes están juntos de verdad. Los rumores son ciertos.

-¡Esto no es sobre unos estúpidos rumores! –Katara pateó un taburete. Colisionó en el marco de la cama opuesta. Zuko escuchó a la madera astillándose-. ¡Esto es sobre ti creyendo que saltaría a la cama con el próximo hombre que viniera después de Aang! ¡Esto es sobre ti creyendo que Zuko se rebajaría tanto!

-¡Nunca oímos de él! ¡Nunca responde las cartas! ¡Y no te he visto desde ese día! ¿Qué se suponía que pensara? ¡_Especialmente _cuando cada vendedor fruta desde aquí hasta Bahía Camaleón no puede dejar de decir la adorable pareja que hacen! ¿Qué se suponía que creyera?

Katara arremetió a por Sokka. Zuko la agarró por los codos y la contuvo. Ella se retorció en sus brazos.

-No –le paró-. No lo hagas. No lastimes a tu hermano.

-Está siendo un…

-Lo sé. Pero esta casa ha visto suficiente rivalidad fraternal por al menos cien años –la soltó y se adelantó-. Además, él no cree realmente ese rumor que dice que Kurzu es nuestro.

Sokka se acarició la barba.

-No, ¿eh?

-No, no lo crees. No puedes. Porque si lo hicieras, significaría que habías desenvainado tu espada contra mi_ familia_ –se inclinó y bajó la voz bastante-. Y sé que no es posible que seas tan estúpido, Sokka, porque si _alguna vez_ desenfundas un arma contra mi esposa o mi hijo, tendría todo el derecho de cocinar tu corazón dentro de tu pecho –la chispa desnuda de un relámpago burbujeó entre sus dedos.

La boca de Sokka formó la palabra _¿Esposa? _Pero permaneció en silencio. Respiró hondo.

-Quizás solo debería irme.

-Mmm, ¿eso crees? –repuso Katara.

-Bien. Me iré. Este soy yo yéndome –se paró y empezó a caminar-. Sal de detrás de esa puerta, Suki. Es hora de irnos.

Una Suki que parecía bastante tensa salió de detrás de la puerta del baño y atravesó rápidamente la habitación con Kurzu en sus brazos. Verla llevar al bebé – se veía mal, de alguna forma, que esté cargado por alguien más que no fuera él o Katara – le hizo sentir que algo se materializaba dentro de él, duro y brillante como las piedras debajo de Ba Sing Se.

-Alto –exigió Zuko. Suki se congeló. Zuko extendió los brazos. Sus dedos pincharon el aire-. Dame a mi hijo.

La sorpresa coloreó las facciones de Suki. Oyó a Katara maldecir un poquito.

-Si mi gente lo reconoce como mí, entonces ese es su destino –exclamó Zuko, levantándolo de entre los brazos de la guerrera Kyoshi. Acomodó a Kurzu en un brazo y miró dentro de sus claros ojos azules-. ¿No es así, Kurzu? ¿No deberíamos de obedecer la voluntad de la gente cuando es posible? Vas a tener que aprender estas cosas, si quieres ser Señor del Fuego.

Katara giró sobre sus talones.

-Zuko…

-Lo adopto de ti –interrumpió, todavía mirando los ojos del bebé. Gracioso, como nunca antes había notado los destellos centelleando desde sus pupilas-. Era solo otro huérfano de tu templo, ¿no? Bueno ahora es mío. Que uno de mis secretarios redacte un certificado.

-Zuko, piénsalo –Sokka se apoyó contra la puerta-. La paternidad no es…

-Pensé que te estabas yendo –le cortó Zuko. Sokka meneó la cabeza y se fue. Suki se apretujó entre las puertas y lo siguió. Katara miró de la puerta a Zuko y a Kurzu y de vuelta. Suspiró y colapsó en una silla.

-Esto es una locura.

-Ni siquiera sé su cumpleaños –Zuko levantó al bebé en sus brazos, lo arrojó hacia arriba, y lo atrapó. Kurzu chilló-. Tendré que inventar uno. Debería elegir un día prometedor. Quizás los sabios del fuego puedan ayudar.

-Esto no es un juego, Zuko.

-Espero que no. Soy terrible en los juegos.

-¿Estamos jugando un juego ahora mismo?

Atrapó a Kurzu por segunda vez y lo abrazó con fuerza. Fijó su mirada en ella. Parecía cansada y apabullada, pero aún hermosa.

-No –aseveró-. No sé lo que estamos haciendo. No sé que quieres. Si supiera, ya lo estaría haciendo. Pero en un mundo ideal, esto es lo que quiero. Justo aquí, en esta habitación, esto es lo que quiero. Quiero los tres de nosotros juntos –lo cogió y dejó su mentón sobre la cabeza sedosa del bebé-. Pero dos de tres no está mal.

Katara soltó un largo suspiro. Se dobló por la cadera, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y dejando que el cabello cayera para cubrirle la cara.

-No puedes simplemente pedirme que deje todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro por mantener.

Cruzó hacia ella y dejó que una mano se deslizara entre su cabello.

-Lo sé –Katara se sentó y se recostó contra su pierna. Le sacó el cabello de la cara-. Pero no llegue tan lejos dándome por vencido.

Ella frunció los labios.

-¿Y si hay un complot contra ti?

Sintió su rostro endurecer. Con la casi-pelea con Sokka, casi se había olvidado.

-Entonces te sugiero que almacenes alimentos para mis halcones porque vas a estar muy, muy lejos de aquí.

-Ah. Así que finalmente entramos en la fase de las flores y la poesía de la relación, ¿eh?

Pasó un dedo a lo largo de la curva de su oreja.

-Te dejé ir una vez –dijo-. No lo haré de nuevo.

Una sombra cruzó su rostro, como una nube pasando rápidamente sobre el sol. Parpadeó y desapareció.

-Oh, Zuko –Katara se puso de pie y cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda. Ahora se veía más feliz que en días-. Simplemente no vas a dejar de perseguirme, ¿o sí?

El la rozó, le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca.

-Ni una posibilidad.

* * *

Iroh estaba esperando afuera de la puerta. Sus batas susurraban bien puestas de nuevo al tiempo que acomodaba la postura.

-Supongo que no tengo que explicarlo de nuevo, pero tienes un nieto –anunció Zuko-. Necesitamos empezar los procedimientos de adopción inmediatamente –cambió al niño al otro brazo-. Y luego puedes empezar a contarme por que _la ciudad entera _pensaba que era mi bastardo, y tú_ obviaste informármelo. _

Iroh arqueó una espesa ceja y deslizó sus manos dentro de sus mangas.

-Con una cosa y otra, sobrino mío, había empezado a sospechar lo mismo.

Una réplica bullía en los labios de Zuko. Empezó, pero Kurzu pareció advertir de cierta forma y dio un chillido. Zuko se mordió la lengua.

-Voy a dejártelo perfectamente claro –aseguró-. Kurzu no es mi carne y sangre. Cuando asistí al funeral del Avatar, no hice nada que pudiera avergonzarme a mí o a Katara. Espero que me creas cuando digo eso.

-Si eso es lo que dices, entonces es eso lo que creo –prometió Iroh-. Lo único es que es una lástima que no sea tu hijo, ya que no podrás nombrarlo tu heredero –Iroh guiñó un ojo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no puedo? Soy el Señor del Fuego, puedo… -Kurzu chilló hasta llorar completamente-. Puedo hacer lo que quiero –completó Zuko, acariciando la espalda del bebé.

Iroh empezó a alejarse por el pasillo. Zuko lo siguió.

-Si estuviera relacionado contigo, si fuera siquiera un primo lejano, podrías. Pero no hay precedente de un Señor del Fuego entregándole la corona a nadie sin relación por sangre o matrimonio, mucho menos a un plebeyo –Iroh soltó un largo y dramático suspiro-. Por supuesto, ha habido caso de un hijo natural o dos llegando al trono… usualmente cuando los ministros han sido perfectamente convencidos de que el niño es de la realeza, cuando los rumores del palacio sostiene que es verdad a pesar de que ambos padres dicen lo contrario… -Iroh se giró y les regaló una sonrisa contenta-. Claro que eso no se aplica a ti y a tu hijo, sobrino mío.

Hubo un momento en la vida de Zuko cuando las palabras de su Tío parecían innecesariamente crípticas y veladas. Se preguntaba por qué, en el medio de una conversación sobre fuego control, el viejo empezaría a discutir la técnica apropiada para tocar el cuerno sungi. Pero ese tiempo había pasado. Ahora las intenciones de su tío eran claras. _Quiere que continúe esta mentira. Cuanto más lo niegue, más creerán lo contrario._

-Vamos a comer –instó Iroh-. ¡No se queden ahí mirándome! Tienen un nuevo miembro que presentar.

* * *

Zuko estaba feliz de escapar de su oficina. Sus secretarios no hicieron ni pío cuando mencionó la adopción de Kurzu – de hecho, uno de ellos ya tenía los formularios preparados. No sabía si tomar esto como un descubrimiento fortuito de algo muy bello o una señal de lo que Sokka había dicho era verdad.

-Quiero dejar bien claro que Kurzu no es mi pariente de sangre –exclamó viendo al Maestro Sho hacer un borrador del certificado.

-Por supuesto que no lo es, mi Señor.

-He oído que hay rumores volando por ahí que dicen otra cosa. Son solo rumores, nada más.

-Sí, mi Señor.

-Esta nación claramente está harta de la paz, si puede pasar tanto tiempo de ocio cotilleando sobre mi familia y yo.

-Muy cierto, mi Señor –el Maestro Sho ladeó la cabeza mirando el pergamino-. Mi Señor, ¿sabe el nombre de ambos padres?

Zuko parpadeó.

-Su-Lin era el nombre de la madre.

-¿Pero un apellido, tal vez?

-No… no recuerdo.

-¿Y esta Su-Lin le dijo cuando nació Kurzu? ¿Mencionó si ella y su esposa se habían registrado para los impuestos?

-Estaba profundamente enferma, Maestro Sho.

-Ya veo. Entonces supongo que no le habrá dicho si había un acta de matrimonio o de nacimiento –apuró-. Para propósitos de impuestos, usted entiende.

Un pequeño dolor se había desarrollado rápidamente entre los ojos de Zuko. Los cerró con fuerza.

-No, Maestro Sho, no me dijo.

-¡_TÍO ZUKO!_

Por poco evitó salirse completamente de su propia piel de un salto. Los tres niños mayores de Sokka se habían deslizado dentro del despacho. Un guardia los perseguía, se detuvo cerca, se inclinó, y ofreció una expresión avergonzada de disculpa.

-Mis disculpas, mi Señor, yo solo voy a…

-¿Es verdad? –preguntó Saya.

Senzo se adelantó, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿De veras peleaste contra Tom-Tom en la arena?

Zuko se estiró para una taza de té tranquilizante.

-Primero, no pueden entrar en este cuarto sin anunciarse, y segundo, no. No _peleé _contra Tom-Tom. Nunca _pelearía _contra un niño.

-Pero Tom-Tom es un niño grande –replicó Siida. Enterró su pie en la alfombra y se sonrojó. Su mirada golpeó el piso y las cuentas en su cabello tintinearon suavemente.

_Dioses ayúdenme. _

-Tom-Tom es apenas más grande que tu hermano. Es lo suficientemente joven para ser mi propio hijo, si yo hubiera… -notó las inquisitivas miradas y titubeó. Se aclaró la garganta-. Es chico. Y yo no soy mi padre. Tom-Tom me desafió, no al revés.

-¡Pero tú solías pelear cuando tenías su edad! –Repuso Senzo-. ¡Todo el mundo dice eso!

Zuko vació algo de su té.

-Era una época diferente.

-Tía Katara dijo que peleabas con ella cuando tenía su edad, y en aquel entonces tú eras más grande –porfió Saya, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo como si lo hubiera descubierto en alguna clase de mentira.

-Tu tía es mejor peleadora que Tom-Tom, y lo ha sido desde los catorce. Mis peleas con ella me permitían ir más allá de mis límites. Me agotaba. Con frecuencia no me quedaban energías –el Maestro Sho tosió violentamente. Se dobló sobre su escritorio y le temblaban los hombros-. ¿Necesita agua, Maestro Sho?

El calígrafo se limitó a sacudir la mano.

-No es nada, mi Señor.

Zuko miró al secretario que tenía más cerca. La sonrisa del hombre se cayó rápidamente. Zuko miró a los niños con el ceño fruncido.

-En cualquier caso, a pesar de la intensidad de nuestras batallas absolutamente hice mi mejor esfuerza para verdaderamente evitar herirla. Nunca lastimaría a su Tía, ni entonces ni ahora. ¿Y por qué están tan curiosos con esto? ¿Su tía les ha estado contando historias del pasado?

-No, Tom-Tom solo estaba fanfarroneando de que puede practicar contigo todos los días –respondió Saya.

-Luego Tía Katara dijo que le debía una lección con ella –agregó Siida quedamente.

Senzo cacareó.

-¡Debiste haber visto su cara! ¡Parecía como si fuera a mojar sus pantalones!

-Tu tía es una mujer muy formidable, y tiene el hábito de conseguir lo que quiere –aseguró Zuko. De inmediato el Maestro Sho sufrió otro súbito ataque de tos-. Denle al hombre un poco de agua, por favor –ordenó Zuko, y un sonriente ayudante se movió hacia la jarra más cercana-. ¿Y por qué están sonriendo? ¡La guerra era muy seria! –Señaló a los niños-. Su tía me congeló a un glaciar en el Polo Norte, para que sepan. Solo mi aliento de fuego me salvó de la congelación.

Senzo se apresuró hacia el escritorio. Sus morenas manitos golpearon la madera.

-¿Es cierto que tú nadaste por los canales del Polo Norte y rompiste el hielo solo con tus puños?

Una sonrisa tiró de la boca de Zuko.

-Sí. Eso es verdad.

-¿Y eso fue después de que algunos piratas intentaran hacerte explotar?

-Uno de los almirantes de mi padre les pagó para que hicieran eso, sí. pero tuve tiempo para recuperarme. Estuve escondido en el barco, por supuesto, pero no fue tan interesante. Mi Tío me ayudó. El Avatar estaba en el Polo Norte – deberían hacer que su tía les cuente sobre lo que hizo allí.

-Eso es cosa de Avatar –replicó Senzo-. Tú hiciste todas esas cosas sin ser el Avatar.

-Sí, y tu padre ha hecho cosas grandiosas sin ser siquiera un maestro control –retrucó Zuko-. Tu padre puede construir casi cualquier cosa que quiera. Yo ni siquiera puedo usar un martillo como se debe.

Los ojos de Senzo quedaron como plato.

-_¿No puedes?_

-No. Créeme, he intentado –arrugó el entrecejo-. No es posible que eso sea muy interesante para ustedes. ¿Ya están aburridos? ¿Planean permitirme seguir trabajando pronto?

Senzo dejó caer su cabeza.

-De acuerdo…

-Lo sentimos –se disculpó Saya, mirando el piso-. Vamos, Siida.

Justo entonces, una carita muy pequeña asomó del otro lado de la esquina y entró en la habitación. Rápidamente se alejó. Vio los deditos alrededor del marco.

-¿Qué esta haciendo su hermanita en el pasillo? ¿Por qué no la están cuidando?

-Es solo tímida –excusó Saya. La nena se giró hacia la puerta vacía-. Sora, ven. Tío Zuko quiere verte –un silencio, y luego-: ¿No? Pero él no es de temer.

Risas recorrieron suavemente la habitación. _Ahí se va mi reputación_. Zuko tomó su té.

-Está bien. Solía ser muy de miedo hace tiempo.

-Es solo que no te recuerda –explicó Saya-. Nunca te conoció realmente. Mamá todavía estaba embarazada de ella cuando Tío Aang murió. Es por eso que no pudo ir al funeral.

-Hablando de eso, ¿dónde están su madre y su padre?

-Están teniendo una importante charla con las tías –contestó Senzo-. Mamá dijo que tenían que hablar con Tía Katara y que debíamos dejarlos solos.

Zuko no estaba seguro a quien envidiaba a menos: si a Katara por tener que soportar las intromisiones de su familia, o a su familia por ser lo suficientemente tontos como para entrometerse.

-¿Y ustedes de alguna forma se las arreglaron para evadir a mi Tío?

-Tío Iroh está con ellos –explayó Siida. Sus mejillas llamearon-. Está bien si lo llamamos así, ¿cierto? ¡Dijo que estaba bien!

-Creo que puedo compartirlo un ratito.

-Va a ser nuestro tío-abuelo de todas formas –dijo Saya. Su mano de inmediato se cerró sobre su boca-. Digo, eh…

El dolor entre los ojos de Zuko punzó. Echó un vistazo a sus secretarios y asesores.

-Déjennos. Los niños y yo tenemos que discutir un asunto familiar.

Los observó salir enfilados. Los niños ahora parecían el doble de regañados.

-Trae a tu hermana aquí –indicó. Saya entró a la pequeña. Ella se escondió en el cuello de Saya. Zuko se puso de pie, se acomodó la túnica, e hizo un ademán a los niños para que se sentaran. Lentamente, encontraron sillas y almohadones. Zuko se recostó contra su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Ahora, que es esto de mi tío?

Los cuatro niños desviaron la mirada. Permanecieron en silencio. Zuko esperó. No llegó ninguna respuesta. Sopló aire entre dientes.

-¿Prometes que no te enojaras? –averiguó Siida.

-Prometo que no me enfadaré con ustedes –_Mi Tío es otro asunto._

Saya abrazó con fuerza a su hermana. Sora se retorció y gateó bajo la silla para esconderse. Zuko vio sus pequeños ojos mirándolo fijamente desde ahí abajo.

-Realmente no dijo nada –aseguró Saya-. Siida lo llamó "señor" y dijo que podíamos llamarlo Tío Iroh. Y luego dijo "quizás incluso Tío-Abuelo Iroh, algún día"

-¿Quiso decir lo que creo que quiso decir? –inquirió Senzo-. ¿Te vas a casar con nuetra tía?

Zuko se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Confía en que los hijos de Sokka serán inusualmente brillantes.

-Hoy no –respondió en voz baja.

-¿Eh?

Zuko parpadeó y se quitó la mano de encima. Cogió su taza y dirigió algo de calor en la taza. Todos los niños se hicieron hacia delante. Honestamente, uno creería que nunca habían vistos simple fuego control doméstico. Zuko bebió su té.

-Van a escuchar cosas extrañas ahora que están aquí –les anunció-. El palacio es como un pequeño pueblo. Eso significa que la gente cotillea.

-¿Cómo la vieja aldea de Papá? –sugirió Siida.

Zuko recordaba un grupo de chozas y menos gente.

-Sí. Estoy seguro que hay algunas similitudes –suspiró-. De cualquier forma, los chismes pueden ser perjudiciales. Es muy fácil confundirse. Pero eso solo si prestas atención a esa gente y lo que dice.

-¿Kurzu es de veras bebé tuyo y de Katara? –indagó Siida.

-No. Lo trajimos de una aldea llamada Tetsushi.

-¿Por qué no esta con su mamá?

-Sus padres murieron.

-¿Entonces por qué todo el mundo dice algo diferente?

_Porque fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para llevar a Katara a mi habitación, hace dos años. Porque ninguno de nosotros pensó en traer información de Kurzu con nosotros. __Porque estábamos distraídos._

-Eso es algo que deberían de discutir con su padre –repuso-. Pero lo importante es que no importa lo que alguien diga, no es su problema. Es mi problema. De todo de lo que tienen que preocuparse es de divertirse aquí, y no perderse.

-Ves, te lo dije –se burló Saya, codeando a su hermano-. Tía Katara no tendría un bebé con alguien que no esté casada con ella –levantó el mentón-. Ella querría otro par de manos para todo el trabajo, al menos.

-¿Y como podría haberlo escondido a ustedes? –Preguntó Zuko. Por primera vez, se le ocurrió que los rumores no eran solamente infundados sino también tontos e ilógicos. Habló más para sí mismo que para los niños-: ¿Todo el mundo cree que habría venido hasta la Nación del Fuego hace un año solo para dejar a Kurzu en una aldea remota solo para que nosotros lo encontráramos luego? ¿Cómo podría haber sabido que habría una enfermedad en Tetsushi?

-Todos están diciendo que lo escondió en el barco cuando vino aquí hace tiempo –corrigió Senzo.

-Eso es una locura. Es una maestra sangre, no una maga.

Una risita sonó de entre las sombras debajo de la silla donde estaba Saya. Saya se agachó.

-Puedes salir de ahí cuando quieras, Sora.

Senzo se puso de rodillas y echó un vistazo debajo de la silla.

-Sí, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscar algunos de esos caramelos que al Tío Iroh le gusta enviar?

-¡No!

-Sora, vamos, es casi hora del almuerzo. Quieres comer, ¿no?

Eso pareció persuadirla. Gruñendo, gateó de debajo de la silla. Una de sus colas de cerdito se había desecho. La cinta colgaba lacia de su cabello. Saya chasqueó la lengua y puso a la niñita en su regazo. Empezó a re-atar la cinta. Zuko calculó la edad de Sora cerca de los tres – era terrible adivinando esas cosas. Si Senzo tenía doce, ¿eso hacia que Saya tuviera qué, nueve? ¿Y Siida seis o siete? _Sokka es un hombre más valiente que yo._ La niña lo miraba fijamente debajo de sus largas pestañas. Se veía más parecida a su madre que a su padre – una bendición, hasta donde Zuko sabía – y Zuko observó reunir su resolución en una manera que era un extraño recordatorio de la manera que la Guerrera Kyoshi reunía coraje. Su pequeña barbilla se asentó y sus hombros se tensaron.

-_¿Quélepasóatuojo? –_preguntó sin respirar.

Tarde, Zuko se dio cuenta de lo atemorizante que debió de haber sido su rostro para ella. Su mano automáticamente se alzó para cubrirlo. _¿Mi rostro? Ya veo. _Vio a Saya pellizcar a su hermana.

-¡Sora! ¡Discúlpate!

-Está bien –aseveró-. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Y el hombre que me hizo esto ya no está. No puede lastimar a nadie.

Senzo chilló.

-¿Es verdad que el Señor del Fuego Ozai…?

-Sí –Zuko se apartó del escritorio-. Vamos a comer. Si su madre se entera que dejé que estropearan su almuerzo con copos de fuego, se molestará conmigo.

-Ah, hombre… -Senzo se estiró-. Nunca nos cuentas ninguna de las buenas historias.

-Cuando seas mayor –prometió Zuko.

-¡Eso es lo que todos dicen! –Senzo arrojó los brazos en el aire y se dirigió a la puerta. Un momento más tarde, regresó con los ojos como platos y las mejillas coloradas-. Eh, Tío Zuko…

Una mujer con un parche en el ojo entró a grandes zancadas. Llevaba el olor almizcleño de un animal. Disparó algo en la memoria de Zuko. Se volvió hacia él y su memoria cayó en el lugar.

-Hola, Señor del Fuego –saludó-. Hagamos un trato.

-Niños –llamó tensamente-, conozcan a Jun. Es una caza-recompensas.

* * *

_Ah, Zuko, lo amo... _

_Ah, PERDÓN. No era mi intención demorar 10 días! :S Iban a ser solo tres, pero una malhabida tormenta acabó con mi módem. Y mi laburo acabó con mi energía, really sorry!_

_Gracias por su paciencia... nos vemos en el próximo cáp!_

_Reviews?_


	15. Capítulo XIV

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Capítulo 14**

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que azota la Nación del Fuego. **

**Disclaimer: ALLDA pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Viacom. No sacó beneficios de esta historia** (_yo tampoco_)

**Notas: quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y dejado review. Esta historia actualmente tiene 287 reviews, y es la historia con más reviews que he escrito alguna vez. ****Gracias por eso. ****Y si eres un merodeador, ¡quiero saber de ti! ¡Tus opiniones cuentan!**

**Además, mi colega Rachel The Demon tiene un gran fic llamado **_**Chong Sheng **_**en el Greatest Journal. Googleenlo. Es genial.

* * *

**

La guerra no había sido amable con Jun. No solo los años de intervalo se habían llevado su ojo derecho – su cabello caía sobre el parche ahora, y Zuko vio las viejas mechas de plata entre todo el negro – sino que también portaba una fuerte y vieja cicatriz en el cuello. Carne lustrosa y llena de grumos sobresalía por encima de su alto cuello. Un maestro fuego claramente había intentado ahorcarla alguna vez. Ella se encorvó sobre su comida. Chupó el muslo del komodo directamente del hueso. Sus uñas lacadas rasgaban la piel y los tendones sacándolos de la res. Había comido de esta forma por casi una hora. Zuko había empezado a preguntarse si iba a hablar alguna vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no quiere verme?

Zuko, Iroh y Jun miraron la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Jun siguió masticando lentamente. La voz de Katara, apagada por la madera y el acero, resonó de nuevo:

-No importa con quién esté de reunión, quiere oír esto.

El dolor entre los ojos de Zuko había crecido de una irritante puntadita hasta abarcarlo todo. Cerró los ojos con vehemencia y se puso de pie. Suspirando, abrió la puerta de n tirón.

-¿Qué?

Katara parpadeó y arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué sucede? –se estiró para ver-. ¿Esa es _Jun_?

Detrás de él, la caza recompensas elevó la voz.

-Ey, Maestra Sangre.

-¿Qué está haciendo Jun aquí?

Zuko se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo _tú _aquí? Estoy trabajando.

Katara volvió a estirarse para ver.

-Pudiste haberme engañado. Parece que le estás dando de almorzar a Jun.

Hubo un diminuto dejo de risita ahogada de uno de los guardias, y Zuko fijó al hombre con una fulminante mirada silenciadora. Jaló a Katara dentro de la habitación por la muñeca y cerró la puerta. Quedaron dentro de la antecámara.

-¿Qué tienes para decirme?

Katara echó un vistazo a Iroh. Alzó el mentón.

-Es privado.

Él bajó la voz.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Reunión familiar?

-Más o menos, ultimátum familiar. Te diré luego. ¿Qué está haciendo Jun aquí?

-Dice que tiene información sobre Tizo.

Katara agrandó los ojos. La esperanza los iluminó por un momento antes de entornarse.

-¿Cuánto quiere?

Zuko tuvo que contenerse de besarla. En vez de eso le ofreció una sonrisa tensa y replicó por lo bajo:

-Eres una Señora del Fuego nata –cabeceó en dirección a la puerta-. ¿Supongo que no sirve pedirte que vayas al manantial?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Tengo tanto derecho como tú a esa información, Zuko. Ese hombre me hizo dudar de mi propia habilidad. _Y _además enfermó a la madre de Kurzu –y con eso entró campante en la oficina y se sentó frente a Jun.

-Entonces –comenzó Katara-. ¿Cómo esta el negocio?

Jun le dedicó una sonrisa grasosa.

-Está a punto de mejorar bastante.

-Eso si tu información prueba sernos útil –aseveró Zuko, irguiéndose sobre la mesa-. No tenemos tiempo para otra caza salvaje de shirshiu.

Jun agitó su único par de pestañas.

-Creo recordarte disfrutando la última caza salvaje de shirshiu, Señor del Fuego –sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Si me acuerdo correctamente, predije todo esto hace _años_.

-¿Qué todo esto?

Jun hizo un gesto entre él y Katara.

-Todo esto –levantó ambas manos-. Ahora no te enfades. Las mujeres en mi profesión tenemos que aprender a leer a la gente.

-Tiene un buen punto, Sobrino –cedió Iroh, haciendo girar una taza de té perezosamente en sus dedos-. Tu atracción a…

-¡Tío!

Iroh parpadeó.

-Oh. Claro –se aclaró la garganta-. Jun, es adorable verte de nuevo, pero ahora que has comido un poquito, ¿tal vez puedas compartir con nosotros la información que prometiste?

-No prometí nada, viejo.

-Cuidado, señorita –intervino Katara-. Tengo una amiga al fondo del pasillo que puede decir si estas mintiendo. No me hagas traerla aquí.

Jun simplemente miró sonriendo a Zuko.

-Así que, ¿cuándo es la boda?

Zuko pateó la silla de debajo de ella. Jun tambaleó sobre sus rodillas. Lo miró fijamente con su único ojo.

-Habla –exigió Zuko-. Deja de desperdiciar mi tiempo.

Jun se levantó y arrojó los hombros hacia atrás.

-Bien –tomo aire-. Estoy en problemas.

Él se tomó las manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Qué más hay de nuevo?

-Sé dónde esta tu preciado capataz.

-También mis fuerzas. Lo están aprehendiendo mientras hablamos.

Katara quedó boquiabierta. Zuko hizo una mueca. Entre los recientes hechos – la enfermedad del bebé, el potencial complot contra él, la llegada de Sokka, su propia decisión de adoptar a Kurzu – se había olvidado de mencionar ese pequeño detalle. Ella le dirigió una mirada que solo había visto reservada para Aang y Sokka en el pasado – estaba en problemas, y pagaría por eso más tarde.

-No es cierto –contradecía Jun-. Están demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo sabes esto? –inquirió Iroh.

Jun tragó.

-Porque lo he devuelto a la gente de Tetsushi.

Silencio. Zuko cabeceó lentamente.

-Lo enviaste a su muerte.

-Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. No sabía para que lo querían. Pensé que no había pagado algunas dudas –sonrió-. Luego, obviamente, vi los cárteles de se busca.

-Que conveniente –espetó Katara-. Déjame adivinar – ¿querías dos recompensas al precio de una?

-Vamos, Maestra Sangre, todo el mundo sabe lo tacaño que es el Señor del Fuego Zuko. No le puso precio a Tizo el capataz. Si lo hubiera hecho, lo hubiera encontrado mucho antes.

Zuko se enderezó. Penetró en el ojo sano de Jun. Patas de gallo habían empezado a cubrir la piel. Se veía cansada, flaca y asustada. Arrojó su cabello hacia atrás y evitó su mirada.

-No te estás haciendo ningún favor –le recalcó-. Ahora dime de que tienes tanto miedo. Debería ser de mí, pero sé que no es así.

Jun bufó una débil carcajada.

-No tengo miedo. Soy prudente –se lamió los labios secos-. Tengo información que tú quieres.

-Ya me las has dado. Dame algo nuevo o lárgate.

-Dime que me protegerán, primero –arqueó una ceja perfecta-. He oído que eres bastante bueno financiando casos de caridad para la clase correcta de chicas.

Detrás de ella, Katara se paró. Iroh la detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro. Zuko se concentró en Jun. La imagen de la espada desenvainada de Sokka resurgió en su mente.

-He demostrado un notable auto control hoy, Jun. No me obligues a romper mi marca.

Jun pasó su peso de un pie al otro.

-¿Crees que el que tu hijo se enfermara tanto sea un accidente?

Zuko apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza que sintió sus uñas dejando pequeños rasgones en la tela de sus mangas. Jun sonrió petulante. Todavía pintaba sus labios de un color casi violeta, y brevemente se imaginó como se vería muerta – _si no coopera, si se calla, no sé lo que haré._

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Sé que los hombres que me contrataron estaban más que felices que ver que "ese sucio híbrido" irse con "ese pendejo y su puta de la Tribu Agua"

Zuko vio blanco. Tarde, se dio cuenta que era fuego. Y estaba en su mano. Y estuvo a punto a de arrojarselo a Jun. La caza recompensas no se acobardó. Se limitó a asentir.

-Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Con gran esfuerzo, abrió la mano y dejó que el fuego se disipara.

-Esas eran sus palabras, no las tuyas.

-Exactamente –confirmó-. No me importa con quién te acuestes.

-Y a mí no me importa lo que unos _tarados_ sin cerebro y trogloditas piensen de mí –indicó. _Katara y Kurzu son completamente otro asunto_-. Así que intenta de nuevo.

-Los hombres que me contrataron son parte de una organización más grande –agregó-. Una organización _mucho_ más grande. Llena de más que tarados sin cerebro y trogloditas.

-¿Cómo sabes? –averiguó Katara.

Jun se giró a medias.

-Hago mi tarea –contestó-. ¿Cómo más sabría cuanto cobrar?

-¿Y cuánto cobraste? –preguntó Iroh.

-Un montón –sonrió ampliamente-. Hay mucha gente a la que no le gustas mucho, Señor del Fuego. Y tienen un montón de dinero.

Su piel se heló. Era el escenario de una pesadilla: una rebelión bien financiada y escondida con contactos dentro del palacio. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar lentamente en la cabeza de Zuko. Tetsushi. Los halcones perdidos. La enfermedad de Kurzu. Posiblemente incluso los rumores sobre él y Katara. Cuando se apartó de los problemas estos emergieron en uno solo, como el diseño del Loto Blanco en un tablero de Pai Sho. _Queridos dioses, ¿y si ellos planearon lo que pasó en Tetsushi? ¿Qué tal si Katara y yo apenas escapamos de un destino peor solo por pura suerte? ¿Qué tal si esa serpiente-comadreja estaba destinada a mí? Estuve solo con mis hombres las suficientes veces, ¿por qué no atacaron? ¿Me salvé solo porque la gente de Tetsushi estaba demasiado débil como para atacar?_

Levantó la vista y parada detrás de Jun estaba Katara, sus ojos agrandados por el miedo pero de acero. _Y justo cuando estábamos tan bien_. Iroh se veía como un hombre hecho de piedra; sus ojos mostraban ese oscuro y terrible peso que solo lo cargaban cuando mencionaba a Lu Ten. La imagen le dio a Zuko una extraña sensación de consuelo – si la familia estaba en peligro, Iroh los protegería, y Iroh era un ejército él solo.

-Dime más –apremió Zuko.

-Haz que valga la pena.

_Podrías, sabes_, instó una voz que sonaba como Azula en su cabeza._ Podrías encadenarla a un balde de agua y lanzarle relámpagos hasta que te digas todo lo que quisieras saber. Y si se resiste, siempre está Katara. Ella podría arreglar cual fuera el daño que causes, y luego detener el corazón de la pobre mujer si se aburre. Es la Maestra Sangre después de todo. __Ustedes dos podrían hacer un equipo bastante bueno, Zuzu. Piénsalo. _

Zuko miró el único ojo sonriente de Jun.

-Eres libre de irte –le aseguró.

Sorpresa genuina revoloteó en su rostro.

-Eres tan gallito como recuerdo –le retrucó, recuperándose-. Muy bien. Que sea a tu manera.

-Fuera.

Observó a Jun irse. Esperó hasta que su respiración se calmara para mirar a Iroh.

-Asegúrate de que sea seguida. Y encuentra a tus amigos de Pai Sho.

-Lees mi mente, sobrino –contestó Iroh-. Me pondré en marcha. Ustedes dos tienen bastante que discutir –Iroh abandonó la habitación, y entonces solo quedaron Zuko y Katara mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, a través de la silenciosa y repentinamente demasiado gran oficina

Katara suspiró entre dientes. Ladeó la cabeza mirándolo.

-Te vi tomar la decisión –le confesó-. Estaba justo ahí en tu cara. Pudiste haberle hecho mucho peor.

Zuko cerró los ojos ante la imagen del cuerpo de Jun ya con cicatrices retorciéndose de dolor en una jaula de rayos.

-Lo sé.

-Y yo te hubiera ayudado –abrió los ojos. Katara miraba el suelo-. Digo, me gusta creer que no hubiera querido, pero eres tú y es la familia y es Kurzu y no sé… y tú me salvaste de tener que hacer esa elección –avanzó hasta él. Empezó a acomodar su chaqueta, pellizcando el cuello de la misma, enderezando las costuras. Levantó la cara-. No es la clase de maestra sangre que quiero ser.

Él cubrió sus manos con las de él.

-Tampoco es la clase de Señor del Fuego que quiero ser.

Katara se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y plantó un casto beso en sus labios.

-Gracias –se recostó contra él y sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de él y hasta su cuello-. Gracias.

Él apoyó su mejilla sobre su cabeza.

-Parece que es el momento para halcones mensajeros y poesía –bromeó.

Ella lo estrujó más fuerte.

-Aún no –se retiró-. No puedes deshacerte de mí así de fácil.

Él pegó su frente a la de ella.

-¿Acaso tu reunión familiar re-encendió tu vena terca?

-No, ese serías tú siendo estúpidamente anticuada –contestó-. Bueno, tú y Sokka. Y Suki. Y tu Tío.

A pesar de si, Zuko río.

-Con amigos como esos…

Se recostó contra él de nuevo y lo abrazó más fuerte. Una de sus manos apareció para acariciar su cabello. Había extrañado esa parte – usualmente solo pasaba en la cama al borde del sueño, pero siempre la había disfrutado. Incluso le había gustado eso con Mai – la cercanía, tener permitido estar cerca, sentir que por primera vez no era una imposición en el espacio de otra persona, sentirse genuinamente querido y no compadecido. Encajar en algún lado. Pertenecer.

-Ni siquiera es lo que sugirieron –continuaba Katara-. Era oír lo feliz que sonaba Suki. Decía una y otra vez que tenía que conocer las alegrías de la maternidad y Sokka que preguntaba una y mil veces porque Aang y yo nunca habíamos… -su agarre en él se tensó-. Dijo que hubiera sido una gran mamá si solo…-se encogió de hombros-. Tenía en la punta de la lengua contarles todo, ¿sabes? Perdí un bebé y Aang no quería arriesgarse más, así que se rindió. Lo hizo porque me amaba. No hay nada malo en eso.

-Hay toda clase de cosas mal en eso.

-¿Por qué no pude decirles la verdad? ¿Cómo es que pude contarte a ti y no a ellos? Ellos son mi _familia_. Tú eres…

-Soy solo el hombre que te ama –completó, y de inmediato decidió poder retirarlo. _En serio, nunca aprenderás a cerrar el pico, ¿o sí? Primero en la cámara de guerra de Ozai, luego en Ba Sing Se, ahora esto._

Ella ya se estaba alejando. Sus ojos lo buscaban. El tuvo que mirar un punto más allá de su hombro. Ella estaba tranquila:

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, no tienes que contestar, sé que tú no… -pero ella ya había cubierto su boca con la de ella y él ya estaba tropezando hacia atrás contra su escritorio. Enganchó sus manos debajo de sus piernas y la alzó y cambió sus posiciones, ciegamente empujando los papeles fuera del camino al tiempo que ella aterrizaba sobre el escritorio. Sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de él, atrayéndolo-. No me digas que no sabías –espetó, con los labios cosquilleando, cuando ella se apartó a por aire. Él bajó por su cuello con besos. Dioses queridos, como la había extrañado. Su aliento revoloteando en su oreja y sus dedos aferrándose a su cabello-. Ni siquiera intentes fingir conmigo.

-No finjo, solo no estaba segura… -su voz flaqueó y retuvo el aliento.

-Por favor, ¿Cómo no pudiste saber? –La mordió un poquito, la sintió estremecerse-. No me digas que mi maestra agua favorita todavía es tan inocente.

-No es inocencia, yo solo estaba…

-¿Eres torpe? –la besó-. ¿Miope?

-No quería hacerme ilusiones –contestó con voz finita. Él se congeló, se apartó. Ella se mordió el labio y agarró sin fuerza su chaqueta entre sus dedos. Zuko se balanceó sobre sus pies, todavía respirando con dificultad-. Decías lo correcto y hacías exactamente lo que yo necesitaba… -tragó-. Me asustaba que un día yo diría "¡Pensé que habías _cambiado_!" y tú dirías "_He _cambiado" y sería Ba Sing Se todo de nuevo, solo que esta vez tú no regresarías.

Zuko agarró sus manos. Estaban frías y las agarró tan fuerte que temblaron.

-_No –_prometió-. No haré eso. No de nuevo. Ya no soy más esa persona. Te juro que no lo soy.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-Después tú dirías que necesito protección y que tengo que irme y entonces de repente pasaron años y tú estás peleando quién sabe donde con quién sabe quién, y yo estoy atrapada en casa ocupándome de todos –sus ojos encontraron los de él-. ¿Es eso lo que vas a hacer, Zuko? Si Jun tiene razón y sí tienes poderosos enemigos, ¿de veras vas a tratar de mandarme lejos?

Él le besó la frente.

-Dulzura…

-Estar conmigo significa tomar todo de mí, todo el tiempo –susurró-. No tienes la oportunidad de apartarme cuando te conviene.

Él cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Si alguien te lastima a ti o al bebé o a Iroh, no sé en lo que me convertiré.

-Yo sí –repuso Katara-. No vas a tenerlo de las dos formas, Zuko. Si quieres ser mi compañero entonces eso es lo que tendrás que ser. Mi _compañero_. Tenemos que estar en el mismo equipo. No me dejas y yo no te dejo.

Él se alejo. Sus manos se separaron.

-¿Pero tú me vas a dejar por el orfanato? Pensé que no era justo que te pidiera que renunciaras. Pensé que era tu objeción.

Ella lo miró duramente y se cruzó de brazos.

-No vas a convencerme de que deje atrás todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro de mantener por un hombre que _me _va a abandonar cuando la próxima amenaza aparezca en el horizonte.

Zuko azotó su palma en el escritorio.

-¡Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa, no mi almirante!

-¡Y yo te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposo, no mi papá!

Sus ojos horadaron los de él. Por alguna razón pensó en el Oasis de los Espíritus. Sus ojos eran siempre más azules cuando estaba enojada. Sus labios se habían convertido en una fina línea.

-No voy a ser dejada atrás y no voy a ser callada –continuó-. Si quieres que sea la Señora del Fuego, entonces empieza a tratarme como tal. Empieza a contarme todo. No tengas secretos para conmigo, Zuko. No rompas mi corazón e insistas que es para protegerme.

Ella bajó del escritorio de un salto y se deslizó a su alrededor. La vio sacarse algo del ojo a la vez que iba hasta la puerta. Pasó de un empujón y él escuchó sus pasos sonando en el mármol de afuera. Escuchó su rápida retirada. _Te perdiste algo importante, Zuzu_. Su memoria alcanzó a su respiración, y echó a correr tras ella. Las columnas y los rollos eran un borrón al pasar. Las antorchas llameaban en su visión. Derrapó en una esquina y ella estaba ahí; la agarró por las muñecas y la tiró para que lo encarara.

-¿Acabas de pedirme que me case contigo?

Katara se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su pelo y miró el suelo antes de encontrar sus ojos.

-Estoy abierta a negociaciones.

Hubo una sensación como en el festival de los Días de Fuego dentro de su sangre, y tomó su cara entre sus manos antes de besarla una vez, fuerte, en la boca.

-He hecho más con menos. Vamos a ver a Toph.

-¿Toph? –Ella frunció el ceño-. No estás anotando muchos puntos para el romance, aquí, sabes.

-Katara, en el lapso de un solo día, adopté un niño, te dije que estoy enamorado de ti y empecé a _negociar_ contigo. ¿Qué más podría querer? –arqueó su ceja sana-. ¿A menos que tengas planes para esta noche?

Ella le sacó la lengua.

-No tientes tu suerte, Chispitas.

* * *

Hey,

nada más que decir, salvo espero que hayan disfrutado el cáp y agradecer a: youweon, Aralys, mire-can, Lolipop91, BlueEyesPrincess, Ossalia, Patousky y Nadiakiara por ser tan grossas como para comentar :) THANKS!

Review ahora? ^^


	16. Capítulo XV

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Capítulo 15**

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que cure las víctimas de una epidemia que azota la Nación del Fuego. **

**Disclaimer: ALLDA pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Viacom. No saco beneficios de esta historia** (_yo tampoco_)

**Notas: Quiero agradecer a todo el que ha leído y dejado review. Recientemente, hice una cuenta de todos los países de donde son los lectores de esta historia. ****¡Son una multitud bastante internacional! ****¡Sumándose a . y Canadá, esta historia tiene lectores en China, Brasil, Portugal, las Filipinas, Francia, Inglaterra, Australia, Irlanda, Alemania y Suecia! **_(Y en esta traducción hay gente de Argentina, Brasil, Chile, México, Perú y Venezuela, cierto? Me faltó alguien?)_**Gracias a todos mis lectores por hacer que este proceso valga la pena.

* * *

**Zuko dio un rodeo lo suficientemente largo como para encontrar a la capitana de la guardia. Era un mujer bastante alta y fuerte, llamada Xiao Zhi, cuyas afiliaciones al Loto Blanco corrían lo suficientemente hondo pues había sido la "hermana mayor" en el dojo de Piandao y había reclutado al maestro de Sokka a la organización. Como la hija del profesor de Piandao, no fue difícil. Era más empleada de Iroh que de Zuko; ella y el anciano se entendían y mientras las cosas se hicieran, Zuko no veía la necesidad de irrumpir en el status quo. Ahora, sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder. Zuko y Katara la encontraron en la armería con un joven ligero y entusiasta a su lado. Avanzaron a grandes zancadas dentro de un cuarto repleto de explosivos. Tanto la mujer como el muchacho hicieron el saludo tradicional antes de que Xiao Zhi hablara:

-Mi Señor, Miladi ¿Cómo puedo serviros?

Junto a él, Katara se sonrojó. Zuko fijó su mirada en la mujer mayor.

-Mi Tío confía en ti para todo. Encuentro que debo hacer lo mismo.

Xiao Zhi alzó dos cejas blancas. Habló con voz áspera.

-Que un rayo me parta si le fallo, mi Señor.

No era un juramento vago cuando era dicho a un Señor del Fuego, y ambos lo sabían.

-Mi hijo –indicó Zuko-. Mi sobrino y sobrinas. Todos nuestros huéspedes. Quiero que su protección sea incrementada. La de todos, hasta la de los jardineros; quiero solo lo mejor a su alrededor. He recibido información de que una conspiración quizá esté en pie. La información puede ser falaz. Los informes están por llegar. Por ahora quiero tus ojos en todos lados.

-Mi Señor –repuso Xiao Zhi, con una sonrisa tirando de su boca profundamente arrugado-. La seguridad alrededor de su hijo y sus primos ya ha sido reforzada hace días. Desde que su hijo cayó enfermo. Esas fueron órdenes del General Iroh.

Zuko sintió su ojo sano agrandarse apenas una fracción.

-¿Mi Tío sospechaba…?

-El General no se toma la salud de su nieto a la ligera, mi Señor.

-Pero él nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos –intervino Katara.

-Naturalmente, miladi –aseveró Xiao Zhi, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente-. Mis oficiales están rindiendo al máximo de su eficiencia. No hay necesidad de temer.

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo.

-El médico del palacio…

-Uno de los nuestros, mi Señor.

-¿Y la niñera? –averiguó.

Xiao Zhi sacudió su cabeza suavemente.

-El Loto Blanco aún tiene que revelarle sus secretos. Su familia, por el otro lado… -la mujer se enderezó-. Podemos eliminarla en cualquier momento, mi Señor. Pero la hemos seguido desde el incidente y no ha revelado ninguna deslealtad. Ella es la única nodriza disponible en el personal. Si envenenó al príncipe, entonces contaminó su propia leche desde adentro.

Una parte de Zuko se había puesto muy caliente. Su pecho irradiaba calor hacia fuera como fiebre, como el día del Cometa, y ardía agradablemente a lo largo de sus brazos y piernas. _Ella lo llamó "príncipe". _Katara estaba diciendo algo:

-¿Pueden simplemente eliminarla de esa forma? ¿No es un poquito brusco?

Los dorados ojos de Xiao Zhi examinaron a Katara de la misma manera que un halcón se fijaría en un ratón polar.

-Puede que el reinado del Señor del Fuego Ozai haya acabado, miladi, pero la Nación del Fuego todavía no acepta eslabones débiles en la cadena.

Katara retrocedió un paso.

-Sonaste como Azula…

El labio de Xiao Zhi se curvó.

-Un arma es un arma, miladi. El Señor del Fuego puede blandirme como desee.

-Y ahora te blando como la espada gemela a mi Tío –señaló Zuko-. Confío en ustedes para que protejan mis dos flancos.

-Me romperé antes de caer, mi Señor.

-Ve de no hacer ninguna –se volvió hacia Katara-. Vamos.

Encontraron a Toph en el jardín con los niños. Estaba perfectamente parada sobre una piedra plana y pequeña, levantando cortinas de esquito y guijarros para bloquear las rocas del tamaño de puños de Saya. Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¿La niña más grande es una maestra tierra?

-Nadie estuvo más sorprendido que Sokka –replicó Katara-. Ni más orgulloso.

-¿Qué pasa, Chispitas? –averiguó Toph, azotando su pie en la arena. Una columna de piedra levantó a Saya hacia el cielo. La chica rió a los gritos y se aferró a la columna. Toph la bajó, luego la subió de nuevo. Saya gritó un poquito y rió nerviosamente en cada vez.

-¿Puedo tomar prestada a su Tía? –le preguntó Zuko a la niña.

Saya hundió la columna de vuelta en la tierra y se bajó de un salto.

-Claro, Tío Zuko –le echó un vistazo a él y a Katara, luego sonrió de oreja a oreja y se alejó corriendo. Su trenza rebotaba sobre su espalda mientras sus piernas avanzaban. Zuko la observó; fue saltando hasta una arena de entrenamiento cercano donde Sokka estaba supervisando un combate entre Tom-Tom y Senzo. Sokka mostraba los movimientos con su propia espada primero, después Senzo intentaba – torpemente – repetirlos. La arena subía en espiral alrededor de sus pies a la luz vespertina. Una repentina brisa trajo la esencia del mar.

-Te trae recuerdos, ¿verdad?

Zuko parpadeó y miró a la maestra tierra.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Toph se encogió de hombros.

-Dilo.

-Quiero que averigües si la niñera de mi hijo lo envenenó.

A Toph se le desencajó la mandíbula. Parpadeó. Luego se lamió los labios dos veces y afirmó:

-Bien. No hay problema. Hecho. Pero irá mejor si me ayudas –frunció el ceño-. ¿Chispitas? ¿Está pasando algo que debería saber?

Zuko guardó silencio un momento.

-¿Y si así fuera?

Una pequeña sonrisa atravesó el pálido rostro de Toph.

-Entonces diría que alguien se está metiendo con la familia equivocada.

Algo muy parecido a la paz mental lo cubrió.

-Si eso es lo que dice la Bandida Ciega, entonces sé que no hay nada de que temer.

-Mierda que sí (1) –replicó Toph-. Déjamelo a mí. Empezaremos visitando al pequeño. Vamos.

Los guió hasta la arena de entrenamiento donde Sokka estaba mostrando otro movimiento a su hijo. Tom-Tom puso los ojos en blanco mirando a Zuko cuando él y Katara pasaron.

-Ey, ahí está el orgulloso papá –exclamó Suki, gimiendo un poquito al ponerse de pie y entregarle Kurzu a Zuko-. Agárralo por un rato. Necesito estirarme.

Zuko deslizó un brazo debajo de las piernas de Kurzu, pero el niño inmediatamente quiso bajar. Se retorció y Zuko se agachó en el pasto con él. Para su sorpresa, Kurzu usó sus regordetas piernas como palanca y se las arregló para pararse. Sus diminutas manos tambalearon en el aire por un momento antes de que Zuko las atrapara. Una sonrisa gigantesca embadurnada de baba apareció en la cara de Kurzu.

-Estás parado –clamó Zuko-. Estás parado de veras –giró su cabeza-. Katara, mira, está…

Katara estaba junto a Suki, con una sonrisota en la cara y sus manos enguantadas en agua brillante mientras las pasaba por el vientre de la otra mujer. Suki se frotó la parte baja de su espalda y suspiró. Katara retiró sus manos, guardó el agua en su cantimplora, y asintió. A su lado, Saya se golpeó la frente con su palma.

-No de nuevo… -blandió un dedo en su dirección-. Solo puedes tener un bebé, Tío Zuko. ¡No puedo aguantar ninguno más!

Él quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Tu madre está embarazada _otra vez_?

-Papá dice que ella es más fértil que el Pantano Nebuloso –comentó Siida, con las oreja sonrosándosele.

Desde su lugar junto a Siida, Sora gritó:

_-¡Mama! ¡_Siida te dijo _pantano!_

-A nadie le gustan los chismosos, Sora –Suki le restó importancia-. Estaré contigo en un minuto.

-Un bebé –insistió Saya, alzando la barbilla-. Nada más.

Zuko miró la cara sonriente de Kurzu. El niño – su niño, ahora, el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y al diablo con la ley – se veía saludable y contento consigo mismo. Estaba más regordete que cuando lo habían traído de Tetsushi. Sus ojos eran más brillantes y más azules y su sonrisa tenía más dientes. Había dicho su primera palabra. _Y si alguien trata de lastimarlo, lo haré arder hasta que sea polvo._

-Uno es suficiente para mí.

-Eso es lo que dicen todos –retrucó Suki, yendo a pararse junto a él-. Luego te das cuenta que no tiene a nadie con quien montar el elefante koi.

-Parece como que no sufrirá de escasez de primos –rebatió Zuko. Zafó sus dedos del agarre de Kurzu y giró al bebé-. Intentemos caminar, pequeño –pero más que dejarlo caminar, Zuko dirigió a su hijo hacia su niñera. La joven mujer estaba sentada a un pocos pasos de distancia con su espalda vuelta hacia la familia, con su brazo torcido en una inconfundible postura de amamantamiento. Zuko se aclaró la garganta. La mujer – vagamente recordaba que su nombre era Shuzi y ahora se maldecía por no prestar más atención antes – se cubrió rápidamente. Al hacerlo, Zuko vio a Toph ubicarse sin ruido detrás de ella en un boscaje de abedules.

-Mi Señor –saludó Shuzi, sonrojándose. Se paró e hincó la rodilla-. Me disculpo. La Guerrera…

-No hay necesidad de disculparse –interrumpió-. Simplemente estoy aquí para preguntar por la salud de tu propio bebé. Una niña, ¿no es así?

-Sí, mi Señor. Su nombre es Sa Ming.

Zuko le echó un vistazo al bulto en los brazos de Shuzi. La beba parecía horriblemente pequeña, y ahora se oía en cierta forma molesta por la interrupción de su alimentación. Su boquita roja se abrió de un bostezo y petardeó sin dientes.

-¿Cuánto tiene?

-Solo seis meses, mi Señor.

Zuko asintió como si eso significara algo para él – realmente no podía juzgar las edades muy bien; crecer junto a un prodigio le hacía eso a una persona—y preguntó:

-¿Y cómo se está recuperando?

La sonrisa de Shuzi vaciló.

-¿Recuperando, mi Señor?

-De la enfermedad que afectó a mi hijo –explayó-. Él y tu hija están en cuartos cercanos. Seguramente la afectó a ella también.

Shuzi parpadeó y tragó.

-No, mi Señor –contestó-. Tuvo suerte. Soy muy afortunada.

_Veremos eso_. Su mirada se deslizó sobre Toph; la maestra tierra le levantó el pulgar como señal.

-Parece que sí. ¿No encuentras extraño que dos niños que comparten la misma nodriza – incluso la misma guardería – tengan reacciones tan diferentes a una misma enfermedad?

Apareció sudor en el ceño de Shuzi.

-Sí, es muy extraño, mi Señor.

De nuevo, Toph levantó el pulgar.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de porque pueda ser?

La mirada de Shuzi golpeó el pasto. Pareció ahogarse un poquito.

-Mi Señor…

-Te estoy hablando como padre, no como tu Señor del Fuego –replicó en una voz que sabía sonaba como cualquier cosa menos paternal. Se adelantó hasta que pudo oler el aroma de la leche en el aliento de su hija-. Tienes más experiencia en esto que yo. Voy a preguntarte de nuevo: ¿tienes idea de por qué mi hijo enfermó y tu hija no?

Temblando, Shuzi respondió:

-No, mi Señor, no tengo idea.

La cabeza de Zuko se alzó y miró hacia donde Toph se sentaba sombreada por los árboles. Las facciones de la maestra tierra habían adoptado una máscara inexorable. Su pulgar cayó paralelo al piso; su confianza en la veracidad de la otra mujer estaba temblando.

-Gracias –finalizó Zuko, y alzó a Kurzu. Se despidió con una reverencia-. Has sido de gran ayuda.

Zuko acomodó a Kurzu sobre sus hombros. Toph re-apareció a su lado un momento después.

-Está aterrorizada de ti –contó.

-Debería de estarlo.

-La hace más difícil de leer. Aunque hasta último momento estuvo concreta. No puedo decir si te estaba mintiendo o simplemente lista para ensuciar sus pantalones –suspiró y cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza-. El chico necesita un mejor sobrenombre. Estoy pensando en Baboso.

-_No_ vas a llamar a mi hijo "_Baboso_".

-¿Empañalado?

-No.

-¿Apestoso?

-¡No!

Toph chasqueó los dedos.

-Lo tengo –apuntó su dedo a un punto a unas pulgadas de Kurzu-. Lenteja.

El bebé se inclinó hacia ella.

_-Oph._

El dedo de Toph se cayó.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Aparentemente no es tan lento como creías –repuso Zuko-. Intenta de nuevo, Kurzu._Toph. T… oph. _

-_¡Oph! ¡Oph!_

-Buen chico –Zuko bajó al niño y lo acomodó en el suelo. Lo agarró con fuerza de la mano. Lo dirigió hacia Katara-. Vamos a ver si puedes aprender más.

-¿Su segunda palabra ya? –Iroh apareció avanzando pesadamente por el sendero, con un pergamino en una mano. Le sonrió al niño-. Tú no eres para nada lento –se acercó un poquito más y bajó la voz-. Tal vez se necesita una reunión familiar antes de la cena, sobrino mío –se balanceó sobre sus pies-. Y con eso me refiero a _toda _la familia.

-Ya veo… -Zuko frunció el ceño-. ¿Los niños?

-Haré que tus entrenadores armen una pista de obstáculos –su expresión se oscureció-. Uno nunca sabe cuando necesitarán esas habilidades.

Zuko cabeceó.

-Fue tu idea. Hazla suceder.

Iroh echó a andar arrastrando los pies hasta la arena de entrenamiento.

-¡Sokka! ¿Te interesa un trago antes de la cena? Adultos únicamente, por supuesto.

La cara de Sokka se partió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Leíste mi mente, viejo.

-Jugo de frutas para mí, gracias –convino Suki.

-Pero apenas estábamos llegando a lo bueno –se quejó Senzo, sacudiendo débilmente su espada de práctica.

-¿No quieres desafiar a Tom-Tom en la pista de obstáculos? –instó Zuko.

Los ojos del niño resplandecieron.

-¿_Pista de obstáculos_? ¡El último en llegar es un koi podrido!

Tom-Tom alzó la vista al cielo y dejó caer sus ganchos gemelos.

-Ningún entrenamiento vale esto…

Zuko miró como los otros adultos arreaban a los niños hacia la pista. Tom-Tom se rezagó.

-Ve yendo –le indicó Zuko.

Tom-Tom se giró hacia él. Su expresión fue la de la clásica de Mai y por un momento Zuko deseó profundamente que su novia de la infancia estuviera viva, aunque fuese solo para que pudiera verse reflejada en este muchacho.

-No soy su niñera –refutaba Tom-Tom.

-No, pero _eres _una de las pocas personas en las que confío alrededor de mi sobrino y sobrinas. Senzo y Siida te escucharán, y Saya puede ayudarte. Mantenlos lejos de los problemas. No dejes que Sora deambule. Y nada de fuego-control.

-¿Nada de _fuego-control_?

-Nada de fuego control. Los niños de Sokka no juegan con maestros fuego, no conocen las reglas. Te veré en la cena –cuando el joven permaneció en su lugar, añadió-: Esto es parte de tu entrenamiento también, Tom-Tom. Cuando te pido que hagas algo, espero que lo hagas.

Tom-Tom suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Gracias.

* * *

Iroh convocó la reunión en su estudio privado. La habitación podía haber pasado como una tienda de antigüedades, de tan abarrotado como estaba de variadas chucherías que el anciano había adquirido en sus viajes. Sokka miró atentamente un mono de piedra con ojos de rubí y aseveró:

-Juro que he visto esta cosa antes…

-Primero, un brindis –señaló Iroh, levantando una copa de hueso elegantemente tallado llena de ryu-nyuu-, por mi nuevo nieto.

-¡Eso, eso! –Aclamó Toph-. Así se hace, Chispitas.

Bebieron. El ryu-nyuu quemó su descenso por la garganta de Zuko. El sabor era menos ofensivo de lo que recordaba haber sido en su juventud. _Debo estar poniéndome__ viejo._

_-_Ahora si tan solo pudieras encontrar una madre para tu bebé –acotó Suki, ladeando la cabeza hacia Katara.

Junto a él en un sofá de seda roja, Katara se envaró. Zuko se aclaró la garganta y acomodó los puños de su camisa.

-No los reuní aquí para discutir asuntos privados –replicó. Miró a Sokka y tomó aire profundamente-. ¿Te acuerdas de Jun?

Sokka sonrió.

-¿Qué si _me _acuerdo de Jun? ¡Por mi corazón que aún late, por _supuesto_, que me acuerdo de Jun! ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Con esos hermosos… -Sokka pareció detectar los ojos de Suki sobre él. Sus manos se congelaron en el aire-. Hombros –terminó-. Tenía un gran par de hombros.

-Y todavía los tiene –dictaminó Iroh-. Nos pegó una visita hoy.

-¿Qué querría una caza recompensas con ustedes? –inquirió Suki.

-Clama tener información sobre el hombre de Tetsushi que hemos estado buscando –explicó Zuko-. Clama haberlo entregado a los últimos ciudadanos de allí. Con toda probabilidad, el hombre está muerto.

Toph se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y? Ya era hora.

-También anunció que hay una rebelión bien financiada en pie –continuó Katara. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en sus manos. Su bebida se congeló lentamente entre ellas-. Hay una posibilidad de que estén todos en peligro.

El cuarto quedó quieto. Solo el discurso a medias de Kurzu continuaba. Zuko lo observó gatear hasta una mesita y usarla para ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué evidencia dio? –indagó Ling.

-Casi ninguna –repuso Zuko, todavía mirando a su nuevo hijo-. Ella… ella sugirió que la reciente enfermedad de Kur – de mi _hijo_ fue el resultado de algo deliberado –tragó-. También ha habido halcones desaparecidos. Las comunicaciones pueden estar siendo interferidas. Y los rumores que han oído… quizá sean parte de una campaña de desinformación.

-O puede haber estado engañándonos –aventuró Katara.

-Aguarda, ¿por qué estabas _tú_ en la reunión? –Preguntó Sokka-. No me digas que ya te decidiste tan rápido.

Zuko se giró.

-¿Sobre qué está balbuceando ahora?

La ceja de Katara adquirió un tic.

-Te diré luego. Primero decidiremos que hacer con todo esto.

-No agachamos la cabeza –determinó Toph por encima de su trago-. No tenemos evidencia. Chispitas, si golpeas ahora sin ninguna prueba, te verás como tu papá en un mal día. No puedes hacer eso.

-Oh, ¿entonces simplemente debería dejar entrar a los traidores a mi casa donde pueden lastimar a mi familia?

-¡No, deberías estar pidiéndo_me_ ayuda a _mí_! Puedo descubrir quién está mintiéndote muchísimo más rápido que tú –Toph plantó el vaso en el suelo-. La niñera de Kurzu no lo envenenó hasta donde sabemos. Esta nerviosa, pero cuando le mencioné la enfermedad de Lenteja, no empezó a mentir. Tiene miedo y con razón. Eres un tipo de miedo cuando quieres serlo.

-Eso no significa que no se lo pidiera alguien –contradijo Katara-. Jun sabía sobre la enfermedad. ¿Cómo sabía? Alguien debió haberle contado. Quizás escuchó sobre un complot, pero Shuzi se asustó demasiado como para seguir con él.

-Porque sabía que perdería más que su trabajo si Chispitas se enteraba –comentó Sokka.

-O que tú encontrarías el veneno mientras lo curabas –sugirió Suki.

Los cabellos en los brazos de Zuko se erizaron. Miró a su hijo fijamente. Una oleada de frío descendió desde su pecho hasta su estómago.

-Eso es.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es? ¿Chispitas?

-Iba a enviar a Iroh –comenzó Zuko lentamente. Se volvió hacia Katara-. Iba a enviarte a ti y a Iroh a Tetsushi.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Ya sé eso. ¿Pero por qué es tan importante?

-Antes de tu llegada, solo habíamos anunciado que yo iba a ir –continuó Iroh. Zuko pudo ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza de su tío-. Por tu propia seguridad, no declaramos públicamente que estabas en camino o que había accedido visitar Tetsushi. Solo anunciamos eso después de tu llegada.

-Ellos nos sabían… -Zuko se lamió los labios-. No sabían, Katara. No nos esperaban a nosotros. Eso nos salvó.

-No atacarían a alguien acompañado por la Maestra Sangre –razonó Suki-. Ella podría haber curado el daño.

-E infligido peor –añadió Katara.

-¿Así que lo que están diciendo es que el Tizo el capataz era parte de una gran conspiración para envenenar a la gente de Tetsushi y atraer tu atención para que enviaras a Iroh, solo para que pudieran eliminarlo? –Toph arrugó el entrecejo-. ¿Eso no significa que Iroh era el objetivo original?

Iroh examinó su taza.

-Sí.

-Pero si están tras Zuko…

-Comenzarían con su mejor general –indicó Sokka. Se giró hacia Katara-. Olvida todo lo que dije antes, Katara. Te quiero fuera de aquí. Ahora.

-¿De qué está hablando? –inquirió Zuko.

-Es demasiado tarde, Sokka –rebatió Katara-. Me he decidido. Y ni siquiera trates de darme órdenes de nuevo. No me van a dejar atrás esta vez.

-Si esto es por Aang…

-Esto _no_ es por _Aang –_Katara se sentó derecha_-._ ¿Entonces se van a ir o no?

La habitación quedó en silencio. Tarde, Zuko notó a su hijo masticando la esquina de la mesa y lo apartó de ella. Verificó la boca del niño en busca de astillas. Sintió los ojos de Sokka sobre él. Toph habló.

-No voy a dejar a mis amigos atrás –cogió su bebida del piso-. Cabeza Hueca y Chica-Abanico tienen pequeños por los que preocuparse. Yo no. Yo me quedo.

-Eso significa que yo también me quedó –dijo Ling.

Iroh se hizo hacia delante y habló en dirección a Sokka.

-Sokka, nadie te culpará a ti ni a Suki por querer irse. Toph tiene razón. Tienen niños en los que pensar. No quiero que los pongan en peligro.

Sokka suspiró. Se volvió hacia Suki.

-Tú podrías irte –sugirió-. Podrías llevarte a los chicos, y…

-Sokka, somos un equipo. Si te quedas, entonces yo me quedo.

-Pero los chicos…

Suki alzó un dedo, callándolo efectivamente.

-Iroh, ¿Qué evidencia tenemos en concreto de que esta caza recompensas no estaba solo tratando de engañarlos por dinero de bolsillo?

-Mis fuentes deberían de estar dándomela esta noche. Actualmente, esta siendo seguida.

-Bueno, no podríamos irnos hasta mañana al menos de cualquier forma, así que quizá también podríamos esperar por cual sea la información que podamos conseguir –Suki sonrió-. Así que mientras tanto, sugiero que disfrutemos del tiempo juntos.

Toph levantó su copa.

-Brindo por eso.

Sokka se giró hacia Zuko.

-Dime que al menos hay más guardias apostados cerca de donde duermen mis chicos.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso –Respondieron Iroh y Zuko al unísono. Iroh terminó-: Esta noche, planeo presentarles un amigo mío que juega un hábil juego de Pai Sho.

Sokka arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con proteger a mis hijos?

-Más de lo que crees, muchacho, más de lo que crees.

Había sido un día muy largo cuando Zuko y familia se sentaron finalmente a cenar. Los niños rebosaban de historias sobre la pista de obstáculos y "lo totalmente fabuloso" que eran los entrenadores de Zuko. Senzo parloteó y Siida insistió en sentarse junto a Tom-Tom, quien comió felizmente ignorante del par de ojos redondos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Sora chilló cuando su madre le dio una palmadita en su manito apartándosela de su tercera porción de saltamontes fritos en miel, y Kurzu se removió y le hizo volcar su bebida a Zuko. Katara se rió de ambos. Y en una esquina de la mesa, Ling empezaba a enseñarle a Saya como doblar un artístico abanico de papel. Iroh las miraba atentamente con las manos entrelazadas y ojos cariñosos.

Hubo ruido y desorden y durante el plato de carne, Sokka se paró y se tambaleó un poquito y levantó su cuarto trago de ryu-nyuu y brindó por el último embarazo de Suki. Luego hubo otro brindis por el nuevo hijo de Zuko. Y por Aang. Y por los niños, que estaban creciendo tan fuertes. Incluso los guardias y sirvientes aplaudieron. (Zuko apartó a uno y le dijo que todos podían tener un pedazo de tarta de almendra para celebrar el día de tantos logros – los dedos de Katara acariciaron los suyos bajo la mesa y eso solo desató el deseo en su interior)

Por una vez, el comedor real se sintió lleno. Estaba a la mesa con los maestros-control más poderosos del mundo. Eran sus leales compatriotas, su familia de héroes. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que les deparaba el mañana, pero por el momento nada podía separarlos. Ni siquiera el miedo. _Tomen eso, bastardos._

_

* * *

_

_(1) Lo que dicen en Inglés es Damn Straight, y bueno para que no perdiera la cosa esa de lo un poco maleducada que es Toph, o directa, como quieran decirle, lo pase al Castellano Puro, jajaja. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie._

_Perdón, perdón en serio. Me demoré muchisimo porque no tenía internet. Y hacía visitas flash que no me alcanzaban para nada. :S No sé cuando pueda subir el próximo cápitulo. Pero espero que sea pronto... :S prometo que intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Beso. Y no sé cuanto me va a durar el sistema... odio mi módem. _

_GRACIAS:_ Rena Spicer, Lolipop91, mire-can, BlueEyesPrincess, Ossalia, youweon, patousky _y _NadiaKiara_. Muchas, muchas, muchas Gracias y mil perdones chicas. Voy a procurar que no vuelva a pasar.  
_


	17. Capítulo XVI

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Fandomme**

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de Nickelodeon y VIACOM. No saco beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: quiero agradecer a todos los que han llegado conmigo hasta aquí. En particular, quiero agradecer a mis reviewers y a todo el que ha añadido esta historia a Favoritos y Alertas, ¡especialmente a los merodeadores que aparecieron para comentar! ¡Me encanta oír de ustedes, así que déjenme saber lo que piensan!**

**

* * *

**

El día parecía no tener fin. ¿Realmente había sido esa misma mañana cuando Sokka había irrumpido en la guardería, espada desenvainada, acusando a Zuko de engendrar un bastardo con Katara en la cremación de Aang? El momento parecía como si hubiera pasado hacía añares. Ahora estaba sentado en su oficina y Xiao Zhi estaba parada en el mismísimo lugar que Jun había dejado vacío solo horas atrás. Iroh estaba en su lugar de siempre junto a la tetera a la derecha de Zuko. El anciano lucía en cierta forma revivido por la cena familiar. Su sonrisa era incluso más agradable; uno nunca sabría que estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de una silenciosa y bien financiada insurrección dentro de la Nación del Fuego.

Zuko juntó sus dedos como un campanario. Miró a Xiao Zhi.

-¿Y bien?

-La caza recompensas sabe que está siendo seguida.

_Por supuesto que sí. Nunca es tan fácil._

-¿Cómo?

-Suponemos que el shirshiu reconoció una esencia, mi Señor –Xiao Zhi parpadeó dos veces-. Si alguno de los ciudadanos de Tetsushi está realmente involucrado en un complot contra usted, podría haber robado muestras de ropa y armadura de su séquito mientras estuvieron en la aldea. Ella pudo haber entrenado al animal a oler ciertas fragancias: aceite de clavo de olor, el jabón de la casa. Es normal para mis hombres lavar y tratar sus armas mientras están todavía en los terrenos del palacio.

-Estoy familiarizado con los talentos del shirshiu, Xiao Zhi –repuso, pensando brevemente en una bestia ciega y un collar. Suspiró-. ¿Cuáles fueron sus movimientos antes de que fuera consciente de que la seguían?

-Temerosos, mi Señor. Erráticos.

Zuko frunció el ceño y miró a su Tío por el rabillo de un ojo. ¿Jun? ¿Temerosa? Las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía.

-¿Temerosa de qué?

-Muy probablemente de este mensaje, mi Señor –Xiao Zhi sacó un pergamino de una manga y se lo entregó a Zuko. Él lo desenrolló, entornó los ojos, y leyó: "_Medianoche. Te encontraremos. Prepárate_"_. _Una única llama estilizada ubicada dentro de un triángulo negro invertido – un símbolo de los visitantes de Jun, tal vez.

-¿Estás segura que este mensaje no es para mí?

-¿Mi Señor?

-Nada –Zuko enrolló el pergamino y se lo pasó a su Tío. Iroh lo leyó, alzó sus espesas cejas y le dirigió a Zuko una mirada que decía: _Ni siquiera lo pienses._ Naturalmente, eso significaba que Zuko no podía hacer nada más que-: ¿Ya vio Jun esto?

-Sí, mi Señor. Dejamos una copia para que la encontrara.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. ¿Han formulado un plan?

-Interceptaremos a los visitantes de la caza recompensas cuando lleguen, mi Señor.

Zuko se recostó en su silla.

-¿Ahora por qué eso suena demasiado fácil?

Xiao Zhi y Iroh compartieron una diminuta sonrisa orgullosa.

-Porque lo es –replicó la capitana de la guardia. Acomodó su postura-. Si Jun es lista, irá a un lugar público para esta reunión, esperando que sus perseguidores hagan menos de una escena. Por el otro lado, si los ha juzgado mal, la zona se convertirá pronto en un campo de batalla. Con nuestros hombres allí, eso significa la probabilidad de la plaza del mercado en llamas.

Zuko observó a su Tío deslizando perezosamente una ficha de Pai Sho sobre sus dedos. El Loto Blanco, por supuesto.

-Entonces cambiaremos el juego –decidió Zuko-. Quiero a Jun públicamente arrestada. Pónganla en el cepo fuera de la torre.

Iroh chasqueó la lengua.

-Ah, la torre… -suspiró-. Eso me trae recuerdos…

Zuko creyó ver a Xiao Zhi poniendo sus ojos en blanco un poquito.

-¿Y los cargos, mi Señor?

Zuko sonrió, solo apenas.

-Le puso un nombre a mi hijo. Arréglense.

Xiao Zhi saludó.

-Hecho, mi Señor.

La capitana de la guardia se fue, y en a su paso Iroh se balanceó sobre sus talones.

-Tus enemigo son muy listos o muy estúpidos, sobrino mío.

-Vinieron a nuestra ciudad, Tío. Son estúpidos.

-Me refería al horario de la noche, aunque tu opinión no se desprecia –aseveró Iroh, alzando su taza-. De seguro medianoche no es el mejor momento para hacer fuego control.

Su Tío tenía razón – como siempre. Tal vez los visitantes de Jun ya sabían que ella había ido a ver al Señor del Fuego, y por eso esperaban una horda de operativos cuya amenaza buscaban disminuir acordando un encuentro a medianoche. _Tal vez lo planearon así hace tiempo. _Pero él había cambiado una variable: había movido el lugar, y él – y sus hombres – conocían bien la torre. No serían sorprendidos de la misma manera que lo hubieran sido en un retorcido callejón. Había obligado a sus enemigos a ir a terreno abierto. Y por lo del fuego control, podía repartir ryu-nyuu si era necesario. Zuko ya tenía suficiente ardor en su sistema para mantener su aliento vivo hasta la media mañana del día siguiente.

-Conozco esa mirada, sobrino mío –comentó Iroh-. No me gusta.

Zuko se puso de pie. Se acomodó los puños de su camisa.

-Voy a ver a mi hijo, Tío.

Iroh sonrió.

-Espero que te agote.

* * *

Con una bocanada de fuego subiendo por la tubería neumática, la cerradura cayó a un lado y Zuko empujó la entrada secreta hacia el cuarto de Katara. Ella estaba acostada en la cama con un pergamino atravesado en su regazo. Alzó la vista para encontrarlo avanzando vacilante en la habitación y preguntó:

-¿Estás aquí para continuar nuestras negociaciones?

_Ojala. _Suspiró y se encaramó contra el panel secreto, escuchándolo cerrarse con un clic. Sus ojos fijos en Kurzu. El niño estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con una versión en miniatura de madera de un garrote de la Tribu Agua. Un bumerán de similar edad había quedado olvidado cerca. Zuko avanzó hasta él y recogió el bumerán. Parecía viejo y mostraba las marcas de dientes de quien sabe cuantos niños de la Tribu Agua. Supuso que era un viejo juguete de Senzo, posiblemente también de Sokka.

-Estos son sorprendentemente letales, jovencitos. Tendrás que ser cuidadoso.

Kurzu se volvió, parpadeó, y saludó:

-_¡Su-Su!_ –sacudió su pequeño garrote en dirección a Zuko.

-No –intervino Katara detrás de él. La escuchó deslizarse de entre las sábanas y pisar sobre la cama nido antes de acomodarse detrás de él. Su cuerpo todavía tenía la calidez de la cena; Zuko recordó sus dedos moviéndose sobre sus nudillos y de repente los cabellos de su nuca parecieron extrañamente vivos.

-_Pa-pi –_decía. Señaló a Zuko-. _Pa-pi._

La cara de Kurzu se arrugó como si Katara hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

-_Su-Su._

-Es una causa perdida. Ya se ha rebelado contra mí.

-Oh, cierra el pico. No es cierto –Katara lo chocó con su hombro. Se recostó contra él-. Gracias por lo de esta noche.

-¿Los niños gritando? ¿La amenaza constante?

-No había cenado con mi familia en años. Había olvidado como era.

Un pensamiento suelto se develó en su memoria. Arrugó el entrecejo.

-Dijiste algo sobre un ultimátum.

Katara bufó.

-Ah, eso. Sucede que realmente le gustas a Sokka y quiere que me quede aquí y empiece a tener montones de "princesitas con colas de caballo" a la primera oportunidad posible.

-No, en serio, dime lo que dijo.

-Te lo estoy diciendo. Princesas con colas de caballo.

Zuko la miró. Katara tenía esa mirada ligeramente irritada que siempre tenía cuando estaba siendo dolorosamente sincera. Él parpadeó.

-Claramente… -empezó, tragando con la garganta seca-, claramente ese pasadizo conduce a otro mundo, donde arriba es abajo y tu hermano no odia el aire que respiro.

Katara le sacó la lengua.

-Oh, por favor. Sokka no te odia. No le importas lo suficiente como para que te odie.

Zuko cerró los ojos fuertemente. Sintió venir otra jaqueca.

-Eso es simplemente… hermoso.

-Bueno, quizás eso salió mal. El punto es que no te odia. Ni siquiera te conoce tan bien. Pero lo impresionaste hoy. Un montón. Y eso es realmente difícil de hacer.

-Amenacé su vida.

-Como dije, lo impresionaste.

-Puse en peligro a su esposa e hijos.

-Cambiará de idea. Siempre lo hace. Y estás protegiendo a su esposa e hijos como si fueran tuyos. De nuevo con lo de la impresión.

Más tiempo Katara pasaba con su hermano, decidió Zuko, más empezaban a sonar parecido. Se apretó el puente de la nariz. El peso del día colgaba sobre él como ropa mojada. Rotó su cuello y cada hueso tronó ruidosamente. Hizo una mueca. _Nunca, jamás vuelvas a dormirte en la guardería._

-Parece que podrías usar una sesión de curación –sugirió Katara.

-Es solo dolor muscular. Estaré bien. Todo lo que necesito es una ducha y una siesta.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Una siesta? ¿No vas a la cama?

Él meneó la cabeza.

-Xiao Zhi y sus hombres están deteniendo a Jun y a la gente siguiéndola esta misma noche más tarde. Quiero estar despierto cuando eso pase.

Katara se pegó en la frente.

-¡Me olvidé totalmente de preguntar! ¿Qué dijo?

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho más de lo que ya te dije. Jun recibió un mensaje. Lo interceptamos. Ahora está siendo arrestada; atraeremos sus visitantes a cielo abierto y veremos lo que podamos ver.

-¿El mensaje tenía alguna pista?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Una insignia. Una bastante pobre de inspiración, pero nos da algo con lo que seguir –se paró-. Sabremos más pronto. Por ahora, necesito descansar –Zuko se agachó y cogió a Kurzu-. Y tú necesitas lavarte la cara –indicó-. Vamos.

Una vez escondido detrás de la puerta media cerrada, Zuko se guardó en el bolsillo una barra del jabón de Katara – jengibre blanco, el shirshiu no lo reconocería – y rápidamente enjuagó la cara de Kurzu.

­­-_Su-Su –_se quejó el bebé, todavía agarrando su garrote de juguete y tratando de eludir la tela en la mano de Zuko. Zuko lavó las manos y la cara del niño, luego lo cargó de vuelta hasta Katara.

-Gracias por cuidarlo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Ya te vas.

Él le besó la frente.

-Si me quedo, no voy a querer dormir.

* * *

Su sueño fue intermitente. Parecía que no podía relajarse. Finalmente se levantó y se fregó en la ducha, primero con una piedra pómez y luego con el jabón de Katara. Olía a recuerdos de compartir una tina con ella y el bebé, y tuvo que pasar el agua a fría por un momento.

La ropa que había dejado colgando en la silla no estaban cuando salió. Tampoco su toalla. Frunciendo el ceño, se metió en el cuarto para encontrar a Katara vestida con unas batas púrpura oscuro, acomodándose un sombrero de paja y un velo sobre la cabeza. se giró y vio pintura roja bailando sobre sus labios y ojos, su rostro en cierta forma mayor con el peso de la leyenda en él.

Señaló con la cabeza, la ropa, la máscara y las espadas gemelas esperándolo en la cama de una manera que hizo sentir a Zuko incluso más desnudo de lo que ya estaba.

-Espero que no hayas creído que ibas a ir sin mí –le arrojó una toalla.

Rápidamente la ató a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-En la guardería con Iroh y los otros chicos. Está bien. ¿De veras creíste que me gustaría dejarte ir solo?

-Creí… no sabía que tú sabías que yo estaba por ir.

-Zuko, robaste mi jabón para engañar al shirshiu. Lo noté en el momento en que tomé un baño. No hubo que adivinar mucho después de eso.

El se apretó el puente de la nariz. El agua que quedaba en él empezó a evaporarse lentamente.

-Te necesito aquí. Mi hijo está aquí. Mi tío está aquí. Tu hermano está aquí. Sus hijos están aquí.

Katara se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-¿No confías en tu tío? ¿Y en Sokka y Suki y Toph? ¿No crees que puedan proteger a la familia?

Él suspiró.

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero tú eres en quien confío más.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias. Pero los halagos no te llevaran a ningún lado. Voy a ir contigo y punto.

-Katara…

-Zuko –se acercó un paso-. ¿No me estabas escuchando esta tarde? Todo de mí. Todo el tiempo. Esos son mis términos –le tomó las manos-. Si quieres que sea la Señora del Fuego, tienes que recordar que fui la Dama Pintada primero.

Alzó el mentón y cuando su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás vio oro brillando en su frente. Rápidamente se estiró y echó el sombrero detrás de su cabeza. Sobre su cabeza estaba la tiara que le había dado doce años atrás – una recompensa directa de la bóveda en forma de una pieza que se rumoreaba había sido de la Dama Pintada original.

-La conservaste –exclamó.

-Por supuesto que la conservé. Tú me lo diste –le quitó el sombrero y empezó a reacomodarlo sobre su cabeza-. Zuko, no sé si alguna vez te dije, pero _vi _a la Dama Pintada. Su espíritu, digo. Se me apareció y me agradeció por ayudar a una aldea de la Nación del Fuego –miró su máscara-. Si la Nación del Fuego necesita al Espíritu Azul de nuevo, entonces definitivamente necesita a la Dama Pintada.

Zuko caminó hasta la máscara y la recogió.

-No es tu pelea. Todavía no.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el puño de cada espada.

-He defendido cada hogar donde he vivido, Zuko. Esto no puede ser nada diferente.

Le dio una mirada que esperaba comunicara el sentimiento crispado y apretado que ella le daba.

-No puedo perderte.

Ella sonrió un poco tristemente bajo el velo.

-Y yo no puedo ser dejada de lado –apoyó sus manos en sus hombros-. No me digas que se acaba aquí, Zuko.

Él miró las manos sobre sí. Eran manos fuertes y buenas, delgadas pero de acero, con el poder suficiente para detener su corazón y gobernar el océano.

-Termina el día que muera –prometió-. Déjame vestirme.

* * *

Su viaje por la ciudad incluyó una vieja ruta de escape suya por el palacio – gracioso, como algunas cosas nunca cambiaban – y su una vez sendero bien pisado hasta la torre. Katara ayudaba envolviendo su andar en la niebla. Llegaron justo antes de los oficiales de Xiao Zhi; Zuko los guió hasta un árbol que daba al patio pavimentado fuera de la torre. Desde ahí podía ver la oscura figura de Jun sobre las pálidas piedras. Estaba arrodillada ante el cepo; si Zuko forzaba la vista podía ver la palabra "calumniadora" colgándole del cuello en una placa de hierro. Aparentemente su shirshiu había seguido su aroma; marchaba pesadamente de árbol en árbol hasta que se echó por fin a los pies de ella. Los agentes de Xiao Zhi, vestidos como simples guardias, rápidamente desplegaron una formación de pinza alrededor de la torre.

-Ahora esperamos –apuntó bajito. La máscara hacia que sus palabras resonaran extrañamente en sus oídos. Siempre se había esforzado en no hablar mientras la usaba.

-¿Xiao Zhi sabe que estamos aquí?

-Probablemente. Pero no les habrá dicho a sus hombres. No puede arriesgarse si hay un traidor en las filas.

-¿Es una posibilidad real?

Lentamente, dijo que si con la cabeza.

-Si alguien envenenó a Kurzu, no lo hicieron desde dentro de la casa -a su lado, Katara se estremeció-. Los encontraremos –aseguró Zuko-. Serán castigados. Yo...

-Ey, mira –Katara señaló el patio con la cabeza. Lejos del sendero, un grupo de figuras encapuchadas se acercaba. Al verlos, Jun empezó a pelear dentro del cepo. El shirshiu se puso de pie y la rodeó, su cola imponente se movía nerviosamente. _Conoce su esencia. _Zuko vio a sus hombres adelantarse un paso casi imperceptiblemente. Se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos enguantadas agarrando firmemente el tronco del árbol y la rama que soportaba su peso. Recordó su vieja ligereza y dejó de moverse justo antes de que la madera crujiera. Una única figura avanzó hacia delante y se arrodilló delante de Jun. Vestía con las batas más simples de un novicio de los sabios del fuego, uno que quizá se ocupara de los pobres. Humedeció una mordaza en un tazón pequeño de agua y lo aplicó al rostro de Jun. La mujer movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y lo escupió.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Terminé con ustedes! ¡No hice lo que me pidieron, así que solo mátame!

Uno de los hombres de Xiao Zhi se adelantó.

-¿Este caballero le está dando problemas, prisionera?

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡Desháganse de…!

-¡_OYE_!

Los ojos de Zuko fueron en dirección al grito. Un grupo de sus hombres se había desvanecido sin más. Sus ojos vagaron salvajemente, pero no estaban en ningún lado. Los otros guardias, temblando visiblemente, rompieron filas y empezaron a fijar sus ojos en cualquier lado menos en Jun. _No. No, no, no. Esto no está pasando. ¡No cuando estábamos tan cerca!_

-¡Ayúdenme! –Jun estaba chillando-. ¡Alguien ayúdeme! –su shirshiu se había vuelto loco, sacudiendo su cola hacia la multitud. Una bomba de humo estalló y la criatura se encabritó y rugió su disgusto; Zuko olió la pimienta y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

-Maldición…

-Estoy en eso –le cortó Katara detrás de él, una ola de niebla cortó el humo, dispersándolo en dos. Pero el aire claro mostró algo peor. Más de sus hombres habían desaparecido -- _¿A dónde Koh se fueron? ¿Por qué no hicieron ni un ruido? _– y los intrusos cortaron las cadenas de Jun. La caza recompensas gritaba y se retorcía, tratando de pelear con los ojos aguados y ciegos – tan furiosa como su ciego compañero animal.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Quédate aquí –ordenó Zuko, desenvainando sus espadas.

-Zuko…

Pero él ya estaba en el suelo, girando, apuntando al que Jun le temía más. Sus hombres, los pocos que quedaban que no estaban arañándose inútilmente los ojos, se apresuraron en ayudarlo. La alarma de la prisión se disparó; un chillido apagado por encima de su cabeza. Adentro, escuchó el estruendo de los prisioneros que gritaban. Alguien fue hasta él con un hacha; lo despachó y cortó al hombre en la panza. Sangre caliente mojó sus zapatos, atravesó todo, agachándose, cortando, defendiéndose. La máscara protegía sus ojos pero solo un poquito; ya su vista se volvía borrosa. Parpadeó con fuerza. Su presa seguía moviéndose, seguía moviéndose fuera de su alcance a través de grupos de hombres más grandes y fuertes que cargaban palas en sus largos y destrozadas mangas. _Una de esas a tu cabeza y estás muerto, Zuzu. _Apuntó a los mangos, tratando de cortarlas a la mitad. Una hoja se atoró. Trató de sacarla forcejeando pero el otro hombre agarró su brazo, sonrió de oreja a oreja, empezó a apretar…

… y se congeló, justo antes de que una mirada de supremo terror cruzara su rostro barbudo. Sus miembros se paralizaron y se trabaron. Temblando y sudando, dejo ir a Zuko. La pala se levantó.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme, no puedo parar! –empezó a balancearse hacia sus compatriotas. Sus capuchas se oscurecieron y humedecieron en el momento en que la pala hacia contacto-. _¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No puedo pararlo!_

A su alrededor, hombres encapuchados empezaron a retorcerse de dolor y chillar, sus cuerpos torciéndose mientras formaban un muro defensivo de carne sin voluntad alrededor de Zuko y Jun. Alzó la vista y vio a Katara en su rama, una visión de la Dama Pintada, sus dedos tirando del aire como una titiritera. _Que los dioses bendigan a esa mujer y que mantengan para siempre su nombre en sus labios. _Sonriendo ampliamente, se giró…

... y vio una segunda sonrisa abrirse en la garganta marcada de Jun donde alguien la había abierto. La sangre salía a borbotones y gorgoteaba patéticamente. Era vagamente consciente de alguien gritando –gritándole – y de otra presencia, su presa -- _¿Cómo apareció tan rápido?_ – tratando de evadirse. Zuko se estiró con las espadas, hizo un garra que tiró al otro hombre hacía atrás. Clavó al sujeto al piso. Una mano armada con una daga apareció. Zuko la vio destellar y forcejear para zafarse. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de la edad en la mano, las manchas de hígado y las hinchadas velas azules. Apretó la muñeca y el hombre gritó en protesta, empezando a arquearse y convulsionar, agarrando su brazo izquierdo. La daga cayó. Su capucha cayó…

… y mostró a Yun Zi, el hombre detrás de la Sociedad para la Justicia en Aprendizaje.

Zuko se arrancó la máscara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió Zuko, sacudiéndolo.

-Demasiado tarde... –respondió Yun Zi, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Por qué mataste a Jun? ¿Qué no hizo? ¿Te traicionó?

Su ceño se perló de sudor, Yun Zi sacudió la cabeza.

-Demasiado tarde…

-¿Qué es demasiado tarde? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Dime ahora!

Una sonrisa irónica dobló las facciones del viejo. Frío atravesó la piel de Zuko. El anciano le hizo señas de que se acercara. Zuko se agachó, sus ojos en la daga.

-_Tú estás_ demasiado tarde… -Yun Zi escofinó-. El plan ya… está en movimiento…

Una terrible carcajada seca caldeó la mejilla de Zuko. Se sentó. Con los ojos bailándole por el dolor, Yun Zi siguió riendo.

-Demasiado tarde –susurró, tosiendo-. Mecanismo de seguridad… -su cuerpo agarrotó. Los dedos presionaron su corazón. Se arqueó sobre el suelo una vez y dejó de respirar. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, todavía arrugados por la risa triunfal. Miraban fijamente y sin vida a Zuko.

Katara corría hacia él.

_Pasaste algo por alto, Zuzu._

Yun Zi. ¿Por qué Yun Zi?

_¿Quién está cerca de ti?_

Katara preguntó:

-¿Yun Zi? ¿Pero por qué? –él se colocó la máscara.

_¿En quién confías?_

Yun Zi dijo que había niños de la Nación del Fuego con nada que hacer desde que las escuelas militares dejaron de operar. Había enviado números y gráficos y testimonios. Había enviado…

_¿Quién llegó justo antes del envenenamiento?_

Las manos de Zuko se cerraron sobre las espadas.

-Tom-Tom –echó a correr.

Sin Katara a su lado se movió más rápido. Pero ella le dio caza y tropezó con él; seguía cubriendo las calles con hielo que él usaba para deslizarse, patinar, haciendo caso omiso del peligro, absorto en su meta. Sus espadas le daban tracción cuando sus pies se deslizaban. Las usó para doblar una esquina, luego un salto, entonces estuvo en los techos. _Solo deja que intente seguirte, Zuzu._

Katara hizo el mundo nebuloso y él cortó camino a través de él. Conocía esta ciudad mejor que ella. Seguía la esencia del mar. Corrió a lo largo de la columna de su ciudad. Las tejas repiqueteaban cuando saltaba de edificio a edificio; debajo de él escuchó a Katara maldiciendo. _Todo de mí. Todo el tiempo. _Bueno, iba de las dos formas. _No puedes ser Papi Zuzu todo el tiempo, ¿o sí? hay demasiado de Ozai en ti. _Corrió y los pájaros y pumas pigmeos salían fuera de su camino. Una parte de él – la parte que quizá se había vuelto quedamente loca en un rincón hacía años – se preguntaba como debía verse. Imaginó la sonrisa hambrienta del Espíritu Azul. Se acordó de cómo había hecho gritar a Aang. Eso había sido hacia una vida. _¿Cómo es posible que puedas justificar pelear contra un niño?_

_-_¡Zuko, no hagas esto!

Pero, él se limitó a seguir corriendo. Y también Katara. Aclaró el perímetro del palacio y ella también, arqueándose por el aire en una cinta de hielo que se convirtió en un látigo que lo volteó. Gruñendo, se impulsó desde el suelo y corrió por sus propios jardines como un ladrón. Su aliento escapaba a bocanadas en la máscara. _Mi hijo. Mi hijo. Tom-Tom el traidor está en la misma casa que mi hijo. Y mi tío. Y mi sobrino. Y mis sobrinas. _Corrió y vio a Iroh, vio el relámpago chisporroteando en los dedos del viejo cuando redirigía el poder de Azula, vio al Dragón del Oeste y un cono de llamas erupcionando de la boca del anciano, escuchó las viejas palabras que una vez lo habían avergonzado y alegrado a partes iguales: _Te quiero como si fueras mi hijo. _Las escuchó y supo lo que significaban, por primera vez.

Corrió.

-¡Zuko, no!

Estaban en el jardín de su madre, ahora, a solo pasos de donde necesitaba estar. Sus dedos se retorcieron. Las espadas parecieron salirse de motu propio, varas divinatorias, señalando hacia donde Tom-Tom dormía – _la Nación del Fuego todavía no acepta eslabones débiles en la cadena_ – pero entonces todo su cuerpo se trabó y cayó, gimiendo, en el pasto.

Sangre-control. Debió haberlo sabido antes. Detrás de él, escuchó resollar a Katara. El aire vibró en su garganta. Tosió y escupió.

-No puedes hacer esto –insistió entre jadeos-. No tienes… que hacer esto.

-Déjame ir, Katara.

-No. No lo haré –tosió de nuevo-. No sabes… lo que estás haciendo.

-Sí. Lo sé –trató de forcejear pero solo los dedos de sus manos y pies y la lengua se movían. Era como estar envuelto en seda de araña-. ¡Déjame ir, maldición!

-No –cayó de rodillas. Lo oyó y la sintió en el suelo-. No.

-¡Está ahí con mi hijo! ¡Está ahí con tu familia!

-No puedes seguir haciendo esto. No puedes seguir corriendo.

-¡No te atrevas a presumir que puedes sermonearme! ¡Y no conviertas esto en algo sobre nosotros! ¡Esto es sobre mi hijo! –reprimió un grito de frustración. El fuego pasó entre sus dientes-. ¡_Me he contenido todo el día_! ¡Esta mañana y esta tarde cuando tú y él estaban amenazados me _contuve_! ¡Y ahora él está _justo ahí…_!

-Zuko, estoy cansada... –la escuchó pararse. Captó un vistazo de batas violetas agitándose cuando ella se tambaleó sobre sus pies-. No puedo contenerte mucho más.

_-Bien. _Déjame_ ir._ Déjame hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Vio sus pies cruzar delante de él. Ahora estaba de pie entre él y la puerta.

-Si lo hago, tendrás que pelear conmigo –su respiración se había calmado-. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Zuko? ¿Puedo abrirte paso sobre mí?

Cerró los ojos.

-No me hagas hacer eso.

Los lazos invisibles que lo rodeaban se aflojaron suavemente. Escuchó caer ligeramente su sombrero al pasto.

-Deja las espadas –indicó-. Pelea conmigo como solías hacerlo.

Despacio, él se puso de pie. Bajó las espadas. Se quitó la máscara y la arrojó a un lado cerca del sombrero. Su cabello se había rizado por el sudor. Su maquillaje se había corrido. La tiara dorada todavía brillaba sobre su cabeza y frente. Se encogió de hombros para sacarse la bata larga. Asumió una postura de agua control.

-Te amo –dijo Zuko-. No me hagas hacer esto.

Por respuesta, se limitó a destapar las cantimploras doble. Serpentinas gemelas de agua se cernieron cerca de sus manos. Respirando hondo, él armó dos espadas de fuego, y aguardó. Ella se movió primero. Los látigos buscaron su cara directamente – no desperdiciaba tiempo – y él se evadió, se apuró hacia ella, saltó alto en el aire y dejó que la llama siguiera su patada. Ella empujó una ola de agua – mucho más ahora, y olió el estanque en ella, mujer lista, había aprovechado su tiempo en el aire – y él cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Se puso de pie de un salto y le disparó puñetazos mientras corría; ella los bateaba con un penta-pus.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –deslizó agua debajo de él; saltó y lo envolvió, no podía respirar y luego estaba volando, arriba abajo, a toda velocidad hacia el estanque de los patos-tortuga. Justo antes de que su cabeza conectara con el lodo lo soltó y él se hizo un bollo. Chapoteó en el suelo y le entró barro en la boca y después sintió frío, mucho, mucho, mucho frío y empezó a trepar, ella lo levantó sobre una columna de púas brillantes, como en los viejos tiempos-: Dulzura –llamó castañeteando los dientes-, te _acordaste. _

-Demonios, Zuko, eres realmente estúpido a veces –replicó Katara, partiendo el hielo. Crujió bajo la presión. Zuko se liberó del hielo pero lo escuchó formando agujas en el aire encima de él – se encontró acordándose extrañamente de Mai – y pronto quedó atrapado de nuevo. Escupió fuego directamente de la boca e hizo añicos el hielo para liberarse. Luego hubo dos látigos de fuego en sus manos y la hizo saltar, romper su apoyo, pero ella dio un brinco en un disco de hielo y fue derechito a por él – arqueándose hacia arriba en una lengua de hielo que se convirtió en un vórtice de agua. Era alta, el centro de un ciclón, y él permanecía allí mareado por él hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ella se le vino encima, empapándolo, su peso en todos los puntos cruciales y sus dos dedos presionando su garganta.

-Podemos hacerlo _juntos_, Zuko –sugirió con los dientes apretados-. Si él es el traidor que crees que es entonces te _espera _esta noche. ¿Pero mañana? ¿Cuándo las cosas se hayan calmado? ¿Durante la práctica de entrenamiento con la viuda de Avatar, cuando cree que todavía tiene tu confianza?

Su respiración era también rápida. Empezaba a ver estrellas.

-Toph podría…

-Cierto, Zuko. Toph podría –se agachó y sus ojos chispearon en su vista-. Si esto es sobre familia, Zuko, entonces que quede entre familia –sus labios se endurecieron-. Mañana le daremos a Tom-Tom la pelea de su vida.

Zuko se sentó. Las estrellas lo siguieron.

-Tuviste que pelear conmigo solo para evitar que actuara precipitadamente.

-No tuve que. Lo hice. _Peleé _contigo para evitar que actuaras precipitadamente –lo recorrió con las manos. Se entretuvo en lugares interesantes-. ¿Ningún daño permanente, espero?

-Nada importante –escupió lodo-. Quizá tengamos más hijos. Si tú me dejas vivir tanto por supuesto.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso. Vamos a ver a Kurzu.

Ese pensamiento solo le dio más energía, y rodó sobre sus pies. Recogió la máscara y las espadas, le ofreció el sobrero y la bata a Katara, y entraron al palacio a grandes zancadas, cubiertos con sangre, pasto y barro. Los guardias lo miraron con las cejas arqueadas y sonrisas tensas – _queridos dioses, los rumores que esta noche empezará – _mientras iban empapados y sucios hacia la guardería. Los guardias fuera del cuarto les dieron una miradita, pero Zuko simplemente sopló fuego por los caños neumáticos en la combinación apropiada y destrabó la puerta.

Dentro, Iroh y el maestro Sho estaban sentados ante una mesa de Pai Sho. Sho fumaba una pipa de agua de oro filigrana con una torta de tabaco orquídea dulce lentamente ennegreciéndose en la punta. Se levantó y saludó.

-Buenas noches, mi Señor. O, considerando la hora, buenos días –se inclinó ante Katara-. Miladi.

-¿Maestro Sho?

-Él pone el Sho en Pai Sho, sobrino –indicó Iroh, frotándose los ojos con el puño de una mano. Sonrió-. ¿Se divirtieron en su cita?

-Lo discutiremos luego. Por ahora, quiero alguien vigilando a Tom-Tom. ¿Dónde está Kurzu?

-Dormido. Si tú quieres…

-No, lo buscaré yo –Zuko se movió entre las camas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero Senzo se sentó de repente.

-Tío Zuko –llamó el niño. Entornó los ojos en la penumbra-. ¿Todo está bien?

-Todo está bien, sobrino. Vuelve a dormir.

-¿Tú y el Tío Aang nos van a llevar en el dragón hoy?

Casi preguntó _¿Qué dragón? _Pero el chico claramente estaba hablando dormido.

-Hoy no –contestó.

-Tío Aang dijo que habría dragones –insistió Senzo, recostándose-. Quiero dragones.

-Haré lo que pueda.

-De acuerdo… -Senzo se quedó dormida con su cara firmemente plantada en la almohada. Zuko continuó. Kurzu estaba durmiendo en su propia cama, y se movió un poquito cuando Zuko lo levantó. Se sentía perfectamente normal: nada de fiebre, nada de escalofríos, pulmones limpios, ni siquiera una nariz chorreante. Zuko lo envolvió en una manta y se lo llevó.

-Tío. Me lo llevo por la noche.

Iroh lo miró sonriendo alegremente. Algo parecía destellar cerca de sus ojos.

-Lo llamaste "sobrino" –observó-. Llamaste a tu sobrino "sobrino".

Zuko acomodó el cuello de su tío. Quitó los pelos plateados y secos de él y lo alisó.

-Por supuesto que lo hice –acomodó al bebé más arriba en su brazo, y abandonó la habitación. Vocalizó ¿_Cama_? Para Katara y ella respondió _Por favor. _Esta vez simplemente la siguió hasta su habitación: nada de pasadizos secretos, nada de trucos. La mujer en la puerta se apartó para dejarlos pasar sin mirarlos dos veces siquiera, y el cerró la puerta detrás de ellos con su propio aliento.

_Un cosquilleo en su nariz. Su cabello. Jengibre blanco y sudor y el olor de las tormentas de verano en su piel. Él inhaló, ella inhaló. Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera. La respiración de su hijo, también. Los vio sin abrir los ojos – así que es así como lo hace Toph – vio el collar de su esposa en el estante junto a la cama, vio una mano estirándose para levantarlo. Largos y conocidos dedos tocando la piedra azul. Oscila. Brillo. Risa. Una creciente y ronca risa burlona. Se congela._

_Aquellos que no aprenden de la historia están condenados a repetirla._

_Ve la cara, el cabello largo, la corona, la barba, la piedra azul colgando donde el ojo izquierdo debería estar: Ozai se aparta y ve la terrible herida, la cicatriz, su propio rostro, su propia cara arruinada; hay un brillo azul y la sonrisa de Ozai y el chisporroteo del relámpago…_

_-¡No! _–Zuko se sentó y el fuego apareció con él. Su brazo izquierdo hizo un arco de llama a través de la cama. Se disolvió en la sombra previa al alba. No había nadie allí. Ozai estaba muerto. Zuko tanteó su propia barbilla –lampiña como siempre, aparte del rastrojo. Katara posó una mano sobre él y él dio un respingo.

-Solo fue un sueño –aseguró mientras Kurzu empezaba a llorar.

Zuko miró a su hijo con horror. _Acabas de hacer fuego control sobre la cabeza de tu propio hijo. Sobre la cara de tu propio hijo. _Empezó a temblar. Mudo, su vista se volvió borrosa, atrapó a Kurzu en sus brazos mientras el bebé lloraba. _Pudiste haberle dejado una cicatriz_. Las lágrimas de Kurzu embadurnaban la piel de Zuko. El bebé bramó en su cuello. Zuko no podía ver, de repente. Todo se había puesto mojado y borroso y su garganta se había cerrado; sus rodillas aparecieron e hizo un bollo de miembros alrededor de su hijo. Se balanceó y su hijo chilló.

-No tengas miedo –se oyó a sí mismo decir-. No tengas miedo. No quise… -_no quise hacerlo. Queridos dioses, prometo que no quise hacerlo-._ Yo nunca… -no podía hablar, no podía respirar. Besó la cabeza de su hijo-. Te _quiero_. Yo _nunca..._ no soy así, lo prometo, nunca seré así...

-Zuko –alzó la vista y Katara lo miraba fijamente, con la cabeza ladeada, unos pocos flanes de pintura roja todavía en el nacimiento de su cabello. Estiró los brazos y él se movió y ella se movió y los tres se volvieron un enredo de brazos y hombros-. Está bien –prometió en su oreja-. Todo va a estar bien.

-_No _es cierto –porfió-. Puede haberlo _lastimado_ –se ahogó-. Pude haberte lastimado a _ti_, Katara, _peleé _contigo esta noche. T-te… te dejé atrás con esos monstruos, ¡simplemente te _dejé _allí! ¡Pudieron haberte matado y yo solo _corrí_!

-Shh. Cálmate. Respira hondo.

-No puedo hacer esto. Fui tonto al creer que podría. Lo quería tan desesperadamente que pensé que podría hacerlo funcionar pero no puedo. Él está en mí, siempre estará en mí, me hará lastimarte…

-_Zuko –_Katara se apartó. Sus dedos levantaron su rostro y lo giraron hacia el de ella. Sus ojos eran de piedra-. La única manera de que Ozai podría lastimar a cualquiera de nosotros es si crees sus mentiras sobre quién eres. Está muerto ahora. Acabado. Lo ha estado por doce años –sus dedos recorrieron la cicatriz-. La pelea terminó. Tú ganaste.

Su propia voz era tan fina que quiso esconder su cara:

-Te lancé fuego. Te amo y te lancé fuego…

-Y yo te di con un látigo, Zuko. No te olvides. Puedo acabar contigo cualquier día de la semana, estemos o no compartiendo una cama –sonrió con pesar. Su mano se movió entre su cabello-. ¿No sabes que solo peleaste conmigo porque yo te dejé? Si hubiera querido, pude haber hecho explotar una vena en tu cerebro y terminarlo todo ahí.

_Te atrapo, Zuzu. _Él sonrió.

-¿Ahora quién suena como Azula?

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Azula. Por favor. No me hagas reír –miró hacia el buró y recogió la tiara dorada-. Soy la Dama Pintada, ¿recuerdas? Ella protege a la Nación del Fuego. Eso incluye al Señor del Fuego.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está tu otro collar?

Katara se estiró bajo la cama y sacó un pergamino. El título era bastante subido de todo e inmediatamente resintió el interés de Zuko.

-¿Lectura para dormir?

Ella le sacó la lengua y empezó a desenrollar el pergamino. Dentro estaba su collar, envuelto entre láminas de velo.

-Me sentía sola –excusó, dándole el collar.

Zuko se acostó con el niño, todavía sollozando quedamente, sobre su panza.

-Pobrecita –replicó, balanceando el collar ante los ojos de su hijo. Kurzu inmediatamente se calló y lo buscó. Zuko la miró por el rabillo de un ojo-. Tuviste que buscar como divertirte sola, ¿no?

Ella se acomodó junto a él.

-Estoy segura que un soltero por tanto tiempo como tú lo sabe todo sobre eso.

-Eres cruel –acusó, con los ojos cerrándosele.

Ella se acurrucó en su hombro y acomodó un brazo sobre él y su hijo.

-Te gusta. No me digas que no te gusta.

-Me _encanta_ –con los ojos cerrados, él sonrió-. En mi sueño, eres mía.

-Estoy aquí, ¿no?

-Sí. Gracias a los dioses –su otra mano, la que no sostenía a su hijo, encontró su cabello-. ¿Mañana?

-Mañana empezaremos a limpiar la casa.

* * *

**Nota: ¡Iu! ¡Capítulo Largo! Gracias a todos los que se quedaron conmigo en este. ¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan!**

_No es de mala, pero le he visto más largos. Jaja, 20 págs tenía uno de MT… pero este lo terminé en un día…, pero lo acabé… ahora sí, me voy a con mis amigas._

Ossalia, mavi (gracias por avisarme del craso error en el cap 2! ya esta arreglado ^^, gracias, gracias), youweon, mire-can, patousky, Azrazel, Rashel Shiru, BlueEyesPrincess (jaja, qe bueen review ;P) y PilikaLuna_(gracias por leer! Voy a tener que agregar Colombia a la lista, me parece... ^^ Mandame un MP o agregame al msn y te ayudo...):_

_¡GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y APOYO!_


	18. Capítulo XVII

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que lo ayude a curar a las víctimas de una epidemia que se esparce por la Nación del Fuego.**

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de VIACOM y Nickelodeon. No saco beneficios de esta historia.

* * *

**

Un apagado dolor muscular irradiaba las piernas y brazos de Zuko al día siguiente. Era una sensación agradablemente familiar: parecía que cualquier interacción física con Katara – marcial o cualquier otra – significaba esforzarse hasta el límite. Sonriendo sin abrir los ojos, se giró y se acurrucó más cerca. Deslizó un brazo sobre ella y se acomodó alrededor de su cuerpo. Su nariz rozó cuero suave. Katara se había vuelto a poner el collar. La besó en el cuello y la apretó más fuerte.

Bajo las mantas, ella entrelazó sus dedos.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

-Buenos días para ti también, Dama Pintada.

-Calla, lo vas a despertar.

Zuko parpadeó, se apretó la nariz, y se apoyó sobre un codo. Kurzu estaba acostado junto a Katara con las piernas y brazos abiertos en las direcciones cardinales. Una cálida sensación llenó el pecho de Zuko. La completa fragilidad del momento lo golpeó. Kurzu parecía tan pequeño. Katara ya estaba durmiéndose de vuelta. _Esto es mío para proteger. __No puedo fallar. De otra forma me convertiré en algo que no soy_. Por alguna razón, pensó en Aang. _Fuiste un tonto para rechazar esto, Avatar. Un gran hombre y un mejor amigo, pero un tonto no obstante. _Bajó su mano y acomodó el cuello de la camisa de Kurzu. El pequeño estaba cálido y vivo bajo sus dedos, como un halcón mensajero esperando por un mensaje nuevo. Zuko apartó el cabello de Katara de su cara y la examinó. Pequeños restos de rojo todavía estaban pegados en el nacimiento de su pelo. Enrolló un rizo en un dedo.

-¿Qué sucede? –murmuró ella, los ojos todavía cerrados.

Zuko se acomodó junto a ella. Hizo de su voz un susurro.

-Doce años atrás, si alguien me hubiera dicho que pasaría siquiera una mañana despertando junto a ti y mi hijo adoptado, lo habría empujado de la silla de Appa.

-Nunca fuiste un optimista.

-En verdad, no.

Ella se dio la vuelta y encaró sus ojos.

-¿Estabas realmente enamorado de mí entonces?

-Eso pensaba. Quería impresionarte. Solo he querido impresionar a la gente más cercana a mí –recorrió la línea de su collar y jugó perezosamente con el pendiente de la Tribu Agua-. Quería que me perdonaras.

-Mientras tanto, yo tenía sospechas impropias de una dama sobre ti.

Él se acostó sobre su espalda.

-Está bien. Yo tenía pensamientos impropios de un caballero sobre ti, también.

Un silencio, luego Katara hove en su vista. Su ceja adoptó un tic.

-¿Qué clase de pensamientos impropios de un caballero?

-Pensamientos inadecuados para el príncipe heredero de la Nación del Fuego –sonrió con suficiencia-. Era un hombre joven, tú sabes.

Ella se sentó derecha y cruzó los brazos.

-Un pervertido joven, querrás decir.

-Me encanta cuando cruzas los brazos. Siempre me ha encantado.

Katara miró hacia abajo, se sonrojó, y descruzó los brazos. Se inclinó sobre él, cada puño hundiéndose en las almohadas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Nunca te rindes, ¿o sí?

Zuko le echó un vistazo a su camisón.

-No con frecuencia.

-Oye. Los ojos aquí arriba. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Tenemos un gran día por delante!

-Creo que es todo el control –supuso, agarrándola de las caderas y tirándola sobre él. Ella reprimió un gritito en su cuello. Él dio la vuelta de modo que la tenía sujeta. Ella se retorció, ágil, fuerte y hábil como un dragón-. No sabes lo que tus peleas solían hacerme. Honestamente. No hubieras peleado tan duro si hubieras sabido.

Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ah, en serio? ¿Y en lugar de eso que debería haber hecho?

Él murmuró en su oreja.

-Debiste haberme dejado que te salvara de los piratas.

Un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió. Él sonrió abiertamente.

-Nunca –contestó Katara, y su aliento descendió por la delicada piel de su oreja sana.

-Esa fue la primera vez que toqué una chica, sabes –confesó. Le agarró una muñeca y besó su interior-. Estas muñecas. Tu piel estaba tan fría. Estabas temblando. Pensé que debías de estar enferma.

-Aunque eso no te detuvo para atarme a un árbol –replicó, con los ojos fijos en la visión de él besando su palma, el puño de su mano. Ella todavía sabía a sal.

-Entonces después, bajo Ba Sing Se –prosiguió-, estos dos deditos –los besó-, me tocaron y pensé que mi corazón se había parado.

Apareció su mano para tocar su cicatriz. Los dedos agarraron su cabello.

-Solo quería ayudar…

-Te hubiera dado todo –continuó, mirándola a los claros ojos con los suyos disparejos-. Fui completamente tuyo por solo ese momento. Y me aterrorizó.

La comprensión fue cayendo lentamente en sus facciones.

-No sabía…

-Y mantuviste ese poder sobre mí más tarde. Me hiciste sudar. No podía mentirte. Lo odiaba –sonrió-. Así que en mis sueños, me vengaba.

Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Yo era tan solo una pobre damisela en apuros, y tú tenías que salvarme con tus poderes especiales de fuego control?

Con su rostro ardiendo, concentró su atención en su cuello.

-Me conoces demasiado bien.

Katara se arqueó debajo de él.

-Y apuesto a que siempre estaba muy agradecida, ¿no es cierto?

Él deslizó una mano bajo su pijama.

-Abundantemente.

-Eres asqueroso.

-Quizás deberías ayudar a limpiarme –replicó, levantándola de la cama y llevándola en andas hacia la tina. Sus piernas lo rodearon – le encantaban sus talones clavándose en su espalda – y chocaron contra un pared, besándose, y luego en la tina pero primero en el piso, una pila de toallas debajo y ella encima de él mientras el agua bramaba dentro de la bañera. Después, ella en su regazo y el agua girando en remolino a su alrededor, el cabello de ella entre sus manos y el brillo momentáneo que disminuyó el mutuo dolor muscular. Y finalmente ella casi dormida de nuevo, se desplomó contra su pecho en el agua; él la mantuvo erguida contra si ahora:

-Sí me salvaste.

Zuko apoyó su mejilla en su cabello húmedo. Había extrañado esto profundamente.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?

-Conseguiste el antídoto para mí, cuando la serpiente-comadreja me mordió. Solo que nunca lo dijiste –lo picó en las costillas-. ¿No sabes que ahí es cuando se supone que tomes el crédito para que la chica pueda mostrar su gratitud?

-No me hubieras agradecido. Me hubieras reñido por salir corriendo.

-Bueno, quizás, pero aún así deberías de haber dicho algo –bostezó y tiró más de sus brazos a su alrededor, como las mangas de un largo abrigo-. Piensa lo diferente que podrían haber sido nuestras vidas, si tú simplemente hubieras dicho algo.

-Sí, me habrías rechazado de entrada y no hubiera tenido esta oportunidad ahora.

-¡No lo sabes por seguro! ¡Y si eso hubiera pasado, quizás hubieras ido tras alguien mejor!

-Dulzura, por favor. Seamos realistas.

Katara se volvió para mirarlo.

-Solo estoy diciendo que creo que hubiera cambiado las cosas –miró el agua-. Estoy tratando de decir que me gusta esto, y que desearía que lo hubiéramos tenido antes.

-¿El qué? ¿La parte donde tu relación conmigo te pone en constante peligro, o la parte donde tú me intimidas para que la acepte?

Ella movió bruscamente la muñeca y una pequeña ola apareció para empapar su rostro.

-Me gusta el sexo, Zuko –dijo, como si le estuviera explicando cosas a un niño de dos años-. Y me gusta esta parte, también.

Él escupió.

-¿La parte donde me tiras jabón en los ojos?

-¡La parte-del-después! ¡Deja de ser tan difícil! ¡Estoy tratando de decir que te extrañé!

Él se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Disculpa?

Katara abrazó sus rodillas y miró fijamente el agua.

-Te extrañé –frunció los labios y el ceño-. No tienes que ponerte tan petulante por eso.

-No estoy siendo petulante, estoy feliz.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y le obsequió una de sus sonrisas suaves, y un suspiro.

-Espero que te aferres a ese sentimiento –respondió-. Tenemos una pelea que planear.

Zuko la besó.

-Té primero. Luego estrategia.

* * *

Planearon la "sesión de entrenamiento" de Tom-Tom para la tarde. En el almuerzo, Katara le pidió al chico muy dulcemente que se encontrara con ella en los terrenos de práctica, pretextando que su control estaba en desuso. (Toph había reprimido una risita de inmediato.) Mientras tanto, Zuko dio parte tanto a Iroh como a Xiao Zhi. Los llamó a su oficina. A pesar del asunto a tratar, Iroh no podía contener su regocijo. Se balanceaba sobre sus talones mientras esperaban a la capitana de la guardia.

-Te extrañamos en el desayuno esta mañana, sobrino.

Zuko le dirigió a su Tío una mirada que esperaba fuera una mirada acallante.

-Me disculpo, Tío. Estuve ocupado.

Los ojos de Iroh bailaron.

-¿Lady Katara estuvo entretenida por algo parecido?

Si su sonrisa había sido feliz antes, tomó un giro decididamente petulante, ahora.

-Estoy seguro que ella te diría que no es asunto tuyo, Tío.

-¿Al menos comieron lo suficiente? Un poco de caliente, oscuro, y fuerte…

-¡Tío!

-…_té_ puede ayudar a empezar bien el día.

Zuko se apretó el puente de la nariz. En ese momento, Xiao Zhi entró a grandes zancadas en la habitación con su teniente. Saludaron, y Zuko les ofreció su propio y breve saludo. Su cara se endureció.

-Dime lo que sepas.

Xiao Zhi extendió otra copia del mensaje dejado para Jun.

-La insignia pertenece a un grupo llamado Funshutsu. Son menos activos en la capital, pero algunos de nuestros amigos han oído de ellos en las zonas periféricas, especialmente en los puertos.

-¿Por qué nunca han sido investigados antes?

-Lo han sido, por nuestros agentes locales. Pero hasta este punto se han enmascarado como un tipo de club social. Funshutsu parece haber empezado como una organización caritativa para los veteranos de guerra y sus familiares. Mayormente, aboga por un regreso a las maneras tradicionales de la Nación del Fuego –sus ojos hundidos se entornaron y las líneas alrededor de ellos se profundizaron-. Quienes quieran que sean, saben como evitar las sospechas.

-Buenos actos no siempre significan buenas intenciones –recitó Iroh-. ¿Como pueden costear semejante caridad?

Xiao Zhi favoreció al anciano con una de sus tensas y raras sonrisas.

-Parece que cada capítulo tiene un miembro fundador quién es especialmente rico. En Tetsushi, ese hombre era…

-... Tizo, el capataz –interrumpió Zuko, cerrando los ojos. Resistió el impulso de dejar caer la cara entre las manos.

-Bastante acertado, mi Señor –exclamó Xiao Zhi, aclarándose la garganta.

-Dime que lo han encontrado –instó Zuko-. Enviamos agentes. ¿Dónde está?

-No hemos oído nada de su paradero ni del de los agentes, mi Señor.

-¿No han oído _nada_? ¿Qué, simplemente están esperando que los contacten? ¿No están bajo explicitas ordenes para…?

-Sí lo están, mi Señor –cortó Xiao Zhi, con voz suave y sombría. Solo su tono quedo traicionaba su preocupación-. Nuestro último halcón mensajero regresó con un mensaje sin entregar.

Zuko sintió un hoyo de terror abrírsele en el pecho. _Esto está pasando de veras. No es un incidente aislado. Están haciendo un movimiento. Y tú ni siquiera sabes quienes son. _Tragó.

-¿Han descubierto una autoridad central dentro de Funshutsu?

-Aún no, mi Señor.

Zuko apenas desafió la tentación de hacer explotar la tetera en el olvido. Como si hubiera leído su mente, Iroh rápidamente agarró la tetera y sirvió otra taza. Dirigió su próxima pregunta a Xiao Zhi.

-¿Cuál era su conexión con Jun, o con Yun Zi?

Zuko frunció el ceño y miró a su tío.

-¿Cómo sabías sobre Yun Zi?

Iroh sonrió sobre el borde de su taza de té.

-Como tú, sobrino, tuve una mañana bastante ocupada.

Podía tomar la afirmación de su tío de una de dos maneras: la primera, que el anciano había pasado las primeras horas buscando los informes de Xiao Zhi; la segunda, que él había disfrutado de una mañana nada diferente a la de Zuko, en la cual bastante literalmente le había sacado a Xiao Zhi – o a una guardia de la corte más dulce y tierna – información. Zuko eligió creer la primera, aunque fuera solo por su salud mental. Xiao Zhi habló:

-Uno de nuestros informantes asiduos de dentro del prostíbulo nos dijo que ella había visto a Yun Zi y a la caza recompensas encontrarse en el mismo lugar dos veces al menos esta semana, en un hueco de comidas llamado el Perico-Gorrión Azul. Cada vez, desaparecían juntos en una bodega de vinos.

Su ojo sano se arrugó.

-¿Qué hay ahí abajo?

-Vino, o eso dice nuestra informante.

-¿Qué tan fidedigna es la informante?

-Excepcional. Ha sido nuestra desde la infancia.

Zuko hizo una mueca. Odiaba la idea de los niños trabajando para vivir. Odiaba la idea de que trabajaran en prostíbulos en su capital. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y peleó contra una inquietante oleada de nauseas.

-¿Al menos es bien recompensada?

-Bastante bien, mi Señor.

Él suspiró. Formó una cúpula con sus dedos y se preparó para lo que tenía que decir.

-Yun Zi mencionó un mecanismo de seguridad. Habló de un plan ya en movimiento. También trajo a Tom-Tom a esta casa, la noche anterior a que mi hijo cayera enfermo – una enfermedad que Jun insinuó que no era casualidad –Zuko alzó la mirada-. Si lo echo de esta casa, ¿correrá a Funshutsu?

-No si tiene una pizca de razón, mi Señor.

-¿Puedo echarlo de esta casa?

Los ojos de Xiao Zhi se movieron rápidamente sobre Iroh. El anciano suspiró, pero su postura permaneció firme.

-Sus padres todavía conservan algo de influencia entre los gobernadores desplazados –recordó-. Yun Zi quizá lo haya estado usando como un títere para ganar tu confianza; quizá lo usen de nuevo para poner la opinión pública en tu contra. Debes ser cauto.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Mi Señor, si me permite –intervino Xiao Zhi, acomodando su peso-, investigamos a Tom-Tom luego de que le permitiese quedar en la casa. El muchacho es impresionable. Hay un sentir —incluso aquí en la capital— de que la Nación del Fuego no debería olvidar lo que la hizo grande –sus labios se curvaron amargamente-. Es un país golpeado lamiendo sus heridas. Pero hay una generación de muchachos que nunca conocieron la guerra como nosotros, y entonces creen aún en la gloria de ella. Tom-Tom es lo suficientemente grande para creer los cuentos y no la verdad.

Los dedos de Zuko colapsaron. Sus nudillos se emblanquecieron mientras sus puños se ceñían.

-Lo sabremos lo suficientemente pronto.

* * *

Esperó hasta que Katara hizo sudar a Tom-Tom. Observó, escondido bajo un alero de su propio techo, mientras Sokka, Toph, y Ling salían gradualmente a las líneas de banda, extendiendo una manta y abriendo una botella de vino mientras miraban la práctica. Sus entrenadores alzaron la vista hasta la posición de Zuko en el techo, tomaron nota de su señal y se marcharon en silencio. Debajo de un cielo azul brumoso, Katara envió látigos de agua directamente a los pies de Tom-Tom. El chico había mejorado sus reflejos; se agachó entre los látigo ahora mientras todavía estaba disparando boleas propias. Incluso corrió a por Katara, pero ella extendió una capa de hielo bajo sus pies y él resbaló. Aterrizó de espaldas, las piernas dobladas hacia arriba y se puso de pie de un salto con una pequeña llama. Katara armó una ola y lo empujó hacia atrás. Cayó de nuevo. Tom-Tom todavía no era rival para ella, y probablemente nunca lo fuera. Sus ataques eran demasiado convencionales, sus defensas todavía muy débiles. Zuko no recordaba que Mai perteneciera a una familia de maestros de ningún tipo – Tom-Tom quizá había tenido muy poco acceso a los medios necesarios para perfeccionar su don.

Pero eso no iba a animar una piedad inmerecida por parte de Zuko. Saltó del techo a la pared y bajó con otro salto. Desenvainó sus espadas.

-Hagamos esto más interesantes –clamó.

Tom-Tom se giró.

-¿De dónde saliste?

-A veces tienes que pelear una guerra en dos frentes –contestó Zuko, levantando las espadas-. Tu fuego control contra el agua de Katara y mis espadas. Vamos.

-Oye, aguarda…

-Demasiado lento –cortó Katara, volteándolo con un cachetazo de agua. Tom-Tom tropezó hacia delante en la arena, cerca de las navajas de Zuko. Cuando Zuko las sostuvo con firmeza, el color en la cara de Tom-Tom desapareció. Se echó hacia atrás, tragó, y armó dos látigos de fuego. Zuko le hizo una señal a Katara con la cabeza, y empezaron su ataque violento.

Tom-Tom peleaba bien para ser alguien claramente superable. Balanceó sus látigos de fuego – su desesperación los hacía más largos, salvajes – como un trompo, buscando poner más distancia entre él y sus atacantes. Katara rápidamente disparó un chorro de agua en su dirección, lo congeló en el lugar, luego cogió un poco de agua de una charca reflectante cercana. Lo congelo desde los pies hasta el cuello. Zuko se acordó extrañamente de los cristales trepadores de las cuevas bajo Ba Sing Se. Tom-Tom se giró hacia Sokka y Toph, había pánico en su voz:

-¡Ayúdenme!

Perezosamente apoyada en sus codos, Toph se volvió hacia Sokka.

-¿Oyes algo, Cabeza Hueca?

-Nada de nada –contestó Sokka, y miró el cielo.

Tom-Tom luchó por liberarse. El hielo que lo contenía empezó a fracturarse.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

-Creí que querías practicar control como un adulto –contestó Zuko-. Creí que querías ser un héroe.

Tom-Tom se liberó. Echó a correr, eludiendo las flechas de hielo de Katara.

-¿De qué estás _hablando_?

Zuko blandió sus espadas.

-Me contuve durante el Agni Kai. ¿Eso era parte tu plan? ¿Creíste que podías colarte dentro de mi casa desafiándome?

-¡Estás _loco_! –Tom-Tom de veras intentó correr detrás de Katara; ella lo levantó sobre un tobogán de hielo que lo depositó de vuelta en las garras de Zuko. Zuko contuvo el cuello de Tom-Tom delicadamente en el quid de sus hojas. Tom-Tom gimoteó-. Estás tan loco como tu hermana. Peor. ¡Pensé que tú eras el cuerdo!

Zuko endureció el agarre en los puños.

-Es muy difícil para mí ser bueno –confesó en la oreja de Tom-Tom-. Tengo que trabajar mucho, mucho en eso y ahora mismo estoy muy, muy cansado.

Tom-Tom lo sorprendió con un codazo en el estómago. Zuko lo soltó por reflejo, y Tom-Tom empezó a correr hacia la casa. Al hacerlo, algo brillante descendió sobre él y tropezó casi cómicamente. Zuko lo vio pelear con lazos invisibles. El muchacho estaba chillando:

-¡Quítenmelo de encima! ¡Quítenmelo de encima!

-Buen trabajo, cariño –congratuló Toph.

Zuko se giró hacia Ling. La amante de Toph estaba parada con las manos extendidas, punteando el aire como un citar. Su brillante cabello negro, una vez largo y abundante, ahora aparecía corto, con un zarcillo de pelo a cada lado de su rostro y una brillosa gorra del mismo en su cráneo. Cuando Zuko forzó la vista, vio lo que se había convertido de la larga trenza: brillaba en las manos de Ling.

-Esa cosa –señaló Sokka, apuntando el cable con un pulgar-, es genial para atrapar peces-

Katara se adelantó.

-¿Es una red?

-Una red, una cuerda de trampa, una navaja, lo que quieras que sea –contó Ling tranquilamente-. ¿Ciño el agarre?

-Todavía no –aseveró Zuko-. Tu turno, Toph.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías, Chispitas.

Toph flexionó los dedos, se tronó los nudillos y armó un puño gigante de la tierra bajó el cuerpo tembloroso de Tom-Tom. Lo levantó, con red y todo, y lo puso de pie. Zuko enfundó sus espadas y avanzó hasta el puño. Tom-Tom estaba sudando.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –preguntó el chico.

-Yo haré las preguntas –rebatió Zuko-. ¿Cuál es tu conexión con Funshutsu?

Confusa incredulidad cruzó el rostro de Tom-Tom.

-¿_Funshutsu_? ¿Por qué tú…?

-Dile, Tom-Tom –apremió Katara-. Hazlo más fácil por ti mismo.

-Y no te molestes en mentir –indicó Toph. El puño apretó.

-¡Te diré! –Los ojos de Tom-Tom vagaron por el grupo-. Es un grupo al que pertenecen mis padres. Es un montón de gente vieja que habla de la guerra. Así es como conocí a Yun Zi.

-Yun Zi está muerto, Tom-Tom.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué pasó?

Zuko solo le dio la sombra de una sonrisa. Terror real llenaba los ojos de Tom-Tom.

-Estás loco…

-¿Yun Zi te mandó aquí para que me mataras?

Tom-Tom quedó boquiabierto.

-_¿Qué?_

-Yun Zi. Funshutsu. Tetsushi. _Mi hijo._ Están todos conectados. Dime como.

-¡No _sé_ como!

Zuko miró a Toph.

-No sabe –afirmó Toph, meneando la cabeza.

-Estás segura.

-Estoy seguro. Está asustado, pero está diciendo la verdad. He tenido una línea de base en él hace días ya.

Zuko se volvió hacia Tom-Tom. Se adelantó de modo que solo estaban a pulgadas de distancia.

-Anoche Yun Zi rajó la garganta de una mujer que te implicó en el envenenamiento de mi hijo. ¿Por qué haría eso si no tenía un secreto que proteger?

-No sé porque el mataría a _alguien. ¡_Parecía un viejo buenísimo! ¡Era amigo de mis padres!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Intervino Katara, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a zancadas-. ¿Antes de que nacieras? ¿Después?

-Después –aseguró Tom-Tom-. Fue después de que la guerra terminara. No sé como se conocieron, pero fue después de la guerra.

-¿De dónde era Yun Zi?

-¡No sé! Mencionó las colonias; ¡Eso puede ser en cualquier lado!

Zuko suspiró vapor. Levantó los ojos para enfrentar los de Tom-Tom. Los ojos del muchacho estaban bordeados con lágrimas y sudor.

-Voy a preguntártelo solo una vez –aseveró-. Y si mientes, se acabó. Permanentemente.

Tom-Tom tembló.

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es apretar, chico –le recordó Toph suavemente-. Hazlo bien.

Zuko odio lo calma que se había puesto su voz.

-¿Envenenaste a mi hijo?

Tom-Tom sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No!

-¿Toph?

-Está diciendo la verdad.

-¿Estás aquí para matarme?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Todavía sincero –exclamó Toph.

-¿Estás aquí para cometer algún acto de traición?

Tom-Tom tragó.

-Prometo que no –respondió. Cuando Zuko no se alejó, empezó a cotorrear-. ¿Creo que algunas cosas están mal con la Nación del Fuego? Sí. ¿Estoy molesto porque te interesas más por estos héroes de otros países que por los chicos de tu nación? Sí. Pero nunca me rebajaría tanto como para lastimar a un _bebé_ –miró hacia el campo de entrenamiento-. Sabes lo mediocre maestro control que soy. ¿Quién confiaría en mí para voltearte?

-Tiene un punto ahí –señaló Sokka, examinando su copa de vino a la luz.

Zuko miró a Toph.

-¿Y bien?

-Está diciendo la verdad. Un cien por ciento –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Lo dejo ir, ahora?

-Todavía no –Zuko puso su mano sobre la cara húmeda de Tom-Tom. El chico se alejó estremeciéndose-. ¿Entiendes que esto que pasó aquí es el destino que le espera a cualquiera que desafíe a esta familia?

Tom-Tom cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Sí.

-¿Entiendes que esta familia te incluye, y que cualquiera que te amenace sufrirá lo mismo o peor? –Tom-Tom abrió los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Zuko balanceó su peso. _Aang, si estás escuchando, por favor ayuda-._ ¿Entiendes que si mi vida hubiera sido diferente, que si hubiera hecho elecciones diferentes, que si _Ozai_ hubiera hecho elecciones diferentes, que tu hermana y yo podríamos haber tenido un hijo de casi tu edad, o te hubiéramos adoptado nosotros mismo?

Tom-Tom desvió la mirada.

-Mamá y Papá dicen que nunca les importé tanto.

-Se equivocan. Tu hermana hizo todo lo que pudo para hacerme feliz. Pero toda mi vida cambió el día que conseguí esto –se giró de modo que Tom-Tom pudiera ver la cicatriz completa-. Estoy tratando con mi mayor esfuerzo posible no convertirme en el hombre que me hizo esto. Pero cada vez que pienso en alguien lastimándote, o a mi hijo, o a esta familia, mi resolución comienza a debilitarse.

Tom-Tom abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Y eso te da permiso para aterrorizar a la gente?

-No. Pero me recuerda del por que te necesito aquí – para seguir preguntando esas preguntas –Zuko le hizo una señal a Toph con la cabeza-. Suéltalo.

El puño se desmoronó en un montón de tierra y piedras, y con un chasquido la red que rodeaba a Tom-Tom se torció en el aire y regresó a las manos de Ling en un único rollo negro. Tom-Tom cayó de rodillas, temblando. Miraba fijamente los zapatos de Zuko. Zuko se arrodilló. Se estiró a por el chico:

-No me toques.

Zuko retiró su mano y se apretó la nariz.

-Sé que probablemente quieras irte. Tienes todo el derecho. Y si quieres irte, no te detendré. Pero quiero que pienses esto, primero –tragó-. Cuando desafié a mi padre, me desterró. Pero cuando tú me desafiaste, te invite a quedarte –hizo un gesto hacia la pista de entrenamiento. El hielo de Katara ya había empezado a derretirse-. Todos los que están aquí fueron mis enemigos una vez. Recuerda eso.

Se paró, les hizo una señal a los otros, y abandonó los terrenos. Sokka, Toph, y Ling se adelantaron. Zuko atrapó un pedazo de la conversación:

-Entonces, mm, dices que estabas construyendo un corral…

Tomaron la escalera de vuelta hacia la casa, pero Katara se quedó en el rellano y observó a su hermano y amigas seguir. Zuko se giró. Los ojos de Katara estaban llenos de lágrimas. Al parpadear, una de ellas rodó por su cara.

-¿Qué sucede? –miró hacia la pista de entrenamiento y a la forma todavía de rodillas que era Tom-Tom-. Traté de no lastimarlo…

-Te amo –interrumpió Katara con voz ronca pero firme. Sus ojos azules encontraron los de él-. Creo que te amo de veras –se las arregló para desviar la mirada-. He estado intentando…

Pero él ya había tirado de ella contra sí. El beso fue más suave de lo que había pretendido, y sabía a sal. Una llamarada de color se encendió en su interior como dos llamas entrelazadas entre sí, como dos dragones bailando. Sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y le besó la frente, apoyando la suya contra ella.

-Cásate conmigo.

-_¿Qué?_

_-_Hoy. Antes de la cena. Tu familia está aquí. Mi familia está aquí. Sho puede preparar los documentos en una hora. No hay nada que nos detenga.

Katara retrocedió.

-Nada excepto Funshutsu –remarcó-. Y el orfanato, y el hecho de que no soy de la Nación del Fuego _ni _realeza, y que no tengo mi collar… -contó cada punto con la mano.

-¡Mi hijo es de la Tribu Agua y su madre también lo será! ¡Y tu collar está en la bóveda!

Ella arqueó las cejas. Se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

-¿Oh en serio, ahora? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

-Demasiado –Zuko buscó sus manos-. Trata de entender. He querido esto por doce años.

Ella le apretó los dedos.

-Entonces puedes esperar un poquito más –ladeó la cabeza y soltó sus manos-. Sabes que el collar tiene que ser hecho a mano, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tienes que hacerlo tú mismo?

Él levantó las manos al cielo.

-¡Es una costumbre antigua! ¡Esta es una nueva era! –se inclinó hacia delante-. Es un collar hermoso.

Katara sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

-No puedes zafarte de esta, Chispitas.

-¡Es enorme! ¡Y azul! ¡Y absurdamente valioso!

Katara siguió subiendo.

-No hay tallado, no hay trato.

Corrió tras ella.

-¿Esto es porque no me arrodille? –Se acercó más-. Porque puedo arrodillarme, tú sabes.

-Oh, seguro que lo harás, luego –replicó Katara, sonriendo ingenuamente.

* * *

Cuando regresó a su oficina, Zuko encontró a Iroh esperando. El anciano no parecía contento.

-Escuché que tuviste una tarde lleno de acontecimientos, sobrino mío.

Zuko tomó asiento en el escritorio.

-Sí.

-¿El hermano de Mai se va a ir?

Los labios de Zuko se movieron nerviosamente.

-No lo sé. Es libre de irse si quiere.

-Toph me contó que tú y Katara pelearon juntos contra él –las facciones de Iroh adoptaron una reprobadora mirada fulminante-. Quiero tu felicidad tanto como cualquiera, pero no confundas tiranía compartida con liderazgo compartido.

En su interior, Zuko sintió una pequeña parte de sí volverse fría ante la reprimenda de su tío. Pero mantuvo su rostro impasible.

-Eran tres maestros control –corrigió-, y un hombre que entrenó con Piandao mismo. Y tú no hubieras hecho nada diferente, si hubiera sido tu hijo.

Iroh arrojó su taza de té contra la pared. Se hizo añicos y arrojó líquido verde por todos lados.

-¡Tú _eres _mi hijo!

Zuko saltó sobre sus pies.

-¡Entonces deberías entender! –Señaló a la puerta-. ¡Funshutsu pone como objetivo a gente inocente! ¡A _su propia_ gente! ¡Y luego atacan a mis agentes y a mi hijo! ¡Tienen la delantera y tenemos que hacer todo lo que podamos para detenerlos!

-¡Esto no es Ba Sing Se! ¡No puedes hacer estas cosas como tú quieres! –la respiración de Iroh era pesada. Se evaporó en el aire-. No eres el Espíritu Azul y no eres un exiliado. Eres el Señor del Fuego. Y estás olvidándote las reglas del compromiso.

A pesar de sí, Zuko rió ahogadamente. Fue un poco ronco y triste. Agachó la mirada y habló muy bajito.

-¿Eso es porque ella dijo que no?

Iroh arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Zuko alzó la mirada.

-Le pedí a Katara que se casara conmigo.

La postura de Iroh cambió enteramente. Levantó los brazos para abrazar a Zuko. Pero Zuko levantó las manos.

-Se negó.

Su tío, un cortés caballero en los peores tiempos, maldijo vilmente y escupió fuego. Pequeñas chispas murieron en la alfombra.

-¿Por qué?

Zuko se sentó pesadamente. Su chilla crujió. Se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-No sé –se apretó la nariz-. Quizás es demasiado pronto. Quizá me equivoqué al preguntar. Pero tiene razón sobre una cosa: necesitamos deshacernos de Funshutsu.

Iroh suspiró. Sus manos encontraron sus mangas.

-Entonces debemos deshacernos de tu Ministro del Interior.

Zuko quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Jiang?

Iroh asintió gravemente.

-Ha mantenido su afiliación un secreto. Pero los agentes de Xiao Zhi lo reportaron entrando al Perico-Gorrión Azul poco después de un reunión entre el Ministro de Interior y la de Cultura.

Zuko frunció el ceño. La cercanía de Funshutsu a sí y a su casa lo aterrorizaba, pero las lealtades de Jiang tenían sentido. Había sido uno de los que sugirieron a Katara que trajera sus jóvenes maestros fuegos de vuelta a la Nación del Fuego como si el Templo Aire del Sur fuera intrínsicamente inapropiado. Eso sonaba como la clase de pensamiento purista y nacionalista por el que Funshutsu bregaba. También encajaba que hubiera intentado influenciar al Ministro de Cultura, pero Zuko dudaba mucho que funcionara. Bei Liu era una brillante historiadora con más que un nimio despiste. Cualquier intento sutil generalmente le entraba por una oreja y le salía por otra.

-¿Qué quería con Bei Liu?

-Más monumentos de guerra.

El ojo sano de Zuko se entornó.

-¿Y la respuesta de Bei Liu?

Iroh señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

-Pregúntale tú mismo. Me tomé la libertad de llamarla.

Zuko cabeceó, y Iroh abrió la puerta. Murmuró algo, y Bei Liu entró de puntillas. Estaba vestida con batas arrugadas de color óxido y tenía el cabello recogido en un rodete despeinado sostenido con palillos diferentes. Habló con prisa.

-Mi Señor, si el monumento de guerra…

-La llama eterna seguirá ardiendo en el centro de la ciudad, Bei Liu –cortó Zuko-. Espero que compartas el sentimiento.

-Oh, sí, mi Señor –aseguró. Se mordió el labio y se retorció las manos manchadas de tina-. No entendí inmediatamente los pensamientos del Ministro Jiang sobre más monumentos, pero si usted piensa diferente, por favor dígame.

-Los monumentos no me conciernen, Bei Liu.

La mujer pareció un poquito herida.

-La cultura le concierne a todos, mi Señor. Y eso incluye los aburridos destinos para cada excursión escolar.

Zuko suspiró.

-Eso es verdad. ¿Qué quería el Ministro Jiang? ¿Algo más grande? ¿Más caro?

-No dijo, exactamente –respondió Bei Liu-. Fue un poquito raro. Todo el rato estuvo tratando de insinuarme algo, creo, pero siento que no entendí muy bien la broma.

-¿Se comportó en una manera poco caballerosa? –averiguó Iroh.

Bei Liu se sonrojó.

-No, no fue eso… solo me preguntaba donde había estado yo durante la guerra, que pensaba de ella, como creía que habían cambiado las cosas… -frunció el ceño-. ¡Luego empezó a preguntarme sobre bailar!

-Entonces sí tiene un interés por ti –sentenció Iroh.

La ministra sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no, no lo creo. Aunque es difícil de decir a veces… -su concentración se dispersó, luego regresó súbitamente al lugar-. Me preguntó cómo había cambiado el curriculum estándar desde la guerra, lo que enseñamos – lo llamó "revisionismo" y dijo que nadie quería oír todas esas malas noticias, que era malo para la autoestima de los niños como ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego –se inclinó un poco hacia delante-. Temo decir que quizá esté un poquito senil, mi Señor.

-Exacto –respondió Zuko-. ¿Qué le dijiste a él?

-Le dije que tenía que leer un libro.

Zuko sonrió con suficiencia.

-Le haces honor a tu país, como siempre. No te preocupes por Jiang. Hablaré con él.

De nuevo, Bei Liu se mordió el labio.

-Oh, no, no lo metí en problemas, ¿o sí?

-Esa es su responsabilidad, no la tuya.

Ella asintió, hizo una reverencia, y empezó a retirarse.

-¡Oh, espere! –metió la mano en la manga y sacó un rollo. Revoloteó y cayó sobre el escritorio de Zuko-. Eso quizá sea de ayuda, mi Señor. Buen día.

Zuko se quedó mirando su figura, luego cogió el pergamino. Estaba marcado en un lugar con una cinta roja.

-Tú la designaste, ¿no?

-Conocí a su madre –replicó Iroh con nostalgia-. Una mujer cuya inteligencia estaba igualada solo por su belleza.

Zuko parpadeó.

-Por favor dime que la Ministra Bei Liu no es mi prima.

-Oh, no. Conocí a su madre después de que Bei Liu nació.

Zuko hizo un mohín, y suspiró. Desenrolló el pergamino por el lugar marcado y leyó las primeras pocas líneas. Su ceja sana se arqueó, y sintió una sonrisa tocándole el rostro. Iroh trató de mirar por encima del escritorio.

-¿Acaso Bei Liu te declaró su amor eterno por ti?

-No –contestó Zuko-. Me dio una laguna jurídica –dejó el rollo sobre la mesa. Allí, con la caligrafía oficial de los archivos de la Nación del Fuego estaban las palabras: _En lo que concierne a viudez: Un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego puede tomar como esposa la viuda de su prójimo, si demuestra ser apto para mantenerlos a ella y a sus hijos. Si su prójimo ha tomado una novia de guerra en otro país o colonia, ella y sus hijos obtienen ciudadanía completa con el matrimonio. Los hijos nacidos fuera de la Nación del Fuego o criados por novias de guerra pueden heredar propiedades y títulos, si demuestran una satisfactoria habilidad para hacer control._

-Oh, eso es muy inteligente –reconoció Iroh-. Sabía que ella era la indicada para el trabajo.

-Todo este tiempo, pensé que tendría que adoptarlo solo –confesó Zuko.

-Dada la respuesta de Katara a tu propuesta, sobrino mío, ¿crees que mejore si propones paternidad?

Zuko apoyó los codos en el escritorio.

-Eso depende. ¿Qué sabes sobre tallar?

* * *

Zuko llevó el pergamino a la cena. Había tenido la intención de colocarlo en el asiento de Katara para que ella lo encontrara, pero la mayor parte de la familia ya había llegado – con excepción de Tom-Tom. Zuko le dio un beso en la mejilla a Katara, le entregó el pergamino, hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Shizu y Kurzu, y encontró una silla vacía junto a Siida.

-¿Tom-Tom se fue?

-No –contó la niña, sonrojándose-. Está en su cuarto, todavía. Le pregunté si quería venir, pero me dijo que no tenía hambre.

Zuko sonrió.

-Entonces deberías guardarle un poco de postre.

Siida sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Es una gran idea!

Suki entró en la habitación, Sora alzada.

-¡Siida! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados! –Suki bajó a Sora-. No puedes adelántarteme, jovencita. Un teniente nunca abandona su batallón.

-Estaba en una misión de reconocimiento por un buen lugar, Mamá.

-¿Un buen lugar? ¡Estás en la mesa del Señor del Fuego, con tu familia! ¡No hay malos lugares!

-Quería sentarme con... –Siida se sonrojó aún más-. ¡Con el Tío Zuko!

_Los hijos de Sokka se pasaban por mucho de inteligentes._

-Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito –le recordó Zuko a Suki-. Está bien. Siéntate en mi lugar.

Ahora fue el turno de Suki de ruborizarse.

-Zuko, es tu silla, eres el…

-Es la silla más cómoda, y estás embarazada del nuevo primo de Kurzu –insistió-. Siéntate.

-Nos dará una oportunidad para ponernos al día –persistió Katara, escondió el pergamino en su cinto-. ¿No fuiste de compras con Iroh hoy?

Suki se sentó, y las dos mujeres parecieron tener un montón de que hablar.

Zuko se volvió hacia su sobrina.

-Me debes una.

-Lo sé –respondió. Suspiró y se le levantó el flequillo-. Pero tú ya…

Algo cálido y puntiagudo pinchó a Zuko en las costillas. Se estremeció y se giró. Sora le había robado el asiento a Saya – que estaba parada señalando a Senzo amenazadoramente con el dedo – y pinchó a Zuko de nuevo.

-¿Eres de verdad nuestro tío?

Siida se hizo hacia delante.

-¡Sora!

-Es una pregunta justa –calmó Zuko-. No estoy emparentado con ustedes por sangre.

-Pero tampoco lo estaba el Tío Aang.

-No. Aang estaba casado con tu tía, y eso lo hacía tu tío.

Sora frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces tía Katara se casó contigo _y _con el Tío Aang?

Le tomó a Zuko un momento entender la lógica de una niña de tres años. Mientras tanto, Siida había intentado rodear la silla de Zuko y golpear a su hermana en la cabeza. Zuko apartó el brazo.

-No, Sora, tu tía solo se casó con Aang.

-¿Entonces por qué es que eres nuestro tío?

_Esto podría tomar un rato._

-Bueno, verás…

Un gemido doloroso y grave silenció la habitación. Zuko se giró y Suki se había apartado de la mesa. Cayó de la silla. Saya chilló:

-¡Mamá! –Sokka volcó su silla a un lado para ir hasta su esposa. Saltó justo sobra la mesa, dejando la marca de sus zapatos en el puré de peras. Zuko lo vio palidecer bajo la barba.

-Katara, hay sangre, ¿por qué hay sangre…?

-No sé, yo…

-_¡No toquen la comida!_ –gritaba Iroh.

Sora empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué está pasando…?

Senzo se adelantó un paso.

-Papá…

-¡_Aléjate, Senzo_!

-Necesitamos sacarla, tengo que devolverle la sangre o perderá…

Las manos de Siida estaban en su manga.

-Tío Zuko…

Zuko miró a Iroh. El anciano ya estaba dando órdenes a los guardias: _Cierre completo, el personal de cocina detenido, nadie se va_. Zuko tomó la mano de Siida y alzó a Sora con su otro brazo.

-Chicas, cierren los ojos y síganme –miró a Saya y a Senzo-. Saya, agarra a Kurzu. Tú y tu hermano vengan con nosotros.

El hijo más grande de Sokka siguió mirando a su madre boca abajo en el piso. Gemía y se hizo un bollito, con las manos presionando entre las piernas.

-Hagan lo que dice su tío, chicos –indicó Toph. Eso pareció despertarlos. La miraban fijamente ahora. La maestra tierra cerró los puños y se giró hacia Iroh-. Descubramos esto, viejo. Ling, estás conmigo.

-Siempre –respondió Ling.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Zuko sacó a Siida de su silla.

-Anda. Vamonos.

-¿Por qué Mama está haciendo ese ruido? –susurró Sora en el cuello de Zuko.

-Solo no mires –contestó Zuko, guiando a las dos niñas alrededor de la mesa y del charco de sangre que se esparcía desde el cuerpo de Suki que se movía nerviosamente. Siida tambaleó detrás de él, y encaró los ojos de Katara justo cuando se estaba yendo. Meneó lentamente la cabeza, luego la volvió de nuevo hacia Suki. Sokka estaba arrodillado junto a su esposa, acariciándole el cabello. Mientras Ling apresuraba a Saya y Senzo por la puerta, Zuko vio a Katara levantando una cinta de sangre en el aire.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue muy, muy difícil de escribir. Y no ha terminado aún. ¡Por favor dejen algunos reviews! Me harán sentir un poquito menos triste.**

_Hola!_

_El final está ahí, hay que seguir leyendo nomás. Muchas gracias por leer, de entrada :) Son lo más. Voy a decir que me encantó traducir, y especialmente para ustedes ^^ Gracias por alegrarme el día más de una vez._

Rena Spicer, Mavi _(¡gracias a vos por leer!^^)_, S. Lily Potter _(espero que este cáp te haya sacado las dudas ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!),_ youweon, y Nadia kiara y Ossalia: _**Gracias por sus reviews!**_

_Una rabia, este cap estaba listo para subir el dom! pero recien puedo subirlo hoy! no me dejaba, en fin, en breve, en lo que tarde en cargar su pc, van a poder leer el sig cap, y el sig, y el final!_

**RR's?**


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**La Venganza de Ozai.**

**Fandomme**

**Summary: Doce años antes de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que lo ayude a curar las víctimas de una epidemia azotando la Nación del Fuego.**

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es la propiedad de VIACOM y Nickelodeon. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: **_**¡Vayan a ver mi perfil por fan-art nuevo de Blue Morain Seda, AKAVertigo e Irrel! Y si quieren hacer fan-art para la Venganza de Ozai, o para la serie Tres Tragos o la de Tares, ¡solo déjenmelo saber! **__**¡Gracias, señoritas!

* * *

**_

__-Busquen al médico y a Xiao Zhi. Díganles que la guerrera Kyoshi se ha enfermado –ordenó Zuko, al tiempo que él y los hijos de Sokka dejaban el comedor. Dedicó al guardia más cercano su mirada fulminante más aguda. Era difícil con una niña de tres años colgándole del cuello y la mano sudorosa de otra chiquita agarrándose firmemente de la suya-. Las órdenes de Lady Katara son las mías.

-Sí, mi Señor.

Siguió caminando. Falló en darse cuenta que tan ligero hasta que escuchó los zapatos de Siida golpear el piso oscuro y lustroso al tiempo que trotaba un poquito para seguirle el paso.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Saya detrás de él, levantando a Kurzu en su brazo.

Zuko se detuvo. Su brazo temblaba por el esfuerzo – Sora era mucho más pesada de lo que parecía – se agachó y bajó a Sora. Ella se deslizó, pero permaneció cerca de su pierna. De repente todos los estaban mirando: las tres hijas de Sokka con sus enormes ojos azules, la mirada atribulada y oscura de Senzo, y la atención vaga de su propio hijo. Simplemente había tenido la intención de sacar a los niños y alejarlos de la vista de una Suki sangrando y gimiendo en el piso. No había considerado a donde los llevaría ni por cuanto tiempo, o que harían una vez allí. Repentinamente se acordó de su tío en el Lago Laogai: _¡Nunca piensas estas cosas!_

Una vieja instrucción de entrenamiento apareció. _Reúne a la familia y los recursos. Idea rutas de escape._

-Sora, súbete a mi espalda –indicó.

Sorbiendo por la nariz, la hija más pequeña de Sokka subió por la espalda de Zuko. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello. Cuando se paró, trabó sus brazos debajo de las piernitas y acomodó su peso con los hombros.

-Solía cargar a tu tía Toph de esta forma.

-¿A dónde vamos? –repitió Saya.

Él no respondió. En lugar de eso, los condujo por un laberinto de corredores que rodeaban el ala real. Con cada giro, cerraba las ornamentadas puertas y lanzaba fuego por los tubos neumáticos. Se detuvo para hacerlos vibrar en su curso y asegurarse que las cerraduras neumáticas estaban firmes.

-¿Cómo sabes en que caño soplar? –Inquirió Senzo-. Esas cosas con boca de dragón están en todos lados.

-Mi tío me enseño. Vamos.

Llegaron fuera del cuarto de Tom-Tom – su vieja habitación, donde Katara había dormido una vez – e hizo sonar la campana.

-Váyanse –exclamó Tom-Tom desde adentro.

-Estás en peligro –retrucó Zuko-. Puedes abrir esta puerta y venir conmigo, o puedo abrirla yo.

Silencio. Suspirando vapor, Zuko se movió a por la puerta.

-¡No está mintiendo! –Gritó Saya-. ¡Algo le pasó a nuestra mamá!

Zuko escuchó las campanas sonar, luego movimiento. La puerta se abrió. El cabello de Tom-Tom estaba desordenado y parecía que había pasado el día enfurruñado. Miró a Saya con los ojos entornados. Zuko vio a Tom-Tom pescar los detalles: la cara roja e hinchada de Sora; la mueca tensa de Senzo; la manera en que Saya se abrazaba los brazos. Los ojos de Tom-Tom se agrandaron lentamente. Parpadeó dos veces, y miró a Zuko.

-De veras hay una conspiración, ¿verdad?

Zuko asintió.

-Necesitas venir con nosotros.

Tom-Tom no se movió. Le dirigió a Zuko una mirada severa.

-Primero quieres matarme, ¿ahora quieres salvarme?

-¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Senzo.

-¿Qué conspiración? –preguntó Saya.

La mandíbula angosta y puntiaguda de Tom-Tom se trabó.

-De la que su tío aún no les ha dicho. De la que se supone que soy la mente maestra –se apartó de la puerta y re-ingresó en la habitación. Zuko lo observó recoger una sola mochila y las espadas curvas. El muchacho se echó la mochila al hombro y miró fijamente a Zuko a la cara. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente sobre Saya y Senzo-. Estoy haciendo esto por ellos, no por ti.

-Sermonéame luego. Ayúdame ahora.

Zuko los guió directamente a sus recámaras.

-¿No te estarán esperando allí? –sugirió Tom-Tom, al girar la esquina.

-¿Quién? –indagó Senzo.

-Silencio –acalló Zuko. Puso su mejor cara y les hizo una seña a sus guardias-. Que envíen algunos libros y juguetes de la guardería –ordenó, abriendo las puertas de un empujón y haciendo pasar a los chicos. Rápidamente cerró las puertas tras de sí y las cerró con fuego y el mecanismo, luego la trabó con una barra. Fue hasta la cama y bajó a Sora, luego despegó sus espadas gemelas de la pared opuesta a su armario. Sacó los pergaminos formando un tosco diseño de loto. Los delgados cables adjuntos a cada rollo se tensaron. Todo el gabinete se apartó de la pared sin ruido, exponiendo una puerta circular de bronce con la boca de un dragón en relieve en el centro. Zuko escuchó por la boca del dragón. Nada. No había invasores en el túnel. Aún.

-Guau... –Senzo fue hasta la puerta-. ¿A dónde va?

-Fuera de aquí –explicó Zuko–, ¿puedes memorizar este diseño? –el hijo de Sokka asintió con la cabeza-. Bien. Quizá lo necesiten –cerró el gabinete y reubicó los pergaminos. Luego se fue al escritorio. Abriéndolo por arriba, descubrió un compartimiento hueco cubierto de papeles. Lo hundió hasta que escuchó un clic, luego abrió el mohoso botón falso. Ahí había dinero, su daga, una piedra para afilar, y dos fichas del Loto Blanco. Con un movimiento de su mano, lo tomó todo y cerró el escritorio. Le entregó las fichas de Pai Sho a Saya y a Tom-Tom. Se metió la daga en el cinturón.

-¿Qué hay del dinero? –averiguó Senzo.

-Es su mensualidad –repuso Zuko. Abrió el monedero y empezó a distribuir fondos. Los niños miraron las piezas de oro en sus manos – le dio la porción de Sora a Saya, por si la responsabilidad fiscal de Katara se le hubiera transmitido a su sobrina – y lo miraron parpadeando.

-¿Nos vas a alejar de nuestra mamá? –inquirió Saya. Por primera vez desde el colapso de Suki, parecía tener miedo.

-No –aseveró Zuko-. Pero tiene que aprender la salida.

-¿Nuestra mamá va a estar bien?

-No sé.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No sé.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes? –Se metió Senzo-. ¡Eres el Señor del Fuego!

-¡Me refiero a que _no sé_!

Al unísono, los niños se estremecieron. Retrocedieron hacia la cama. Sora se asustó de él. Zuko se desinfló. Dejó caer la cabeza. _Buena esa, Zuzu. Linda manera de gritarles a los niños con la madre moribunda. _Al tiempo que abría la boca para hablar, Tom-Tom lo interrumpía:

-Hay un grupo llamado Funshutsu que quiere voltear al Señor del Fuego. Parece como que su familia se puso en el medio.

Los hijos de Sokka lo miraron.

-¿Es verdad? –Saya buscó confirmación.

Zuko cabeceó.

-Sí.

-¿Voltearte a dónde? –se preocupó Sora. Los otros niños simplemente se la quedaron mirando-. ¿A dónde quieren voltear al Tío Zuko?

Saya se palmeó la frente.

-Es solo una expresión, Sora.

Desconcertada, Sora desvió la mirada de su hermana a Zuko. Abruptamente, se deslizó fuera de la cama y rodeó la pierna de Zuko con sus brazos.

-Perdón, Tío Zuko.

Él miró hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué pides perdón?

-Estabas gritando. Eso significa que hicimos algo mal.

Algo dentro de él se rompió un poquito. ¿Cuántas veces esta misma escena había sucedido en esa misma habitación entre él y su propio padre?_ Perdón, Papá. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez. Seré bueno, lo prometo. _Recordó la rigidez en los miembros de Ozai – el hombre raramente tocaba a alguien – y la extraña e incómoda aspereza en su voz cubierta de burla: _Si, llora por eso, Zuko; ve que tan lejos te lleva._

Parpadeando furiosamente, Zuko se arrodilló.

-No hicieron nada malo –aseguró, sorprendido de lo finita que se le había puesto la voz.

-¿No estás enojado? –indagó Sora, mirando atentamente el suelo.

-Estoy molesto por un montón de cosas. Pero ustedes no son una de ellas.

Sora alzó la cara y se vio tan esperanzada y temerosa al mismo tiempo que por un momento Zuko creyó ver a Aang ahí dentro, devolviéndole fijamente la mirada.

-¿En serio? –el asintió con la cabeza. Ella agachó la cabeza y abrazó su cuello. Se movió de modo que pudiera hablar en su oreja sana-. Me alegro. Te quiero, Tío Zuko.

Las palabras se sentían un poquito como el relámpago de su padre. Era vagamente consciente de un cosquilleo que hervía a fuego lento en su corazón mientras sus brazos envolvían su cuerpecito.

-Yo también te quiero –respondió, atónito de descubrir que sus palabras eran ciertas-. Los quiero y me voy a ocupar de ustedes. Sin importar lo que pase. Lo prometo.

Sora se apartó.

-¿Eso significa que podemos comer, ahora?

Se hubiera reído, de no haber temido completamente la posibilidad de envenenar a su diminuta sobrina.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

La campana en su puerta sonó. Corrió para atenderla. Iroh estaba afuera con una bandeja de frutas y té.

-Está comida está bien –prometió-. La compré esta tarde; nadie más la ha tocado.

Zuko paseó su mirada de su tío a su sobrina.

-¿Lees la mente, ahora?

-Conozco a los niños, sobrino mío.

Zuko transportó la bandeja a la cama.

-Pueden comer eso –ofreció. Salió a medias de la puerta y la cerró casi por completo. Bajó la voz-. ¿Suki?

-Viva –contestó Iroh-. El veneno causa convulsiones; su matriz sufrió primero.

-¿El bebé?

-No sabemos. Katara está trabajando tan rápido como puede.

Zuko cerró los ojos.

-¿Era para mí?

Escuchó a su tío aclararse la garganta.

-Sí.

Zuko cerró los puños.

-Nunca debí haberla dejado sentarse en mi lugar; sabía que había una amenaza…

-Era para todos nosotros, sobrino mío.

Abrió los ojos de una.

-_¿Qué?_

_-_Le dimos algunos de los platos a un sapo-mapache. Murió en minutos –las cejas de Iroh se alzaron-. Cuales sean tus enemigos, sobrino mío, no quieren que quede nadie de tu familia para vengar tu muerte.

Los pelos en los brazos de Zuko se erizaron. Pensó en los bracitos de su sobrina rodeándolo. _Ella pudo haber muerto. Todos pudimos haber muerto. ¿Quienes son esta gente?_

_-_Ya no es seguro estar aquí –sentenció-. Tenemos que sacar a los niños. Podría llevarlos…

-¿A dónde irías? –Le interrumpió Iroh-. No tienes un bisonte volador. Alguien aquí te ha traicionado; no puedes confiar en los barcos de la Armada de Fuego ni en globos de guerra. Tus enemigos fallaron esta noche. Ahora esperan sacarte fuera de tu escondite.

-¿Entonces que se suponga que haga?

-Planear –dijo Iroh-. Esperar hasta que tengamos más información. La señorita Toph y su encantadora compañera están probando ser las más… efectivas.

Zuko solo podía imaginar.

-¿Qué hay del Loto Blanco? Les di a los niños unas fichas…

-Esto no es el grupo del Avatar, Zuko –cortó Iroh-. El Avatar no tenía una niña de tres años y un bebé del que ocuparse.

-Yo podría ir con ellos…

-_Zuko –_Iroh apoyó sus manchadas manos en los hombros de Zuko-. Tienes que quedarte quieto. Tienes que estabilizarte. Todos están haciendo lo que pueden.

-Soy el Señor del Fuego...

-También eres padre. Haz ese trabajo, por ahora –Iroh le apretó los hombros-. Sokka y Suki necesitan que hagas lo que ellos no pueden.

Zuko asintió. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a dos sirvientes repartiendo un baúl de pergaminos y juguetes. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su tío.

-Ten cuidado, viejo.

Iroh le palmeó la espalda.

-Tú también, sobrino mío –se apartó. Al hacerlo, vio sus ojos adquirir algo de su viejo fuego-. Encontraremos a Funshutsu y lo destruiremos.

Zuko escuchó un ruidito detrás de él. Tuvo la repentina sensación de estar siendo observado – era casi seguro que los niños estuvieran espiando, esperando alguna noticia de su madre. Se irguió en toda su altura y cuadró los hombros. Afirmando su voz, exclamó:

-Lo sé. Nuestros enemigos se romperán como las olas sobre las rocas.

Iroh asintió con la cabeza.

-Siempre lo hacen.

Dentro de la habitación, Zuko arrastró el baúl abierto de juguetes y sacó una tabla portátil de Pai Sho.

-¿Así que, quién quiere aprender la gambita del Loto Blanco?

* * *

Las horas pasaron. Los niños rápidamente acabaron con la fruta y los dulces que Iroh había enviado. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, memorizaron las palabras que Zuko les había enseñado:

-"_Uno que ha comido la fruta y saboreado sus misterios_", lo tenemos_. _

Zuko pintó un pequeño mapa de los túneles secretos bajo el palacio.

-La puerta detrás del gabinete conduce derecho a la bóveda. Desde ahí podemos…

-¿Llamas a eso un _mapa_? –pero al final era solo un juego de esperar. Parecía como esos días de lluvia en el Templo Aire del Sur, las horas de tensión y nerviosismo esperando que pasara la tormenta, esperando la luz del sol. Sora y Kurzu se cansaron primero – su nerviosismo alimentaba la tensa calma entre sus hermanos mayores, pero estaban aburridos y confundidos y fastidiados con Zuko por constantemente quitarles las cosas frágiles de sus manos curiosas.

-Mamá generalmente hace dormir a Sora como a esta hora –recordó Saya-. ¿Deberíamos regresar a la guardería?

-No –contestó Zuko-. Podemos... –debatió. La habitación de Katara tenía más espacio, pero este cuarto daba a una ruta de escape-. Podemos dormir todos aquí. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

-Papá dijo que todos ustedes tenían sus propios cuartos en el Templo –espetó Senzo.

-Cierto. Pero la silla de Appa se ponía un poco apretada. Y saben como ronca su padre.

A pesar de si, los niños rieron.

-Extraño a Appa –comentó Senzo.

-Extraño al tío Aang –coincidió Siida.

-Extraño _conocer _al Tío Aang –añadió Sora, cruzándose de brazos-. Todavía estaba en la barriguita de mamá cuando murió.

-De seguro le habrías gustado –consoló Saya-. Le gustaban todos los chiquitos.

Sora se recostó contra su hermana.

-¿El Avatar sabría como poner mejor a Mama?

Saya parpadeó. Arriesgo una mirada en dirección a Zuko.

-Mmm…

Zuko se sentó junto a su sobrina.

-El Avatar no ayudaba a la gente de esa forma. Pero tu Tía Katara puede curar casi todo. Lo he visto.

Sora colgó sus piernas en el borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno… -Zuko respiró hondo-. Una vez, lastimé a su Tía Toph –contó-. Quemé sus pies. Le dolía mucho para que pudiera caminar, y tenía que gatear. Pero Katara lo arregló.

-¿Por qué quemaste sus pies? –Preguntó Sora-. ¿Estabas enojado con ella?

-No –contestó Zuko. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con Tom-Tom mirándolo fijamente-. Cometí un error.

-Vaya error –comentó Tom-Tom.

-Resulta que ella estaba tratando de ayudarme. Que ella era la única que me creía. Pero terminé lastimándola de todas formas –hizo una mueca-. Así que rogué por su perdón, y me perdonó.

-Aunque no sin alguna compensación, ¿verdad? –saltó Senzo.

-Por supuesto que no. La llevé sobre mis hombros tanto tiempo que mi columna empezó a curvarse.

Senzo soltó una risita.

-Cuenta otro.

Sora bostezó. Su cabeza cayó contra el brazo de Zuko.

-Sí, otro.

Su ojo sano se agrandó brevemente, Zuko se encontró mirando a Saya por ayuda. Ella asintió y sonrió ampliamente.

-Cuéntanos sobre Tía Katara y tú –pidió, reclamando un puesto cerca de una de las columnas de su cama. Se sentó contra la madera y cruzó las manos.

-No, no cosas cursis –protestó Senzo-. ¡Quiero uno sobre fuego control!

-La mayoría de las historias de tu tía conmigo incluyen fuego control –indicó Zuko-. No nos llevábamos exactamente bien.

-Sorprendente –murmuró Tom-Tom, y retiró una silla. Cruzó los tobillos y los apoyó sobre el escritorio de Zuko-. No dejes que te detenga, _Zuzu, _estoy tan aburrido como todos aquí.

Zuko de repente entendió como se había sentido su tío cada vez que había sido hosco, en el barco. Había sufrido esa molestia mezclada con y afecto, y esa punzada que sucedía cuando Tom-Tom se convertía brevemente en su hermana. Sonriendo, Zuko se adentró en la cama. Sora gateó tras él. Después de un momento, también lo hizo Siida, cargando un dormido Kurzu. Se acomodaron a cada lado de él. Sora se abrió paso bajo las mantas y envolvió sus pequeños hombros con el brazo de él. Sonrojándose, Siida se recostó contra su hombro.

-Entonces –apremió Saya-, ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

-Esa –empezó Zuko-, es una larguísima historia.

* * *

Zuko despertó en algún momento antes del alba con el sonido chirriante de su armario abriéndose. Sus sentidos regresaron a la vida de una y se envaró. Era difícil moverse – Sora y Siida se habían dormido a cada lado de él, y los dos hijos mayores de Sokka se habían acurrucado al pie de la cama, dejándole a Zuko solo una angosta franja de espacio sobre el colchón. Tom-Tom se removió un momento en la silla, luego se giró. Una figura salió del armario – Katara.

Estaba cubierta en sangre.

Zuko con cuidado colgó sus piernas sobre el colchón y avanzó de puntillas hasta ella.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –inquirió Katara.

-Alguien tenía que cuidarlos –la miró de arriba abajo-. No deberían verte así. Vamos.

-No puedes simplemente irte…

Tom-Tom tosió. Zuko se giró y el hermano de Mai los estaba mirando desde su lugar en la silla.

-Así que es así como lo han estado haciendo –apuntó. Estudió la ropa de Katara e hizo un mohín-. Dado que su alteza aquí ha decidido confiar en mí, puedo vigilarlos mientras te limpias.

Katara se miró las manos. Por primera vez, tal vez, notaba la sangre bajo sus uñas. Le temblaban los dedos.

-Vamos –apuró Zuko, dirigiéndola de regreso hacia el armario. Antes de que se fuera, puso los ganchos gemelos en la falda de Tom-Tom-. Una sola llamarada por la boca del dragón debería de bastar –le murmuró-. Sigue mi mapa si lo necesitas.

-Realmente necesitas trabajar con esa paranoia, Zuzu.

En la habitación de Katara, encendió algunos candelabros de pared y empezó a abrir las canillas.

-Está en mi cabello –dijo Katara mientras se miraba en el viejo espejo de su madre-. No sabía que en mi cabello tenía…

-Se lavará, ven –la guió hasta la tina y empezó a quitarle suavemente el vestido. Ella no se movió mientras el deslizaba la tela por sus hombros. La ropa manchada de sangre cayó a sus pies. Zuko se quitó su camisa y la ayudó a meterse en la bañera. La sangre en su cabello y en sus manos tiñó el agua de rosa. Empezó a trabajar con una barra de jabón. Se le zafó inesperadamente de las manos y tuvo que apartar las espumosas astillas. Evitó mencionar a Suki-. Les conté a los chicos como nos conocimos –confesó. Humedeció el pelo y enjabonó en sus dedos. Las puntas estaban duras, incrustadas de sangre-. Luego les conté de los piratas y tu collar.

Katara buscó su collar. Al no encontrarlo, frunció el ceño…

-¿Dónde…?

-Aquí está –Zuko le entregó el collar. Katara frotó el pendiente entre sus dedos. Zuko siguió lavándole el pelo. Era difícil sin control; tenía que copar el agua en sus manos y dejarla caer sobre su cabeza. Ella estaba sentada estática y sin parpadear mientras el agua lavaba su cabello. Se abrazó las rodillas.

-Preguntaron sobre el Templo Aire del Oeste, y sobre Aang...

Un brusco sollozo cortó sus palabras. Se congeló. Katara se dobló sobre si en el agua. Sus hombros desnudos temblaban. Zuko extendió con cuidado su mano hacia ella. Ella se apartó. Él la retiró y se alejó un paso, inseguro de adónde ir. Las velas parpadearon y el vapor se extendió espeso entre ellos. Katara se enrolló más en sí misma, sus sollozos se apagaban entre sus rodillas.

-¿Está muerta?

Los grititos de Katara se volvieron en un gimoteo mascullado, como si gritar fuera muchísimo esfuerzo. Sacándose las pantuflas, Zuko entró en el agua, con pantalones y todo, y miró como el agua había hecho listones rosados en la tina.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste –aseveró, odiando como le habían picado los ojos-. Estoy seguro de eso, eres la mejor…

Los sollozos de Katara brevemente se transformaron en una carcajada.

-No pude hacerlo, Zuko.

-¿No pudiste hacer qué? –no quería saber.

-Tuve que pedirle a Sokka que… -su cabello cayó y oscureció su cara, sus ojos. Habló en un susurro-. Tuve que pedirle a Sokka que eligiera.

Un dolor frío atrapó a Zuko, de los que no había sentido desde la guerra.

-Su esposa o su hijo –completó.

La cabeza de Katara se movió de una manera que podía haber sido un asentimiento.

-Él… él me agarró, y me sacudió, me gritaba…

Afortunadamente, la angustia helada se volvió pura furia – algo con lo que Zuko podía lidiar. La idea de cualquiera – hermano o no – tratando a Katara de esa manera era suficiente para re-alinear sus nervios crispados.

-¿Te lastimó?

Pero ella no respondió.

-Estaba gritando tan fuerte, me había olvidado… -se detuvo para sacarse la sangre seca de debajo de las uñas-. "Nunca perdiste un hijo, nunca has tenido uno siquiera…" –imitó la voz de su hermano-. "No sabes como es, Katara, no tienes una familia"

-Eso es una mentira –los candelabros brillaron azul-blanco por solo un instante. Zuko se inclinó hacia delante-. Tienes una familia justo aquí

-Dijo que ya no era _yo –_continuó, levantando apenas la cabeza-. Dijo que no era _la hermana que él conocía. _No si podía preguntarle eso tan tranquilamente.

Zuko se volvió a meter en el agua.

-Cree que te he cambiado (1) –Zuko tuvo que desviar la mirada solo para evitar escupir fuego-. Si quiere poner en duda tu honor tiene que…

-Esto es todo mi culpa –interrumpió ella.

La llama de la vela saltó casi un pie.

-¿Cómo puedes _decir _eso? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? Tú trataste…

-Nunca les dije que había abortado –recordó Katara en un tono muy bajo y avergonzado-. No saben como eso lo cambió… todo.

_Nunca perdiste un hijo. __Nunca has tenido uno siquiera._ Se acordó de ella en el barco, el oscilante oleaje del mar, como apenas había tenido que moverse esa segunda vez porque el océano hizo el trabajo por él, suave y lento, sus lágrimas en su boca después de que le contó del bebé que había sangrado. Como incluso entonces una pequeña parte de él había pensado en hacer otro, había pensado en tener éxito donde incluso el Avatar había fallado, había odiado ese egoísmo privado.

-Es culpa mía por no contarles –porfió-. Me lo traje en mí misma. Sokka nunca lo hubiera dicho a propósito, es porque fui deshonesta…

Zuko revolvió el agua cerca de su vientre – por un momento fue como controlar agua – y disparó un relámpago directo al espejo. Se partió en pedazos y Katara soltó un grito. Pedazos brillantes e irregulares cayeron al piso. El hormigueo chisporroteó por su brazo. Salió humo de sus dedos.

-No importa que tu hermano no supiera. Te agarró y te sacudió. Y eso está mal.

-Se estaba volviendo loco…

-Está _mal,_ Katara.

-¡Tú estabas justo igual con Kurzu! ¡Mira lo que le hicimos a Tom-Tom!

No había respuesta para eso. No había respuesta que no fuera una vergonzosa media verdad, en cualquier caso. Zuko se sentía con su propio hijo ahora de la forma que sabía, bien en el fondo, Iroh se había sentido con él: podía y destruiría a los enemigos de sus hijos con sus propias manos. Y mientras una pequeña parte de él reconocía que quizá eso estaba mal – sabía que estuvo mal cuando Sokka lo hizo – ya se había beneficiado de esa clase de pensamiento. Si su madre no se hubiera sentido del mismo modo con él, Ozai lo hubiera matado hacía ya tiempo y el reinado de Azulon hubiera durado. ¿Cómo podía ser él diferente?

-¿Qué eligió Sokka? –preguntó.

Katara parpadeó, desvió la mirada.

-Suki está viva.

Zuko suspiró. Se recostó contra el espaldar de la tina y se quedó mirando el techo.

-¿Sokka me perdonará?

-No sé.

Él encaró sus ojos.

-¿Y tú?

Katara se movió en el agua. Gateó hasta acercarse a él.

-¿Puedes hacer esto bien? –replicó.

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Puedes proteger a mi familia?

-Con mi vida.

-¿Puedes…? –no completó la pregunta, se mordió el labio. Dejó caer la cabeza-. ¿Puedes protegerte? –cuando él no respondió, ella se apoyó en él-. Porque no creo que pueda manejar otra perdida, Zuko. Le fallé a Aang y le fallé a Sokka y simplemente no puedo…

La atrapó entre sus brazos. Se encontró meciéndola. Su madre lo había abrazado así, una vez.

-No eres una falla –dijo-. Eres una maestra de agua control y la Maestra Sangre y la Dama Pintada –casi sonrió-. Algún día quizá la Señora del Fuego incluso, si tengo suerte. Pero eres Katara –ella estaba llorando contra él, por fin, lágrimas calientes rodaban por su cuello-. Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides quien eres.

-Tenía tanto miedo de amarte –exclamó, cogiendo aire.

-Todavía tengo miedo de dejar que lo hagas.

Dejó a Katara en su cuarto con instrucciones de no abrir la puerta. Los niños apenas se despertaron cuando ella se deslizó entre ellos. Senzo y Saya migraron al suelo, y Tom-Tom le extendió un inquieto Kurzu a Zuko cuando re-ingresaron en la habitación.

-Arréglatelas tú con él –clamó Tom-Tom-. No cambio pañales.

Zuko se encontró solo demasiado feliz para quejarse. Su hijo era lo suficientemente bueno para vociferar su malestar. Sokka acababa de perder un hijo. Cuando se fue, Kurzu se acurrucaba en los brazos de Katara.

* * *

Sokka estaba sentado en la enfermería del palacio. Zuko generalmente trataba de evitar el lugar, habiendo pasado casi una semana allí con su ojo como un chichón fundido de agonía. Sokka estaba en el lugar que Iroh había ocupado en aquellas largas y dolorosas horas – junto a la cama en el rincón más alejado, mirando fijamente las cortinas de gasa que ocultaban parcialmente al paciente de la vista. Se veía quebrado. Estaba sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas, las manos en su cabello suelto y rebelde.

-Tienes un montón de agallas al venir aquí, Maestro Idiota –espetó Sokka, sin girarse.

Zuko tragó y siguió avanzando.

-Quizá solo soy muy estúpido.

Sokka casi se rió.

-Sí. Eso puede ser –se volvió y Zuko vio lo que la noche le había hecho –las señas físicas al menos. Se veía hueco. Sus ojos estaban rodeados de agotamiento y la sangre de su esposa permanecía bajo sus uñas. Zuko dejó de caminar. Pero entonces se giró para ver a Suki. Estaba durmiendo, respirando superficialmente. La profusión de almohadas la hacía verse más pequeña de lo que recordaba.

-Katara me contó –empezó-. Lo siento.

-Lo siento no sirve, hermano.

Zuko ignoró el extraño uso de un nombre familiar. Siguió mirando a Suki. El sudor hacía que su pelo se le pegara a la frente.

-Tu esposa ha sufrido más de lo que admite en las manos de mi familia.

-Puedes decirlo dos veces.

-Mi tío está haciendo todo lo que puede, pero no ha sabido nada de quien le haya podido hacer esto.

-¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?

Zuko hizo una mueca. Se lamió los labios.

-Tienes tu espada. Estamos solos. No te detendré.

Sokka se dio la palma contra la frente.

-Maldición, que eres un tarado, a veces.

-Sabía que era el objetivo…

-También nosotros…

-Quiero hacer lo correcto.

-¡_Entonces hazlo_!

-¡No sé como!

Sokka se giró y lo miró parpadeando. Exhaló silbando. Se acarició la barba por un minuto, mirando fijamente a Zuko. Gimiendo, se impulsó de la silla. Se adelantó un paso de modo que todo lo que Zuko pudo ver fueron sus ojos azules contorneados de rojos.

-¿Quieres hacer lo correcto?

-Sí.

El dedo de Sokka lo picó en el pecho.

-Te ocupas de mi hermana. Sacas a mi familia de aquí. Me dejas ayudarte a encontrar estos tipos y nos deshacemos de ellos.

Zuko asintió.

-Hecho.

-Dime que tienes un plan.

-Estoy trabajando en él –le echó un vistazo a la cama de nuevo-. ¿Cuándo se podrá mover?

-Katara dijo que pronto –los ojos de Sokka se arrugaron-. Aunque más pronto mejor.

-Lo sé.

Sokka cabeceó. Se alejó, volvió a sentarse.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?

-Extrañan a su padre –Zuko se puso junto a la silla. Mantuvo su postura erguida, y miró justo al frente-. Hay algo más que tengo que decirte.

-Quieres casarte con ella.

-Es verdad, sí quiero –cerró las manos, esperando que fuera esto lo correcto. _Ella nunca se lo hubiera dicho sola, y está comiendo viva a su familia-._ Estaba embarazada.

La silla crujió cuando Sokka se movió.

-¿Kurzu _es_ tu hijo?

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-No. este bebé era de Aang. Y fue hace años –tragó-. Ella lo perdió.

La mandíbula de Sokka se desencajó.

-_¿Qué?_

_-_Tuvo un aborto. Y su matrimonio… -Zuko imitó un desmoronamiento con las manos-. Todo cambió.

Sokka perjuró. Se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-No tenía… ella nunca…

-Lo sé.

La cara de Sokka se torció hacia arriba para encararlo.

-¿_Tú _sabías?

-Me contó después de… cuando volvíamos de Tetsushi.

-Así que ahí es cuando empezó –suspiró Sokka, acariciándose la barba-. Todo este tiempo… ¿Por qué no me contó?

-Estaba avergonzada. Creía que había fallada.

-¿Por qué _Aang _no me contó? –Sokka cogió un pedazo de fruta y lo arrojó contra la pared opuesta-. Maldita sea…

-Así que la próxima vez que sientas la necesidad de agarrar a tu hermana y sacudirla y decirle como es _posible_ que no pueda entender tu dolor porque ella _nunca tuvo una familia,_ recuerda esta conversación –la voz de Zuko se había endurecido-. ¿Entendiste?

-Oh, caray, ella nunca me contó, yo no…

-¿_Entendiste_?

Sokka asintió.

-Entendí.

Zuko fue hasta la salida. En la puerta, se giró y dijo:

-No sé que te haya dicho Iroh, pero el veneno era para todos nosotros. Si Suki no hubiera comido cuando lo hizo, nunca nos hubiéramos enterado. Tu bebé nos salvó a todos.

Zuko vio el color desvanecerse de la cara de Sokka. Su barba se retorció cuando su mandíbula se tensó.

-¿Mis chicos, también?

-Mi tío cree que querían que nadie quedara.

Parpadeando algo de su ojo, Sokka asintió. Cuadró los hombros.

-Vamos a encontrar a esta gente –no era una pregunta.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

-Pronto.

* * *

Estaba ante una asamblea de sus ministros. Estaba asegurándose de hacer contacto visual con Jiang. El hombre no delataba ninguna señal de sorpresa o decepción al ver a Zuko vivo. Zuko cruzó las manos y se dirigió a los hombres y mujeres sentados a la larga mesa lustrada.

-Gracias por atenderme con tan poco aviso –comenzó-. Lamento tener que daros algunas malas noticias. Lady Suki, la guerrera Kyoshi y cuñada de Lady Katara, ha caído gravemente enferma. Necesita aire fresco y relajación para poder recuperarse. El Almirante Jee gentilmente nos ha permitido usar su propiedad en la Isla Ember para este propósito. Yo mismo escoltaré a la familia. Nos vamos mañana por la tarde. El General Iroh permanecerá aquí en mi lugar.

-¿Cuándo regresará, mi Señor? –indagó el Ministro Jiang.

-Más pronto de lo que cree, estoy seguro –respondió Zuko-. Los de Kyoshi son fuertes. Lady Suki necesitará poco tiempo para recuperar toda su fuerza. Mientras tanto, planeo reducir el riesgo para nuestros tesoros reales sacando a los curiosos niños de esta casa.

Todos rieron amablemente. Zuko se levantó. La compañía lo saludó. Él devolvió el saludo. Y después se fue.

Los chicos se alegraron de oír del viaje a la Isla Ember cuando se los contó en el almuerzo. Tom-Tom apenas puso los ojos en blanco y se quejó:

-¿La Isla Ember? ¿Podías ser más turista?

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la casa de alguien más? –inquirió Senzo.

-Mi familia tenía una propiedad allí, pero la vendí –le contestó Zuko-. Además, el Almirante Jee tiene muchos caballos-avestruz. Les gustará estar ahí.

* * *

Katara durmió en sus recámaras la mayor parte del día, levantándose tarde en la tarde justo cuando él salía del túnel con una canasta vacía. Ella se enjugó el sueño de los ojos mientras él cerraba concienzudamente el gabinete.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Preparando –respondió-. ¿Podrás hacer agua control esta noche?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo. ¿Por?

-Ya verás. Solo descansa –se agachó sobre la figura tendida boca abajo y le dio un beso en la frente-. Confía en mí. Voy a mejorar esto.

-Lo sé –admitió, todavía adormilada, y se dio la vuelta. Con la voz apagada por las almohadas, preguntó-: No estás tramando grandes planes sin mí, ¿o sí?

-¿Quién, yo?

-¿Qué tan grande es el plan del que estamos hablando?

-Eh…

-No me gusta como se oye eso, Chispitas.

Él le apartó el cabello de la cara.

-Lo haré funcionar. Solo trata de dormir –le besó la comisura de la boca-. Lo necesitarás.

* * *

Esperó hasta que el turno de noche cambiara fuera de la puerta de la guardería. Iroh distrajo a los nuevos guardias. Katara ya estaba esperándolo con Kurzu, Toph y Ling; Sokka había llevado a Suki a la habitación de su hermana con la excusa de una sesión de curación. Tom-Tom acompañaba a Zuko. Se metieron en la habitación quedamente, y se separaron en cada extremo de la cama y empezaron a despertar a los niños.

-¿Tío Zuko? –preguntó Sora.

-Es hora de ir a la Isla Ember –apremió.

-¿Justo ahora? –porfió.

-Justo ahora.

-Pero estoy _cansada._

-Puedes dormir en el barco –prometió, levantándola de la cama-. Vamos.

-No puedo ir en _pajamas…_

-Claro que sí –replicó-. Soy el Señor del Fuego. Lo que yo digo se hace.

Saya se estaba poniendo el vestido por los hombros.

-¿Por qué tenemos que irnos ahora? ¡Estamos en el medio de la noche!

-¿Nuestro papá sabe de esto? –inquirió Senzo.

-Su padre y madre los están esperando.

Siida arqueó las cejas.

-¿Vamos a ver a Mamá?

-Solo si están muy callados y hacen exactamente lo que les digo.

-Andando –apuró Tom-Tom.

Se escabulleron fuera de la habitación justo a tiempo para ver a Iroh echando un vistazo por el largo y vacío corredor. Zuko le hizo una señal con la cabeza, y arrió a los niños en la otra dirección. En el cuarto de Katara, los chicos corrieron hasta su madre. Suki abrazó y besó a cada uno de ellos, luego les apuntó algunos paquetes.

-Necesitarán esos.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo? –quiso saber Siida.

Zuko abrió el panel secreto.

-A una aventura –respondió.

Dentro del túnel, Sokka silbó.

-Dulce montaje. Siempre he querido un pasadizo secreto.

Zuko abrió el armario dentro de su propio cuarto.

-¿Todavía crees que es tan dulce? –preguntó Tom-Tom.

Toph le dio una bofetada en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de raro en un pasadizo secreto entre el cuarto de Tía Katara y él de Tío Zuko?

-No importa –acalló Katara. Zuko abrochó sus espadas y se echó al hombro su propio bolso, tirándose la capucha sobre la cabeza. Procedió al gabinete y tiró de los pergaminos. El gabinete se abrió exponiendo la puerta secreta. Moviéndose tan gracilmente como era posible con el peso extra, dirigió un chorro de fuego por la boca del dragón. Detrás de ella, algo gimió. Lentamente, la puerta dorada se abrió con un crujido. Zuko jaló lo que faltaba. Se giró y su familia lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Caray, tú consigues los mejores juguetes –se quejó Sokka.

Zuko encendió una llama en su palma.

-Vamos.

Las oscuras escaleras llevaban hacia abajo. Toph pasó los dedos a lo largo de la pared, haciendo sonidos apreciativos mientras avanzaba.

-Guau, simplemente sigue y sigue –observó-. Todo está conectado.

-Si siguiéramos, llegaríamos al volcán –acotó Zuko-. Gracias a Dios, no necesitamos ir tan lejos.

-¿Qué tan lejos _estamos_ yendo? –averiguó Katara.

-Hasta aquí nomás –respondió Zuko, deteniéndose donde las escaleras terminaban en un clearing con otra puerta dora. A su derecha había una trampilla en el techo-. Estamos debajo del salón del trono –explicó-. Retrocedan.

Sin sacarse ni la mochila ni las espadas, Zuko adoptó una postura de fuego control. Apuntando con los dos primeros dedos de cada mano, dejo que cada brazo agitara el aire – el izquierdo a la derecha, el derecho a la izquierda. Chisporroteaba luz en el sendero que hacían sus dedos. Destellaban y tuvo que entornar los ojos. Las energías chisporrotearon aparte, se separaron, embistió y un relámpago azul pasó burbujeando por sus dedos y directamente a la boca del dragón. Algo hizo clic. Con un chirrido apagado, la puerta se abrió de la misma manera que la de arriba lo había hecho. Zuko se enderezó.

-Bienvenidos a la bóveda.

-Guau –exclamó Senzo-. ¿Podemos entrar ahí?

-Adelante –insistió Zuko. Los chicos se movieron primero. Entraron en la bóveda con cuidado, puro ojos, y lo sorprendieron al negarse a tocar nada. Zuko les hizo un gesto a los otros para que siguieran. Sokka inmediatamente volcó su atención en las armas-. Si necesitas más, este es el momento –instó Zuko.

Sokka tocó la espada en su espalda, el bumerán en su cinto.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito –se volvió hacia Suki-. ¿Cariño? ¿Tienes ganas de salir de compras?

-Cuanto menos llevemos, mejor –reconvino Suki-. ¡Senzo! ¡Probablemente esas son las cenizas de alguien! Bájalas.

-Ya se está sintiendo mejor –anunció Sokka, mirando a su esposa con admiración pura.

Zuko se dirigió hacia el gabinete de joyas de su madre, lo abrió, y sacó unas cuantas bolsitas de oro. Se las estaba entregando a Toph cuando sintió las pisadas suaves de Katara detrás de él. Sus ojos inmediatamente localizaron el ópalo cielo azul colgando allí en una sarta de perlas. La voz de Katara estaba tomada…

-¿Ese es…?

-Sí –afirmó-. ¿Cambiaste de idea?

-¿Lo tallaste?

-Es un ópalo cielo. Mi familia lo tomó como parte de pago de los Nómadas Aire cuando los dragones todavía anidaban libres. Es una antigüedad invaluable.

-¿Entonces no lo tallaste?

Él cerró el gabinete.

-Nadie gana contigo.

Toph dio la vuelta el pequeño saco de dinero en su palma.

-Siempre puedes casarte conmigo, Chispitas. No se requiere tallar –señaló a Ling con el pulgar-. ¡Y puedes obtener dos por el precio de una!

Zuko le dio una palmadita en la frente.

-Se te va bastante el ojo, para ser ciega –se movió hasta una alfombra en el centro del piso. Cogiendo el extremo borlado del tapiz más cercano, vio como la alfombra se enrollaba.

Sokka sacudió su puño al cielo.

-¿Hay algo en esta casa que no sea un rompecabezas?

-No realmente –replicó Zuko, y se arrodilló. Enguantando su mano en una llama, golpeó su palma en la agarradera en el centro de la puerta. Se hundió con un sonido rechinante, y la puerta se abrió a la izquierda, develando otra escalera. El aire estaba menos viciado de lo que había estado cuando usaba los túneles hacía mucho tiempo. Guió la marcha una vez más.

-¿Cuando vamos a llegar a la isla? –preguntó Sora.

-¿Y por qué no viene Shuzi? –quiso saber Saya.

-Le di a Shuzi la noche libre –mintió Zuko. Con toda probabilidad, la mujer todavía se estaría recuperando de su interrogación a manos de Toph y Ling. Habían jurado que pasó el cuestionamiento pero Zuko pensaba que necesitaban viajar ligero. Shuzi estaba cuidado a su propio bebé. No podían afrontar traer otro bebé.

-Que raro, estaba en la guardería antes –recordó Saya.

-Probablemente juntando sus cosas –sugirió Zuko. Levantó una mano a medida que se acercaban a la próxima puerta. Esta era mucho más vieja, la piedra estaba gastada y la cabeza del dragón ennegrecida por el uso. Se volvió hacia ellos y mantuvo la llama cerca de su cara-. Esta es la parte difícil –anunció-. Necesitarán ser absolutamente silenciosos, pegarse a las sombras, y estar preparados para correr.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –indagó Senzo.

-Las Catacumbas del Hueso de Dragón.

No por primera vez, Zuko se preguntó que había estado pensando exactamente cuando ideó ese plan. Había sonado tan simple, al principio. Mal informar a sus ministros, sacar a la familia, llevarlos a algún lugar seguro. Simple. Y se había convencido que sería fácil porque _era_ fácil – cuando era solo él y su paquete de pertenencias. Había pensado en eso como una práctica.

Pero no todos podían gatear a lo largo del techo al oír el sonido de los sabios de fuego en los pasillos. No todos podían atravesar campantes las catacumbas. No todos habían visto las grandes catedrales de hueso.

-Esto es sorprendente –clamó Saya en un susurro, mirando hacia arriba.

-Es bastante impresionante –concedió Tom-Tom.

Siida estaba menos entusiasmada.

-¿Esos son huesos de dragón _de verdad_? –se estiró vacilante para tocar la enorme calavera de un abuelo dragón. Su dedo se posó en un diente y se apartó rápidamente.

-Sí, son de verdad –confirmó Zuko-. Deberíamos seguir avanzando.

Pero Siida ya estaba por llorar.

-Se murieron todos…

Suki medio la abrazó, medio la empujó.

-Está bien, mi amor…

-Estaban todos vivos y ahora están muertos.

-Está bien, estoy segura que se divirtieron muchísimo mientras todavía estaban vivos…

Siida solo se limitó a llorar más fuerte. Era como si las últimas horas finalmente hubieran caído sobre ella – el terror de lo que le había pasado a su madre, la extraña distancia que Sokka había mantenido con todos sus hijos después de eso. Sollozó en el cuello de su madre.

-Nena, tienes que calmarte –apremió Sokka, su voz impaciente. Escudriñó el corredor-. Lo digo en serio, Siida, si no…

-Oh, por… -Tom-Tom maldijo por lo bajo, marchó hacia delante, y se agachó delante de la niña sollozante. Ella se tranquilizó de inmediato-. Si cierras la boca, te daré la mano el resto del camino.

Siida se iluminó, asintió con la cabeza y pegó su mano a la de él cuando Tom-Tom empezó a moverse. El joven se volvió hacia ellos, con las mejillas teñidas de escarlata.

-¿Y bien? No tenemos toda la noche.

Zuko se volvió hacia Katara.

-Tal vez nombrar hoscos herederos a jóvenes rebeldes debería convertirse en una tradición.

-Vaya idea –concedió Katara. Le tomó la mano-. Pero salgamos vivos de esta primero.

Hicieron dos pasos antes de que Toph anunciara:

-Problemas.

Zuko empujó a Katara detrás de él. Tom-Tom levantó a Siida del piso. Saya, que llevaba a Kurzu, se derritió entre las sombras. Ling buscó sus palillos. Como era de esperar, Toph, Sokka y Suki tomaron posición en los extremos. Zuko sacó sus espadas. Aguardaron.

No pasó nada.

-Falsa alarma –indicó Toph-. Vi a dos de ellos por el otro pasillo. Están, eh, distraídos.

Sokka se relajó.

-Sabes lo que dicen sobre los sabios…

Toph de inmediato usó las piedras para mandarlo a sus pies. Siguieron caminando. Zuko tomó la cabecera. Empezaba a sentirse mejor. Conocía lo suficientemente bien el camino ahora. A esta hora de la noche, la mayoría de los sabios estaban quietos. Pocos de ellos pensaban en patrullar los corredores. Si sucedía que encontraban problemas, era muy probable que fuera en la forma de…

-Oigan, ¿Qué están haciendo ahí?

Era un muchachito con atuendo de campesino y zapatos sucios – posiblemente un peregrino. Todavía tenía su dedo medio atascado en su oreja derecha. Al tiempo que retrocedía, abrió la boca y empezó a gritar: _"¡Intrusos! __¡Intrusos!"_

-Au, maldición –exclamó Toph-. ¡Chispitas! ¡Vamos a tener compañía!

Zuko escuchó los pasos. Las piedras temblaron alrededor de ellos.

-¡Corran!

Saya tomó la delantera, agarrando la mano de Sora. Tom-Tom las siguió con Siida y Senzo. Él tomó el mando:

-¡Por aquí! –desaparecieron en la vuelta de una esquina.

-¿Nos quedamos y peleamos? –preguntó Sokka, desenvainando su espada.

Una peregrina derrapó desde la esquina opuesta.

-¡Shin! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué estás...? –se detuvo en breve y se quedó mirando a Zuko. Instantáneamente se arrodilló-. Mi Señor.

-Es bueno saber que alguien me reconoce –exclamó Zuko.

-¿Cómo puedo serviros, mi Señor?

-Puedes actuar como que nunca me viste. Y puedes levantarte del piso –le ofreció una mano para ayudarla.

El chico estaba mirándolos.

-Aguarda, estás…

-No estoy aquí –cortó Zuko. Le hizo un gesto a los otros-. Muévanse. Encuentren a los niños.

-Mi Señor, ¿por qué están...?

-¡_Intrusos_! –Gritaron los Sabios de Fuego-. ¡_Rastreen el perímetro_!

-Es una larga historia –le dijo Zuko a la mujer-. Pero estoy en deuda contigo.

La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Vinimos aquí porque es el lugar para la gente que permanece fiel. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-_¡Encúentrenlos!_

_-_Esta nación todavía le pertenece, mi Señor –aseveró.

-No –contradijo Zuko, preparándose ya para correr-. Les pertenece a _ustedes._

Zuko encontró que Tom-Tom ya había abierto la última puerta. Estaba haciendo pasar a los otros por ella, con los ganchos listos, los ojos alertas.

-Eres natural –le felicitó Zuko, haciendo palanca en el borde de una piedra y deslizándose por ella.

-¿Era posible que se pudieran tardar más? –Tom-Tom cerró la puerta violentamente detrás de ellos. Luego se movieron por un vertedor oscuro y húmedo. Arriba y adelante, Zuko escuchó a los chicos berreando. Salieron en un terraplén frío y húmedo junto a un montón de provisiones. Un río corría a sus pies.

-Así que, el río secreto –apuntó Sokka-. ¿Hay una culminación por aquí, en algún lado?

Zuko se volvió hacia Katara.

-Levántalo.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, apuntaló sus pies y levantó las palmas. El agua se levantó y de repente la parte superior de una embarcación sumergible apareció. Las dos manos de Sokka aparecieron para tirar de su cabello.

-Chispitas. No lo hiciste.

-Los ingenieros de mi padre conservaron uno después del eclipse –contó Zuko-. Eran muy valiosos como para destruirlos por completo.

-Mierda que sí –asintió Sokka-. Chicos, están mirando a un pedacito de historia.

-¿En algún momento de esta noche, por favor? –Katara señaló el sumergible con la cabeza-. No puedo seguir teniéndolo para siempre.

-¿Todavía funciona? –averiguó Suki.

-Estuvo en dique seco por mucho tiempo –reconoció Zuko, cogiendo unos cuantos fardos-. Le hemos hecho unas modificaciones especiales.

Los chicos ya estaban trepando en lo alto de la embarcación. Tom-Tom desenroscó la escotilla y la abrió. Alardeando, Senzo se deslizó por la escalera. Ling hizo que los otros chicos bajaran. Toph la siguió, gimiendo:

-Odio estas cosas… -Sokka alegremente escoltó a su esposa dentro del sumergible.

Katara se giró hacia él.

-Cuando eres bueno, eres muy bueno.

-Uno hace lo mejor que puede.

Una vez dentro de la embarcación, Zuko re-selló la escotilla detrás de si. Katara dejó que volviera a hundirse –todo mundo gimoteó ante el repentino bandazo en sus estómagos – y se preparó para sacarlos del puerto.

-Esto sería mucho más fácil con otro maestro cerca –señaló, apretando los dientes.

-Sobre eso –repuso Zuko, apartando una sábana de lona y develando la cabina de mando. Simulaban dos asientos nuevos con pedales. Él se sentó en uno. Sokka tomó el otro. El otro hombre empezó a empujar, y su rostro se encendió.

-¡Un motor volante! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?

-Ustedes tenían maestros agua. Nosotros no.

-No es demasiado rápido, pero con la habilidad de Katara…

El sumergible embistió hacia delante.

-¿Necesitan un empujón? –preguntó Katara, balanceando los brazos. Y zarparon.

-Esto es increíble –exclamó Senzo.

Toph se hizo un bollito en el piso con la cabeza en el regazo de Ling.

-Esa es una gran mentira.

Zuko le dio una palmadita a la barra de timón.

-Es toda tuya, capitán.

Los ojos de Sokka prácticamente brillaron. Flexionó los dedos antes de tomar el la barra. Sus nudillos tronaron.

-Mantenla en rumbo, Katara.

Ella bufó.

-Solo dame una dirección, Sokka.

Sokka se giró.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Norte.

-Pero la Isla Ember está al sur.

Zuko dejó de pedalear un segundo mientras se giraba en su asiento.

-No vamos a la Isla Ember.

* * *

**¡Espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado! Tardó mucho en llegar. ¡Por favor dejen reviews! ¡Y por favor recomienden el fic a cualquiera que creean que le pueda gustar! No tenía idea de lo que las recomendaciones hacía hasta que Irrel recomendó "Remendar" en DA. ****Guau. Esa fue una noche divertida. (¡Gracias Irrel!)**

**¡Gracias de nuevo a todos mis reviewers y fan-artistas! ¡Ustedes hacen que valga la pena!**

_Juro que me derrito cuando me lo imagino a Zuko paternal, jaja, rodeado de nenas y pre-adolescentes. O todo decidido. Bien, solo de imaginarlo me derrito, jaja._

¡Gracias por leer!

_(1) El verbo en inglés es tarnish, es decir que una traducción literal sería te he ensuciado, pero se refiere a la personalidad, ya que Katara nunca haría algo así, ¿no? Pero no pegaba. Entonces puse cambiaba ^^_

_Nos vemos gente bella ;)_


	20. Capítulo XIX

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**Fandomme**

**Summary: Doce años después de la batalla final, Zuko llama a Katara para que lo ayude a curar a las víctimas de una epidemia azotando a la Nación del Fuego.**

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de VIACOM y Nickelodeon. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: Quiero agradecer a todos los que han llegado conmigo hasta acá. Han hecho que sea un alegria trabajar en esta historia. ****No tenía ni idea que VO iba a ser tan grande, o así de especial, o que conseguiría cosas locas como inspirar fan-art o mantener a algunos lectores despiertos toda la noche (¡ustedes saben quienes son!). Todo se acabará pronto, y han hecho que el trabajo duro valga la pena. **

_(N/T: ídem la última parte. Son geniales ^^ Gracias, desde el comienzo, hasta el final ;P)

* * *

_

Llegaron a la costa al día siguiente al mediodía. Las piernas de Zuko temblaron cuando se sacó el mismo y a una Sora durmiente del sumergible. El aire y la luz fueron suficientes para despertarlo: degustó la sal y saboreó la sensación del sol después de tantas horas atrapado en la cabina desnuda y fría y húmeda.

-En cualquier momento de hoy –se quejó Tom-Tom, mirándolo desde la escotilla.

-Oh, cierto –Zuko le entregó a Sora, luego se impulso el resto del camino. Katara salió última; juntos sellaron la escotilla y saltaron al agua antes de que ella lo dejara hundirse.

Mirándolo, Katara vio desde una esquina de la cueva abrirse al mar abierto a su derecha.

-¿Estás seguro que nadie lo encontrará?

-El agua aquí es muy profunda –respondió Zuko-. Al menos, eso es lo que mi madre solía decir.

Exhaustos, treparon desde la cueva por afloramientos de basalto resbaloso y negro cubierto de musgo hasta una meseta suavemente empinada. Y desde allí uno podía ver: la granja, la propiedad de su madre, una de las pocas cosas a las que no había renunciado al casarse con Ozai. La casa de tejas y estuco ubicada en la meseta, rodeada por rocas y mar en un lado y huertos en el otro. Algunos de los víveres del palacio salían de esa granja: producía los corazón de dragón más dulces y jugosos en el país. Vio panales pre-fabricados para apicultura y un cobertizo de herramientas. Una ruta sin uso y llano conducía lentamente hacia arriba, hacia la granja. Se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que los cuidadores habían visto una multitud de este tamaño.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Senzo, yendo a pararse a su derecha.

-Eso es donde mi madre solía vivir cada verano –contestó Zuko. Señaló su emblema en la puerta: la huella de la garra de un oso en oro.

Zuko sintió que se acercaba Tom-Tom a su izquierda. El muchacho cargaba a Kurzu, y por un momento hubo toda una generación de hombres mirando la tierra y el mar. Zuko escuchó los pájaros, y forzó la vista para mirarlos.

-¿Tiene un nombre? –inquirió Senzo.

Zuko apoyó la mano en el hombro derecho de su sobrino. Los pájaros que gritaban giraron sobre ellos, y las olas chocaron contra la tierra verde.

-Puerto seguro.

El cuidador, un hombre anciano llamado Bao Juu y su esposa Cho Ahn, corrían a toda prisa por la casa abriendo los cuartos cuando Zuko colapsó dentro de la cocina de la granja y se quedó dormido de inmediato en su silla. Se despertó y alguien había puesto a Kurzu en su regazo; el bebé seguía durmiendo. Alguien le había hecho té y lo había puesto junto a su codo; se había enfriado. Lo calentó con rapidez.

-Alguien se ve cómodo –rió Katara, entró muy campante en la habitación.

Su voz estaba ronca.

-¿No quieres dormir?

-Lo haré, cuando nuestro cuarto esté listo.

Él sonrió, parpadeó, y se restregó el sueño de los ojos.

-¿Suki?

-Descansando.

Él asintió.

-Bien –necesitaba más té. Y posiblemente alcohol. Quería dormir para siempre-. ¿Los niños?

-Trepando árboles con Toph y Ling –se cruzó de brazos y echó un vistazo desde la cocina a una galería cerrada que separaba la casa de la cocina jardín y un horno al aire libre. Era de tarde, ahora; las sombras sesgaban azul y agudas, y el sol hervía oro sobre el mar-. Puedo ver porque no querías renunciar a este lugar.

-Era de mi madre –recalcó.

-Es hermoso –se abrazó los brazos. Con la cercanía al mar estaba más fresco; notó un chal gastado sobre sus hombros-. ¿Venías seguido cuando eras chiquito?

-No muy seguido. Ozai lo odiaba. Y también Azula. No tenía nada que hacer salvo torturar animales pequeños.

-Bueno _a mí_ me gusta.

Zuko sonrió y extendió una mano. Katara se paró juntó a él y el recostó su cabeza contra su panza. Sus dedos se colaron en su cabello. Sus ojos se cerraron agitándose.

-¿Cuándo estará lista esa habitación?

-Cho Ahna dice que en cualquier minuto, ahora.

Él se metió un poquito con ella.

-Alguien se está convirtiendo en la señora de la casa con bastante rapidez.

-Soy buena dando órdenes. Pregúntale a Sokka.

-Oh, me acuerdo. Creeme.

El sonido de una mujer aclarándose la garganta le dio una razón para abrir los ojos. Cho Ahn estaba allí, encorvada y tímida, desviando deliberadamente la mirada del Señor del Fuego, la Maestra Sangre, y su rumoreado bastardo.

-Mi Señor, su habitación está…

-Encantador –respondió Katara-. Vamos, Chispitas. Arriba y a moverse.

-Mis piernas no van a mover...

-Claro que lo harán. Hay una linda cama calentita esperándote arriba…

Se paró con su ayuda. Ella pasó su brazo libre por sus propios hombros.

-Me siento como un viejo.

Ella giró en sus brazos y lo miró entornando los ojos.

-Sabes, tienes razón –exclamó, agrandando los ojos-. ¡Creo que veo una cana!

-Quizá deberías realizar una inspección más exhaustiva –retrucó, señalando las escaleras con la cabeza-. Muévete –Zuko giró y la cara curtida por el sol de Cho Ahn estaba más que ruborizada-. Gracias, Cho Ahn.

-Es bueno teneros de regreso, mi Señor –contestó ella, haciendo una reverencia-. Su madre se hubiera alegrado.

No tenía ni idea que decir a eso, así que simplemente sonrió de nuevo y siguió a Katara por las escaleras.

En la habitación, Katara se sacó el vestido como si fuera una concha y él se amoldó cerca de ella – ella abrazaba a Kurzu y él la abrazaba a ella – y él tuvo el tiempo suficiente para decir "Esto está bien", antes de que el sueño lo reclamara por completo.

* * *

Cuando se despertó era de noche y el sol era solo una línea violeta entre el mar y el cielo que percibía a través de las ventanas a medio cerrar. Estaba acostado de espaldas. Había agua azul brillante envolviendo sus piernas.

-Solo estoy haciendo que el dolor se vaya –explicó Katara.

-¿Acaso no descansas nunca?

-Esta noche es luna llena; es difícil dormir.

Zuko se giró para decirle algo a Kurzu sobre su madre siendo una loca, pero el chico no estaba. Parpadeó, se giró, y vio a Kurzu parado en una cuna, alegremente royendo la baranda.

-¿Encontraste una cuna?

-Cho Ahn la encontró.

Él entornó los ojos.

-Probablemente es la que mi madre usó con Azula y conmigo. Y la que su madre usó con ella.

-Oh, ¿una antigüedad entonces?

-Muy gracioso –olió fuego-. ¿Algo se está quemando?

-Saya y Tom-Tom hicieron una fogata. Sokka llevó a los chicos a cazar. Ahora están todos ahí afuera cocinando "sabrosas criaturitas de carne" –sonrió-. Suki también está ahí afuera. Le pregunté si quería descansar, pero dice que le ayuda estar con los chicos.

El ojo sano de Zuko se alzó.

-¿Entonces tenemos la casa para nosotros solos?

El agua momentáneamente se levantó de sus piernas y lo golpeó en el estómago. Él se dobló hacia delante. Enguantando sus manos con fuego, las levantó.

-Parece que están peleando de nuevo –escuchó decir a Senzo desde abajo. El niño probablemente no tenía idea que su voz llegaba tan lejos-. Puedes ver los destellos.

-Sí, eso, peleando –dijo Toph.

-¿Qué es lo que ella _ve _el él? –preguntó Tom-Tom.

-No sabría decir –Zuko escuchó responder a Toph-. Yo no veo mucho.

Sokka alzó la voz:

-Déjenme contarles la historia del cachorro del alce dientes de león.

-¡Papááááá, nos contaste esa historia hace una hora! ¡Nos las cuentas cada vez que vamos a cazar!

-¡Pero Sora todavía no la ha oído! –Zuko observó a Katara tratando de contener las carcajadas. Tenía la mano en la boca y le temblaban los hombros-. Ahora, érase una vez, una pequeña criaturita de carne peluda llamada Foo-Foo Cuchipups…

-¿Era niño o niña? –preguntó Sora.

-Eh…

Apenas manteniendo las risitas bajo control, Katara envió dos cintas de agua de regreso a sus respectivas cantimploras. Zuko estiró las manos, y ella gateó por el colchón hasta acostarse a su lado. Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. Por un momento, solo fueron dos personas, sus brazos alrededor de él y los de él alrededor de ella, y pudo dejar que las otras preocupaciones se apartaran. _Esto es por lo que eso. Esto es por lo que fue todo – Ozai y Aang y todo eso. Pasó para que nosotros podamos tener esto._

-Me gusta esta parte –confesó Katara.

-A mí también –unió sus manos-. Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Ah?

-No te va a gustar.

-Quieres otro bebé –supuso ella.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo?

Ella lo pellizcó. Él le quitó la mano de su costado y volvió a enlazar sus dedos. Besó su cabeza y apoyó su mentón sobre ella.

-Le conté a tu hermano.

-Eh, como que él ya sabe lo nuestro…

-No sobre eso. Lo de Aang. Lo de Aang y tú. Y el bebé.

Ella se puso rígida en sus brazos. Él cerró los ojos y deseó que su corazón dejara su garganta.

-¿Cuándo?

-Antes de que nos fuéramos.

Katara se sentó. Su piel se sintió fría, de repente. Abrió los ojos y ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con las manos entre las rodillas, los hombros se desplomaron.

-_¿Por qué?_

-Yo... –Zuko arrojó su cabeza sobre las almohadas-. Fue… -cerró los puños-. Estaba separándolos a los dos.

-Es algo que_ yo _tenía que hacer, no tú –su voz se había vuelto nerviosa. Hizo una mueca.

-Me preocupaba decirle…

-¡Aparentemente no lo suficiente para preguntármelo_ a mí_, incluso cuando era _mi _historia y _mi _bebé y _mi _matrimonio!

-¡No ibas a decírselo nunca!

-¿Y qué? ¡No necesitaba saber!

-¡Secretos como ese pueden destruir una familia entera! ¡Yo lo sé!

Katara hizo ademán de hablar, pero se detuvo. Dominó su respiración y se volvió hacia él.

-_Esto _es por que me da miedo estar contigo, Zuko. Momentos como este. Cuando tú solo vas y tomas todas estas decisiones y no le cuentas a nadie –se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿Cómo se supone que renuncie a toda mi familia en el Templo para unirme a alguien que ni siquiera me incluye?

-Yo _sí_ te…

-No. Me pides ayuda, a veces. No es lo mismo.

-¿Crees que es _fácil_ pedirte ayuda? ¿Crees que me _gusta…_?

-No, no lo creo –rebatió Katara-. No creo que te guste para nada. Creo que deseas poder ocuparte de todo solo y no tener que depender en nadie –buscó su mano y la apretó-. Pero así no es la vida, Zuko. En la vida real, necesitas ayuda. Y eso significa compañerismo. Pero no puedes establecer eso con alguien cuando no lo incluyes en tus decisiones.

Él miró sus dos manos. Era extrañamente como ese momento en el barco a Tetsushi, su pequeña palma entre sus largos dedos. Su voz salió más áspera de lo que quiso:

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-No sé –contestó-. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Él pasó el pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

-Yo… -¿Por qué era tan difícil?-. Parece que… yo tengo una historia haciendo lo que creo que es correcto en ese momento, solo para darme cuenta después de que me equivoqué. Así que tengo que compensarlo –apretó su mano y la cubrió con las dos suyas-. Todo lo que he alcanzado alguna vez, he trabajado duro para hacerlo. Pero ha valido la pena.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-Nadie está cuestionando tus logros, Zuko.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es... voy a fallar. Un montón –levantó la vista-. Nunca he podido hacer nada de la manera fácil. Es difícil para mí escuchar a los demás. Tengo aprender solo. Así que cometo errores todo el tiempo. Esto no será nada diferente. Voy a cometer errores – _he _cometido errores – contigo. Y probablemente siempre lo haga, hasta que muera –ladeó la cabeza-. Lo cual, dado los pasados días, podría ser en cualquier momento ahora.

Katara rió.

-Ciertamente espero que no.

-Bueno, eso es generoso de tu parte –miró sus manos de nuevo-. Si crees que puedes con eso, entonces podemos seguir así. Si no, entonces… -_Di que está bien. Pretende que está bien. Sé maduro. Se un adulto_-. Entonces... Entonces te perseguiré hasta los confines de la tierra.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Zuko nunca se rinde.

Él le besó la mano.

-No sin pelear –se levantó, se estiró, y se dirigió hacia la cuna. Kurzu estiró sus bracitos y Zuko lo alzó-. Te estás poniendo cada día más pesado…

-Oye –llamó Katara. Él se giró. Ella estaba mirando el cobertor-. ¿Crees que quizás podrás con una autoritaria, testadura, irascible, matrona, sabelotodo campesina de la Tribu Agua?

_¿Matrona? ¿De dónde saca esas cosas?_

-Solo si hay batallas.

Ella bufó.

-Eso va sin decir.

* * *

Espesas nubes se apresuraron silenciosas sobre la luna y el mar trajo frescura a la brisa mientras el fuego destellaba y bailaba ante ellos. Los chicos tomaban turnos rostizando ñames en largas varillas sobre el fuego:

-No lo sostengas tanto, se caerá, ¡lo estás perdiendo! –Sokka fanfarroneaba con el ímpetu de Kyoshi-. Zuko, sé que te gusta picante, pero tienes que dejar que la carne se ablande un poquito, o de lo contrario te saldrá una úlcera…

-¿Qué la carne se blanda? –repitió Tom-Tom-. ¿Qué es, un músico nómada? –Zuko levantó su jarro y lo hicieron sonar. El chico estaba sonriendo. Por un momento en las borrosas sombras Zuko vio como sería cuando fuera hombre: alto y delgado como había sido Mai, de facciones afiladas, pero tal vez un poquito mejor en lo de sonreír.

-Ey, Tom-Tom, ¿conoces la canción del Túnel Secreto? –preguntó Tom-Tom.

-¿La qué ahora?

Senzo, Saya, Siida y Sora estallaron con:

-_¡TÚNEL SECRETO! ¡TÚNEL SECRETO! __¡TÚNEL TÚNEL TÚNEL TÚNEL SECRETO!_

Senzo saltó e imitó rasgueando un laúd. Sus manos rodaron por el aire mientras separaba sus pies.

-_Y muuuuuuurió._

Y luego fue encadenado.

Los grillos silbaron desde algún lugar entre los árboles. Eran largos, y jaló de senzo directamente del piso. Pero Saya ya se estaba levantando con él en una columna de tierra y sus brazos extendidos:

-¡_Devuélvanme a mi hermano_!

Suki se estaba moviendo, con los abanicos en la mano:

-¡Saya, no!

Y Toph también estaba en el aire – Zuko la vio arquearse sobre el fuego, los miembros torcidos y no rompió mucho las cadenas al golpearla. Largos huesos de acero aplastaron sus dos puños.

-¡Toph! –gritó Zuko.

-¡En eso! –azotó su pie, levantó en alto sus manos y todos estuvieron en una carpa de tierra. Senzo gateaba, sus manos y pies cargando acero. Suki había palidecido. Algo explotó contra una de las paredes de la carpa; tierra repiqueteó sobre todos. Sora lloraba. Kurzu también.

-Toph –llamó Sokka-. ¿Cuántos?

Sus labios blancos formaron una pequeña línea.

-Demasiados.

Tom-Tom había sacado sus ganchos. Los uso para coger las extrañas cadenas que habían atrapado Senzo.

-¿Qué…?

Zuko se acordó de dónde había visto esos grillos antes. Y entonces su estómago cayó en picada, porque todo tuvo sentido: por que Funshutsu no podía ser rastreado, su inmejorable habilidad para despachar y derrocar líderes, sus cuarteles _escondidos en una bodega de vinos_, como influenciaban la cultura local, como aparecían de repente como si salieran del suelo_. Traje un pequeño recuerdo de Ba Sing Se_, le había dicho Azula a Ozai una vez. _Agentes Dai Li._

Suki estaba hablando.

-Pero los Dai Li eran…

-Antiguos empleados de Azula –cortó Zuko-. Y ahora los conchos (2) están dando un golpe maestro.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabían dónde estábamos?

-Alguien nos traicionó –indicó Sokka.

Las cejas de Toph se movieron nerviosamente.

-Están bajo tierra. Deben de contenerse antes, saben que puedo sentirlos venir.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No el suficiente.

Zuko se giró hacia Sokka y Suki y los niños. Todos se habían congregado alrededor de Senzo. Saya todavía lo sostenía como si esperara que se le fuera volando.

-Lo siento.

Sokka estaba arrodillado junto al fuego. Se pasó ceniza por los ojos. Por un momento, Zuko vio al chico que lo había enfrentado ese primer día en el Polo Sur. Luego Sokka se levantó y el hombre estaba ahí, de brillantes ojos azules contra la ceniza, la barba ya brillando de sudor. La espada de Sokka susurró al liberarse de su vaina. Zuko encontró ese sonido extrañamente reconfortante.

-Hagámoslo.

Zuko se volvió hacia Katara. Ella asintió. Sus látigos de agua se cernieron cerca de su rostro. Él puso una mano sobre el hombre de Toph.

-Ahora.

Toph pateó el suelo, levantó las manos, y la tierra debajo de ellos voló hacia arriba. Él vio el campo de batalla por primera vez. Rebosaba de cientos de hombres y mujeres, maestros fuego y tierra a juzgar por los ataques, sus figuras oscuras moviéndose en las huertas y en los terrenos y _queridos dioses, ¿por qué son tantos, cómo pueden ser tantos, soy semejante falla? _Una roca llameante planeó junto a ellos; los chicos gritaron.

Sus labios formaron una fina línea.

-Abre la tierra.

Toph frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué…?

-¡_Hazlo_!

Toph se encogió de hombro, giró sobre su talón y golpeó la tierra con todo el puño. La veta se abrió desde allí; el suelo se estremeció y se rajó en una larga línea irregular estirándose desde su puño hasta la oscuridad. Hizo un movimiento de desgarramiento y la tierra se rompió como ropa rasgada. Ella se enderezó.

-Ahora qué…

Pero él ya estaba moviéndose. Envió su conciencia bien al fondo de la hoguera de sus fuegos más viejos y sus brazos hicieron la forma de pájaros en tropel, se levantaban – _aprendí esto observando maestros agua_ – y el fuego subió hirviendo a través de la grieta en la tierra. Surgió lava en un estallido de líquido calor naranja. Lo levantó como una ola, lo llevó más arriba, sus brazos temblaron y la gente debajo gritó – _te quiero como a mi propio hijo_ – cuando separó la ola. La lava cayó a los lados, cercando su pequeña torre. El griterío cesó, cubierto con una marea de brillante muerte dorada.

Miró las huertas de su madre consumidas por las llamas. Luego apareció un par de manos de piedra cerca de su cara, y un destello de metal, y se encontró mirando el cuerpo de Tom-Tom girando. Y las perdidas – su derecho de nacimiento, su gente, su cordura – ya no mordían tanto.

-Se están moviendo –anunció Toph a sus espaldas. Los vio, también: hombres patinando por la lava en pedazos de roca, dejando fuego y chispas en su estela. La familia formó un círculo defensivo alrededor de los niños. Los invasores saltaron y supo que los Dai Li corrían por todos lados, se movían derecho hacia la torre. Toph hizo algo con sus manos y aparecieron púas marchando desde la torre; los Dai Li patinaron alrededor de ellas o las usaron como puntos de apoyo. Luego estaban arriba, en el aire, y Zuko vio los cables de Ling brillar oscuramente: de repente no eran hombres sino carne, chorreando y cayendo, devorados por las llamas. La sangre empañó sus ojos; tuvo que cerrarlos.

Un puño de piedra mandó a volar a Zuko. Derrapó y casi cayó completamente de la torre. Sus dedos se aferraron a la tierra e hizo un mortal hacia delante – el cielo era naranja y púrpura – con fuego saliéndole de los pies. Aterrizó justo cuando la espada de Sokka se hundía dentro de otro hombre. Había Dai Lis en el aire; y látigos de fuego en las manos de Zuko. Estaba parado junto a Katara y Sokka junto a ella y Toph junto a él – _oh mira, un equipo completo de traidores – _Toph separó rocas de la tierra y los envió volando, la espada de Sokka destellaba en sus manos, Katara manipuló el vapor de la lava y el calor chisporroteó y quemó, quemó abrasadoramente en las caras gimientes de sus enemigos antes de evaporarse.

-¡Está demasiado caliente! ¡El agua se está acabando! –Katara empujó todavía otra oleada de humanidad con solo su látigo de agua. Seguían viniendo. Zuko giró y el hombre ante ellos ya no tenía cabeza.

-¡Encuentra algo más! –gritó Sokka. Venía fuego a través del cielo hacia ellos; una roca planeó cerca de Toph y ella la atravesó de un puñetazo. Un viento húmedo y helado cubrió el rostro sudoroso de Zuko. Miró hacia arriba. Detrás de las nubes estaba la luna, llena y brillante, y vio el fantasma de un brillo allí.

Katara también miró la luna.

-Hay otra manera –aparecieron lágrimas en sus ojos. El ruido de la batalla disminuyó. De repente solo fue el sonido de la respiración de Katara, y el llanto de su hijo, y su propia sangre en sus oídos.

Su mano encontró la cara de ella.

-La Señora del Fuego antes que tú mató para salvar su familia.

Katara parpadeó y las lágrimas rodaron por su cara.

-¡Retrocedan! –ellos lo hicieron. Ella ya se estaba moviendo cuando habló-: Suki. Tápales los ojos.

Su cuerpo nadó a través de la oscuridad. Sus enemigos embistieron hacia arriba, saltaron por el aire, ella los dejó venir, los dejó amontonarse, sonreír de satisfacción en sencillos uniformes rojos y verdes, diez hombres grandes…

… y sus brazos guadañas que los cortaron a todos, fluidos chupados directamente de su piel, cayeron como cáscaras secos, barcias inútiles. Una rueda brillante y espesa de su sangre giraba sobre su cabeza. Zuko envió una llamarada de fuego a sus cuerpos delgados como papel y los hizo explotar. Sus cenizas cubrieron sus botas.

Esa ceniza subió en columna hacia arriba cuando tres cuerpos se impulsaron a través de la torre y cayeron debajo de nuevo. Zuko contó un agente Dai Li – su piel parecía de alguna forma más viejo que su uniforme –, un maestro fuego – un chico del campo por que se veían las cosas – y…

-Shuzi –nombró Katara.

-Mi bebé –respondió la niñera de Kurzu, extendiendo un paquete de tela-. Por favor tomen…

-Fuiste _tú_ –exclamó Sokka. Su voz era veneno. Su espada estaba lista-. Mi esposa, mi _hijo._

-¡Ella pasó la prueba! –Gritó Toph-. ¿Cómo?

-Shuzi, tu gente te necesita –clamó el agente Dai Li. Zuko no lo reconoció, pero reconoció el efecto de sus palabras: los ojos de Shuzi se quedaron en blanco, su postura se aflojó. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño vial. Y empezó a convulsionar. _Ella envenenó la comida. Ella envenenó a Kurzu. Mató al hijo de Sokka. __Y no tenía ni idea_. Hubo un destello de control en sus ojos y dijo, casi disculpándose:

-No empacó las ropas de playa de los niños, mi Señor.

-Cállate –bramó Sokka, y su espada adentró en ella, y en el Dai Li también, e hizo un húmedo gruñido cuando la dobló. La sangre salió a borbotones de su boca. Sus brazos cayeron inútiles; su bebé cayó hacia abajo…

… y Sokka atrapó a la hija de la asesina de su hijo, las mantas ya empapadas con sangre y la beba retorciéndose peor que Kurzu, y se la pasó a Suki.

-Nunca nos detendrás –amenazó el chico de la Nación del Fuego-. Hay demasiados de nosotros, vamos a tomar este país con la ayuda de Funshutsu y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo…

-Oh, ahórratelo –se quejó Tom-Tom, y sus ganchos rasgando limpiamente al otro chico a la mitad. Tom-Tom escupió-. No puedo creer que yo solía… -gruñó, pateó los restos del joven por el borde.

-Te usaron para llegar hasta mí –le contestó Zuko-. Hubieran seguido haciéndolo, si no hubiera matado a Yun Zi. Queridos dioses, pudieron haber…

-Te engañaron –sentenció Toph.

-Ese chico tenía razón sobre una cosa –intervino Ling secamente-. Hay demasiados. Necesitamos una estrategia diferente. Ahora.

Zuko miró el campo de batalla. La valoración de Ling era cruelmente certera. Sus enemigos se arrastraban como arañas entre los árboles y a lo largo de la lava. Hubo una ráfaga de viento y Zuko sintió la lluvia en ella. Miró hacia arriba y las nubes se habían vuelto más espesas. Bajó la mirada y su familia lo miraba huecamente, sus sobrinas y sobrino se encogieron, su hijo y el compañero de guardería de su hijo bramaban su temor infantil desde los brazos de Suki. Sokka respiraba con dificultad. Katara hacia girar su nube de sangre cansinamente.

-Toph –llamó-. Ponlos bajo tierra.

-No me des órdenes, Chispitas...

-No te estoy ordenando –apartó una mecha de cabello negro de sus ojos ciegos – ella nunca sabría lo mucho que se parecía a Azula, con su cabello así – y continuó-: Te lo estoy pidiendo. Por favor. Ocúpate de ellos.

Ella parpadeó, lo agarró de la muñeca.

-Si te mueres, te _mato._

_-_Lo sé –tanteó su cinturón, sacó la daga y la corona reliquia. Se las entregó a Tom-Tom-. Ve que mi hijo reciba esto.

-Lo que sea que estás a punto de hacer es terriblemente estúpido, ¿no? –inquirió Tom-Tom.

Él no respondió. Toph abrió un hoyo en el centro de la torre. Suki y Ling acarrearon a los niños debajo. Tom-Tom fue después. Toph saltó hacia abajo. Sokka se quedó mirando como Katara se acercaba a Zuko y Zuko apuntaló sus pies, todavía revolviendo el aire con sus manos.

-Lo harás mejor con agua.

Zuko sonrió con amargura.

-Solo esta vez, ¿no te puedo salvar de los piratas?

Katara se movía, girando la nube de sangre sobre sus cabezas.

-Nop.

Él suspiró y adoptó su postura. Sus brazos se movieron en círculos opuestos. Se inclinó hacia dentro, hacia fuera. Círculos. Empujar. Jalar. Más rápido. Pensó en dos peces, uno negro, uno blanco, en el oasis más hermoso que había visitado alguna vez. Katara lo siguió, lo imitó, lo complementó. Ella se inclinaba, él se inclinaba, sus cuerpos torciendo y arqueándose.

-Los cables de Ling –apuntó, con los dientes castañeteándole. Abrasadoras rocas aterrizaron cercas; se sacudieron a sus pies.

Ella metió su transpiración compartida en el agua. Su cabello empezó a pararse en la punta.

-Lo sé.

-No toques…

-Lo sé…

La soga de agua y sangre entre ellos formó un espiral que se elevaba. Cortaba las nubes. Empujar. Jalar. Más rápido. _Más rápido. MÁS RÁPIDO_.Las primeras chipsa azules skittered a través de sus dedos. _Aang, si estás mirando... _el vórtice en las nubes se convirtió en un vórtice en sus manos:

La primer descarga crujió brillantemente a través de la sangre y el vapor hasta la cosa danzante y de tentáculos sobre sus cabezas. Zuko la sintió chisporrotear a través del agua y el giro hizo dos delgadas espadas de luz azul en sangre roja, cada uno alcanzando los corazones de sus enemigos y dejando atrás solo humo. Katara siguió girándolo. Hombres y mujeres seguían callando, sus cuerpos moviéndose y chispeando. Zuko jaló y el relámpago llegó, chispeó y lo dirigió por lo que parecían patas de cangrejo de agua. La mirada de Katara era la suya y ella movió el agua y él movió la luz mientras el trueno fragmentaba el aire una y otra vez, el campo de batalla estaba oscuro ahora a excepción de los destellos, oyó los gritos y el llamado de retirada pero no paró, nunca pararía porque nunca se acabaría – _he decidido que el destierro es demasiado indulgente para los traidores_ –

-Demasiado rápido –se quejó ella, jadeando. Pero sus manos estaban llenas de fuego frío. Él era el relámpago, el relámpago estaba en él. Tenía cientos de brazos de luz y agua, y todos significaban muerte. _Si tienes suerte, nunca tendrás que usar esta técnica._

Miró y vi su trabajo enconado, vio carcasas carbonizadas de seres humanos, se vio a sí mismo perdiendo el control y un orbe blanco de luz y los ojos de Katara. Los ojos de Katara. Azul. Un zumbido llenando sus oídos. _Mi corazón._

Cayó.

* * *

_-A veces, se te olvida. Es un maestro realmente poderoso._

_Se sentó y estaban en el cielo y Appa necesitaba un baño desesperadamente. __Las nubes flotaban junto a ellos. __Hizo un conteo mental: Katara, Iroh, Sokka, Suki, Toph, todos, la silla se expandía y todos sus aliados estaban volando a través de un cálido verano azul pero algo estaba mal…_

_-Mi hijo –exclamó, con una voz que era doce años demasiado joven-. __¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¡Kurzu! ¡Kurzu!_

_Miro y había tanta gente, luchadores cuyos nombres no podía recordar, hombres como gigantes, y él con su sucia ropa de viaje y su cabello desgreñado y su odio a volar en animales impredecibles. Había una canción y una tetera de té y Katara riéndose. Cuando él grita ella no lo escucha. Ella usa su vestido azul y arroja hacia atrás su trenza. _

_-¿Dónde lo dejaste? ¿Dónde está? –el viento se lleva sus palabras._

_-Relájate, Zuzu –le aconseja alguien. Aang lleva su flecha con orgullo. Sonríe ampliamente-. Necesitas aprender a relajarte._

_-Necesito encontrar a mi hijo._

_-Ya lo has hecho –Aang se encoge de hombros-. __No te preocupes. Está aquí. Katara no lo dejará ir muy lejos._

_-No entiendes. __Es mi hijo. Soy responsable de él. No puedo dejar que le pase algo. __No puedo fallar._

_Aang saca su flauta dulce. Sus deditos se detienen en cada abertura._

_-Es bueno tener a la familia reunida de nuevo._

_-No estás escuchando…_

_-Echa un vistazo –le apremia Aang-. ¿Qué ves?_

_Zuko mira y la cara de Aang se vuelve difusa en los bordes, ahora joven, ahora viejo, ahora sonriente, ahora brillante, y hay cientos de voces dentro de una, y es viejo e infantil y sonríe y es como un puente y de repente Zuko siente algo que se desenvuelve dentro de él, luminoso y delicado e importante como un loto blanco. Mira hacía abajo – odia mirar hacía abajo – y está la torre, rota y rodeada de tierra escorchada._

_-¿Ves lo pequeño que es?_

_Él asiente._

_-Cuando estás aquí arriba – cuando estás con la gente que importa – así es como todo lo demás es pequeño._

_Zuko se gira y Aang es un niño de nuevo, pero un momento atrás era el esposo de Katara y el momento anterior era el fin de una era._

_-Lo si…_

_Aang le da en la cabeza con la flauta._

_-¿No te acuerdas lo que dijiste, Zuko? – El niño – el hombre, la leyenda, el último maestro aire – sonríe-. __La fuerza nunca yace en una sola persona. __Es compartida entre mucha gente –hace un gesto y la silla es como un campo de estrellas, titilantes, cantando-. Mira lo fuertes que somos._

_Y luego está cayendo, pero también nadando y hace frío pero puede atravesarlo con solo intentarlo, puede hacer añicos cualquier pared si puede encontrar su destino y él nunca, jamás se rendirá sin dar pelea.

* * *

_

Cuando despertó la primera vez, Zuko casi gritó por el dolor. Sus músculos se sentían como si alguien los hubiera rascado con un rastrillo de jardín. Le dolía la mandíbula. Había lágrimas amontonadas en su ojo sano. Cuando lo abrió, vio a su hijo descansando, con el pulgar firmemente plantado en su boca, contra su costado derecho. Por olor y textura y el sonido de su respiración, identificó a Katara a su izquierda. Sus dedos rodeaban su mano izquierda. Y cuando flexionó su muñeca, la encontró envuelta en cuero, sintió el viejo pendiente de la Tribu Agua en su palma como un consuelo liso y frío, como siempre se suponía que fuera.

La segunda vez, Toph estaba ahí, y tenía su muñeca derecha entre sus manos con sus dedos presionados en su vena. La luz del sol mostraba las rayas de tierra en su rostro, la extraña salpicadura de sangre en su cabello. Le agarró la mano.

-Ey, Chispitas –saludó. Su voz era finita.

-A... agua.

-Oh, claro –sus dedos ciegos buscaron un vaso-. Eh, tendrás que hacerlo solo...

Zuko se esforzó en agarrar la taza y llevársela a los labios. Un poco del líquido se escurrió por su barbilla, pero el suficiente pasó por su garganta para hacer que hablar fuera menos como mascar clavos. Empapó un vendaje estirado a lo largo de su pecho. Tosió y degustó sangre.

-Eso tiene que doler –observó Toph.

-Me he sentido mejor.

-No me digas.

Se acostó de nuevo contra las almohadas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tu corazón se paró. Katara lo re-inició. Hizo que la sangre corriera de nuevo.

Sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando.

-Es una maestra…

-Dijo que la herida debería de sanar bastante bien, dado que la curó tan rápido.

-¿Herida?

Dos dedos mugrientos encontraron el vendaje. El dolor se tensó hacia arriba bajo la presión.

-Ahora tú y Pies Ligeros tienen incluso más en común.

El tercer día, llego Iroh. Había viajado en un globo de guerra. Zuko lo escuchó en las escaleras antes de que las puertas se abrieran con violencia y el viejo apareció jadeando, con el cabello blanco despeinado, las manos manchadas de ceniza de su propio control. Se miraron por un momento, antes de que Iroh dijera:

-Zuko. Estás bien.

Zuko trató de reírse, pero dolió terriblemente.

-Tú tampoco te ves nada mal.

Iroh cruzó la habitación en dos pasos. Agarró la mano derecha de Zuko entre las suyas secas y duras. Temblaban.

-Katara dice que tienes un hueco.

El ojo sano de Zuko escoció de repente.

-Tío… hice algo… de lo que no estoy orgulloso –tragó-. El relámpago… mi propia gente.

Iroh estaba llorando. Una de sus manos alisó el cabello de Zuko.

-Oh, mi hijo –dijo, con su voz más áspera-. Oh, mi preciado, preciado hijo.

Al final de la semana, Katara lo dejó moverse. Iroh se había quedado solo por una noche, luego rápidamente se había dado brío para regresar al palacio antes de que lo que quedaba de Funshutsu – la parte que Zuko y Katara no había convertido en cenizas y hollín – tratara de hacer otro movimiento. Pero para entonces, Zuko ya tenía su idea en mente, y ya había practicado como montarla. Katara había ayudado durante sus noches a solas, había preguntado las preguntas correctas y ofrecido las sugerencias correctas.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras con ayuda de Bao Juu. El anciano le había dado una muleta. Zuko entró en la cocina justo cuando la familia se estaba sentando a cenar en la mesa grande. Las velas parpadearon y olió carne – Sokka había estado ocupado.

-Hola, Chispitas –saludó Toph, habiendo notado sus pasos primera.

El cuarto se congeló. Katara se le quedó mirando, con ojo crítico desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Senzo se paró a medio bocado. Ling cruzó las manos en su regazo y sonrió. Sokka se limitó a levantar su jarro. Y Tom-Tom levantó el suyo. Y luego Suki, luego Katara, luego Ling, Cho Ahn y Bao Juu, los niños más grandes e incluso la pequeña Sora hasta que preguntó:

-Mm, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Estamos brindando por tu tío –respondió Suki.

-Sí, porque nos salvó –agregó Senzo. Levantó un único dedo y habló con su mejor voz de Iroh-: _Porque eso, mi sobrino nieto, es lo que los tíos hacen._

Zuko rió y una sola lágrima se escapó de su ojo sano.

-Eso es cierto, sobrino –asintió-. Es lo que los tíos hacen.

-Eso, eso –festejó Sokka.

-Down the hatch –clamó Toph. Cuando se sacó la jarra de la boca, espuma de muk-ju rodeaba su labio superior. Eructó.

-¡Eso fue genial, Tía Toph! –aclamó Senzo. Tom-Tom y Saya de inmediato se golpearon la frente.

-¿Podemos comer, ahora? –preguntó Sora.

-En un minuto, cariño, Tío Zuko quiere decir algo –Katara sonrió dándole ánimos.

-Eh, cierto –cedió Zuko. Su oreja sana se sonrosó. _Hola. Zuko aquí-. _Primero... –trató de pararse derecho pero dolía demasiado-. Primero, quisiera agradecerles. Les he dado suficientes razones para matarme mientras duermo, y no lo han hecho. Así que gracias.

Ellos se rieron. _Bien. Abre con una broma. Siempre funciona._

-Y segundo... –se lamió los labios-. Segundo… -levantó la cabeza. Katara lo estaba mirando. Y de repente supo que decir-. He estado pensando. Un montón.

-No te esfuerces mucho –se burló Tom-Tom. Saya lo golpeó en el brazo. Él le jaló la trenza. Zuko los observó, hizo contacto visual con Katara. Ella arqueó una ceja. Sokka enterró la cabeza en sus manos.

-Funshutsu no hubiera podido ganar tanto apoyo si no hubiera habido una crisis en este país –prosiguió Zuko-. La Nación del Fuego estuvo en guerra por cien años. Todavía estamos aprendiendo como vivir sin ella. Nuestras industrias y nuestra identidad estaban basadas en conflicto y agresión. He tratado de empujarlo dentro de una era de paz. Pero es difícil. Y a lo largo del camino he olvidado algunas cosas.

"Olvidé el gran equipo que hacemos. Olvidé que podemos conquistar a cualquier enemigo si solo trabajamos juntos. Olvidé que los chicos de esta nación – los chicos de todas las naciones – necesitan maestros. Y olvidé que podía pedir ayuda.

"Podemos pursue conflictos armados contra Funshutsu. Probablemente tengamos que hacerlo. Pero la guerra es costosa, y hay otras cosas en las que prefiero gastar nuestros recursos –se aclaró la garganta-. Amo esta casa. Era de mi madre. Es lo último que me queda. Y no quiero renunciar a ella. Pero creo que quiero compartirla."

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Suki.

-Traeremos a los huérfanos de Katara aquí –continuó Zuko-. E invitaremos a otros chicos para que vengan a aprender. De todas las naciones. A todos los maestros-control. Y a los que no son, también. Cada niño, de cualquier lugar, tiene el derecho a una educación.

Toph quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Vas a abrir una _escuela_?

-Me gustaría hacerlo –admitió Zuko-. Y me gustaría que la mejor maestra tierra del mundo les enseñe tierra-control –para mérito suyo, Toph se sonrojó. Zuko se volvió hacia Sokka-. Y me gustaría que un espadachín y sus mejores ingenieros vinieran con ella –miró a Katara-. Y naturalmente necesitaremos una maestra de agua control –Katara se mordió el labio. Se sacó algo del ojo.

"Hace dos años –siguió Zuko-. Les dije que la fuerza mayor de Aang era su habilidad de confiar en sus compañeros y sus donde. Pero no escuché mi propio consejo –encontró los ojos de Katara de nuevo-. No puedo hacer esto solo. Los necesito, y quiero que estemos juntos. Siempre.

-¿Toda la familia viviendo junta en una misma casa otra vez? –Sokka esperó confirmación.

-Funcionó bien los últimos días –repuso Suki-. ¿Y no estás cansado de no ver nunca a tu hermana?

Toph plantó su jarro.

-Bien, Chispitas –anunció-. Estoy dentro.

Ling sonrió.

-Yo también.

-Dado que realmente estás haciendo algo que me gusta para cambiar –excusó Tom-Tom-, estoy dentro.

Sokka se recostó contra su silla.

-Tú, eh, necesitas poner una extensión –indicó, señalando la casa. Sus ojos siguieron sus manos-. Plomería nueva. Una cocina más grande. Tendrás que limpiar un poco más de terreno, conseguir algo de ganado, comenzar a cultivar más comida, es algo difícil de hacer…

Suki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Estamos dentro.

-¿Nos vamos a mudar a la Nación del Fuego? –inquirió Senzo.

-Grandes dioses, estoy atorado con ustedes –se quejó Tom-Tom, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Podemos _por favor_ comer? –pidió Sora.

-Si, pueden comer –apuntó Katara.

Arriba, alguien empezó a chillar. Sokka saltó de su silla.

-Esa debe ser Sa Ming –supuso-. Katara dijiste algo sobre leche de vaca-hipopótamo congelada…

-Justo ahí –le indicó, señalando un bloque de hielo sobre la galería. Movió bruscamente su muñeca y el hielo se derritió; una cinta de agua llevó un flash hasta las manos de Sokka. Se lo estiró a Zuko.

-Calienta esto.

Lo hizo, y observó, desconcertado, como Sokka subía las escaleras.

-¿Sa Ming?

-El bebé de Shuzi –le recordó Katara-. Parece que no eres el único interesado en adopción.

-Más de ellos –exclamó Tom-Tom-. Fantástico.

* * *

Más tarde, después de que los chicos estaban en la cama y Sokka había lustrado su última pipa y Ling estaba en el baño, quedaban solo Zuko y Katara y Toph mirando la luna menguante y lo que quedaba de la granja. Los árboles estaban torcidos y negros, carbonizados más allá del reconocimiento, la tierra desgarrada y picada. La torre rota todavía estaba en pie; Saya y Toph ahora la usaban para practicar tierra control.

-Este lugar solía ser hermoso –comentó.

-El fuego puede ayudar a las cosas a crecer –espetó Toph-. Todo granjero sabe eso.

-Será hermoso de nuevo –insistió Katara, enlazando su brazo con el de él. Cogió el pendiente en su muñeca-. ¿Me puedes dar esto por un segundo?

-Claro –respondió Zuko, y desató el collar de su muñeca. _Quizás no significaba lo que pensabas. __Quizás lo reconsideró. Quizás…_

_-_Toph –llamó Katara-. Creo que estoy lista.

-Ya era hora –murmuró Toph, y sacó una pulsera chata de oro de su manga. Relució ininterrumpidamente guardada por una hendidura circular en el centro. Vio a Katara separar el pendiente de la banda de cuero antes de colocarla gentilmente dentro de la pulsera.

-Bien –dijo, con la voz tomada. Le regresó la pulsera a Toph. La maestra tierra tuvo sus dedos alrededor de ella por un momento, luego movió su mano, y el oro giró tenso alrededor del pendiente, acomodándolo en el lugar. Katara lo tomó y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos. Luego agarró la muñeca izquierda de Zuko. Repentinamente estaba agradecido de que Toph no pudiera verles las caras.

-¿Tú…? –Katara parpadeó con fuerza-. ¿Usarías por favor esto por mí?

-Se supone que yo haga esto –replicó-. Se supone que talle…

-Oh, solo di que sí, tarado –cortó Toph, fregándose algo del ojo-. Me rompí el trasero haciendo esa cosa…

Él pasó un brazo alrededor de ella. Toph se recostó contra ella. Se sonrojó cuando él plantó un beso en su pelo. Extendió su muñeca, mirando a Katara a la cara.

-Ponlo.

Lentamente, ella deslizo la pulsera dorada por su mano. Apretaba sus nudillos, pero encajaba en su muñeca perfectamente. Debió de haberlo medido mientras dormía. Cuando movió la mano, el pendiente atrapó la luz y brilló azul dentro del dorado. Las olas estaban descentradas, el dorado ligeramente fruncido alrededor de la piedra. Un poco tosco, pero construido para durar.

-Ozai tenía razón –dijo, mientras enredaba las manos en el pelo de Katara-. Tuve suerte de nacer.

Se besaron.

_CONTINUARÁ EN EL EPÍLOGO._

**Notas: Bueno, aquí lo tienen, gente. **_**La Venganza de Ozai**_** está terminada en un 99%. ****Han hecho un fantástico viaje. No podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes. ****Quiero agradecer especialmente a Misora, RachelTheDemon, Renagrrl, Orepookpook, Ouatic7, AKAVertigo, Manonlechat, y a todos mis amigos de LJ que me animaron. También quiero agradecerle a Miz Sweet, PhantomZuko y a DragonJadefire de Livevideo, cuyos videos inspiraron algunas de las secuencias de batalla en esta historia. Y debería agradecerle a AKAVertigo de nuevo, así como a Irrel y a Blue Moraine Sedai, por su fan-art. Por favor dejen un review, cuéntenle a sus amigos, recomienden el fic, háganme un dibujo, denme algo de feedback. ¡Flamio, hotmen!**

_GRACIAS POR LEER! ^^_

(1) especie de batata ^^

(2) en el original dregs: en español, posos, cunchos, conchos, la escoria, desechos, sedimentos. Jamás la había escuchado. Sacada directamente del diccionario. Según dice, se usa en Chile.


	21. Capítulo XX

**La Venganza de Ozai**

**EPÍLOGO**

**Fandomme**

**Summary: Once años después de la batalla contra Funshutsu…**

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de VIACOM y Nickelodeon. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: De nuevo, quiero agradecer a todo el que ha leído, comentado, dibujado fan-art, o de alguna otra forma animado. Esténse atentos por un AU llamado **_**Maestros Tormentas **_(_indirecta, indirecta, ya está traducido ;P_) **próximamente en su suscripción de Author Alert más cercana.

* * *

**

_ONCE AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Katara abrió los ojos lentamente. Otro chirrido. _Realmente tenemos que arreglar la galería este verano. _Rápidamente los cerró con fuerza de nuevo, fingiendo dormir. Él avanzó lentamente, cuidadoso, silencioso, con su viejo sigilo aún en sus pasos. Ella hizo su respiración lenta y regular. Una mano descendió en su cabello, trazando el contorno de su oreja expuesta, su mandíbula, se movió hacia su boca.

Ella lo mordió suavemente.

-Farsante –exclamó Zuko.

-Pervertido –se defendió ella-. Honestamente, Zuko, ¿tomándote libertades con una dama mientras está _durmiendo_?

La piel alrededor de su ojo sano se arrugó.

-Ha sido una semana solitaria.

-Eso –convino ella-, es algo en lo que podemos coincidir.

Se acomodó junto a ella en el diván. Lentamente, empezó a desatarse las botas mientras miraba atentamente hacia la granja. Había grandes huertas en la meseta, ahora protegidos por delgados abedules. Sokka había aclarado los cuatro acres cercanos a la escuela y había hecho un espacio de entrenamiento: una cantera miniatura para que Toph y Saya enseñaran, un lago artificial para Katara y sus ayudantes, un círculo de arena para Iroh y Tom-Tom. En el rincón más lejano del terreno de entrenamiento, en su propio pedazo de césped, estaba el taller siempre en expansión de Sokka. Si Katara forzaba la vista, podía ver a Theo martillando algo sobre un yunque mientras un estudiante de fuego control cuidado sobre el metal para mantenerlo maleable. Pliable.

Zuko dejó las botas y medias a un lado, flexionando los pies. Le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Entonces –empezó ella-, ¿cómo te fue?

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, se inclinó hacia ella y empezó a besarle el cuello.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Tan mal, ¿eh?

-Mjm.

Él se apartó, se apretó la nariz. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

-Quieren que le entregue la corona a Suzaku.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si puede hacer control, todavía. Es demasiado pequeña.

-Eso es lo que les dije. Pero lo de Kurzu... –sus manos brevemente se volvieron puños-. _"No es el verdadero hijo del Señor del Fuego"_

Katara hizo un sonido indignado en la garganta.

-¡Esas viejas cabras no pueden hacer fuego control ni la mitad de bien que Kurzu! ¡La próxima vez, voy contigo, y les diré a todos esos viejos fósiles puristas donde meterse!

Zuko rió.

-Por favor hazlo.

-Podría hacer que firmen un decreto de confianza para Kurzu. Podría controlar sus brazos…

-Dulzura –la calmó Zuko-. Kurzu tiene doce. Tenemos tiempo.

Katara se abrazó los brazos.

-Cada vez que pienso en esto, juro que me sale un sarpullido.

-Quizás necesitas un baño –sugirió Zuko, trazando su columna con los dedos.

Ella se giró hacia él.

-¡No te atrevas a tratar de distraerme! ¡Es el bienestar de nuestro hijo de lo que estamos hablando!

-Nuestro hijo está perfectamente bien. Está pasándola de maravillas. Mira –señaló Zuko. Tenía un ojo infalible para destacar la presencia de Kurzu en una multitud, y con frecuencia podía distinguirlo de entre otros maestros fuego de pelo negro en una escuadra de entrenamiento. En el momento, Kurzu estaba junto al lago, con los pantalones doblados hasta la rodilla, sin camisa, lanzándole diminutas bolas de fuego a una maestra agua llamada Pakak. Pakak las bateaba con una dominante interpretación de un penta-pus. Katara sintió la atención de Zuko animarse.

-Sabe como elegirlas, ¿no?

Katara lo codeó.

-¡Tiene doce!

-Aang tenía doce.

-Esto es diferente –entornó los ojos. Kurzu trató de nuevo, parecía que fallaba a propósito. Pakak se rió e hizo un gesto que decía _¿Qué, de nuevo? _y retomaron la práctica-. ¿No?

-Eres tan ciega como Toph –se recostó contra el diván-. ¿Es buena estudiante?

-Una de las mejores.

-¿La familia?

-Zuko. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Él es chico. No vayamos a pedirle al calígrafo invitaciones todavía.

-Mis instintos…

La palma de Katara dio con su cara.

-Instintos. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sobre instintos? –se paró-. ¿Quieres conocer a Pakak? Vamos a conocerla.

-No quiero conocer a Pakak. Quiero ir arriba y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Katara sonrió.

-Voy a volver a casa contigo. Tendremos tiempo de sobra entonces –miró otra vez a su hijo-. Es solo que Kurzu parecía un poquito apagado; pensé que debía quedarme un poquito más…

-¡Por supuesto que está un poquito apagado! ¡Está encaprichado!

Su sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja ahora. Sin saberlo, su esposo sonaba cada día más como Iroh. La metamorfosis era bastante agradable de ver.

-¿Así que quieres conocer a tu futura nuera o qué?

Zuko se levantó solo del diván. Cuadró los hombros.

-Me gustaría ver a mis hijos.

* * *

Zuko hundió los dedos de los pies en el pasto antes de tomar su mano y dejar que lo condujera hasta el agua. Con cada paso que él daba, ella sentía que la tensión lo abandonaba. La pelea con sus ministros había existido casi desde cuando ella había adoptado formalmente a Kurzu y se había casado con Zuko. Zuko mantenía que el tenía el derecho de nombrar a su propio heredero; sus ministros clamaban que el Señor del Fuego necesitaba la estabilidad que solo un genuino linaje de sangre real podía dar. La mitad de ellos todavía creían en privado que Kurzu era hijo de Katara; simplemente querían que ella y Zuko expusieran un escándalo que no existía. Ahora Zuko hacía retiros regulares a la Academia de Todas las Naciones cada mes con Katara. Él necesitaba ver el mar, necesitaba ver algo verde, de otra forma acabaría tan apático como estaba cuando ella lo conoció.

Ver a sus hijos también ayudaba.

-¡Papá! –Kurzu se enderezó y le sonrió a su padre. Distraído, no vio el látigo de agua que Pakak dirigió directamente a sus tobillos. Un momento después, estuvo en el suelo.

Sonriendo de satisfacción, Pakak levantó la vista para ver a Zuko y a Katara mirándola. Sus ojos azules se pusieron como platos y repentinamente hizo una reverencia.

-¡Mi Señor! ¡Miladi! ¡Lo siento!

Zuko ayudó a su hijo a levantarse.

-Tendrás que estar atento de esta, Kurzu.

-Gracias, Papá –Kurzu prolijamente se hizo a un lado de los intentos de su padre de aplastar el agitado techo de pelo negro saltando de su cabeza. Ya estaba desarrollando la quijada cuadrada común en los hombres de la Tribu Agua del Sur – a Katara le recordaba extrañamente a su propio padre – y seguía siendo más pequeño que la mayoría de los niños de su edad. Pero cuando terminará de crecer sería compacto y sólido.

-Lo siento –repitió Pakak, todavía mirando el suelo.

-Considéralo un entrenamiento para la política de la Nación del Fuego –repuso Zuko-. Eres bastante habilidosa.

Las orejas de Pakak ardieron.

-Gracias, mi Señor. Lady Katara es una maestra muy buena.

-No tienes idea –Zuko se giró hacia ellas-. ¿Cuántas veces me pusiste de cabeza?

-_Todavía _puedo ponerte de cabeza.

-¿Me estás desafiando?

-Nunca –negó ella. Le hizo un guiño a Pakak-. No serviría herir tu orgullo delante de todos nuestros estudiantes –ambos niños rieron.

Zuko suspiró.

-Pakak, mi esposa me dice que es una costumbre de la Tribu Agua que la mujer siempre tiene razón. ¿Es verdad?

Pakak mostró los dientes al sonreír.

-No sabría, mi Señor. Soy del Pantano Nebuloso.

-Pakak dice que debería tratar de esquiar en el pantano –contó Kurzu.

-¿Tío Sokka no te ha contado su historia de esquí en el pantano? –inquirió Katara.

-No…

-Bueno, hay una razón de ello –Katara notó que los ojos de Pakak habían deambulado hasta su garganta. Se tocó el collar-. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

Pakak se ruborizó otra vez.

-No, está bien, yo…

-Le gusta exhibirlo –le cortó Zuko, al tiempo que Katara se quitaba el collar. Lo extendió para que Pakak lo tomara. La niña lo tomó con cuidado de los dedos de Katara. Examinó la sarta de lisas amatistas primero, pasándolas entre sus dedos, antes de quedarse mirando el pendiente. Era una lágrima gorda de violeta veteado contorneado con oro filigrana. Katara vio a la niña sostenerlo ante la luz del sol vespertino; la luz mostró los intrincados diseños de color dentro del pendiente – azul, rojo, incluso dorado.

-Nunca había visto una piedra como esta –reconoció Pakak.

-Papá la hizo –confesó Kurzu-. Bueno, Papá y Mamá. Con tormenta-control.

-Cuando el relámpago toca la tierra, puede hacer mucho calor –explicó Zuko con su voz de profesor-. A veces, alea la tierra en esta sustancia. Los óxidos en el suelo pueden hacer colores especiales.

-¿Óxidos?

-Minerales. Tipos especiales de roca. Se labra cuando un maestro tierra hace una gran grieta en la tierra, como el que ayudó a empezar este lago.

Pakak sonrió.

-¿Hicieron esto aquí?

-Correcto –respondió Zuko.

-Fue durante una gran pelea –añadió Kurzu-. Papá y Mamá estaban todo… -hizo una figura de agua control, enviando una lengua de fuego en espiral hacia el cielo-. Solo que con agua, y todo este relámpago bajó, y entonces… -separó el fuego en un shuriken (1), y lo mantuvo girando-. Y después tocó el suelo, y…

-Todo el mundo ha oído la historia, Kurzu –le interrumpió Zuko, apoyando una mano sobre el hombre de su hijo. El fuego de Kurzu se disolvió-. La buena noticia es que esa gente ya no puede lastimarnos.

-Sí, porque el Loto Bla…

-_Kurzu _–el chico de inmediato cerró la boca.

Pakak miró con los ojos entornados de nuevo el pendiente, luego miró fijamente a Zuko.

-Eh, no sé si sabe, pero se supone que estos sean tallados.

Zuko arrojó las manos al aire.

-¡No se puede contentar a los maestros agua! Son…

Un grito finito y agudo sonó desde los árboles. Kurzu arrugó los ojos.

-Suzaku.

El agua pareció impulsarlos a él y a Pakak. Salieron de ella y corrieron antes que Katara y Zuko pudiera moverse. Sus pequeños brazos cortaban el aire como cuchillos mientras se arremetían hacia los árboles. Luego Zuko empezó a correr, también, sus pies desnudos machacando el césped chato. Katara echó a correr después que él. Dieron la vuelta a la colina y encontraron a Tom-Tom y a Saya mirando hacia la copa de un crujiente abedul. Ahí sobre el árbol estaba Suzaku, sus oscuros rizos torcidos, sus ojos ámbar como platos. Se aferraba a la áspera corteza azafrán del árbol. Sopló viento y el árbol gimió. Katara descubrió un sitio podrido donde el árbol había empezado a quebrarse.

Zuko se giró hacia Tom-Tom.

-¿Cómo se subió?

El instructor de fuego control miró a Saya con aires de culpabilidad.

-Nosotros…

Zuko gruñó.

-Arreglaré con ustedes más tarde.

El viento hizo traquetear de nuevo al árbol; cayeron hojas doras y Suzaku chilló:

-¡_Papi_!

Zuko quiso ir a escalar el árbol más cercano.

-¡Suzaku! ¡Quédate ahí! ¡No te muevas! –el viento silbó. Katara escuchó splintering. Suzaku gritó-. ¡Sujétate, cariño, estoy yendo!

Pero Pakak zigzagueaba entre la multitud que se acercaba. Su pie delgado y lleno de barro conecto con la corteza encima de la cabeza de Zuko y la pateó, arqueándose hacia arriba y a través. Con la ligereza de los toques, rebotó de árbol en árbol. Se quedaron mirándola. Zuko retrocedió lentamente. Katara se adelantó para encontrarlo. El viento se levantó. El árbol se meció y su hija lloró. Ciegamente, Zuko tanteó detrás de él; sus manos se encontraron y se enlazaron con fuerza. Pakak todavía estaba saltando; se empujó del árbol como si pateara agua, su cuerpo contorsionándose en el aire al tiempo que golpeaba el árbol y su hija caía en los brazos de la maestra agua y la mano de Zuko se volvía de hierro alrededor de la de Katara. El árbol cayó con un estremecimiento y un susurro de hojas; un rápido reflejo de Saya envió dos columnas cruzadas de tierra para recibir su caída. Pero los ojos de Katara estaban sobre Pakak mientras flotaba – _flotaba – _hasta posarse en tierra.

Su corazón martilló. La mano de Zuko tembló. Los dedos húmedos de Pakak tocaron el pasto y dejó a Suzaku – su carita de seis años embadurnada de tierra y lágrimas, sus rizos desordenados llenos de hojas doradas – deslizarse de entre sus brazos. Luego Kurzu se adelantó y agarró a Suzaku de los hombros y la sacudió. En el silencio de los niños estupefactos, gritó:

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso _nunca_, Suzaku! ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado! ¿Cómo siquiera…?

-Kurzu –llamó Zuko con voz áspera. Katara la reconoció; estaba conteniendo las lágrimas-. Suelta a tu hermana.

-Pero Papá…

-Hijo –hablaba con su voz de padre, suave y amorosa, pero con el toque justo de acero debajo. Suspirando, Kurzu soltó los temblorosos brazos de Suzaku. Pakak parpadeó mirándolos; Katara recordaba vagamente que la maestra agua era hija única. Su hija de inmediato embistió contra su hermano.

-¡Perdón! ¡Prometo que no lo haré de nuevo! ¡Pensé que podía treparlo! ¡Por favor no te enojes!

-Ven, eso es simplemente tierno –Katara escuchó decir a Senzo, y se preguntó que tan rápido el hijo de Sokka había corrido hasta allí.

-Que vergüenza que seas tan inocente –se mofó Tom-Tom. Hubo ruido a sus dos ganchos gemelos moviéndose antes de que dirigiera su voz a los otros niños-. Muy bien, la distracción pasó; ¡casi es hora de más lecciones!

Un gemido colectivo se levantó.

-Pero Sifu Tom-Tom, Sifu Senzo…

Saya se unió:

-¡Muévanse!

Los tres adultos acarrearon a sus responsabilidades lejos del árbol. Pero al hacerlo, Senzo se giró y dedicó una larga mirada a sus primos. Después solo quedaron Katara, Zuko y Pakak y sus hijos. Suzaku seguía sollozando. Con las mejillas rosa, Kurzu le palmeó la cabeza.

-No quise hacerte llorar, Suzaku, perdona…

Suzaku arriesgó una mirada a su padre desde sus ojos muy hinchados.

-¿Estoy en problemas?

-Sí –respondió Zuko-. Pero también estás a salvo, y eso es lo más importante –abrió sus brazos. Tiró del aire con los dedos. Suzaku corrió hasta él y saltó. Zuko gimió al levantarla, cerrando brevemente los ojos al acurrucar su cabeza contra su cuello.

-Te quiero, Papi.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor –ladeó su barbilla para que lo encarara-. Pero todavía estás en problemas. Y eres demasiado grande para que te tenga alzada –la bajó. Suzaku hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-No seas así, Suzaku –reprochó Katara con un tono de advertencia-. Deberías agradecerle a Pakak, y luego deberíamos pensar en algo lindo que hacer por ella.

Pakak balanceó su peso.

-Oh, está bien, es solo que soy buena trepando…

-Buena trepando –repitió Zuko-. Claro –su rara sonrisa jugaba en su rostro. Apretó la mano de Katara-. Lo que tú digas, Pies Ligeros.

Kurzu se volvió hacia él.

-Oye, ¿cómo supiste eso? ¡Tía Toph dijo que era el nombre secreto de Pakak!

Katara estaba parpadeando con fuerza.

-¿Nombre secreto?

-Para las re-con de la cocina de medianoche –explayó Suzaku.

-¿Qué es re-con? –preguntó Suzaku.

-Significa bocadillos de medianoche –contó Pakak. De nuevo, se sonrojó-. Digo, no es que yo hubiera… Sifu Toph dijo…

-Sifu Toph maneja las reglas como si fueran barro –aseveró Zuko-. También ama sus bocadillos de medianoche –rompió el agarre de Katara, se inclinó ante Pakak, y la saludó-. Es un sobrenombre perfecto. Y estoy en deuda contigo.

-¡Ah! Mmm… -Pakak trató de devolver el saludo-. Cierto. Claro.

Zuko se levantó. Katara lo vio estirar vacilante a por Pakak. Quería abrazarla, Katara podía apostarlo, pero no quería asustarla. En vez de eso cogió una ramita de entre su cabello.

-Me alegra que estés aquí –prosiguió-. Eres… eres una chica talentosa.

-Papá, la estás avergonzando –se quejó Kurzu por lo bajo.

La campana sonó en su torre, anunciando un cambio entre las lecciones y las tareas.

-Eso es tarea de cocina para nosotros -indicó Pakak, claramente aliviada de su posibilidad de escapar-. Vamos, Kurzu.

-Caray, odio la tarea de cocina… -el chico corrió con dificultad tras ella.

-¡Solo tienes suerte de que no te haga comer un bicho gigante!

Él se iluminó.

-¿Bichos gigantes? ¿Hay bichos gigantes en el Pantano Nebuloso?

-Los niños son asquerosos –sentenció Suzaku, viendo a su hermano perseguir a Pakak.

-¿No deberías estar con el Maestro Sho, practicando tu caligrafía? –inquirió Katara.

Suzaku hizo una mueca.

-¿Tengo que?

-Eso depende. ¿Quieres aprender a leer, o prefieres que otra gente lo haga por ti por el resto de tu vida?

Suzaku sonrió.

-Que lo hagan por mí.

-Suzaku…

La niñita suspiró.

-El Maestro Sho es _aburrido…_

_-_También son aburridos los que no saben escribir –retrucó Katara-. ¡Fuera!

Suzaku gimió en una manera muy poco real, y arrastró los pies mientras se alejaba. Zuko deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Katara al verla irse. Katara se apoyó contra él y su mano encontró uno de sus bolsillos. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces –comenzó Zuko-. Pies Ligeros.

-Podría ser una coincidencia –sugirió Katara.

-O podría ser destino –rebatió Zuko.

-Tú y tu destino… -ella meneó la cabeza.

-No se reirá de mí una mujer que visitó a la Tía Wu sobre una base repetida –replicó Zuko.

-¡Ella dijo que me casaría con un poderoso maestro! ¡Y tuvo razón! ¡Las dos veces!

Él le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Gracias a los dioses por eso –dejó su cabeza contra la de ella-. Un Avatar sería una nuera maravillosa.

-¡Oye!

-Solo estoy diciendo que el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego siempre han compartido su destino –aseguró Zuko. Sus ojos se oscurecieron-. Y a veces más que eso.

Katara frunció los labios.

-Más razón para esperar que nuestro hijo no quede con el corazón roto cuando se de cuenta que ella le pertenece al mundo entero, no solo a él.

-Ah, ¿entonces admites que podría ser ella?

Sus manos encontraron sus caderas.

-Eres imposible –ladeó la cabeza-. Ahora me dirás que toda esta escuela fue parte de un elaborado plan para encontrar al próximo Avatar, y así todos podamos ser sus maestros de nuevo.

Zuko sonrió.

-¿Quién, yo? –Miró de nuevo hacia la escuela-. Sabes porque construimos este lugar. Es un lugar para que los niños del mundo aprendan juntos, para alentar cooperación internacional y paz. Es un lugar para que nuestra familia pueda estar junta –suspiró-. Es la única clase de imperio por la que vale pelear.

Katara deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Muy noble.

-Gracias.

-También es una buena forma de tener a las otras naciones a raya, manteniendo algunos de sus hijos en tierra de la Nación del Fuego.

-Bueno, también está eso.

-Y nuestros estudiantes ciertamente son más amigables a los intereses de la Nación del Fuego que las generaciones anteriores.

-Los mantenemos bien alimentados.

-Y si querías encontrar al próximo Avatar…

-¡Dulzura! –la oreja sana de Zuko se había sonrojado-. Lo haces sonar como que diseñé esta escuela como una tabla de Pai Sho, planeado todos mis movimientos, y ejecutado un plan maestro –le tomó la mano-. Ambos sabemos que no soy tan inteligente.

-Mjm…

-Aunque, Iroh… -Zuko se hamacó sobre sus dedos-. Es un hombre muy inteligente.

Katara le apretó la mano.

-Bueno, es un lugar hermoso –concedió-. Nada de conflictos en ocho años, niños felices, lindos atardeceres sobre el océano… una chica puede acostumbrarse a eso.

Él sonrió.

-Eres tan linda cuando amas al mundo.

_FIN

* * *

_

**Comentario:**

**Bienvenidos a la porción de Rasgos Especiales de **_**La venganza de Ozai. **_**Las expresiones expresadas aquí son únicamente de Fandomme, y no han sido aprobadas por VIACOM, Nickelodeon, ni Paramount, porque ella no trabaja para ellos y no saca beneficios de esta historia. Por favor siéntanse libre de hacer caso omiso, ya que seguramente son el equipo de una paja fan épica.**

_**La Venganza de Ozai **_**(VO) es una historia muy especial para mí. Probablemente es la historia de la que estoy más orgullosa, porque es la más difícil en la que he trabajado alguna vez. La escribí después de tomar stock de mis historias**** anteriores y preguntándome como arreglar los problemas que veía ahí. También la escribí después de leer mi cuota de Zutara e identificar un par de cosas en común: la tendencia de Katara a dejar que los otros tomen control de su vida vía captura o matrimonio arreglado o incluso esclavitud, y flagrantes demostraciones de la riqueza de la Nación del Fuego en una era post-guerra. Mucho de VO es para tratar de invertir todas esas características: Katara insiste en ser incluida y tiene su propio mundo de influencia y habilidad que se extiende más allá de su capacidad como esposa o madre, y la Nación del Fuego tiene problemas reales que provienen de su pasado. (Al menos, eso es a lo que yo apuntaba. Ustedes pueden decidir si lo conseguí)**

**También disfruté al tener la oportunidad de re-mezclar los elementos del canon en esta historia. Hay numerosos puntos en los que Zuko y los demás hacen referencias a eventos pasados en el canon de una forma u otra. A veces son sutiles, otras veces no tanto. Por ejemplo, el capítulo de la batalla final muestra a Zuko con una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino contemplando el mar, como Zuko mismo aparece durante las secuencias de flashback en "La Playa".**

**Esta historia es toda gracias a Mike y Bryan y a los guionistas del show, con quienes estoy profundamente en deuda. Sin su mundo y sus personajes, nada de eso hubiera sido posible. ****Así que, chicos, si están leyendo, gracias. (Y gracias por no demandarme. Espero.)**

**También es gracias a mi esposo. Si se enamoraron de Zuko, se enamoraron de él. ****(Pero él es mío, todo mííííííííío, y no pueden tenerlo. Eso. So there)**

**Pueden esperar encontrar la mayoría sino todos estos elementos que personalmente inventé a lo largo de estas series – ópalos cielo, pasadizos secretos, cerraduras neumáticas, la bóveda de la Nación del Fuego, la casa de Ursa, tormenta-control – en un próximo AU de la Temporada 3 llamado **_**Maestros Tormenta,**_** siempre y cuando la comience.**

_**Cosas que no hice:**_

**Hubo varios lugares a donde pude haber llevado esta historia y no lo hice. ****Entre ellos:**

**-Terminar la historia en Tetsushi.**

**-Kurzu como el Avatar. ****(Busquen las pistas. Están ahí)**

**-Derribar la monarquía de la Nación del Fuego.**

**-Explicar en mayor detalle que pasó con Mai, Ty Lee, y los otros. Alguien me pidió una vez que explicara que había pasado con Ty Lee: hasta donde sé, hasta que el canon me diga lo contrario, ella y sus hermanas han formado su propia compañía de espectáculo ambulante, y es bastante popular en las tres naciones.**

_**Cosas que puede que todavía se estén preguntando:**_

**-Suzaku es probablemente una maestra agua. Al menos, es lo que Katara cree que será.**

**-Tom-Tom y Saya tiene química. Tom-Tom apunta a convertirse en la figura-Iroh de Kurzu, un consejero alegremente sarcástico.**

**-Kurzu quizá se enamore de alguien más o no una vez que Pakak se de cuenta de los sacrificios inherentes al ser el Avatar, especialmente cuando Katara tenga una linda y larga conversación con él sobre lo que Avatarismo de Aang le hizo a su matrimonio.**

**-El nombre de Pakak es la palabra Inuit para "el que está en todo"**

**-Sokka y Suki adoptaron a Sa Ming, y Sokka la malcría.**

**-Iroh todavía es un viejo zorro, y probablemente se está divirtiendo muchísimo con Xiao Zhi.**

_**Ah, y sobre Funshutsu**_**:**

**Más que empezar una larga e inganable **_(la inventé a la palabra)_** atolladero de guerra con insurgentes originalmente del Reino Tierra, Zuko elige dejar que las ramas del Loto Blanco del Reino Tierra sepan de él. Todos los rastros de Funshutsu mueren en tres años.**

_Yo no quiero hacer esto más largo de lo que ya es, además, no tengo mucho que decir, excepto. GRACIAS, de todo corazón y lo más sinceras que se pueden imaginar. Porque, me animaron el día, me ayudaron muchísimo, aunque no lo crean, y aprendí muuucho ^^ En serio, Gracias. 97+ guau, graciaas!  
_

Lolipop91, Orion no Saga, Rashel Shiru,Pinky-chan2, S. Lily Potter, youweon, BlueEyesPrincess, patousky, Rena Spicer, Laydi Shaden¸ Nadiakiara, VaneCullen, Ossalia, mire-can¸Mizuhi-Chan¸Aralys, mavi, Azrasel, y PilikaLuna: _GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Con solo saber que estaban del otro lado, esperando, jaja, me hacían trabajar más rápido, y en vacaciones! Todavía no puedo creer que lo terminé en dos meses ^^. GRACIAAS! _

_Oh, mención especial para la gente que colgó la historia en favoritos y alertas_! Erk92, y lokhita ^^ thanks, guys, _aunque me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan ;)__. _

_Nos vemos ^^_

_MTBlack_


End file.
